Revival
by AbyEvilRegal4Ever123
Summary: Regina cansada de la situación en la que actualmente vive, después de lo ocurrido con Robín y Zelena, decide irse de Storybrooke. Pero ¿si Gold decide Acompañarla? ¿Que pasara cuando 2 de las personas más poderosas dejen la ciudad? –Acompáñalos en esta historia. AU GoldenQueen (Padre e Hija) ambientada en la temporada 5. *TERMINADA*
1. Introduccion

_Regina cansada de la situación en la que actualmente vive, después de lo ocurrido con Robín y Zelena, decide irse de Storybrooke. Pero ¿si Gold decide Acompañarla? ¿Que pasara cuando 2 de las personas más poderosas dejen la ciudad? –Acompáñalos en esta historia. AU. GoldenQueen (Padre e Hija)_ _Esta historia se ubica al final de temporada 5 primera parte o 5A (así que puede contener Spoilers) algunos detalles importantes los iré detallando más adelante._

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

* * *

En la frontera de Storybrooke

[Ya es Hora, y así es como dejamos Todo atrás –dijo Gold-

Así es al fin podremos ser libres y olvidar todo lo que nos ha hecho daño –dijo Regina-

-Pase lo que pase, de ahora en Adelante nos tenemos el uno al otro y siempre cuidare de ti Hija- dijo Gold- antes de que ambos cruzaran la línea]

FLASHBACK

Regina y Zelena se encontraban en la torre del reloj, Regina al fin tenía confianza en ella y podía dominar la varita así que creo un portal para regresar a su Hermana a Oz pero antes de irse, Zelena le grito algo que la dejo con una gran duda:

-Sabes que esto no me sorprende, eres Igual que Cora pero Regresare por mi Hija eso no lo dudes Hermana, sabes te pareces mucho a tu padre- dijo Zelena –

-no metas a mi Padre en esto, tú no conoces nada de él- le dijo Regina-

-no hablo de Henry querida, eso solo tú puedes descubrirlo –dijo Zelena-

Y fue absorbida por el remolino verde que la llevaría a Oz

FIN DEL FLAHSBACK

Regina recordó esto y antes de que emprendieran viaje al inframundo le pregunto a Gold si habría alguna posibilidad de que su padre (Henry) no fuera realmente su padre, y el solo le contesto que era algo que Cora le debía contestar y que si se negaba el ayudaría.

Cuando todos fueron al inframundo a rescatar a Hook, ahí se encontraron con muchas personas del pasado y como les habían advertido Regina y Gold tenían muchos enemigos con ganas de reclamarles e inclusive hacerles pasar por un dolor mayor al que ellos les hicieron pasar.

Regina se encontró con Daniel, su Primer y tal vez Único Amor verdadero, verlo fue algo tan lindo y a la vez doloroso y después de pedirle que la perdonara y se dieran un último beso, Daniel le dijo que lo único que deseaba era que ella fuera feliz.

También se encontró con su Padre al cual abrazo y de igual forma le suplico perdón por haberlo matado solo para poder realizar su venganza que como él le había dicho no le daría la felicidad que equivocada estaba cuando la lanzo y aun cuando le había dado cosas buenas como su hijo al cual amaba le había traído tanto dolor pero no podía remediar eso ya.

Al fin se encontró con Cora, esta le dijo que estaba arrepentida, y que tal vez si hubiera tenido su corazón hubiera sido una mejor madre pero que ya estaban juntas y que si se quedaba ambas podrían estar bien, tener el poder , Regina le contesto que no pensaba quedarse , Cora tal vez había cambiado un poco pero seguía deseando el poder, poder abrazarla de nuevo para Regina fue algo triste pensar que aun después de todo lo que hizo y de estos años aun la extrañaba, y después de hablar mucho le pregunto, si existía la posibilidad de que Henry no fuera su padre, Cora se tenso un poco pero al final le respondió que tal vez no lo era, después Robín apunto una flecha en dirección a Cora ya que este no sabía que era la madre de Regina pero Cora atrapo la flecha en el aire y le dijo a su hija que si enserio mantenía una relación con él y ella respondió con un sí.

Zelena llego al Inframundo y conversaba con Hades no sabían como había llegado pero Zelena era astuta, ver a Zelena ahí y haber hablado con Daniel todo eso le daba vueltas a Regina en la cabeza y realmente estaba confundida decidió dejar esos pensamientos para cuando encontraran la forma de regresar a Storybrooke, Killian estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a Todos, Regina igual y ahora lo que quería era encontrar la forma para que todos regresaran sanos y salvos, se lo debía a Emma.

Los demás de igual forma se encontraron con distintas personas y pudieron conversar con ellas, Gold se encontró con Bae y pues hablaron mucho esto le sirvió mucho a Gold para darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Después de mucho luchar y de unir fuerzas al fin lograron salir del Inframundo, habían regresado a veces inclusive se preguntaban como lo habían logrado pero lo importante es que ahora están todos juntos y en storybrooke.

Ya estando ahí fue como regresar a la normalidad y aunque no le gustara admitirlo a la rutina, sabía que esto no estaba bien, Zelena había regresado y como había prometido había buscado a su hija, tal vez fue un error enviarla a Oz pero también pensaba en la bebe, las cosas con Robín no andaban bien eran peleas, discusiones sin sentido y pues a veces buenos momentos no lo podía negar, pero sería injusto seguir con esto, las cosas habían cambiado y lo mejor era hablar con Robín.

-Robín, me alegro que aceptaras hablar conmigo –dijo Regina-

-creo que esto es necesario Regina, se que pasa algo contigo y pues es mejor hablar de ello

-tienes razón, está pasando algo y lo mejor es decírtelo de una vez, cuando te fuiste para poder salvar a Marian fue horrible me sentí Tonta y de nuevo vi que tal vez yo no tenga un final feliz, cuando supe que Zelena era realmente Marian tuve que ir por ti no tenía dudas de ello, pero el saber que ella estaba embarazada –su voz comenzó a quebrase- no pude mas de nuevo ella se vengaba de mi, -lagrimas salían de sus ojos- cuando llegaste tu volví a creer derribe mis muros me arroje a tus brazos y creí de nuevo pero ahora todo es distinto, tienes una pequeña, y aunque la acepte conmigo, siempre seré su tía, que crees que pensara? Que fui la que no permitió que sus padres estuvieran juntos, que me odie y que Zelena le siembre mas oído en contra mía, o que cuando comience a hablar me llame mama y Zelena se moleste, es mucho, no sé si seas la persona correcta para mí y no solo por la bebe, amo a Roland lo sabes y tu le agradas a Henry pero esto ya no es una relación y lo sabes, y no es justo que ambos salgamos lastimados por ello, tú podrías ser feliz, tal vez encuentres a alguien mas

-en ese instante Robín que había estado solamente escuchando hablo- Pero somos Almas Gemelas, podremos superar esto – dijo el

-no se si podremos Robín, y si somos almas gemelas pero no estoy segura si seamos Amores Verdaderos, siendo almas gemelas nos entendemos nos complementamos pero eso no quiere decir que nos amemos, o tal vez ahora ya no, lo siento Robín

-y que hago con este amor Regina? Mi corazón no lo acepta no puede ser el final, hemos pasado por tantos ahora pensé que al fin podríamos estar juntos ser una familia, tu y yo más los niños

-Robín enserio no sabes lo que me duele esto pero así es no sé en qué momento comenzó a ocurrir esto, si el amor desapareció? Se agrieto o qué pero ahora creo que lo mejor es que estemos separados.

~Robín salió de la Mansión Mills y en el momento que Regina escucho la puerta cerrarse fue cuando al fin todo cayo a la realidad, la relación de ella con Robín había finalizado, le dolía pero en parte era lo mejor Robín era bueno tal vez podría ser feliz, ella? Ya para que hacerse ilusiones y volvía a su mente tan famosa frase "Los villanos No obtienen Finales Felices" estaba harta estaba cansada de todo de siempre salir lastimada de crear ilusiones y de albergar la esperanza de al fin obtener felicidad, así que fue a la cocina y tomo una botella y una copa subió a su recamara se apoyo en la puerta de la misma y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y su espalda apoyada en la pared, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin permiso alguno y su copa antes vacía ahora estaba llena, sabía que no era lo correcto, refugiarse en el alcohol no era la solución pero el dolor en su corazón estaba ahí y el vino le ayudaría a olvidar un poco, agradecía que Henry se quedara con Emma no le gustaría que la vea así.

Mañana siguiente

Regina se despertó y sintió un gran dolor de cabeza y de cuerpo se había quedado dormida en el suelo y se había acabado toda la botella de vino, como pudo se levanto y se dirigió al baño se hecho agua en la cara y tomo unas aspirinas para calmar el dolor, enserio no tenía ganas de salir así que llamo a la Alcaldía para avisar que hoy no podría llegar, Katherine su asistente le dijo que no se preocupara y que esperaba verla mañana.

Paso la mañana acostada solo bajo a la cocina a prepara algo para desayunar y subió a su recamara, pasado el medio día decidió que no podía seguir así Henry podía llegar en la tarde y además no podía llorar siempre por Robín la soledad ah sido su compañera durante tanto tiempo pero de nuevo estar en este punto dolía, limpio Y preparo la cena y espero a que Henry llegara tendría que contarle lo de Robín así que espera a ver como lo tomaría

Henry entro a la casa y saludo a su madre

-Buenas Noches, Mama como estas?

-mi pequeño qué tal te fue hoy en tus clases?

-Mama sabes que no soy un pequeño cierto? Tengo 14 años

-está bien, pero sabes que para mí siempre serás mi pequeño, ahora ven vamos a cenar

Cenaron tranquilamente y Regina decidió que después de cenar era el momento de hablar

-Henry cariño tengo algo que decirte –dijo ella

-está bien mama dime

-hoy termine mi relación con Robín

-Qué? Porque? Estas bien, el te hizo daño?

-si estoy bien corazón y pues fue porque sentía que era lo mejor las cosas entre él y yo ya no andaban muy bien y no me parecía justo para ninguno y antes que lo preguntes, si estaré bien y no matare a nadie ni cometeré alguna locura, entendido?

-está bien mama, siento lo de Robín pero si tú dices que las cosas entre ambos ya no andaban bien me alegro que terminaran aunque lo extrañare y a Roland y la bebe también

Luego de eso vieron una película y ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Henry rápidamente se durmió pero Regina no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama al fin se resigno y supo que no podría dormir así que decidió dar un paseo tal vez eso la calmase, se cambio se puso algo cómodo y abrigado ya que hacia algo de viento y salió no sin antes poner un hechizo protector en su mansión por si surgió algún nuevo villano y quería vengarse de ella atacando a Henry y salió camino al parecer le ayudaba, sentir el viento rozando su piel y la tranquilidad y el increíble misterio que envolvía la noche, no sabía qué hacer muchas ideas pasaban por su mente , tantas posibilidad muchas cosas que siempre quiso hacer y aun estaba a tiempo, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que había caminado hasta la frontera de Storybrooke pero eso no era todo ahí se encontraba Gold?

-Buenas Noches Querida al parecer ambos tuvimos la misma idea?

-Buenas Noches Gold y así parece, dime qué haces aquí?

-pues creo que lo mismo que tu pensando –dijo el- pero bueno ahora que estas aquí te parece si hablamos?

-está bien y cuando dices "hablamos" a que te refieres exactamente?

-está bien de una vez por todas te gustaría saber si realmente eres mi hija o no?

-me parece bien así ya nos olvidamos de eso

-creí que estarías más contenta –dijo Gold con algo de sarcasmo-

-siento si no me emociona pero en esto momento tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza Gold pero que esperas me dirás que a ti no te da curiosidad saber si tu amor con Cora llego a mas y podrías ser mi padre? –Dijo Regina con cierta actitud graciosa-

En ese instante Gold hizo aparecer 2 frascos con un liquido verde y solo faltaba un cabello de cada uno y así al fin sabrían si eran padre e hija, cada uno se saco un cabello y solo faltaba esperar

-te molesta si yo veo los resultados primero –dijo Regina

-está bien -dijo Gold entregándole ambos frascos y Regina hizo aparecer una manta negra para que cubriera los frascos y se alejo un poco vio el resultado de la prueba y se acerco de nuevo

-listo para saber la verdad? –le pregunto Regina a Gold con una sonrisa de chiquilla traviesa

-sabes que así es Regina –dijo él un poco impaciente

-pues Señor Oscuro déjeme felicitarlo es una Niña –dijo Regina Riendo y le mostro la poción y efectivamente era cierto

-la verdad no creí que con esto se podía dejar a Rumpelstiltskin sin palabras lo hubiera intentado antes –dijo Regina

-qué opinas de esto Regina? –pregunto Gold

-la verdad no lo sé, pero me han pasado tantas cosas y además está el hecho de que Todos de alguna u otra manera resultamos siendo parientes en este pueblo–dijo ella algo pensativa- y tú qué opinas? –pregunto Regina?-

-es difícil, porque Cora no me lo dijo Regina sabes todo lo que hice, sabes cómo te trate y yo fui en parte culpable de muchos de tus sufrimientos si solo lo hubiera sabido, esto es Increíble –dijo el-

-ella no te lo habrá dicho ya que tenía otros planes para mi tu sabes cómo era y para qué hablar del pasado Gold?

-estuve tan cerca de mi hija sin saberlo, siempre quise tener una hija y mira? Yo hice que mataras a tu padre! Hice que lanzaras la maldición! Y todos estos años llenos de peleas Regina, pero ahora resulta que eres mi Hija y en este punto lo único que tengo, enserio Lo Siento –dijo él y de una forma muy sincera –

-puede que yo también haya cometido errores pero y si nos enfocamos en el presente y olvidamos el pasado? Creo que ambos tenemos mucho de lo cual nos arrepentimos pero esto podría ser un comienzo –expuso ella

-me parece bien pero te ocurre algo? Te noto extraña, el ladrón que tienes por novio es el culpable ya que si es así podría ir y hacerlo pagar?

-Robín ya no es mi novio y aunque así lo fuera no dejaría que tú lo "hagas pagar" y tal vez es solo cansancio, por lo cual ya me voy buenas noches Gold

-Buenas Noches Querida

Y antes de que Regina se tele transportara en una nube de humo morada le dijo a Gold: por cierto no esperares que de ahora en adelante te llame Padre cierto? y se fue

Gold se quedo ahí pensativo, era Real Regina Mills era su hija y de Cora, como le dijo a ella el siempre quiso tener una hija ahora la tenia y pensar que siempre estuvo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella el fue su maestro la instruyo en el mundo de la oscuridad la convirtió en la Reina Malvada y fue culpable de muchos de sus sufrimientos la manipulo y ahora el destino le deba una tremenda sorpresa era su Hija descendiente del Señor Oscuro y la Reina de Corazones.

* * *

Hola a Todos!

traigo esta nueva historia, quiero aclarar que la escribi mucho antes de que comenzara la temporada 5B por ello lo del inframundo no coincide, ademas que mi historia no se basa en eso.

si les gusto, te agradeceria que me dejes un comentario. espero actualizar pronto, _Besos._


	2. Chapter 1

_Regina cansada de la situación en la que actualmente vive, después de lo ocurrido con Robín y Zelena, decide irse de Storybrooke. Pero ¿si Gold decide Acompañarla? ¿Que pasara cuando 2 de las personas más poderosas dejen la ciudad? –Acompáñalos en esta historia. AU. GoldenQueen (Padre e Hija)_ _Esta historia se ubica al final de temporada 5 primera parte o 5A (así que puede contener Spoilers) algunos detalles importantes los iré detallando más adelante._

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

* * *

Capitulo 1

 **Mansión Mills**

Regina apareció en su recamara y decidió recostarse en su cama, con todo lo que había pasado inclusive había olvidado el hecho de que Gold podría ser su padre pero ahora estaba confirmado lo era ella hija de el que considero uno de sus mayores enemigos, su Madre como siempre manipulado todo engañando a Henry para hacerle creer que ella era hija suya, todo parecía una broma cruel y dolía mas porque era la cruda realidad, para ella no habría un cambio significativo a estado sola y así seguiría sin importar quién es su padre.

 **Día Siguiente**

Regina logro dormir un poco y se levanto temprano para preparar el desayuno y despertar a Henry ella pasaría dejándolo a la escuela y de ahí ella se dirigiría a la Alcaldía.

 **Alcaldía de Storybroke**

Todo marchaba tranquilamente como siempre papeles que revisar, peticiones de los ciudadanos algunas cosas que arreglar un día tranquilo, cuando llego a la alcaldía alcanzo a ver a Robín a lo lejos y le dolió debía admitirlo se apresuro a entrar y concentrarse en su trabajo, a la hora del almuerzo no quiso ir a Grannys decidió seguir trabajando hasta que unos golpes en su puerto la perturbaron

-estoy ocupada hoy no puedo atender a Nadie –dijo con su característico tono de Reina Malvada desde su escritorio- de ahí no escucho nada mas pero en ese instante una característica nube de humo rojo hizo su aparición en medio de su oficina

-Querida que descortés de tu parte no abrir la puerta pero diremos que todo fue culpa de Cora se concentro en hacerte infeliz en vez de enseñarte buenos modales pero eso ya no importa traje el almuerzo para ambos –dijo Gold con una sonrisa-

-disculpa si cuando escuche la puerta no corrí a abrirte pero como veras algunos si trabajamos y pues no debías molestarte –dijo con cierto enfado Regina-

-claro que debía eres mi Hija y como tal gozas de muchos privilegios y beneficios querida además me encontraba en Grannys y me pareció raro que no llegaras así que decidí traerte el almuerzo –dijo Gold-

-ya que estas aquí, diré Gracias tal vez sea bueno almorzar –dijo Regina resignada-

-vez Regina solo debes poner un poco de tu parte Querida, ahora que tal tu día? –Dijo Gold tratando de hacer conversación-

-pues bien lleno de trabajo, por cierto Gracias por el almuerzo me sorprende que sepas lo que me gusta comer aunque conociéndote no debería de sorprenderme sino más bien de asustarme, y sabes me gustaría contarle a Henry lo que descubrimos ayer es el único que me interesa que lo sepa- dijo Regina mientras seguía disfrutando su almuerzo-

-Eres mi hija pero fuiste mi alumna te conozco Regina, y me parece bien, le dirás tu sola o te gustaría que estuviera ahí? –Pregunto Gold-

-pensaba en que cenáremos los 3 y le decimos conociéndolo se alegrara por la noticia, te parece bien el viernes a las 6:30 en mi casa? –dijo ella-

-me parece muy bien, ahora espero que hayas disfrutado del almuerzo y me retiro debo resolver algunas cosas en la tienda, nos vemos Querida –dijo el antes de irse-

~después de eso el día siguió tranquilo era miércoles y el viernes era la cena, ya me imaginaba la alegría que tendría Henry, ya era tarde así que guarde todo y decidí irme a casa Henry se quedaría con Emma así que estaría sola, perfecto para relajarme un poco y leer algo pero antes tenía que pasar comprando algunas provisiones.

Regina estaciono su mercedes negro frente a la tienda, y se bajo ya sabía que era lo que necesitaba, pero ahí afuera estaba pongo, si ese perro al parecer no le agradaba antes lo vio ahí y pensó que estaba tan sola que ni siquiera tenía una mascota, se acerco para acariciarlo un poco el por inercia se alejo y le ladro pero ella le hablo y le dijo que esta vez no le haría daño y al parecer él le creyó y lo estaba acariciando era un perro muy inteligente

Cuando de pronto Archie llego y asusto a Regina

-Creía que no te agradaba Pongo –le dijo el asuntándola-

-Archie –dijo ella- eres Tú, me asustaste! No se le habla de repente a una Reina y más cuando esta distraída

-lo siento Regina no era mi intención –dijo Archie algo apenado-

-no te preocupes sé que no era tu intención no tienes porque disculparte, y tienes razón pongo no me agradaba pero lo vi ahí y decidí acariciarlo pero no te preocupes ya me voy y para tu tranquilidad no le hice daño –dijo ella mientras se disponía a entrar a la tienda-

-se que no le harías daño –respondió el con toda sinceridad-

-como estas tan seguro de ello- pregunto ella con mucha curiosidad-

-Regina has cambiado, eres una mejor persona además de increíble aunque muchos no lo acepten o no lo quieran ver –dijo el-

-esa respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Regina y solo pudo responderle –Gracias Archie- y ya estaba a punto de entrar a la tienda cuando él le dijo:

-Regina si necesitas hablar con alguien yo estoy aquí para escucharte sea en calidad de Amigo o psicólogo como desees, siempre es bueno hablar con alguien recuérdalo, y si quieres hacerlo mañana d estaré libre y estaré en mi consultorio por si quieres ir- dijo el-

-lo pensare –fue todo lo que ella le dijo y de ahí entro a la tienda

 **Mansión Mills**

Regina compro todo lo que necesitaba y fue a su casa después de cenar se fue a su cuarto y leyó uno de sus libros favoritos, y de ahí se quedo dormida.

 **Día Siguiente**

Todo fue tranquilo su trabajo normal, de nuevo no decidió ir a Grannys pero le pidió a Katherine que le trajera el almuerzo y decidió que tal vez era buena opción ir a hablar con Archie así que salió temprano del trabajo y fue a su consultorio.

 **Consultorio de Archie**

La verdad aunque Regina tenía sus dudas cuando decidió ir estaba contenta hablar de todo realmente le había ayudado ahora tenía una idea más clara de lo que quería hacer.

Luego se despidió de Archie y ser marcho a su casa.

 **Viernes**

El día fue normal le había dicho a Henry que después de la escuela se fuera a casa de ella y salió temprano del trabajo para preparar la cena, prepararía Lasaña, ya eran las 5:30 Henry ya estaba ahí y la comida en el horno así que se fue a duchar y cambiarse, Henry no sabía que su abuelo vendría a cenar esa era una sorpresa, 5:50 Regina ya estaba lista y esperaba en la sala con Henry la lasaña ya estaba lista y se estaba enfriando, 6:00pm y Gold llego justo a tiempo Henry se sorprendió cuando escucho el timbre pero cuando vio que era Gold se alegro, cenaron hablaron y después Regina le conto que Gold era su padre, Henry como lo había imaginado se Alegro mucho de que Regina tuviera a alguien más como familia y siguieron conversando y vieron una película hasta que se hizo muy tarde y Gold se fue.

 **1 semana después**

Luego de su plática con Archie Regina supo que era lo que haría pero antes debía confirmar algunas cosas y resolver algunos asuntos antes de Marcharse para siempre de Storybrooke

Hablo con Henry, y le pregunto si él sería capaz de perdonarla sin importar lo que hiciera a la cual él le contesto que si, ya se había equivocado antes cuando descubrió lo de la maldición y ahora sabia que ella lo quería y el a ella así que si lo haría

Después hablo con Emma y aunque pareciera descabellado la hija de su peor enemiga era su única amiga, y le pregunto que si algo le pasara ella cuidaría de Henry, a la cual ella algo asustado le contesto que sí, pero que no intentara ninguna locura, Regina le hizo prometer a Emma que siempre cuidaría de Henry y ella así lo hizo

De ahí solo quedaba 1 cosa por hacer hablar con su padre

Llego a su tienda

-Buenas Tardes Gold- dijo Regina-

-Querida que gusto verte, que tal has estado? –Dijo Gold-

-bien, sabes venia a hacer un trato contigo –dijo ella- antes de que me lo preguntes te lo diré, necesito que me ayudes a proteger mi bóveda necesito proteger todos mis objetos mágicos de las manos equivocadas a cambio te daré lo que quieras de mi bóveda necesito arreglar eso antes de irme.

-Primero a los parientes cercanos no les cobro los tratos, segundo si no hubieras necesitado mi ayuda me hubieras contado que piensas irte? Regina soy tu Padre y aunque no lo creas me preocupo por ti-dijo Gold-

-bueno no pensé que realmente te gustaría saberlo y puede que no te lo hubiera dicho yo solo quiero irme de aquí y dejar todo atrás, tratar de comenzar de nuevo, Resurgir, Renacer Gold estoy cansada de esta vida y si mi destino es la desgracia no importa si estoy aquí o en otro lugar –dijo ella-

-solo tengo una pregunta: Dejarías que te acompañe en el viaje? –expuso el-

-porque harías eso? Tienes a Belle ella te ama no la dejes además no soy una chiquilla que necesita que la cuiden, entonces me ayudaras o no?- dijo en tono serio Regina-

-porque Belle a pesar de que me ama no me perdonara No esta vez, creo que hoy si la perdí para siempre no puede perdonar el hecho de que de nuevo haya elegido el poder sobre ella, me lo dijo y lo vi en sus ojos, lo mejor sería que me fuera y la dejara libre así ella podría hacer su vida feliz que dices? Y claro que te ayudare Regina

-si es así entonces ven conmigo, ambos nos podemos ir de aquí y comenzar de nuevo –dijo muy entusiasmada Regina-

-solo te parece retrasar tu viaje 3 días para arreglar todo? Y de igual forma irnos de este pueblo sin que los demás se enteren –dijo el-

-estaría bien –contesto ella

~Y así fue en esos 3 días Gold y Regina, guardaron todos los objetos, posiciones y libros mágicos peligrosos en la bóveda de Regina con un hechizo de sangre mezclado Imposible de romper, Gold organizo todo, desde donde se quedarían hasta de que trabajarían, Regina había hecho algo así pero no tan preciso además ella lo había planeado para ella sola, habían acordado ir a un sitito distinto a Boston o New York ya que serian los primeros lugares donde los buscarían si es que los buscaban? Al parecer California era un buen lugar, dejaron cartas para Belle y Henry, Regina dejo en orden los papeles de la alcaldía e indicaciones para Mary Margaret quien debería hacerse cargo y también dejo los papeles de la adopción de Henry, Gold le dejo su casa y la mitad de su tienda a Belle ya que la otra parte le pertenecía a Henry

 **Llego el día**

Todo estaba listo llevaban un equipaje ligero, habían transferido su dinero a otras cuentas y esa mañana Gold lanzo un hechizo no era nada malo solo haría que Todos los habitantes durmieran mas y no notaran un cambio en la hora-tiempo y así les diera a ellos mas oportunidad de avanzar.

 **En la Frontera de Storybrooke**

Ya es Hora, y así es como dejamos Todo atrás –dijo Gold-

Así es al fin podremos ser libres y olvidar todo lo que nos ha hecho daño –dijo Regina-

-Pase lo que pase, de ahora en Adelante nos tenemos el uno al otro y siempre cuidare de ti Hija- dijo Gold- antes de que ambos cruzaran la línea

Y así Regina y Gold cruzaron la Línea y en ese preciso instante sintieron como todo quedaba atrás y sintieron un gran alivio este era su Comienzo.

* * *

Hola a Todos!

si les gusto, te agradeceria que me dejes un comentario y me cuentes que te parecio.

 _Besos._


	3. Chapter 2

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2  
**

 **En la Frontera de Storybrooke**

Ya es Hora, y así es como dejamos Todo atrás –dijo Gold-

Así es al fin podremos ser libres y olvidar todo lo que nos ha hecho daño –dijo Regina-

-Pase lo que pase, de ahora en Adelante nos tenemos el uno al otro y siempre cuidare de ti Hija- dijo Gold- antes de que ambos cruzaran la línea

Y así Regina y Gold cruzaron la Línea y en ese preciso instante sintieron como todo quedaba atrás y sintieron un gran alivio este era su Comienzo.

Gold había planeado todo, un auto a 1 kilometro de la frontera los esperaba, decidieron no ir en sus autos ya que si decidían buscarlos sería fácil buscando la matricula para que arriesgarse, el conductor los llevaría hasta New York y ahí tomarían un vuelo, claro con las identificaciones falsas que ambos portaban y todo lo que Gold había planificado este realmente seria el comienzo de ambos y aunque fue difícil dejar todo atrás y sobre todo la magia que formaba parte importante para ambos sabían que era lo mejor , aquí podrían comenzar de nuevo y hacer muchas cosas sin culpas, sin rencores sin miedo y sobre todo sin tener a todos señalándoles y recordándoles errores del pasado, podrían conocer nuevas personas viajar a distintos lugares y a la vez realizar cosas que jamás creyeron posibles

Sus recuerdos por suerte Gold los había modificado, no sabían que pasaría realmente ya que la última vez que alguien cruzo la frontera se convirtió en árbol, pero bueno el había modificado sus recuerdos eran muchas cosas que ambos debían dejar atrás, muchos demonios que olvidar, si iban a comenzar es mejor dejar mucho atrás.

Cuando cruzaron la línea, sus miedos y dudas se fueron, iban tomados de la mano, Regina sabia que el era su Padre y Gold que Regina era su hija, había funcionado, caminaron hasta encontrar al chofer que los llevaría hasta NY

El chofer fue muy amable, los llevo hasta el aeropuerto de new york y les deseo un buen viaje, Gold y Regina entraron al aeropuerto ambos llevaban sus pasaportes y boletos a mano, habían modificado su nombre y apellido ahora eran: Robert Goldsmill y Regina Marie Goldsmill dejaron su equipaje y cuando escucharon que llamaban a su vuelo abordaron el avión, irían a california exactamente a Los Ángeles, Gold había escogido este lugar ya que quería vivir en un buen lugar y que mejor que uno tan famoso, sería un vuelo largo pero que serian horas comparados con los años que habían vivido en Storybrooke y el bosque encantado, a veces parecía un sueño pero esto era real, ambos se habían ido y estaban a punto de comenzar una gran aventura.

 **Ya en el aeropuerto internacional de Los Ángeles**

Luego de horas de vuelo, al fin había llegado, habían dormido un poco, habían conversado, leído, escuchado un poco de música, pero al fin habían llegado, el clima era tan cálido, el ambiento y todo era distinto y eso estaba bien, sonreían como un par de niños pequeños, recogieron sus maletas y subieron a un taxi, Gold le entrego una dirección al conductor, Regina no sabía en si donde vivirían, Gold se había encargado de eso, el conductor los llevo a un lugar que parecía ser una buen residencial, se estaciono frente a una casa color crema, muy grande de 2 plantas con un lindo jardín en la parte de al frente, Gold le pago al chofer y le dijo a Regina que esta era su nueva casa.

-Te gusta?- dijo Gold

-la verdad tienes buen gusto- dijo ella

-entremos – dijo Gold

Por dentro era hermosa, estaba amueblada y decorada ya, la sala/living era perfecta, con decoración en colores, blancos, cafés y negro, claro más adelante ella podría poner algunos toques mas, la cocina era perfecta inclusive mejor a la de su mansión en storybrooke, las habitaciones se encontraban en la planta de arriba, tenia 4 habitaciones, así que cada quien escogió la suya y comenzaron a desempacar, tenían que ir de compras, ya que necesitaban comida y algunas cosas más, pero por mientras, Gold decidió descansar un poco y Regina tomo una ducha, el baño era perfecto, era muy grande y había todo lo que necesita, en la parte de atrás de la casa había un patio, unas mesas perfectas para pasar un rato afuera y una piscina, la verdad Gold había hecho una buena elección cuando compro ese lugar, de que trabajarían en este nuevo lugar? Aunque ambos contaban con unas cuentas bancarias muy buenas, les pareció buena idea buscar alguna profesión o negocio que les gustara y en este nuevo lugar poder realizarlo, Gold dijo que le gustaría ser abogado, había leído sobre esa profesión en algunos libros y cuando estuvo en NY juntando a Úrsula y Cruela había interactuado con algunos, le parecía algo que él podía realizar, Regina había optado por ser una Agente de Bienes Raíces, le parecía una buena manera de interactuar con personas , además de que sería algo distinto a ser Reina y Alcaldesa.

Todo era nuevo, pero por ello no significaba que fuera malo.

 **En Storybrooke**

Luego de que pasaran los efectos del hechizo, todos despertaron y comenzaron sus rutinas diarias, Gold desde hace un tiempo no abría su tienda y no se paseaba mucho por el pueblo, Regina le había dicho a Katherine que se tomaría unos días de descanso, y esa semana Henry se quedaba con Emma, así que nadie notaba que 2 habitantes no se encontraban ahí.

 **-Los Ángeles**

Gold y Regina habían decidido, ir a comer a algún restaurante y de ahí pasar a comprar algunas cosas necesarias, como no tenían auto propio así que tuvieron que llamar a un taxi, pero al día siguiente pensaban ir a alguna agencia a comprar 1 auto

Como no conocían le pidieron al chofer que les recomendara un buen lugar donde comer, el les dijo que debían ir a un lugar donde servían, excelentes maricos acompañados de un buen vino, a ellos les agrado, la comida había sido fenomenal, y luego de comer, pasaron a un tienda y compraron lo que necesitaban, de nuevo tuvieron que llamar un taxi, al llegar a su nueva casa, solo acomodaron las cosas en sus respectivo lugares y ambos se quedaron dormidos, al parecer habían sido muchas cosas para un solo día.

* * *

 _Nuevo Capítulo!_

Me dirán: esta cortito, pero es que estos son caps. introductorios xD

Que les parece las profesiones de Gold y Regina? xD su nuevo Apellido? Es una mezcla de Gold y Mills

En el próximo veremos cómo se incorporan a su nuevo trabajo, veremos tal vez nuevos personajes y también en qué momento se darán cuenta de que no están en el pueblo!

Si te gusto, Agradeceré que me dejes un Review

Besos


	4. Chapter 3

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3  
**

… al llegar a su nueva casa, solo acomodaron las cosas en sus respectivos lugares y ambos se quedaron dormidos, al parecer habían sido muchas cosas para un solo día…

Pero al parecer todo era demasiado bueno, a mitad de la noche, Regina se despertó y luego de dar vueltas en su cama y no conciliar el sueño resignada se levanto de la misma, tal vez comer algo, tomar un vaso con agua, ayudaría, total el Sr. Sueño se había ido y al parecer no regresaría pronto, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un vaso de jugo de manzana y cuando estaba a punto de regresar noto que no era la única que al parecer estaba despierta, ahí se encontraba Gold en un sillón frente a la televisión acompañado de un vaso de whisky

-Querida, creí que ya estarías dormida –dijo el

-bueno en eso estaba pero hace poco me desperté y luego de dar vueltas en mi cama decidí bajar por un vaso de jugo. –dijo ella

-veo que te has ablandado, es raro ver a mi Hija tomando "Jugo" quién lo diría-dijo el

-bueno, digamos que no estoy de humor como para amanecer mañana con resaca –dijo ella

-golpe bajo, pero si quieres puedes venir junto con tu jugo y disfrutar de ver televisión con tu padre?-expuso el

-me parece buena idea, aunque ahora que veo ese whisky eh pensado que tal vez cambie mi jugo por algo mas fuerte- dijo ella

-pues con gusto te comparto de mi whisky –acercándole la botella-

-Gracias, pero soy una Reina y me gustan las cosas un poco más refinadas, no se quizás un Vino? Dijo ella mientras tomaba camino a la cocina y traía consigo una copa y una botella de vino

~Gold y Regina estuvieron viendo tv, una película para ser exactos, una que no la vieron completa ya que antes de que terminara, ambos se habían quedado dormidos en los sofás, Gold estaba en un sillón reclinable y Regina en un gran sillón, solo el sonido del viento y el de la tv prendida se escuchaba, era increíble ver lo tranquilidad con la que ambos dormían.

 **Día Siguiente**

Eran las 7:00 am y Gold & Regina seguían profundamente dormidos cuando el sonido de un claxon interrumpió sus sueños, ambos de mala gana se despertaron y estaban más que seguros de que si tuvieran su magia el dueño(a) de ese auto estaría ya calcinado, ya no podrían volver a dormir entonces era mejor comenzar con sus actividades, se encontraban desayunando, luego irían a una agencia de automóviles a comprar sus respectivos autos, no podrían andar en taxi siempre y tampoco les convendría estar sin auto cuando su trabajo comenzara, luego de bañarse y cambiarse ambos se disponían a salir de su casa para esperar el taxi que ya estaba por llegar, esperaban frente a la entrada, Gold aprovecho para ver un poco la fachada de las casas vecinas, suponía que algunos ya se encontraban en sus trabajos, aun no se levantaban o simplemente Vivian en sus propios mundos, Regina se quedo ahí, recorrió con la mirada el vecindario era bonito, y no había muchas personas alrededor estaba bien y el lugar tenía una aire de calma y tranquilidad, a lo lejos observaron como un taxi se acercaba suponían que era el de ellos, pero en ese instante Regina pego un grito, y un Gold alarmado se altero al instante, será que alguien le habría hecho daño, no era una bebe pero él como su padre estaba ahí para protegerla, así que alarmado llamo su nombre:

-Regina! –dijo Gold

-estoy bien, solo un poco mojada "Gracias" a él "amable" vecino, dijo antes de quitarle las llaves a Gold de las manos y entrar furiosa a la casa

-que mal manera de conocernos vecino-saludo un hombre que al parecer era el dueño de la casa de al lado

-Gold no dijo nada solo se acerco al taxista y le pago (aunque no habían requerido del servicio) y entro a la casa sabia que habría una Regina furiosa ahí adentro

-Regina, puedo pasar –dijo Gold que estaba esperando afuera de la habitación de su hija

-si pasa –dijo ella mientras tomaba su ropa mojada y se disponía a llevarla a la secadora

-te parece si posponemos la visita a la agencia para mañana?-pregunto el

-está bien, pero aun así en la tarde hay que ir a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta- dijo ella mientras bajaban las escaleras y se dirigía al cuarto de lavado

Gold se disponía a sentarse en el patio trasero y leer el periódico pero sus planes fueron interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, ya que Regina se encontraba en el cuarto de Lavado fue el a abrir la puerta y ver quien era la persona que se encontraba fuera de su entrada

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el vecino que estaba seguro Regina odiaba y una Joven que llevaba un Pay de Frambuesa

-Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Keyla Ross –brindándole la Mano a Gold- y soy su vecina de enfrente y el –señalando al hombre que había mojado con la manguera a Regina- es Rodrigo Carson aunque creo que ya lo ah visto y es su vecino de al lado

Gold solo observaba, -pasen dijo, mientras ellos ingresaban a la casa-

Regina regresaba del cuarto de lavado y pregunto

-Quien tocaba la puerta? –mientras ingresaba a al living donde vio que ahí estaba el Vecino que la había empapado y una chica junto a el

-Regina, ellos son Keyla Ross y Rodrigo Carson –dijo Gold

-un gusto soy Regina Goldsmill - dijo mientras le brindaba la mano a Keyla e ignoraba a Rodrigo

 **Storybroke**

Henry estaba feliz ese día no tenia clases así que se levanto tarde, esa semana le tocaba quedarse con Emma, desayuno con sus abuelos, su mama y el pequeño Neal, luego iría con Hook a el Jolly Roger, le agradaba tenerlo como "padrastro" aunque para él era su amigo, luego de pasar la tarde con él, decidieron ir a recoger a Emma a la estación y de ahí ir a Granny's a Comer juntos, cuando estaban por retirarse de Granny's Henry le pidió a Emma que compraran algo para su mama, Katherine les había dicho que ella había pedido unos días de vacaciones y él quería ver que estuviera bien , partieron en dirección a la mansión Mills, tocaron la puerta y nada, Emma marcaba al celular de Regina pero automáticamente la dirigía a la casilla de voz,

-Amor creo que ella no está en casa –dijo Hook tomando la mano de Emma

-pero ella me habría dicho si pensaba ir a algún lado, no creen –dijo Henry

-bueno chico tienes razón –dijo Emma

-entonces Henry saco la llave que su mama le había dado y entraron a la mansión, todo estaba cubierto con sabanas blancas y habían cosas en cajas que decían "para donar"

-no creo que Regina este aquí –dijo Killian

Henry corrió a la habitación de su mama, faltaba algo de su ropa, vio en su mesita de noche donde figuraba una carta que decía "HENRY"

-Ma! Killian! –llamo Henry

Emma y Killian subieron rápidamente las escaleras imaginándose lo peor, pero solo encontraron a Henry sentado en la cama de Regina con un papel en sus manos

-Mi mama se ha ido –dijo el sollozando

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué? –dijo Emma

-déjame ver eso –dijo Killian refiriéndose a la carta, y Henry se la entrego, Killian comenzó a Leer en voz alta

" _Henry, para cuando encuentres esta carta es más que seguro que yo ya no me encuentro en Storybrooke, siento mucho haberme ido y mas una no habértelo dicho, pero enserio necesitaba irme, todo comenzaba a ser una rutina, todo volvía a ser tan abrumante, me canse de luchar por una felicidad que no llegara, me eh replanteado algunas cosas en mi vida y no sé si quiera ser siempre la "alcaldesa de Storybrooke",la "Reina Malvada", o la "ex Reina redimida" solo quiero ser Regina, no te preocupes no me eh marchado sola, Gold me acompañara, si mi destino es ser infeliz o morir lo que sea que pase, simplemente pasara sin importar el lugar en el que me encuentre, No me busquen, pequeño se Feliz, tu eres Especial, pórtate bien y has tu tarea y obedece a tu madre, tienes una familia y tu sabes que eso es primero, despídeme de Todos y dile a Snow que deje algo para ella en mi escritorio en la alcaldía, y dile a Swan que sea feliz y cuide a su pirata, y que no se atreva a buscarme, disfruten de su felicidad, Regina Mills puede ser solo n recuerdo de ahora en adelante en sus vidas, Te Amo Henry espero no lo olvides y siento mucho haberte dejado, espero algún día me perdones_ ". Mama

-Henry, realmente tu mama la estaba pasando tan mal –inquirió Emma

-pues hace unos días termino con Robín y ahora que recuerdo también me hizo prometerle algo, me imagino que se quería asegurar de que estaría bien –dijo Henry mientras abrazaba la almohada que le pertenecía a su madre

-Swan realmente no la buscaras? –pregunto Killian

-aun no lo sé, pero antes Henry ¿Por qué Gold y Regina se irían juntos? –pregunto Emma

-porque mi Abuelo es el padre verdadero de mi Mama –dijo el

 **Tienda de Antigüedades del Sr. Gold**

Ese día, Belle había querido pasara por la tiendo de Gold, si su aun esposo, desde que habían regresado del Inframundo no acostumbraba salir mucho de su tienda, además le había dicho que solo era que ella le pidiera el divorcio y él se lo daría para que fuera feliz con Will, Belle no entendía porque Gold era tan ciego, si ella estaba con Will era porque le parecía una buena compañía y en parte tal vez una pequeña parte de ella quería darle celos a su esposo, pero ese día toco muchas veces la puerta y nunca abrió, decidió entrar, noto como muchos cosas hacían falta en la tienda, lo busca en la parte trasera de la misma y nada, pero junto a la taza astillada había una carta que decía "Belle"

Con miedo de saber que contenía la carta Bello la tomo y comenzó a leer

" _Querida Belle, no sé en cuanto tiempo notes mi ausencia y leas esta carta, solo quiero decirte que eres libre, tu eres Asombrosa y no me parece justo que estés atada a mí, cerca de esta tasa encontraras los papeles del divorcio esta todo en orden solo falta tu firma, solo deseo que seas feliz. Cuando leas esto ya no me encontrare en Storybroke e decidido irme y comenzar algo en otro lugar o al menos morir lejos y no causar más daño, no me busquen y hay algo más, me fui junto a Regina ella es mi hija y si tienes dudas pregúntale a Henry."_

 _Hasta siempre_. Gold

Desde que había encontrado esa carta la había leído una y otra vez, un tiempo deseo que Gold desapareciera de su vida, ahora ya no estaba pero se sentía feliz ¿era lo que realmente quería? Era ya muy tarde, pero alguien toco la puerta de la tienda

Eran Emma, Killian y Henry, y el pequeño corrió a abrazarla, luego de conversar sobre lo que habían descubierto, salieron de la tienda y se dirigían a casa de Mary Margaret, ¿Qué era lo que harían ahora?

 **Los Ángeles, California**

 **Casa de Gold & Regina**

-yo quería disculparme por lo que hice –dijo Rodrigo casi en un susurro

Regina solo lo observo y arqueo una ceja, se veía que él estaba nervioso y avergonzado por lo que hizo

-espero que acepte las disculpas de mi amigo, realmente lo hizo sin querer fue un accidente –dijo keyla

-está bien, acepto sus disculpas –dijo Regina y vio como Rodrigo suspiraba aliviado y Keyla sonreía

En ese instante Gold regresaba de la cocina, Keyla muchas Gracias por el Pay –dijo el

-no tiene porque Agradecer es un pequeño regalo de bienvenida y hubiéramos venido antes solo que no sabíamos que ya se habían mudado –dijo ella

-bueno la verdad llegamos ayer y que gesto tan amable –dijo ella

-ya no molestamos mas, ahora Keyla vámonos –dijo Rodrigo

-está bien –dijo sin muchos ánimos, los nuevos vecinos le parecían muy agradables y le hubiera gustado charlar con ellos un poco mas

-me gustaría que aceptaran cenar en mi casa esta noche, para dejar a un lado los malos entendidos y conocernos un poco mas ahora seremos vecinos –dijo Rodrigo

-me parece bien, tú qué dices Regina? –dijo Gold

-es una buena idea –dijo ella

-solo hay un inconveniente- dijo Keyla

-¿Cual?-pregunto Rodrigo intrigado

-que la verdad no creo que sea buena idea una cena, y si mejor los invitas a un desayuno? –dijo ella

-y ¿Por qué los invitaría a un desayuno?-dijo el

-bueno, veras no creo que a ellos les agrade cenar Cereal con Leche lo cual es tu especialidad y de ahí no sabes preparar nada mas –dijo ella mientras reía con fuerza

Rodrigo le dio un pequeño golpe y todos reían

-No le crean si se preparar algunas cosas, pero para su tranquilidad ordenare la comida mejor –dijo el

-hacen una muy linda pareja –dijo Keyla mientras veía a Gold y Regina

-¡¿Qué?! –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-no son pareja? –dijo ella

-no, ella es mi hija –dijo Gold señalando a Regina

-bueno entonces, discúlpenme, pero tienes un padre muy guapo para su edad –dijo Keyla y Rodrigo la golpeo con el codo para que se callara

-Gracias –dijo Gold- es bueno saber que aun soy buen partido

Regina reía como nunca, todo esto le había hecho mucha Gracia

-no te preocupes, -mirando a Keyla- y si Papa claro –dijo Regina observando a Gold

-saben, cuando ocurrió el incidente, me percate de que estaban por salir, y ya que su taxi se fue para compensarlo les parece si los llevo al lugar donde se dirigían? –dijo Rodrigo

-no es necesario que te molestes –dijo Regina

-eso puede esperar-dijo Gold

-no enserio, nosotros vamos de salida también y tal vez vallamos a un lugar cerca al que se dirigían-dijo Keyla

Regina y Gold aceptaron luego de tanta insistencia por parte de ambos amigos, así que fueron a la agencia de automóviles, ambos escogieron uno, el de Gold se lo podía llevar ya pero el de Regina tardaría unos días ya que ella había solicitado algunas "modificaciones" o como Gold le decía le agregaría cierto toque de Reina

El mecanismo y manejo del auto era similar al que Gold usaba en Storybrooke así que no fue muy difícil adaptarse a conducirlo, cuando fue desterrado y estaba en busca de las brujas del mal, aprovecho para aprender una que otra cosa de este mundo, sabia como usar el GPS del auto lo cual era de mucha ayuda gracias al hecho de que no conocían las calles de los Ángeles.

* * *

 **Nuevo Capitulo!**

Se que tarde mucho, les pido una Disculpa pero no puedo hacerlo por motivos personales y de fuerza mayor, pero para compensarlo escribí este un poco más largo.

Espero sus Comentarios

Un Beso

Aby


	5. Chapter 4

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4  
**

..El mecanismo y manejo del auto era similar al que Gold usaba en Storybrooke así que no fue muy difícil adaptarse a conducirlo, cuando fue desterrado y estaba en busca de las brujas del mal, aprovecho para aprender una que otra cosa de este mundo, sabia como usar el GPS del auto lo cual era de mucha ayuda gracias al hecho de que no conocían las calles de los Ángeles…

Luego de recorrer algunas calles, habían llegado a su casa, era un poco curioso el hecho de que llevan poco tiempo en ella y ya la llamaban casa, realmente casa u hogar no está en un lugar establecido o es representado por estructura, eso es parte de ello pero lo más importante es las personas de las cuales te rodeas, y Regina y Gold a pesar de estar solo ellos 2, sentían que todo estaba bien era perfecto y funcionaba de maravilla, aun era temprano para la cena a la que los había invitado su vecino, así que Gold tomo un vaso de Whisky junto al periódico y decidió ir al patio a disfrutar un rato, mientras Regina subía a su habitación y tomaba un relajante baño lleno de burbujas

 **En Storybrooke**

Luego de conversar sobre lo que habían descubierto, salieron de la tienda y se dirigían a casa de Mary Margaret, ¿Qué era lo que harían ahora?

En casa de los Encantadores

Emma, Killian, Henry y Belle habían llegado al apartamento de Snow y David, ella se sorprendió al verlos a todos ahí, ellos comenzaron a relatarle lo ocurrido,

-Tenemos que ir por ambos!-dijo sin duda alguna Snow

-pero Regina dijo que no la buscaran –expreso David

-pero somos familia y tenemos que estar todos juntos –dijo Henry

-se que Gold se ha equivocado pero aun así el merece ser feliz, no sé si desee regresar a Storybrooke- dijo Emma observando a Belle que se había limitado a simplemente escuchar

-mi Relación con Regina es complicada, pero realmente se esforzó mucho por rescatarme del inframundo, se podría decir que estoy en deuda con ella, -dijo finalmente Hook

-Tenemos que ir por ambos –dijo una muy decidida Emma

-pero no sabemos que pasara cuando crucemos la frontera, nuestros recuerdos, y tampoco sabemos donde están –dijo Belle

-tal vez el hada Azul pueda ayudarnos con algún hechizo para cruzar la frontera, y Ma es buena encontrando personas sé que puedo encontrarlos –dijo Henry

-tienes razón –dijo David

-que estamos esperando vamos a buscar a Blue-dijo Snow

Y así fue todos partieron rumbo al convento, con la esperanza de que el hada azul pudiera ayudarlos, encontrarlos era lo próximo que ambos debían hacer, eran familia y a pesar de sus diferencias debían estar juntos

 **Los Ángeles California**

Se acercaba la hora de la cena, ambos ya estaban listo y veían algo de Televisión mientras esperaban, realmente sus vecinos eran muy amables, muy distinto a los habitantes de storybrooke, realmente todo marchaba muy bien en su nueva vida, pronto ambos comenzarían a trabajar y ya no tenían miedo, todo eso había quedado atrás.

 **Casa de Rodrigo**

A la hora acordada, Gold y Regina caminaron a casa de su vecino, el los saludo amablemente y los invito a pasara Keyla ya se encontraba ahí y estaba más que feliz de ver a sus vecinos de nuevo, estuvieron conversando un buen rato mientras esperaban que la comida China que Rodrigo había encargado llegara

-desde cuando se conocen?- pregunto Gold a Rodrigo y Keyla

-desde que los padres de Rodrigo se mudaron a este lugar, el tenia 8 y yo tenía 6-dijo ella

-sí y desde ese día nos hicimos muy buenos amigos –dijo el

~en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre, al parecer la comida que habían ordenado había llegado

Rodrigo los invito a pasar a la mesa para disfrutar de la cena, Regina aprovechaba para observar un poco la casa de su vecino, era antigua, un poco vintage con algunos toques rústicos pero muy hogareña, habían algunos cuadros familiares donde se veía a Rodrigo y su familia, debía ser lindo crecer así rodeado de amor, cariño, en un hogar tranquilo y una familia amorosa, pero no todos tienen la misma suerte, a veces esta clase de recuerdos y melancolías se le presentaban y a pesar de que no recordaban todo su pasado habían cosas que si estaban presentes en su mente, extrañaba a su hijo, solo esperaba que él estuviera bien

 **Ya en el comedor**

Todos tenían su comida, Keyla les mostro como comer con los palillos chinos, Regina y Gold lo habían entendido muy rápido, así estaban los 3 comiendo con los palillos

-eso no es justo –dijo Rodrigo

-el que?-pregunto Regina

-bueno, Keyla siempre ha sido experta en comer con eso, y ahora resulta que ustedes también pueden –dijo el

Todos reían, aunque él lo intentaba, realmente no podía comer con los palillos así que termino tomando un tenedor y así pudo comer su comida

 **Luego pasaran a la sala/living**

Estaban sentados disfrutando de una agradable noche, la cena había estaba muy buena, Keyla dijo que ahora debían ver una película, así que sugirió que vieran alguna romántica, así que puso "La Propuesta" protagonizada por Sandra Bullock y Ryan Reynolds, ya que era su favorita

Regina y Gold habían disfrutado mucho de la película, Rodrigo literalmente ya sabía cada parte de la misma gracias a que es la favorita de Keyla y digamos que cuando a ella le gusta algo se obsesiona de manera extraña con ello y la habían visto mas (+) de 1,000 veces

Cuando la película ya era algo tarde, Rodrigo y Keyla debían ir a trabajar al día siguiente, Gold también así que se despidieron de sus vecinos y caminaron rumbo a su hogar

Luego de dar las buenas noches, y cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación y se durmieron.

 **Día Siguiente**

Gold se levanto temprano hoy debía ir al bufete de abogados, así que preparo el desayuno y comenzó a comer, cuando escucho unos paso, Regina también se había levantado y se había extrañada por el buen olor que venía desde la cocina,

-Buenos días y eso huele muy bien –dijo Regina

-Buenos días Querida, y siéntate aquí está tu plato-dijo él mientras le acercaba el plato de desayuno que había preparado para ella

Gold termino de comer y se disculpo con Regina por no acompañarla a terminar pero tenía que terminar de alistarse, ya que quería llegar temprano a su nuevo trabajo, un poco después bajo y ya estaba listo portaba uno de sus elegantes trajes negro, se había puesto un poco de loción/perfume, su peinado característico, fue a la cocina y se despidió de su hija, tomo su llaves y se fue, Gold le dijo a Regina que la llamaría a la hora del almuerzo para contarle las novedad,

Luego de que Gold se fue, Regina termino de desayunar y decidió acomodar un poco, aun con su pijama puesta, encendió su equipo/radio y dejo lo primero que saliera, ahí estaba la canción "Wannabe" de las Spice Girls, recordaba haber escuchado esa canción, era buena y muy divertida así que subió el volumen y comenzó a cantar y bailar, de ahí la música continuo y ella limpio y ordeno toda la casa

 **Storybrooke**

El día anterior, los Charmings, Emma, Killian, Belle y Henry habían hablado con el Hada Azul y le habían explicado lo que ocurría, ella les dijo que trataría de ayudar, pero que en cierto casos se necesitaba de conocimientos antiguos e incluso magia negra, pero no contaban con ella pero se comprometía a hacer lo que pudiera, Belle se ofreció a ayudar aunque Gold había escondido mucho de sus libros pero entre las dos lograrían algo, quedaron en verse al día siguiente en la frontera

 **Frontera de Storybrooke**

Todos se encontraban ya ahí, el hada azul y Bella habían encontrado un hechizo para ver las últimas acciones de Gold & Regina antes de dejar el pueblo, gracias a una bola mágica, así fue todos se reunieron y comenzaron a ver expectantes que ocurría, de pronto unas imágenes aparecieron en la bola, eran Gold y Regina y ambos se veían felices? Escucharon lo que decía: "Ya es Hora, y así es como dejamos Todo atrás –dijo Gold-

Así es al fin podremos ser libres y olvidar todo lo que nos ha hecho daño –dijo Regina-

-Pase lo que pase, de ahora en Adelante nos tenemos el uno al otro y siempre cuidare de ti Hija- dijo Gold- antes de que ambos cruzaran la línea"

Todos estaban algo atónitos, los vieron y escucharon, eso era lo que querían era realmente justo ir por ellos y traerlos de nuevo? Pero eso fue antes de marcharse como estarán ahora en el nuevo lugar en donde se encontraban

Eran pensamientos contradictorios y muy distintos los que pasaban por cada uno, solo tenían algo claro y era que: Gold & Regina habían deseado con muchas fuerzas irse de Storybrooke pero realmente ¿porque lo habrían hecho?

* * *

 **Nuevo Capitulo!**

Se que tarde mucho, hoy si ya no tengo excusas validas xD pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!

Espero sus Comentarios

Un Beso

Aby


	6. Chapter 5

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5  
**

 **Los Ángeles, California**

 _Bufete de Abogados R & T_

Luego de despedirse de su hija, tomo su auto y partió rumbo a la dirección que le habían brindado, iba al bufete de Abogados R & T, llego al lugar y saludo a la persona que lo había entrevistado, el Sr. Nicolás Thompson, se saludaron cordialmente, luego él lo llevo a donde el dueño del bufete, (que aun no conocía) el Sr. Alex R., en cuanto lo vio, supo que había algo familiar en el, lo invito a pasar a su oficina, y ahí fue cuando vio una imagen de, él junto a su vecina Keyla, así es, lo sabía, Alex era el padre de Keyla, bueno ahí seguía el destino empeñado en tratar de conectar todo y a todos, luego de que ambos (empleador y empleado además de vecinos) intercambiaron algunas palabras, él le mostro el lugar, y lo llevo a su oficina, le explico que por los momentos atendería casos pequeños, tal vez personas que no se presentaron a juicio, infracción de alguna ley, de transito, etc. de ahí podría tener casos mayores, estuvo revisando unos papeles que la secretaria del señor Alex Ross le había entregado, se acerco la hora del almuerzo, Nicolás y Alex lo habían invitado a almorzar a un restaurante que quedaba muy cerca del bufete por lo cual podrían ir caminando sin necesidad de usar su automóvil, luego de que comieran y conversaron un poco, Gold se disculpo con ambos y se alejo un poco para poder llamar a Regina y contarle lo que había ocurrido.

 **En la casa de los Goldsmill**

Luego de que Regina cantara y bailara y ordenara toda la casa, escucho como su celular sonaba, rápidamente lo busco y era su padre, el le comento lo que había ocurrido y que en ese instante se encontraba almorzando, que por la tarde llegaría a la casa y que estuviera lista, ya que harían algo y eso fue todo lo que le dijo, luego de despedirse colgó lo llamada.

Gold Regreso a la mesa donde se encontraban sus jefes y Regina prepara algo para almorzar, de ahí se daría un relajante baño, luego de eso buscaría algo adecuado para ponerse, Gracias a que cuando salieron de storybrooke traía una pequeña maleta, no habían muchas opciones, mientras cepillaba su cabello, su celular sonó era un whatsapp de Keyla, esto era algo nuevo para ella, claro que en storybrooke habían celulares, internet y todo eso, a ella no le parecía importante aprender tanto sobre eso, ahora su vecina, había tomado su celular, le había descargado infinidad de aplicaciones, había anotado su número y el de Rodrigo, así que era divertido, realmente sus vecinos eran agradables, por lo que Keyla le había contado, Rodrigo era muy tranquilo (se notaba) era Arquitecto, y le gustaba también la pintura (que según Keyla hacia muy bien) y la música, ir a teatros o conciertos le agradaba, ella por su parte era diseñadora de Interiores, tocaba el piano, le gustaba practicar varios deportes y era fanática del cine y todo lo referente a él, ambos estaban solteros, Keyla no tenía una relación seria desde hace 2 años y Rodrigo termino con su ultima novia hace 6 meses, sus vecinos eran personas muy interesantes, que pensarían ellos si supieran que ella es la Reina Malvada? La verdad no tenía una respuesta para ello, por lo tanto rápidamente saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza, estuvo conversando por video llamada con Keyla un rato de ahí, se encontraba en la sala/living viendo algún programa de tv, ya lista esperando a que Gold llegara.

Gold llego a la casa, y le dijo a Regina que ya era hora de irse, ambos subieron al auto, y aunque Regina intento que Gold le digiera hacia donde iban no lo logro, el solo le decía que pronto llegarían, luego de un rato, se encontraban en el centro comercial, Regina no estaba muy segura de porque se encontraban ahí, pero con Gold nada era muy predecible, de pronto entraron a una muy elegante tienda de ropa, Gold notaba como Regina estaba algo curiosa por el lugar así que hablo:

-Se que te preguntas porque estamos aquí, -dijo el

Regina solo asintió

-bueno, cuando emprendimos el viaje a este lugar ambos tuvimos que traer una pequeña maleta con pertenencias, yo pues traje mis elegantes trajes negro que van perfectos con todo, pero sé que tu dejaste mucha ropa que tal vez te gustaba o necesitas así que, decidí traerte aquí y tener un especial de día Padre/hija de compras o algo así, algunos padres lo hacen o es lo que eh visto, así que Querida, es hora de comprar –dijo el

Regina sonrió y camino dentro de la tienda, el pagaría así que no había limitación, una amable encargada se acerco a ellos para ayudarlos, Gold tomo asiento en el mueble/sofá que había cerca algo le decía que esto tardaría un poco, así fue, Regina tomo muchas prendas, y se las probaba, salía fuera del vestidor algunas veces para pedir la opinión de la amable encargada y de Gold, compro de todo, Ropa, zapatos, carteras, accesorios etc., antes de irse, ella sugirió que fueran al área de hombres, Gold dijo que él y sus trajes negro iban perfectamente bien, y la encargada dijo que esos trajes le quedaban muy bien y se veía muy guapo –lo que provoco que Gold se sintiera muy Feliz, digamos que su ego se elevaba y Regina no paraba de reír- luego de tratar de convencer a Regina que él estaba bien y no lograrlo, se probo algunos trajes que no estaban del todo mal o eso es lo que él decía, y termino comprándolos

Luego de pagar todo, salieron de la tienda repletos de bolsas de compras (la mayoría pertenecientes a Regina claro) así que fueron al estacionamiento por su auto, y pasaron por un autoservicio de comida rápida, luego de esa tarde y parte de la noche en la tienda, probándose gran cantidad de ropa y pasándola bien, ninguno tenía ganas de cocinar y no había nada de comida en el refrigerador así que comprarían algo, cuando al fin llegaron a su casa, tuvieron que bajar todas las bolsas y subirlas a sus habitaciones, luego se cambiaron la ropa que traían por algo más relajado o pijama, y bajaron para poder comer, la conversación no faltaba

-te ah gustado las compras –dijo Gold

-si, me pareció muy divertido, y pues veo que tengo que cuidarte –dijo Regina

-a mi? ¿Por qué? –dijo Gold un tanto sorprendido y curioso

-bueno, viste como te miraba la chica que nos ayudo? Además de su "para mí se ve muy guapo en ese traje negro", sumémosle el comentario que hizo hace unos días Keyla –dijo ella mientras trataba de controlar el ataque de risa que la invadía en ese instante

-que te puedo decir? Soy todo un Casanova* aun –dijo el –aunque bueno no soy el único? Crees que no note como la mayoría de los hombres se te quedaban viendo? –dijo el

-mmm, bueno y si cambiamos de tema –dijo ella, ya que no es "lindo" hablar de tu padre de cómo los hombres se te quedan viendo

-de que te gustaría hablar –pregunto Gold

-háblame sobre Neal/Baelfire, sabes siempre quise tener 1 hermano o hermana, mayor o menor con el cual jugar, ahora resulta que tengo 2, pero no pude entablar relación con ninguno antes por desconocerlo –dijo ella

-Regina- tomándole las manos- se que tu y Bae se hubieran llevado muy bien, el hubiera sido tu hermano mayor y hubieran podido jugar o contar el uno con el otro, sabes, el era muy aventurero y valiente a diferencia de su padre, me arrepiento de no haber sabido que eras mi hija antes, así tal vez hubiera podido entablar una pequeña relación antes de que el muriera, pero sé que aun así está muy orgullo de ti, cuidaste de su hijo, has ayudado a Emma y ahora me has apoyado, pudiste haberte negado a que te acompañara a este viaje, pudiste haberte marchado sola, pero míranos aquí juntos, comenzando un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas, -finalizo el

-enserio crees eso? Realmente me hubiera gustado conocerlo como mi hermano, ahora tengo a Zelena y aunque a veces puede ser un gran dolor de cabeza, aparte de ti, mi sobrina, y mi hijo son lo único que me queda –dijo ella recordando

-si pudiera cambiar los errores que cometí, créeme que lo haría –dijo mientras veía a Regina a los ojos, con la esperanza de que ella sintiera que era real ese sentimiento- pero no puedo, por ello trato de ser una mejor persona y padre para ti Regina –dijo el

Luego de esa emotiva conversación, ambos habían terminado su comida, mañana Regina comenzaba su primer día en su trabajo, no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama, luego de un buen tiempo logro quedarse dormida

 **Storybroke**

Ese día, habían regresado a la frontera, portando algo perteneciente tanto a Gold como a Regina, aunque se imaginaban que la poción de localización no ayudaría mucho, tenían que intentarlo, estaban todos ahí pero sucedió lo esperado, ambas prendas caían al suelo en cuanto se acercaban a la línea que delimitaba la ciudad, algo desanimados decidieron ir a la biblioteca, ahí podían seguir ideando nuevos planes para ver que harían

Se encontraban ahí, cuando Robín toco la puerta, David le abrió, el entro a la biblioteca y saludo a Todos, junto a él iba Zelena y la bebe, ambos se encontraban ahí junto a los hombres alegres comprando provisiones, Zelena compraba además cosas ara la bebe, aunque ella vivía en su cabaña ya que no quería vivir el campamento junto a los amigos de Robín, siempre uno que otro hombre alegre estaba dispuesto a ir a la cabaña de ella y verificar que todo estuviera bien, Robín se animo y pregunto qué ocurría? Así que le comentaron que Regina y Gold se habían ido de la ciudad, lo cual le sorprendió mucho, el había terminado su relación con Regina y había decidió alejarse pero jamás imagino que ella se iría del pueblo y mucho menos junto a Gold esto le hizo hervir la sangre pero Belle se apresuro a comentarle el hecho de que él era su padre, Zelena que había permanecido como espectadora todo ese tiempo hablo

-Me sorprende que al fin mi hermanita hiciera algo inteligente y se marchara de aquí, yo también me hubiera ido –dijo mientras todos los presentes se giraba y la observaban

-tu sabias que ella se iba? –pregunto David

-no, pero ahora que lo sé, creo que ella se despidió de nosotras (hablando de ella y la bebe) antes de irse, solo que lo hizo de manera muy sutil y no entendí que era una despedida hasta este instante

Flashback

*Noche antes de que Gold y Regina dejaran el pueblo

Regina apareció en la cabaña de Zelena, esta solo sonrió al ver a su hermanita ahí,

-así que te acuerdas de tu hermana y sobrina?-dijo Zelena

-decidí que era buen venir a visitarlas –dijo ella de lo más normal

-me hubiera avisado para prepararte un pastel o galletas –dijo ella con mucho sarcasmo

-no es necesario hermana –dijo ella disfrutando de esas peleas sarcásticas que mantenían –y como está la pequeña Natalia (*1)

-Zelena decidió, dejar el sarcasmo y mal humor de lado, al fin de cuentas Regina era su hermana y estaba feliz de que haya decido visitarlas

-está muy bien, come mucho y le gusta ensuciar sus pañales, -dijo mientras la sacaba de su cuna y se la entregaba a Regina para que la cargara-

Luego de que estuvieran conversando un buen rato, ya que ahora luego de lo que ocurrió con Cora su relación iba mucho mejor, y de que la pequeña Natalia se había cansado de observar todo y se había quedado dormida, Regina decidió que se acercaba la hora de marcharse

-Zelena me ah gustado mucho poder hablar contigo, eres mi hermana y te Quiero y mi sobrina es hermosa, tal vez otro día sea yo la que prepare pastel o galletas y las invite a mi casa –dijo ella riendo

-suena como una muy buena idea –dijo Zelena

-sin importar lo que pase, siempre puedes contar conmigo, y sigue el camino correcto Zelena, tienes una hija no sabes lo afortunada que eres, no desperdicies esa oportunidad, -dijo Regina sinceramente

-también te quiero Mills –dijo Zelena

-ten –dijo Regina ofreciéndole un sobre que contenía algo de dinero a Zelena- no te niegues, eres nueva aquí y un bebe requiere muchos gastos, si quieres considéralo un préstamo y me lo pagas luego, ahora no puedes privar a esa bebe de todo lo que necesita, y luego de intercambiar unas palabras más se fue

*Fin del Flashback

-que astuta hermanita –dijo Zelena mas para ella misma que para los presentes- y hizo aparecer el sobre donde Regina le había entregado el dinero esa noche, era un sobre mágico, como lo pudo pasar por alto, se convertía en una carta y decía:

"Querida Hermana

Siento mucho irme sin despedirme realmente, se que encontraras esta carta eres muy inteligente, no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, sabes las ironías de la vida? Al fin logre entender lo que quisiste decirme ese día que te envié de nuevo a Oz, Gold es realmente mi padre Cora lo confeso en el inframundo, no se cuales eran tus intenciones ese día que me lo dijiste pero diré: Gracias, protege a mi pequeña Sobrina, Natalia merece lo mejor, cuídala y amala espero verlas de nuevo algún día, se que siempre podrás contar con Robín, los héroes no son tan malos después de todo, a si como lograron aceptarme a mí, podían aceptarte a ti hacer lo mismo contigo si así lo deseas.

Te Quiero mucho eres la mejor Hermana

Con Cariño. Regina" (*2)

-tu sabias que Gold era el padre de Regina? –dijo rápidamente Belle, los demás aun procesaban lo que acaban de escuchar de labios de Zelena

-bueno, no estaba muy segura, pero Peter Pan me lo dijo, ese día solo se lo dije, porque quería molestarla, pero al final resulto cierto, felicidades Belle tienes una hijastra –dijo Zelena mientras reía

-Tía tú crees que podrías ayudarnos a encontrar a Mama y al abuelo? –dijo Henry

-no estoy segura pero podría intentarlo, -dijo mientras le entregaba la bebe a Robín, Blue rodaba los ojos con fastidios y todos la observaban, apareció uno de sus libros mágicos, y tomo la bola de cristal con la cual pudieron ver aquellas escenas de Gold y Regina antes de cruzar la línea, dijo que solo faltaban unos ingredientes mas y lograrían verlos en el lugar a donde s encontraba ahora, solo faltaba esperar y ver que si funcionara, pero eso sería mañana, estaba ya anocheciendo y debían descansar, antes de eso Mary Margaret, paso por la alcaldía, Katherine estaba por irse, pero estuvo dispuesta a ayudarle, abrió la oficina de la alcaldesa, y sobre el escritorio se encontraba una carta dirigida a Snow, los papeles de adopción de Henry, y algunos papeles más referentes a cosas del pueblo que Regina había considerado importantes, David la había acompañado, Belle se había ido a su casa, al igual que Robín, Zelena y su bebe, Blue, mientras Emma, Killian, Henry y Neal estaban en el departamento de los charmings preparando algo de cenar, y esperando a que David y Snow llegaran…

 **Los Ángeles, California**

Regina despertó temprano gracias al sonido de su alarma/despertador estaba feliz y algo nerviosa hoy comenzaba a trabajar en la "agencia de Inmobiliaria y bienes raíces la Corona" , busco entre su nueva ropa que se pondría, luego de haber decidido extendió su vestuario en su cama, mientras tomaba un baño, luego arreglo su cabello, se cambio, maquillo y bajo a desayunar, afortunadamente Gold ya había preparado el desayuno él, la llevaría su trabajo y luego el partiría a su trabajo, el auto de Regina se lo entregaban al día siguiente así que de ahí ella podría ir sola a su trabajo, sus manos le sudaban pero tenía que relajarse, se bajo del auto y entro al lugar, conocería al fin a las personas con las cuales trabajaría y como era su trabajo, Gold la recogería cuando saliera, ahí estaba frente a la puerta del dueño/a de la inmobiliaria, la amable secretaria la había dejado pasar…

* * *

*Casanova.

De J. J. _Casanova,_ 1725-1798, aventurero italiano.

1\. m. Hombre famoso por sus aventuras amorosas.

Real Academia Espanola

(*1) Natalia es el nombre que tendrá en esta historia la Bebe de Robín y Zelena, aunque en la seria la hayan llamado "Robín"

(*2) Esa carta parece muy melosa y con mucha pelusa, pero está escrita luego de ver el episodio de Sister :3 y ese cap. Fue muy lindo.

 _ **Hasta el siguiente Capitulo**_

Espero sus reviews

Besos

Aby


	7. Chapter 6

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

La amable secretaria la había dejado pasar, Pero antes de entrar, había decidió dejar los nervios a un lado, y tomar un poco del temple serio y confiado de la reina malvada, Regina entro a la oficina y ahí en el escritorio estaba Edith Campbell (quien era su jefa) muy imponente, ella comenzó a hablar sobre cosas referentes a su empresa también Edith le comento un poco sobre la historia de la empresa, era de ella y su hermano, sus padres la habían fundado pero hace ya unos años habían fallecido, ahora ellos estaban a cargo, la empresa funcionaba gracias al esfuerzo y sacrificio que ambos hermanos habían realizado, su trabajo no seria tan difícil si sabia llevarlo a cabo de la manera correcta le asignarían ciertas propiedades y debía tratar de cumplir la meta fijada, como era nueva, ese día acompañaría a una de las empleadas y la observaría, pero al día siguiente ya ella tendría que mostrar/vender sus propias casas/apartamentos, Edith a pesar de ser alguien estricta y de carácter fuerte había sentido que Regina podría llegar a ser una muy buen pieza en la agencia, su hermano Thomas no se encontraba ahí ya que tuvo que realizar un viaje, pero el se encargaría de acompañar a Regina al día siguiente, la asistente de Edith había entrado a la oficina y llevo a Regina a conocer su oficina, algo pequeña pero muy limpia y ordenada con paredes de vidrio, al rato llego Sara Cox y se presento, ella era la persona a la cual Regina tenía que observar hoy mientras realizaba su trabajo, Sara era muy amable y le dijo que le parecía muy bueno que la hayan asignado a ella para poder explicarle cómo funcionaban las cosas, antes de que Regina llegara ella había sido la "empleada nueva" y sabía muy bien como se sentía llegar a un nuevo lugar y no conocer a nadie, pero todos ahí eran muy agradables ya Regina tenía la oportunidad de conocerlos a todos, le dijo que ya era hora de que se fueran la cita estaba programada para las 10:00 am y debían estar antes, fueron en el auto de Sara, y llegaron a una hermosa casa que por supuesto tenía un rotulo de se vende y resaltaba el nombre de " agencia de Inmobiliaria y bienes raíces la Corona " Sara le dijo a Regina que podía pasar a dentro de la casa y dar un vistazo aun faltaba unos Minutos antes de que los clientes llegaron, día un vistazo por toda la cosa, la verdad era muy linda y estaba ubicada en un buen lugar, con los argumentos correctos podría ser todo un éxito solo faltaba que la variable cliente encajada, había terminado de ver la casa y decidió bajar, llegando justo a tiempo ya que los clientes llegarían en cualquier momento, ella estaba ahí para observar el trabajo de Sara, tomar notas mentales, crear un plan y estrategias eficaces que le ayudaran con su trabajo al día siguiente a eso le sumaria el hecho de que su jefe estaría ahí y aun no lo conocía, Sara era muy buena pero lastimosamente no había podido vender la casa, regresaron a la oficina, Edith llamo a Sara a su oficina, Regina encontró sobre su escritorio unos papeles donde figuraba la dirección junto a algunas fotos y datos sobre el departamento que le habían asignado tratar de vender, cuando Sara salió de la oficina de su jefa rápidamente fue a la oficina de Regina y le dijo que mañana todo saldría bien, Thomas era agradable, le dio su número y le dijo que si ocupaba algo no dudara, el llamarla Regina agradeció ese gesto, Sara le dijo que todos ahí eran amigables, pronto los conocería, Regina estaba sorprendida, todo esto era distinto a como la trataban es Storybrooke y ni hablar del bosque encantando, realmente había tomado una buena decisión al comenzar esta nueva vida donde ella tomaba las riendas de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, realmente este era un "Resurgimiento" del abismo en el que se encontraba su vida, y un "Renacimiento" de todo lo que pasaba tenía la oportunidad de tomar todas las decisiones y si fallaba aprendería de la caída pero no tendría a muchas personas a s alrededor esperando solo esos momentos para no dejar que ella los olvide y pueda avanzar, realmente había tomado una buena decisión al irse junto a su padre de aquel pueblo.

Cuando el horario de trabajo, finalizo llamo a su Padre para que fuera a traerla, y así lo hizo pero le pidió que antes de llegar a su casa, pasaran por la dirección del apartamento que tenía que vender al día siguiente, así lo hicieron, llegaron al lugar y Regina pudo recorrer el lugar con esta nueva información y los datos que le habían proporcionado estaba más que segura que mañana haría un gran trabajo, salieron del lugar y tomaron rumbo a su casa, Regina no iba observando nada está sumergida en sus papeles, fue hasta que llegaron y Gold le abrió la puerta para que ella bajara que se percato que al fin su auto había llegado, corrió a verlo como un niño al que le traen un obsequio, Gold le dijo que lo habían llamado por la tarde para infórmale que llevarían el auto, y no se lo había dicho ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa, entraron a la casa, y el celular de Regina comenzó a sonar anunciando que tenia algunos mensajes, que era de sus vecinos, así que comenzó a contestarle, camino hacia la sala donde Gold sacaba unas carpetas de su portafolio/maletín para revisarlos posiblemente de los casos que llevaba, Regina le pregunto si le gustaría salir a cenar? El contesto que si, ella agrego que si le importaba si Keyla y Rodrigo los acompañaran Gold no puso objeción alguna, rápidamente Regina le informo a sus amigos, y ellos aceptaron, llegaron y se sorprendieron al ver el auto de Regina que era color negro pero los asientos era color morado oscuro, y habían algunos toques de Rojo, los colores que tanto le agradaban y en parte la representaban, luego de que Rodrigo y Keyla sugerían lugares para ir partieron , realmente sus vecinos habían escogido un muy buen lugar, todos habían ordenado y cuando la cena llego todos la disfrutaron, cuando terminaron decidieron que era momento de regresar a casa, cuando Regina estaciono el auto frente a su casa y bajo del mismo, sus amigos se despidieron y le desearon: suerte y éxitos, para el día siguiente, Regina y Gold intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, luego ella se despidió de el y subió a su habitación, mañana seria un nuevo día, Gold por su parte continuo observando unos papeles de trabajo para ir a descansar posteriormente.

 **Día siguiente**

Regina se había levantado temprano, y no se sentía nerviosa, solo estaba emocionada, estaba por comenzar esta nueva etapa en su vida, se baño y cambio luciendo uno de los trajes que Gold y ella habían comprado, su maquillaje y cabello listos, bajo a la cocina y preparo el desayuno, que es la comida más importante del día fue lo que Gold dijo riendo cuando entro a la cocina, comieron y Regina se despidió de su padre, tomo su cartera y los papeles que necesitaba, y partió, ella siempre había sido fan de la puntualidad, pero este día en particular ameritaba de estar antes en el lugar, también conocería a su jefe Thomas, llego ahí, ordeno un poco ya que en estos casos la apariencia en general del lugar era sin dudas de suma importancia, reviso su celular tenia algunos correos de la agencia, de pronto la puerta del apartamento se abrió y vio a un hombre de estatura promedio, con unos ojos azul celeste , una sonrisa hermosa, su cabello un poco alborotado y una barba que le quedada muy bien, ella solo lo había estado observando, de pronto el se presento:

-Hola, soy Thomas Campbell- dijo el

-Regina Mills, mucho gusto-dijo ella

-siento que no nos hayamos presentado antes, pero estaba en un viaje de trabajo, pero bienvenida a la agencia-dijo él, dedicándole una linda sonrisa de nuevo

-Gracias –dijo ella acomodando tímidamente un mecho rebelde detrás de su oreja

-solo estoy aquí, para ver, espero que no se ponga nerviosa, se que lo hará de maravilla –dijo el

-los clientes han de estar por llegar –dijo ella percatándose de la hora

* * *

…

 **Hola!**

Tarde mucho, mas de 15 días :( lo se NO tengo perdón :'( pero realmente no podía actualizar, espero que entiendan!

Les traje este nuevo capítulo! No incluí nada de lo que pasa en Storybrooke lo hare en el siguiente, y también veremos más de los nuevos personajes

 _Gracias por su apoyo. Sin dudas me ayudan mucho, GRACIAS POR LEER_

Besos

Aby


	8. Chapter 7

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

Los clientes interesados en el apartamento al fin habían llegado,

Regina había charlado un poco con ellos mientras recorrían el lugar, el departamento/condominio era muy amplio, además se encontraba en una zona exclusiva,

-Como verán la vista desde aquí es majestuosa, el lugar tiene espacio amplio, las grandes ventanas hacen que el lugar se llene de mucha luz, En el lugar están permitidas las mascotas, así que si ya tienen una o en el futuro tienen una, no tendrán problemas,

-Regina continuo describiendo todo el lugar, Thomas se limitaba a observar pero no podía negar que ella era muy buena, por un momento los clientes quisieron desistir ya que el precio seguía sin convencerlos, también recalculaban que tal vez el lugar era pequeño (ya que ellos buscaban algo un poco más grande), pero Regina fue sacando de uno a uno todos su ases y al final una feliz pareja cerro el trato, ahora eran los dueños de aquel lugar, se sentían felices luego de tener sus dudas habían decidió arriesgarse y comprar aquel lugar, luego de terminar con el trabajo, Thomas y Regina salían del lugar, Regina portaba una sonrisa de total satisfacción, y el no podía apartar los ojos de tan bella mujer

\- Srta. Goldsmill, su trabajo ah sido estupendo, realmente ah tenido que lidiar con clientes un tanto difíciles, pero en su primer día logro vender un apartamento, Felicidades–dijo Thomas

\- Muchas Gracias –decía una Sonrojada Regina- es un muy grato para mi escuchar eso Sr. Campbell, por cierto puede llamarme Regina si gusta –culmino ella

-Regina, Reina el latín –dijo el

-así es, interesante que sepa eso –contesto ella

-digamos que los idiomas son lo mío, pero ya que yo puedo llamarla "Regina" usted Señorita podría llamarme "Thomas" así dejamos un poco las formalidades –expuso el

-me parece bien –dijo ella

-ya que ese punto quedo claro, creo que es hora de regresar a la agencia, estoy seguro de que a Edith le dará mucho gusto saber que se logro vender esa propiedad –explico mientras sonreía (esa sonrisa cautivadora de dientes perfectos)

~ambos regresaron a la "Agencia de Inmobiliaria y bienes raíces la Corona ", cuando estaciono su auto aprovecho y llamo a Gold para contarle la buena nueva él, le dijo que sabía que lo lograría ella estaba destinada a ser una ganadora por algo era su hija, Regina se sintió bien ante el comentario, tal vez esto se sentía vivir tranquila y tener el apoyo de alguien especial, envió un mensaje Rápido a sus amigos y entro a la agencia, Sarah estaba en la oficina de Regina esperándola

-dime! ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto ella muy entusiasmada

-Bien! Vendí el apartamento- contesto una feliz Regina

-lo sabía, vi ese algo especial en ti –respondió una sincera Sarah

-también fue Gracias a tu apoyo y confianza, ya que soy nueva por aquí es algo difícil todo pero tu estuviste dispuesta a ayudarme –expreso Regina

Sara no dijo nada solo se acerco a ella y la abrazo, -Regina sentía una mezcla de sentimientos, nunca había tenido "amigos" cuando llego a Storybrooke y era la alcaldesa Katherine dijo ser su amiga pero eso no funciono, luego Mary Margaret y Emma habían dicho ser sus amigas, pero ella sentía que siempre arruinaba todo, se había repetido que ella no estaba hecha para tener amigos, y llego a este lugar y conoció a sus vecinos y luego a Sarah, al parecer la vida le sonreía y como no sabía cuando duraría aprovecharía el tiempo que pudiera

Sarah tuvo que regresar a su lugar de trabajo, pero había hecho que Regina aceptara almorzar con ella y otras personas más (compañeros de trabajo)

Nancy (la asistente de Edith) había llamado a la oficina de Regina para informarle que Edith quería verla en su oficina, entonces Regina salió de su oficina rumbo a la de su jefa…

 _Narra Rumple_

el trabajo es tranquilo, la verdad habían tratos y pociones más difíciles (se decía él), muchas personas se acercan y me saludan, ya no se acercan a mí con la intención de solucionar algún problema mediante un trato, o de "tratar" de matarme o por la simple curiosidad de la peculiaridad de mi piel (en el bosque encantado), todos realmente parecen amables, estar sentando en la oficina y revisar papeles no era muy agradable, era más entretenido atender un caso e ir a juicio, defender a capa y espada a su cliente, le agradaban los casos "peculiares", y poco a poco iba ganando cierto respeto ante sus demás compañeros, si hubiera sabido que así eran las cosas por aquí, tal vez se hubiera ahorrado algunos años de luchar y otros de ayudar a los héroes, esa mañana había pensando en Belle, su oscuro corazón se la había recordado, pero había querido huir de esos pensamientos, ella debería de estar haciendo su vida, siendo feliz y ya no querían convertirlo en algo que no era, esa chica que había estado en su castillo y había astillado cierto taza había cambiado, él creía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero ella seguía sin entender que la bestia era parte de él, no es algo que puedas cambiar, por los momentos se concentraba en su trabajo y en su hija, Regina era fundamental en esto, ella lo había invitado a acompañarla y ambos se habían lanzando (literalmente) a lo desconocido, pero tenían algo en común, querían alejarse de todo y ser felices, al parecer de a poco lo iban logrando, cuando ella lo llamo y le comento que había vendido el apartamento, realmente se sintió feliz, estaba orgulloso de su hija, solo se lamentaba el hecho de que no pudo compartir esa clase de cosas con Bae, pero la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad con Regina y estaba vez no la desaprovecharía.

 **Storybrooke**

 _Narrador Normal_

Henry le había pedido ayuda a Zelena para encontrar a su mama y abuelo, ella había dicho que lo intentaría pero todo comenzaba a ser mas y mas difícil, aun con la ayuda de Blue, Belle y Emma no había muchos avances, había que ser sinceros ya no tenía aliados de magia oscura y la magia blanca muchas veces era limitante, los hechizos eran de amor y esperanza y en estos casos no servían de muchos, había puesto todo su empeño en tratar de logra algo, su idea era a través de una bola de cristal observar a Gold y Regina pero al ellos encontrarse en el mundo sin magia todo era más complejo, si bien existía la magina (ya que esta varia de fuerza) era leve y no lograba realizar aquello, agradecía que Robín cuidara de la pequeña Nat,

 **Alcaldía de Storybrooke**

Mary Margaret luego de leer la carta que Regina le había dejado, estaba dispuesta a tomar la responsabilidad de la alcaldía sabía que no será fácil ya lo había intentado y no era como dirigir un reino, pero ahora lo haría por Regina, le entrego a Emma los papeles de adopción de Henry que Regina había dejado, cuando Emma los tomo sintió una extraña sensación cuando llego al pueblo tener esos papeles en su mano hubiera sido la satisfacción plena ahora ya no era así, sabía que Regina amaba a Henry y se sentía mal por no haberse dado cuenta que Regina no se encontraba bien ahora ya era tarde ella había tomado una decisión y se había ido de ahí, Belle se sentía tan sola en su casa veía una y otra vez los papeles del divorcio no se había atrevido a firmarlos, pero so si le había servido para reflexionar, tal vez ella acusaba a Rumple de muchas cosas que eran ciertas pero cuando piensas todo detenidamente te das cuenta de que también has fallado y eso no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza

 **Campamento de los hombres Alegres**

Se encontraban todos ahí, Little John le ayudaba a Robín con los niños y los demás tenían sus funciones asignadas, Will se había unido a ellos, la verdad se sentía como en casa en ese lugar, Mulan también se encontraba ahí no había querido regresar a el Bosque Encantado, y estar en el pueblo no le causaba mucho agrado prefería estar ahí, todos los hombres eran amables con ella, era divertidos y siempre la pasaban bien, cuando no tenía alguna tarea que hacer le ayudaba a Little John con los niños, Robín había estado un poco aislado todo este tiempo, todos lo habían notado pero habían decido darle su espacio,

Robín estaba sentado en un tronco con la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo, aun recordaba ese día en el que se dio cuenta que Regina se había ido, y la culpa lo invadía millones de preguntas taladraban su mente, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¿El hubiera podido detenerla? ¿El habría sido el gran causante de que tomara esa decisión? Todas ellas sin una respuesta,

Flashback

Cuando Robín se fue del lugar donde todos estaban reunidos, se sentía roto, vacio e impotente, Regina se había ido, realmente ya no lo amaba, ella intenta ser feliz no podía dejar de pensar que el tal vez había sido un obstáculo en ello, a pasos firmes llego al bosque el lugar donde se sentía seguro, quería golpear algo, sacarse esa rabia y dolor que lo carcomían por dentro, golpeo con mucha fuerzas el tronco de un árbol, tal vez no fue la mejor idea, su puño sangraba, su respiración estaba agitada, pero debía dejarla ir, aunque dolía, ella se había llevado una parte de su corazón, la otra parte de su corazón le pertenecía a sus hijos, Roland y Natalia, para él no quedaba nada, y tal vez era mejor así, siguió caminando, y pronto el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y se lleno de estrellas, por su mente solo pasaban todos los momentos que había compartido junto a su Reina, le alegraba que todos ayudaran, inclusive Zelena estaba ayudando, luego de estar observando el firmamento decidió regresar a su campamento junto a sus hombres alegres, y sus pequeños

Llego a su campamento, Roland estaba cantando junto a Little John mientras el también cargaba a la pequeña Natalia que observaba todo muy atenta, Robín se dio permiso de sonreír ante tal escena, y unirse a ellos disimulando así todo lo que le carcomía por dentro.

Fin del Flashback

 **En la biblioteca de Storybrooke**

La biblioteca era el punto de reunión de todos, Zelena estaba a punto de calcinar a alguien la frustración era mucha, el hechizo no se podía realizar, Belle había leído todos los libros que podrían ayudarlos y Blue (para sorpresa de muchos) había colaborado pero aun no era suficiente

-Tía, ya no te preocupes cuando Mama se entere de todo lo que hiciste para encontrarla estoy seguro de que se sentirá muy orgullosa –dijo Henry dedicándola una sonrisa a Zelena

Ella condujo a Henry un poco lejos de donde los demás se encontraban

-el hechizo de la bola mágica aun no funciona, pero tengo algo que podría funcionar para que te comuniques con tu mama, mediante un sueño, un hechizo parecido al de la maldición del sueño pero con algunas modificaciones, digamos que lo utilizaba para hacer sufrir a algunos de mis enemigos –explico Zelena

-¿enserio? Me gustaría mucho poder hablar con ella aunque sea mediante un sueño-dijo Henry muy animado

-si, ya verás que saldrá bien, solo tienes que convencerla de que no es un sueño, se que lo lograras –dijo Zelena

Las cosas en Storybroke marchaban bien

 **Los Ángeles California**

Edith había solicitado la presencia de Regina, la había felicitado por su trabajo y se había portado de manera amable, le había comentado que hace algún tiempo trataban de vender la propiedad (que ella había vendido esa mañana) y no lo habían conseguido, y que ella en su primer día lo hubiera logrado era toda una hazaña, luego de eso ella había regresado a su oficina, a la hora del almuerzo Sarah, junto a ella habían 4 personas más, 3 hombres y 1 mujer, todos la saludaron y partieron hacia un restaurante que se encontraba cerca, había compartido con todos y cada vez sentía más confianza hacia las demás personas

….

* * *

Hola!

Me tarde, en mi defensa Todo es culpa de la Universidad y los Maestros xD y puede que un poquis mía por no organizarme, pero quiero decirles que aunque tarde en actualizar no eh olvidado la historia y tampoco la dejare inconclusa.

 _Espero sus Comentarios, realmente me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo_


	9. Chapter 8

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

Zelena le había explicado a Henry cómo funcionaba el hechizo, y aunque él estaba nervioso estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, extrañaba a su mama…

…

 **Los Ángeles, california**

Al fin su horario de trabajo había finalizado, era viernes y no trabajaba los sábados Regina se dirigía muy feliz a su casa, preparo la cena y espero a que su padre llegara,  
cuando Gold llego cenaron juntos, era una linda escena padre e hija disfrutando de la cena, luego conversaron de lo que había ocurrido en su día, y Regina recibió un mensaje de parte de sus amigos Keyla y Rodrigo invitándola a la playa, Regina acepto

Luego ya era hora de dormir, si al día siguiente irían a la playa lo mejor era descansar

Regina se encontraba en su habitación, luego de su rutina diaria antes de dormir y de revisar su celular, comenzó a quedarse dormida

~Eran las 2 am,

Regina se encontraba en el bosque de Storybroke!?

-¿Cómo era esto posible se preguntaba ella? Comenzó a avanzar por ahí con cierta cautela, había salido del bosque pero ahora estaba en el ¿parque? Esto era cada vez más extraño lo más probable era que estuviera soñando se repetía así misma entonces decidió que lo mejor sería sentarse en una de las bancas ubicadas cerca y esperaría a que la "magia" la llevara a donde se supone debía estar, pero comenzó a recordar, tal vez estar en Storybrooke no fue tan malo, pero su nueva vida lejos de ese lugar era aun mejor, de pronto unos brazos la rodearon, era su hijo, no lo podía crear, su pequeño príncipe Henry, debía ser producto de su imaginación, esto de "soñar" digamos que era un tanto nuevo para ella, o bueno ya lo había olvidado, cuando era la Reina Malvada no tenía muchos "dulces sueños" pero extrañaba tanto a su hijo que estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de esa sensación aunque fuera un sueño, luego de un largo, cariñoso y merecido abrazo, Henry soltó a su mama y se sentó al lado de ella,

-mi Pequeño –dijo ella

-te extraño tanto mama- expreso el joven

-yo también te extraño-expreso ella

Y se observaron por algunos segundos

-mama, esto es real no es un sueño-dijo el

-claro que es un sueño –dijo ella con seguridad

-no, mi tia Zelena me ayudo para que mediante este sueño pudiera hablar contigo –expreso el chico

 _Narra Gold_

Estaba revisando algunos papeles del trabajo, cuando era el Oscuro no necesitaba dormir por ello siempre encontraba algún pasatiempo, ahora ya no tenía magia y su cuerpo le exigía descansar pero su organismo contenía una dosis alta de cafeína, eso Gracias a Hayley la asistente del dueño de la compañía, era una mujer muy bella y elegante tenia aproximadamente unos 40 años (es lo que el había calculado) era de tés oscura, tenía unos hermosos ojos cafés, buen cuerpo, lindos labios y era amable, Regina había insistido en que él se comprara trajes de otros colores, pero Gold estaba más que seguro que su elegante traje negro era más que suficiente para hacer que las mujeres suspiraran por él, muchas veces cuando el ingresaba al bufete escuchaba los murmullos por parte de muchas mujeres que trabajaban ahí, mas de alguna vez una que otra le había dedicado una sonrisa o un guiño y esa tarde, Hayley le había llevado una taza de café que el había aceptado gustosamente, y luego antes de salir del trabajo fue a la oficina de su jefe y la vio a ella (Hayley) con una gran cantidad de papeles en su escritorio, salió de hablar con su jefe y se despidió de ella y le deseo suerte (ya que al parecer saldría tarde gracias a todo el trabajo) ella le agradeció mucho la muestra de apoyo

Se levanto de su escritorio y tomo su tasa, le dijo que debía llenarla de café si esperaba aguantar más horas revisando todo eso, Gold la acompaño, ella bromeo y le dijo que si no gustaba acompañarla Gold pensó que no que ya era hora de ir a casa pero de sus labios salió un "si" entonces Hayley tomo una taza y le sirvió café a Gold, y ahí estaba la segunda taza de la tarde y la tercera en el día (si le sumamos la que tomo en el desayuno)

Cuando llego a su casa, su hija lo esperaba con la cena lista, luego de conversar ella subió a su habitación para descansar mientras él decidió aprovechar esa energía extra y ocuparse de su trabajo, de pronto escucho un ruido, al parecer provenía de la habitación de Regina decidió ignorarlo pero de ahí escucho un grito, subió las escaleras y poso su oreja en la puerta de la habitación de su hija, escucho un grito de nuevo

¡Henry! Exclamo ella

 _Narrador Normal_

El abrió la puerta y la vio, sin duda alguna estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla, recordó esas noches que Bae se despertaba porque había tenido un mal sueño o cuando el antes de ser el Dark One las había tenido, tenía que despertarla, así que comenzó a hablarle, ella despertó estaba un poco sudada y algo asustada,

-pero que paso -dijo un tanto preocupado Gold

-hable con Henry me dijo que Zelena le había ayudado, con un hechizo que tenia similitud con la maldición del sueño, pero sin necesitar el beso del amor verdadero para despertar, por lo que él me explico mi hermana lo usaba para enviarles mensajes a sus enemigos,

-entiendo, pero entonces ¿por qué estabas gritando el nombre de Henry?

-bueno, todo iba bien, el se despidió y por cierto te manda saludos -dijo ella sonriendo- pero cuando él estaba por irse un espectro salió de la nada y lo arrastro, trate de usar mi magia y no funcionaba

-lo más seguro es que sea algo que Zelena olvido remover del encantamiento, no te preocupes se que Henry está bien-dijo el

-puede que tengas razón, tal vez es solo que lo extraño, y la sensación que experimente en ese sueño se sentía muy real-explico Regina

-ya no pienses en ello –dijo él mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias –dijo ella sonando muy sincera

-sabes qué hiciste un gran trabajo con ese niño, ¿Cierto?- dijo Gold

-pues creo que al comienzo no todos pensaban así –dijo ella

-Recuerdo esa vez que me pediste que te consiguiera un bebe- dijo el

-si, aunque fue un poco extraño- expuso ella

-yo te dije que no te podía ayudar, te imaginas que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera aceptado y lo hubiéramos intentado

Regina se había quedado sin palabras *o*

-por suerte, eso no ocurrió –dijo el tratando de calmarla – ya que ahora que eres mi hija eso hubiera sido un poco asqueroso, le llaman incesto o algo así, pero yo conseguí que Adoptaras a Henry y has sido una madre maravillosa para el

~Momento Incomodo~

Regina luego de esa charla extraña con su padre literalmente salto de su cama y corrió a la cocina, Gold solo la miro y rio aunque todo había sido raro era divertido

Gold bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, ah se encontraba Regina con una copa de vino,

-aunque lo "hubiéramos intentado" no hubiera podido-dijo ella bebiendo de su copa sin detenerse a mirarlo

-¿Qué?- pregunte el que no había entendido nada de lo que ella había dicho

-es que no puedo tener bebes, por ello solicite tu ayuda esa vez (para adoptar claro está)- dijo ella mientras lo miraba

-bueno, puede que no seas una jovencita pero estoy seguro de que puedes, dime tu y el ladrón ese que tenias por novio no lo intentaron? –pregunto el

-yo tome una posición el bosque encantado-dijo ella obviando la pregunta anterior hecha por Gold

-pero Robín Hood era "tu alma gemela" debería de haber roto ese encantamiento, -dijo Gold mas para el mismo que para Regina- Pero, qué posición utilizaste y porque?-dijo el

-fue una muy poderosa, yo sabía las consecuencias pero prefería eso a que mi mama se robara a mi hijo/a y lo usara para cumplir con sus planes, inclusive si hubiera sabido que tú eras mi padre lo hubiera hecho también, ambos eran personas ambiciosas y hubieran tratado de corromper a mi hijo/a y llevarlo por el camino del mal- dijo ella

-entiendo –dijo Gold

-y respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre Robín, si lo intentamos cada vez que estuvimos juntos soñaba con que todo saliera bien y el hechizo se rompiera, no nos protegíamos pero nunca funciono –dijo un poco triste

Gold solo se limito a observarla, tomo una copa y se sirvió vino

-Gracias por escuchar y no juzgar mis actos –dijo luego de un rato Regina

-Siempre estaré para ti de ahora en adelante hija, se que has pasado por mucho, pero estamos aquí para comenzar de nuevo y ser felices- dijo el brindándole una sonrisa

-siempre envidie tu relación con Belle, ambos parecían tan felices y parecía que ella te entendía y te aceptaba ¿Qué sucedió? Para que lograra terminar a pesar de que ella siempre te perdonaba-dijo Regina

-mi Relación con Belle, era especial yo creí que esta era mi oportunidad de ser feliz, esa pequeña luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, pero me equivoque demasiadas veces, y al final ella no logro aceptar que la bestia era parte de mi, Rumpelstinkin era ambas cosas, ya que los 2 forman un solo, así que cuando vi la oportunidad de venir contigo decidí dejarla en libertad-culmino Gold

Siguieron conversando, cosas que habían ocurrido en el bosque encantado, otras en storybrooke y uno que otro detalle vivido en el inframundo, luego de una hora (aproximadamente) cada uno subió a su respectiva habitación y se quedo dormido

 **Día Siguiente**

Gold había preparado algo para desayunar, cuando Regina se levanto, percibió el aroma y automáticamente bajo a la cocina, luego de desayunar Gold se fue a su trabajo y Regina se preparo ya que dentro de algunos minutos sus amigos llegarían e irían de paseo,

Regina estaba lista vestía un vestido tipo poncho blanco de playa que tenía unos pequeños flecos al final, junto a unos lentes de sol, unas sandalias y unos lentes de sol, sus amigos llegaron tocaron la bocina y ella rápidamente salió, subió a la camioneta de Rodrigo y partieron rumbo a *Cowell's Beach

Ya en la playa habían algunas personas, el clima era ideal y las olas estaban perfectas, habían escogido ese lugar ya que Keyla amaba surfear, y Regina nunca había visto a alguien practicar surf por lo que le emocionaba mucho, buscaron un buen lugar, y eso dejaron sus cosas, Rodrigo había preparado algo de comida, y Keyla llevaba su tabla, Regina se había quitado su vestido y ahora se encontraba en traje de baño (el cual consistía en un Traje negro de una pieza) y Keyla también tenía su traje de surf listo, Rodrigo solo vestía una calzoneta/short/bermuda , mientras Keyla practicaba, Rodrigo y Regina se divertían cerca de la orilla, habian recorrido el muelle y nadado un poco tambien habían comido e inclusive habían entrado a un hotel que estaba cerca para ir al bar del mismo y tomar algunas copas, ese día había sido mucho mejor de lo que Regina hubiera podido imaginar, apreciar un atardecer en la playa es de esas cosas que no tienen precio, pero se hacía tarde y debían regresar a sus casas, el camino a casa fue entretenido, Keyla había puesto música , cuando habían llegado a su casa, Keyla les dijo a Rodrigo y Regina que al día siguiente había una pequeña celebración en casa de sus padres ambos estaban invitados (incluyendo a Gold)

Regina le pregunto a Keyla si debía llevar algo, ella le dijo que no era necesario, pero Rodrigo sugirió que si quería llevar algo, algunas tartas de manzana no estarían mal, desde el día que Rodrigo pobre las tartas de Regina no paraba de hablar de lo mucho que le gustaban, decidieron seguir conversando luego, Regina entro a su casa y Gold aun no llegaba, le había dicho que había ido a jugar Golf con su jefe (y papa de Keyla también) así que decidió ordenar algo para comer y recostarse en su sofá

 **Storybrooke**

-Funciono? –pregunto Zelena a Henry

-si! Muchas gracias Tía –dijo el chico

-de nada, me alegro que lograras hablar con ella, ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué te dijo? –preguntaba ella de manera impaciente

-está bien, estaba feliz de verme y me costó un poco convencerla de que era real, estuvimos conversando , se veía muy feliz parece que todo iba bien con ella y el abuelo y después de despedirnos todo se volvió negro y luego me encontraba en mi cama

-me alegro de que este bien –dijo Zelena

-tía, ¿Cómo vas con el hechizo? –pregunto el

-bien, estuve repasando todo y me di cuenta que faltaban algunos ingredientes, lo más probable es que dentro de poco tenga todo listo y al fin funcione –dijo ella

* * *

…

HELLO IT'S ME…

¿Cómo están todos/as?

Tarde, pero bueno….

Les gusto el capitulo ¿?

* Cowell's Beach: Ubicada en Santa Cruz, es también un buen lugar para los interesados en aprender a surfear en California, ya que sus olas son bastante pequeñas y suficientemente largas para poder practicar. De todas formas, Cowell's Beach es un lugar típico dónde irse a bañar en Santa Cruz, por lo tanto es fácil encontrar mucha gente.

Espero sus comentarios

Saludos

Aby


	10. Chapter 9

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

Luego de que la comida que había ordenado llego, Regina se dispuso a comer y luego decidió subir a su habitación y se puso la pijama segundos después se había quedado dormida, Gold llego un poco tarde, luego de revisar archivos e investigar cosas referentes a su caso fue a tomar algunas copas con unos compañeros, cuando llego a su casa, todo estaba tranquilo supuso que Regina ya se había dormido, fue a la cocina y en el microondas encontró una nota que decía: "La comida esta lista solo calienta ;) "

Sonrió, nunca pensó que una nota podía hacerlo sentir un "intento de buen padre" luego de comer, prendió la tv se dispuso a ver las noticias y luego de una hora decidió que era mejor descansar, tomo su saco y corbata del cual se había despojado en cuanto estuvo en el sillón, y subió a su habitación se puso un pijama y antes de recostarse fue a la habitación de Regina, lentamente abrió la puerta de la misma y ella se encontraba ya descansando, se acerco a ella y beso su frente puede que esto se considerara cursi o no propio del Oscuro pero esta nueva oportunidad de ser padre le hacía recordar constantemente a cuando era un hombre común y cobarde pero quitando eso era un Padre alguien que siempre velaba por el cuidado de su pequeño Hijo, puede que hubiera cometido errores pero ser padre no incluye manual y luego de reflexionar en todo eso, y haber pensando que ya no tenía oportunidad de intentar ser una padre pero cuando supo que Regina era su hija una pequeña chispa de esperanza (aunque sonara irónico) se ilumino dentro de el, tantos años cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos, luego de eso se fue a la habitación y se durmió.

 _Día Siguiente_

Eran las 8:00 am del día domingo

Cuando de repente alguien tocaba (con mucha insistencia) la puerta de la casa Goldsmill

Regina despertó gracias a los golpes en la puerta, estaba molesta quería seguir durmiendo, pero los golpes en vez de disminuir aumentaban, busco su celular para revisar la hora y estaba apagado, había olvidado cargarla entonces opto por revisar a hora en un reloj que se encontraba cerca de su mesa de noche, las 8 de la mañana! No sabía quién era pero debía tener una muy buen razón para despertarla, era seguro que Gold seguía dormido por ello aun no había ido a abrir la puerta, entonces se puso sus pantuflas y sobre su camisón de seda negro puso su bata del mismo color pero no la amarro, bajaba las escaleras con mucho desanimo, y al fin abrió la puerta su sorpresa fue al ver ahí a Rodrigo y Keyla, se froto los ojos y les dijo:

-Buenos días, que hacen tan temprano aquí?-dijo ella

-Buenos días dormilona, y te envié un mensaje anoche diciéndote que vendríamos por ti temprano-explico Keyla

Rodrigo estaba ahí sin decir nada pero Regina noto que la observaba pero trataba de no verla, de ahí recordó que su pijama consistía en un vestido corto y ajustado tampoco llevaba sostén y había olvidado amarrar su bata, se ruborizo y rápidamente le hizo un nudo a su bata y cruzo sus brazos en un intento de cubrirse, luego los invito a pasar, ellos estaban ahí y era más que seguro que no se irían, entonces Regina subió a su habitación, y se alisto luego de unos minutos bajo se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa simple y ajustada y no podían faltar sus amados zapatos de tacón, ambos se quedaron sin palabras al verla, Regina sin importar lo que vista es una mujer Hermosa,

-No desayunaremos antes de irnos?-pregunto ella

-pasaremos por Starbucks así que andando que se nos hace tarde-dijo Keyla

Estaban por marcharse cuando un soñoliento Gold venia bajando las escaleras,

-Buenos Dias-dijieron todos al mismo tiempo

-Buenos días, no sabía que ustedes acostumbraban a madrugar los domingos-dijo él con un tono sarcástico

-no siempre, solo cuando tenemos motivos verdaderos para hacerlo-dijo Rodrigo

Keyla Sonrió y Regina se limito a observar

-nos vamos –dijo Regina

-que les valla muy bien –dijo Gold mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina

Los 3 subieron al auto de Rodrigo, y este partió rumbo a el centro comercial ahí irían a desayunar y luego al supermercado a comprar lo necesario para las tartas que Regina prepararía

Siempre era divertido ir en el auto con Keyla y Rodrigo pensaba Regina, la radio estaba encendida y estaban pasando muy buenas canciones, cuando llegaron al centro comercial, caminaron hasta llegar a la cafetería ahí una amable señora los guio a su mesa y luego tomo sus ordenes, todos habían quedado satisfechos con su desayuno, luego de eso aprovecharon a observar algunas tiendas y se detuvieron a comprar algo, de ahí partieron al supermercado, Regina hizo una lista mental de todo lo que necesitaría y luego de comprar todo lo necesario partieron de regreso a Casa de la ex alcaldesa, Keyla y Regina entraron mientras Rodrigo bajaba las bolsas de compras, Gold se encontraba en el patio disfrutando de leer el periódico, aun era temprano por lo cual tenían tiempo suficiente de preparar las tartas, como la fiesta era por la tarde, también habían comprado lo necesario para preparar el almuerzo, decidieron que Regina y Rodrigo estarían a cargo de las tartas y Keyla prepararía el almuerzo "su especialidad" como ella le decía, o "lo único que sabe hacer" según palabras de Rodrigo,

Rodrigo había resultado ser un buen ayudante, había aprendido rápido, aunque constantemente se encontraba saboreando todo lo cual causaba que Regina y Keyla lo regañaran, el almuerzo había estaba bueno, Keyla había preparado Espagueti y todos habían quedado satisfechos, luego del descanso del almuerzo habían retomado la preparación de las tartas, aun faltaba tiempo para que la fiesta comenzara lo junto o un poco más para que las tartas estuvieran ya lista y frías, Rodrigo y Keyla se habían ido de la casa y se verían hasta la hora de la fiesta, aunque Rodrigo llegaría a ayudar a Regina y Gold a llevar todo a casa de Keyla (donde seria la fiesta/reunión) ya colas tartas en el horno y todo limpio, Regina subió a su habitación y tomo un relajante baño luego comenzó a vestirse, y dejo su cabellos suelto, maquillaje natural y un conjunto hermoso, Gold había tomado un baño y se había puesto su traje o como él los llamaba 'su arma secreta' , Rodrigo llego puntual y ayudo a llevar las tartas ya que habían preparado varias (ya que la fiesta seria un poco grande) cuando llegaron a casa de Keyla, la Sra. Ross agradecía mucho a Regina por las tartas y estas fueron colocadas en la mesa, Keyla llego a recibir a su amiga junto a su padre, el Sr. Alex Ross, él y Gold comenzaron a conversar animadamente, mientras que Keyla iba presentando a Regina con los demás invitados, muchos de ellos personas que vivían ahí también, (ósea vecinos de Gold y Regina) la tarde era agradable al igual que la mayoría de las personas, todos fueron atentos con ambos y siempre amables haciéndoles saber que como vecinos estaban ahí para brindar su ayuda de ser necesario, llego la hora de la cena, todos procedieron a tomar asiento y ah degustar del menú preparado para esa fiesta, cuando llego el momento del postre todos alabaron a Regina por tal exquisitez ella solo sonreía, ese día había empezado de manera un poco extraña con la visita de sus amigos tan temprano pero había resultado ser estupendo tal vez esto significaba que todo resultara de manera espontanea, luego de cenar todos se encontraban en el patio, disfrutando del bello cielo estrellado o degustando alguna de las bebidas preparadas en el mini bar, este fiesta era en honor al día del padre, entonces había una sección donde todos se tomaban una foto con su papa y luego te la daban de recuerdo, luego de la insistencia de Keyla Gold y Regina fueron hasta ahí y se tomaron la foto, luego se las entregaron y les brindaron 2 copias (así cada uno tenía una) ambos admiraban la foto, no tenía nada de extraordinario solo el hecho de estar ambos ahí y portar una gran sonrisa, su primera foto padre/hija. Muchas de las mujeres que se encontraban en la fiesta habían coqueteado con Gold o bueno al menos lo habían intentado, algunos hombres se habían acercado a Regina también, era una escena muy divertida, las horas avanzaban y ya era tarde considerando que el día siguiente era lunes y debían ir a trabajar (lastimosamente) Regina y Gold se despidieron de todos en la fiesta y fueron a su casa, entraron y Regina se sentó en el sofá mientras se quitaba sus zapatos se sentía muy llena como para ir a dormir, Gold se quito el saco y se sentó en el sofá también, estaban ahí ambos sentados frente a frente sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero con sonrisas en su rostro, había sido una buena fiesta y sobre todo agradable, tal vez nunca habían celebrado el *"día del padre" u otra día festivo en Storybrooke pero había sido un buen día, Regina se levanto y le dijo a Gold que regresaría pronto ya que tenía una sorpresa para él, así que tomo sus zapatos y corrió a su habitación, aprovecho que estaba ahí y cambio su atuendo por algo mas cómodo y bajo, llevaba una pequeña cajita color azul en sus manos, llego a la sala/living y se la entrego a Gold de ahí tomo asiento a la par de él,

-Ábrelo-dijo ella

-Muchas Gracias-dijo él mientras lo abría, y cuando termino descubrió el contenido de la cajita, era un reloj Rolex Dorado muy lindo

-te gusto?-pregunto ella

-el no respondió simplemente la abrazo, y le susurro un Gracias

Regina entendió Gold estaba sorprendido por eso y solo correspondió el abrazo, segundos después el abrazo finalizo y Gold se probo el reloj, realmente era lindo y le quedaba muy bien

 **Storybrooke**

-Zelena había repasando todo y había detectado lo que faltaban tenía todo listo y a todos reunidos esperando que al fin funcione

Todos se habían reunido en la biblioteca, Zelena tenía la bola en sus manos, y había una especia de pantalla para que todos pudieran ver, todo se encontraban expectantes, Zelena comenzó el hechizo, se requería de mucha magia y concentración pero todo valió la pena cuando vieron como las imágenes al fin se proyectaban, parecía ser Regina y Gold, en una casa, ella había llegado y le había entregado una caja en la abrió y era un reloj ('que gran regalo' hermanita pensó Zelena) pero a sorpresa fue mucha cuando Gold abrazo a Regina aun mas cuando ella correspondió al abrazo, estos no eran "La Reina Malvada" y "el Oscuro" que se habían ido de Storybrooke, ambos sonreían una sonrisa sincera sin ninguna culpa o miedo visible en sus ojos, luego de eso ambos conversaban animadamente, todos se sentían un poco intrusos al estar observando esa escena, parecían verdaderos padre e hija, rumple había prendido la tv y Regina había traído palomitas inclusive habían jugado a lanzárselas

Henry contemplaba la escena, jamás había visto a su madre tan feliz y eso lo llenaba de alegría, y su abuelo también portaba una sonrisa

Belle observaba a Rumple y pensamientos de culpa la invadían

Emma y Killian observaban juntos, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos

El hechizo perdía fuerza y Zelena tuvo que finalizarlo, todos seguían tratando de digerir lo que habían visto, tenían ellos el derecho de ir a buscarlos y traerlos al lugar del cual ellos habían huido?

* * *

….

 **Hola ;D**

¿les gusto el capitulo?

Si es asi dejarías tu lindo comentario ;')

*se hace referencia a el Día del Padre el tercer domingo de junio fecha celebrado en USA

Gracias por Leer

Aby


	11. Chapter 10

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

 **Storybrooke**  
Luego de las imágenes que habían visto todos estaban algo intrigados pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada, todos se fueron del lugar sin decir una sola palabra  
Robín acompaño a Zelena a su cabaña y luego de despedirse de su hija se retiró, Zelena estaba un poco confundida, su hermana era o parecía feliz, todos esos años en los que lo único que deseaba para ella era matarla, o lanzarle alguna poción u hechizo, la culpa la había comenzado a invadir, ella había planeado hacerse pasar por Marian para lastimar a su hermana, ahora no todo parecía lo que una vez ella había planeado, Robín se miraba triste y sabia que jamás la miraría de otra manera que no fuera la mama de su hija y hermana de la que es o fue su alma gemela, Regina se había ido del pueblo y estaba más que segura que una parte de las cosas que la habían llevado a tomar esa decisión era que su relación con Robín estaba más que fragmentada, que debía hacer ahora? Se cuestionaba la bruja

 _En casa de los Charmings_  
-David, crees que estuvo bien que de cierta manera espiáramos a Regina y Gold?- le preguntaba Snow a su príncipe

-tal vez no, pero los 2 sabemos que te morías por saber cómo se encontraban?- respondió el recordando las tantas veces que Snow le preguntaba, que como creía el que estarían Gold y Regina

-puede que tengas razón, pero ahora deberíamos ir por ellos, o crees que están bien y debemos respetar su decisión- decía ella mordiéndose el labio inferior

Entonces David se acerco a su esposa, la tomo por los hombros y la beso, luego le dijo:

-se que quieres ir por ellos, pero todo a su tiempo, -respondió antes de ir a ver a su pequeño hijo Neal

 _En la planta baja de la casa Charming_

Emma y Hook estaban viendo una película, Henry estaba ahí también sentado en el sillón con un gran tarro de palomitas, Emma había estado algo inquieta y distraída Hook lo había notado, entonces le pidió a Emma que salieran un rato, ella le dijo a Henry que irían a fuera un rato, y el chico solo asintió con la cabeza

 _Ya afuera_

Que pasa Amor –le pregunto Hook a Emma

-nada- dijo ella, pero Hook notaba en sus ojos que no era cierto

-es por lo de Regina cierto?-dijo el

-tal vez-dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia

-se que sientes que debes encontrar el final feliz de Regina, pero Emma hay cosas que estas fuera del alcance de nuestras manos, viste las mismas imágenes que yo vi, viste ella sonreía, ambos sonreían tal vez estén bien, -dijo el tomándole las manos

-yo le prometí que haría todo lo posible para darle un buen final feliz, y ni siquiera me di cuenta que desde el regreso del inframundo había cambiado, y se sentía tan infeliz que tuvo que irse del pueblo, no puede ser una buena amiga y ahora ni siquiera podre cumplir una promesa- finalizo la salvadora

-amor, no tienes porque decir eso, si fuiste una buena amiga, pero Regina no está acostumbrada a compartir sus sentimientos con los demás, y Emma Swan no se rinde, así que tu encontraras la manera de cumplir tu promesa, yo confió en ti-expuso Killian

 **Los Ángeles California**

 **Casa de Gold & Regina**

Luego de ese lindo momento que habían compartido, estuvieron viendo tv y haciendo comentarios de los diferentes programas, luego de 1 hora decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a Dormir, al día siguiente tenían que ir a sus respectivos trabajos

 _Día Siguiente_

Ambos se levantaron a la hora habitual y luego de compartir un buen desayuno cada uno partió a su trabajo

Regina se encontraba revisando unos papeles y llenando algunos formularios de ventas, el trabajo de oficina no se comparaba a salir y mostrar las casas, pero no se sentía agobiada realizándolo la verdad se sentía a gusto con cada cosa que hacía, era como si se sintiera libre de hacerlo, ella había escogido este trabajo, había tenido el derecho de decidir, por ello se sentía tan bien, cuando fue Reina todo era gracias a que su madre lo había deseado para ella, luego fue alcaldesa y aunque ella lo había escogido (o eso creía) nunca sintió que eso fuera o suyo, a parte que tenía ese puesto solo por el poder, aquí era simplemente Regina, una trabajadora más de una compañía inmobiliaria, y se sentía bien, había comenzado a notar que su tono serio poco a poco iba desapareciendo en cambio una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, cada día que pasaba pensaba que si había tomado la decisión correcta al alejarse de Storybrooke pero la culpa de alejarse a su hijo seguía presente.

Gold estaba en su oficina, su asistente Brooke una chica de unos 25 años, rubia y de ojos azules acaba de informarle que un nuevo cliente había llegado, Gold se acomodo la corbata y aliso su traje, estaba listo para recibir a su cliente y comenzar con un nuevo caso, su mal humor se veía remplazado la mayoría de las veces por la satisfacción de ganar un caso catalogado como "difícil" o "imposible" sabía que haberse alejado de ese pueblo habría sido algo que debía haber realizado tiempo atrás, pero justo ahora tomo parecía marchar de la mejor manera.

La semana transcurría, sin ninguna novedad, Regina y Gold en sus respectivos trabajos, Keyla y Rodrigo llamándolos o visitándolos, el jueves Gold había llamado a Regina para que se reunieran y almorzaran juntos, ella había aceptado, contaba con 1 hora para almorzar así que tenía tiempo para llegar y que fueran a algún lugar, cuando la hora del almuerzo llego ella tomo su auto y condujo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el bufete de abogados, estaciono su auto y al llegar a la recepción una no tan amable señora la atendió, luego de que Regina le digiera que buscaba al señor Robert Goldsmill la señora le dio indicaciones de cómo encontrar su oficina, Regina camino por el pasillo para luego subir al ascensor y llegar al 3 piso como se lo habían indicado en recepción, llego a la oficina, ahí se encontraba una chica rubia en el escritorio, en cuanto vio a Regina rodo los ojos (acto que no paso desapercibido para la Reina) luego le saludo y pregunto en qué podía ayudar, Regina le dijo que buscaba al señor Goldsmill, la chica le dijo que él estaba ocupado y había dejado en claro que no quería que lo molestaran, Regina comenzaba a perder la paciencia, esa secretaria tenía muy mal genio, se alejo de ahí y pretendía llamar a Gold , cuando el salió de su oficina, escucho como Brooke le decía a Regina que "No podía pasar" esto le molesto a él, entonces dijo:

-me explicarías porque ella no puede pasar a mi oficina?-dijo él con un tono molesto

-bueno señor, usted me explico que estaba ocupado y que no quería que lo molestaron-explico ella en un tono que trataba de sonar inocente (aunque Regina sabía que era falso)

-el solo le dedico una marida furiosa, y le indico a Regina que pasara

Dentro de la oficina

-que geniecito se trae tu secretaria-dijo Regina

-la verdad nunca se había comportado así-explico Gold

Entonces la mente de Regina comenzó a procesar todo, desde que había puesto un pie en ese lugar y se había referido a Gold con tanta familiaridad, todos la habían visto de manera un poco desaprobatoria

-creo que solo esta celosa-dijo ella mientras merodeaba por la oficina

-disculpa

-si querido Papa- dijo ella resaltando el "papa"- como lo has escuchado

-porque Brooke mi secretaria estaría celosa?-dijo él con curiosidad

-y no es la única –dijo ella mientras mordía su labio inferior para no reír

-podrías explicarme que es lo que pasa-dijo el

-bueno, creo que tienes a todas las mujeres de aquí cautivadas con tu encanto y tal vez esos trajes tuyos si son tu arma secreta, creo que la mayoría o mejor dicho todas han pensado que soy tu novia o amante y por ello me ven así y Brooke ah de estar también enamorada del señor encanto Goldsmill–termino diciendo Regina mientras reía

-el solo la veía expectante

-recuerdas el martes que mi auto se arruino, y cuando Salí del trabajo y Sarah me trajo aquí y nos fuimos juntos a la casa?-pregunto ella

-si lo recuerdo, respondió Gold aunque aun no acaba de entender

-bueno, tú te habías preocupado cuando te comente que algo andaba mal con los frenos y los cambios de mi auto por ello lo había llevado al taller mecánico, y cuando baje del auto de Sarah tu me estabas esperando en las bancas frente al estacionamiento, en cuanto me viste corriste a abrazarme y hacer cosquillas, recuerdo haber visto a un grupo de mujeres observando todo desde la entrada del lugar, supongo que desde ese día piensan que tu y yo hacemos esas cosas –culmino ella

-ahora que lo mencionas al día siguiente de ese suceso, Nancy (la de recepción) me dijo que era una lástima que yo ya tuviera dueña, lo que me pareció ridículo, pero luego yo le conteste que No tenia dueña y seguí mi camino, entonces Hayley me estuvo coqueteando pero ignore todo eso-dijo el

-bueno, al parecer todas me odian ya que creen que estás conmigo-dijo ella

-es bueno saber que me están locas por mí, sabes cuanta diversión podría traerme –dijo él mientras reía

-ya no quiero saber Nada mas –dijo tratando de borrar esas imágenes mentales subidas de tono que se habían formulado gracias al comentario anterior de Gold

-pero aclararemos todo, tu eres mi hija y mereces respeto, además vendrás en otras ocasiones y no quiero que te sientas incomoda

-Regina solo lo observo

-vámonos se hace tarde-, dijo el

Ambos se disponían a salir de la oficina, entonces Gold detuvo a Regina y se paro frente a Brooke (en el pasillo) y dijo:

-Brooke, cada vez que Regina venga, no importa si estoy ocupado y eh dicho que no quiero que nadie me moleste quiero que la hagas pasar, y no quiero que ella vuelva a recibir un mal trato de parte tuyo o de alguien más, es mi Hija y quiero que se le respete

-Brooke solo asintió y dirigió su vista a los papeles que tenía en su escritorio tratando de enfocarse en algo

-Regina lo miraba expectante pero en su interior sentía un gran amor, esta es la clase de cosas que alguna vez deseo que el que considera su padre (ósea el Sr. Henry) hiciera por ella, tal vez no en estas circunstancias, pero sí que la defendiera aunque sea de su madre, una vez leyó que las hijas consideraban a sus padres como sus mayores héroes, aunque pareciera tonto en este punto creía que eso podría ser posible

Llegaron al ascensor y el solo le dedico una sonrisa, luego salieron y Nancy se despidió amablemente de ambos, Gold estaba más que seguro que Brooke ya había regado el chisme de que Regina era su hija, rio en su interior, siguieron caminando para luego ambos dirigirse al auto, fueron a un restaurante que había cerca y ordenaron el plato del día, la comida había estado de maravilla y ambos se habían divertido, era extraño como ellos podían charlar como 2 grandes amigos, hablaban de cosas triviales o de alguna cosa que les hubiera ocurrido en el trabajo, Gold siempre reía de los chistes de Regina, faltaban unos 15 minutos para que la hora del almuerzo terminara, y ya que ambos habían terminado de almorzar salieron del restaurante, Regina dejo a Gold en su trabajo (ya que habían ido en el auto de ella) y luego se dirijo a su trabajo, llego puntual y luego de unos minutos su amiga Sarah llego y le notifico que había una casa que debía mostrar, ella salió de su oficina y condujo hasta la propiedad que debía mostrar, realizo su trabajo y aunque no logro venderla había sido un muy buen día

…

* * *

Hola! :) Regrese tarde un poco pero estuve en exámenes:( y tenía que estudiar pero pronto subiré el siguiente cap.

Gracias por leer

Aby


	12. Chapter 11

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

 _Los Ángeles California_

 **Día siguiente**

Regina & Gold se habían despertado a la hora habitual, y luego de la rutina de cada mañana, ambos estaban ya listos para ir a sus respectivos trabajos, todo había pasado de manera tranquila, se acercaba la hora de salida para Regina, y al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejarla sola, su padre saldría tarde del trabajo, Sarah tenía una reunión familiar y no podría ir a tomar algo con ella, Rodrigo fue a visitar a sus padres, Keyla tenía un compromiso, pero eso no haría que ella desistiera de sus planes, ir a su casa y estar sola sonaba aburrido, entonces decidió ir a un bar al que Sarah la había llevado, cuando ya se encontraba ahí el ambiente era tranquilo y relajado, pidió una copa, y disfruto de la música, muchos hombres se habían acercado a ella con la intención de que coquetearles pero ella siempre encontraba una manera hábil de librarse de ellos, definitivamente iba mejor de lo que había planeado considerando que se encontraba sola en un bar, un viernes y alejaba a cada conquistador que se acercaba a ella, disfrutaba del sabor de su bebida mientras estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente alguien se sentó a su lado y ordeno 2 bebidas una para él y otro para ella, no sabía quién era pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un trago de un desconocido, su sorpresa fue que al voltear se encontró con la sonrisa perfecta de Thomas

Se disponía a hablar cuando el bartender les dio las bebidas,

-hola, no sabía que te gustaba venir a este lugar, es mi favorito-dijo el

-hola y vengo algunas veces, es un buen lugar- dijo ella mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja

-lamento mi atrevimiento, pero enserio espero que aceptes la bebida-dijo el

-no sé si pueda negarme a aceptarla?-dijo ella mientras tomaba la copa

-bueno, no estamos en la oficina, y aquí somos solo "Regina" mirándola y "Thomas"

-luego de eso, la conversación siguió de lo mejor, Thomas era agradable y Regina sonreía, luego de lo que habían hablado antes de iniciar la conversación no habían vuelto a mencionar el trabajo, luego de algunas copas mas, Thomas invito a Regina a cenar, ella vacilo en aceptar pero luego de que Thomas le diera su lista de pros y contras (la cual fue muy graciosa, ya que la mayoría de los pros eran "porque si") acepto y ahora ambos se dirigían a el restaurante

Thomas tenía un cierto encanto, su estilo arreglado -desarreglado, su cabello algo despeinado, sus ojos azulados y esa barba de pocos días,

Llegaron al restaurante, era pequeño la comida estuvo deliciosa, y al momento de pagar, ambos comenzaron con una pequeña discusión pero Regina fue más rápida y termino pagando la cena, Thomas protesto por ello, pero tomo esa oportunidad para que acordaran otra salida,Thomas se la había pasado realmente bien, la compañía de Regina le resultaba sumamente grata el, le había dicho a Regina que , ella era distinta, era hermosa y lo más sorprendente aunque le costara admitirlo era que en el instante en que ella lo vio no se le abalanzo encima, había dejado a un lado su ego al contarle eso pero eso había hecho que el supiera que era especial, ambos habían acordado mantener esa noche en secreto, lo cual le había parecido súper divertido a Regina que se sentía como una niña pequeña haciendo travesuras, el se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de ella y se verían el lunes, Regina llego a su casa y su padre aun no llegaba, decidió dejar unas galletas con queso y salami por si tenía hambre y luego subió a su habitación había sido un día largo y que mejor que consentirse un poco con un relajante baño de burbujas, estuvo un largo rato disfrutando de la calidez del agua en su piel, junto a las burbujas y el relajante aroma, cuando salió del baño y se puso su pijama bajo a ver si ya había llegado su padre (automáticamente su mente reacción con lo que había pensado, le era tan familiar decirle "padre" que ya no lo pensaba) solo sonrió

El ya había llegado y se encontraba en la cocina disfrutando de las galletas, conversaron un rato y Regina decidió dormir, Gold se quedo viendo tv un rato, todo era paz y tranquilidad en su nuevo hogar

 **Storybrooke**

Zelena había decido salir a dar un paseo con su pequeña el día estaba perfecto y ya estaba cansada de estar en su cabaña así que camino por el pueblo, hasta que su momento de felicidad se vio interrumpido por Snow

-¿Cuál es el plan?-dijo Snow

-plan de qué?-pregunto Zelena

-para ir por Regina, claro –dijo Blanca como si fuera lo más obvio

-que te hace pensar que yo tengo un plan para buscar a mi hermanita? Y más aún porque crees que ella quisiera que fuéramos a buscarla?-dijo ella mientras tomaba las manitas de su hija

-bueno, pensé que ahora tu formabas parte de los buenos y te preocupabas por Regina-dijo ella

-entiendo porque Regina se quejaba tanto, ser bueno es tan difícil-dijo Zelena

Ambas rieron (lo cual fue un poco extraño)

-bueno, la verdad si mi hermanita se fue no creo que le agrade que vallamos a buscarle, y tu viste lo mismo que yo, ella y el cocodrilo están bien –dijo Zelena

-lo sé, pero no dejo de preocuparme por ella-expuso Snow

-ella es lista, y estará bien así que porque no solo esperamos y vemos que pasa?-dijo Zelena

-tal vez tengas razón, además ni siquiera sabemos dónde se encuentran como para irlos a buscar-dijo ella

-cuando descubras donde están tal vez pensemos en buscarlos-dijo Zelena

Snow asintió

-quería preguntarte algo-dijo Zelena

-claro- respondió Snow con su habitual calidez

-busco un trabajo, y pensé que tal vez tu sabrías de algo para que yo pudiera ver si es lo mío-dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia

-bueno, ahora estoy en la alcaldía y pues-comentaba Snow pero fue interrumpida por Zelena

-no! Trabajar en ese lugar era algo que se facilitaba a mi hermana, no a mí así que esa no es una opción-dijo

-bueno, preguntare por el pueblo y te aviso si encuentro algo, ¿te parece?- expuso Snow

-sí, bueno… Gracias –dijo Zelena

-de nada, nos vemos ten un buen día!- dijo Snow mientras se despedía de ambas

Zelena siguió jugando con su hija, tenía que admitir que la conversación había sido más productiva de lo que habría imaginado

 **Los Ángeles California**

Era sábado, día libre para Regina pero no para Gold que emprendía camino a su trabajo, Regina por su parte había aprovechado para dormir unas horas más, fue a la cocina para preparar su desayuno ya que su estomago lo exigía, luego de un desayuno rico y saludable, se encontraba buscando algo interesante para ver, no encontró nada así que dejo un canal donde pasaban una película, revisaba su celular cuando le cayó un mensaje de Keyla invitando a ir al centro comercial y hacer algunas compras, Regina no tenía nada más que hacer así que acepto la invitación, subió a su habitación y busco algo que ponerse, unos jeans ajustado una camisa blanca un poco holgada muy sencilla y elegante y sus zapatos de tacón, de accesorios solo eligió un collar dorado largo y sus lentes de sol, un poco de maquillaje y lista, 5 minutos después Keyla tocaba la puerta de su casa, entonces tomo sus llaves y su celular y salió, habían visitado algunas tiendas, se había divertido mucho pararon un rato era la hora del almuerzo entonces fueron al área de comidas y disfrutaron de algo para luego seguir con sus compras, la verdad esta era una nueva experiencia para ella, en storybroke no habían tantas tiendas , en el bosque encantado todo la ropa era a la medida y pues tampoco conto con una amiga, así que estaba dispuesta a vivir la experiencia al máximo, ambas cargaban con bolsas que contenían: ropa, zapatos, accesorios, maquillaje etc., había sido un buen "día de chicas" como lo había nombrado keyla, la tarde había pasado muy rápido, era como si ninguna de las 2 e importara la hora, regresaron a sus casas ya entrada la noche, se habían divertido mucho y habían dicho que harían eso más seguido, Regina ingreso a su casa con sus manos llenas de bolsas, Gold se rio al verla pero luego le ayudo, dejaron todo en la habitación de Regina, Gold había preparado la cena y se sentaron a conversar de lo que habían hecho en el día, ambos reían realmente la estaban pasando bien, luego fueron a ver una película, ya estaban viendo la segunda película pero el celular de Gold sonó y fue a responder a la cocina, Regina no quería perderse la película ya que estaba muy interesante pero su celular exigía carga, se quedaba sin pila entonces subió a buscar su cargador, estaba detrás de la mesa de noche y cuando lo tomo empujo un poco la mesa haciendo que un cuadro que tenía en ella estuviera a punto de caer, por suerte lo tomo a tiempo,

-buenos reflejos -dijo Gold

-así parece-dijo ella pero Gold noto que su tono de voz era más débil,

-¿estás bien?-pregunto el

Ella solo pasaba sus dedos por el marco de la foto,

-no tienes porque sentirte culpable-dijo Gold

-siento como si lo hubiera abandonado, me hace sentir como una mala madre-dijo ella

-no lo eres, y créeme se de lo que hablo, estas frente al peor papa de todos los tiempos-dijo el

-tú crees que el este bien y que me perdone-pregunto ella que aun sostenía la foto, era una donde ella estaba junto a Henry fue lo único que conservo, quería tener algo de él cerca, ambos se veían muy bien aunque ella no sonreirá mucho el sí, recordaba cuando había sido tomada la foto, los recuerdos le invadían

-se que Emma, los charming e incluso el pirata lo cuidaran, y sé que no está enojado contigo-dijo él mientras la abrazaba

Correspondió al abrazo tal vez Gold tenía razón en sus palabras, sabía que Henry estaría bien y solo esperaba verlo algún día, sonaba extraño pero pronto se sintió mejor, era como si el peso de ello era tan grande que la había estado agobiando todo este tiempo, supo que haber expresado lo que sentía con Gold había ayudado,

Regina coloco la foto en el lugar donde estaba antes de que casi cayera al suelo y ambos bajaron a ver la película de nuevo, horas más tarde ambos se encontraban ya dormidos,

 **Domingo**

Regina se había levanto (más o menos temprano) y bajo a preparar el desayuno, luego Gold bajo y ambos desayunaron Rodrigo llamo a Regina para invitar a ella y Gold a dar un paseo, ella acepto no tenían otros planes, además aun no terminaban de conocer la ciudad, siempre era divertido dar un paseo, a Gold también le había parecido una buena idea, a la hora acordado Rodrigo llego y los 3 partieron, el había preparado un "recorrido" de lo mejor, Keyla no había podido asistir porque acompaño a su madre a casa de su hermana, pero aun así la pasaron muy bien, algunas de las paradas del día fueron "el paseo de la fama" aunque Gold había comentado que no era tan famoso porque no incluía a "Rumpelstiltskin" ni a la "Reina Malvada" Rodrigo creyó que él se refería a los cuentos de hadas, sin saber que estaba frente a ellos, ambos decidieron simplemente reír, luego visitaron el "Madame Tussauds Hollywood" donde Rodrigo se había sacado fotos con la mayoría de las estatuas de cera, por la tarde fueron al "parque Griffith" y desde ahí tuvieron una excelente vista del cartel/rotulo/letras de HOLLYWOOD , Rodrigo había llevado algunos bocadillos, así que ese día había sido sumamente productivo y lleno de risas y bromas que Rodrigo no entendió, pero había sido un buen día

 **Storybrooke**

Snow era la alcaldesa por los momentos, y como la vez anterior no todo funcionaba tan bien, decidió hacer una junta con los habitantes del pueblo, todos estaban reunidos en el ayuntamiento, Snow había mencionado que era difícil no contar mas con Regina sin lugar a dudas era una excelente alcaldesa, hablo sobre algunos asuntos más y la reunión termino, Zelena había asistido la verdad le importaba muy poco lo que pasara pero pensó que tal vez podría ser divertido, luego de que los ciudadanos atacaran a Snow con preguntas o que ella se trabara al hablar en ciertos momentos no negaba que se había divertido, pero la reunión había terminado, estaba por salir cuando Belle la detuvo

-Zelena-dijo ella

-Hola-respondió zelena

-Snow me comento que buscas trabajo, necesito a alguien que se encargue de la biblioteca-dijo ella

-eres muy amable, pero ser un ratón de biblioteca No es lo mío, y por favor no te ofendas-dijo ella

-lo sé, pero podrías trabajar ahí mientras consigues algo más?-dijo Belle

Zelena lo pensó pero aun no estaba del todo convencida

-los libros no me atraen, además no creo que pueda estar ahí mientras me das ordenes, la verdad no es lo mío-dijo dispuesta a marcharse

-no estaré ahí, tu estarías a cargo yo pienso hacerme cargo de la tienda de Gold y por ello busco quien me remplace en la biblioteca-expuso

Zelena lo medito, tal vez estaba bien para comenzar

-está bien acepto-dijo

-sabia que lo harías, te espero mañana a las 10:00 am fuera de la biblioteca,- le dijo mientras se iba

Bueno, ahora sí podría ir a su cabaña

Pero

"Zelena"-grito Emma

Zelena rodo los ojos, ¿ahora qué?-se dijo a si misma

-se que no esto de ayudar y ser buena es nuevo para ti, pero necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo ella

Sin ver ninguna otra salida Zelena siguió a Emma comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido a esa reunión

* * *

Hola!

¿Cómo están?

 _Me disculpo, la verdad eh estado sumamente ausente pero tengo mis motivos, enserio les pido una disculpa por ello, primero no tenia internet, luego eh tenido problemas de salud y para finalizar estaba en exámenes!_ :/

Pero quiero aclarar que no abandonare la historia! Así que no se preocupen

Antes de despedirme

¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE ME DAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, NO SABEN COMO LES AGRADEZCO ESO!

Se despide, hasta el siguiente capitulo

Aby


	13. Chapter 12

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

 **Lunes**

Regina preparaba un desayuno saludable, mientras Gold se quejaba de que eso no le agrada mucho, él prefería un buen desayuno pero término comiendo lo que Regina había preparado, luego de eso cada quien tomo camino a su trabajo

Rumple revisaba los papeles de su más reciente caso, el día era tranquilo recibió una llamada de Elizabeth una bella mujer que conoció hace unos días gracias a sus amigos, habían quedado de acuerdo para almorzar juntos

Regina se encontraba de salida, tenia algunos clientes y debía ir a mostrar las propiedades, esto para ella era cada vez más común y divertido, aunque le gustaba hacer muy bien su trabajo, siempre que vendía alguna propiedad se sentía satisfecha de hacer bien su trabajo

Luego de eso, regreso a su oficina y revisaba algunos formularios, cuando recibió una llamada de la asistente de su jefa, Edith la necesitaba en su oficina, la verdad no sabía cuál era el motivo pero fue a la oficina, cuando llego su jefa le pidió que tomara asiento, luego de saludarla le dijo que ella era excelente en su trabajo (lo cual era algo nuevo para ella, el tiempo que fue alcaldesa no recibía muchos halagos) a veces se preguntaba que pensarían los demás al saber que ella era la Reina malvada o con el simple hecho de que había sido por muchos anos la alcaldesa de un pueblito con magia cerca de Maine, luego le comento que Ámbar (chica que también trabaja en la compañía) había tenido una accidente y estaría en recuperación un tiempo, entonces estaban repartiendo el trabajo que ella hacia a los demás, por ello tendría más casas, a Regina no le incomodo aquello y solo le dijo a su jefa que estaba bien, salió de la oficina y fue a trabajar, muchas veces aun no podía creer que se había ido de storybrooke, su trabajo era fabuloso y todos en la compañía eran muy amables y divertidos

 **Storybrooke**

Zelena había dejado a Natalia con Little John, y ella había acudido a la biblioteca a la hora que había acordado con Belle, no había desayunado así que antes paro por un café a donde Granny's estaba esperando que Belle llegara, pocos minutos después ella llego y ambas ingresaron a la biblioteca, Belle le explico un poco como estaban organizados los libros, que en su computadora había una base de datos sobre el archivo de todo, y contaba con un libro donde explicaba eso también, Zelena estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, así que tomo el vaso de su café y le dio un sorbo, pero cuando Belle sintió el aroma del café sintió unas ganas inmensas de vomitar así que corrió al baño, Zelena quedo un poco preocupada por el comportamiento de Belle, pero decidió sentarse y terminar su café, minutos después Belle mas pálida de lo que es regreso,

-te encuentras bien?-pregunto Zelena en un intento de cortesía

-si, no te preocupes-dijo ella restándole importancia

-entonces cuando le dirás a los héroes de tu embarazo?-pregunto

-¿Qué? De que hablas-dijo Belle

-vamos, puede que sea una bruja pero no soy tonta, además si mal no recuerdas yo estuve embarazada hace poco, que gracias a la salvadora no haya podido disfrutar de todo mi embarazo y tuviera pronto a Nat no significa que no sepa cuáles son los síntomas y como se ve una mujer cuando está embarazada-culmino ella ante la mirada atónita de Belle

-bueno, es cierto estoy embarazada-dijo ella mientras se sentaba – podrías guardar el secreto, aun no sé cuando se lo diré a los demás- dijo ella

-claro, puedes confiar en que no se lo diré a los demás, pero deberías pensar en contárselos un embarazo no es algo que puedas mantener oculto mucho tiempo

Luego de eso, Belle le explico algunas cosas más y le entrego las llaves y también le brindo su número telefónico ella vendría por la tarde,

 _Tienda de Gold_

Belle había llegado a la tienda, se sentía un poco mas aliviada con el hecho de que alguien supiera de su embarazo, esa había sido la razón principal de contratar a Zelena en la biblioteca, sabía que en algunos meses necesitaría ayuda, ahora que al fin había podido decir que estaba embarazada a alguien más la realidad comenzaba a hacerle efecto, tendría un bebe, tenía que contárselo a sus amigos y sobre todo se preguntaba si Rumple le agradaría saber que esperaba un bebe de el

 **Los Ángeles California**

Sarah entro a la oficina de Regina, ella se encontraba terminando un trabajo en la computadora y al escucharla entrar levanto la vista,

-¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunto cuándo noto que ella había captado su atención

-a quien?-pregunto Regina extrañada

-a Thomas-dijo sin mas

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con suma curiosidad

-bueno, llevo un buen tiempo aquí, y el no es de permanecer demasiado en la compañía, peor aun de venir todos los días tan sonriente y animado y olvidémonos de sonreír de oreja a oreja cada vez que pasa fuera de tu oficina o te ve-había sido directa

Regina realmente no sabía que responder

Solo opto por decirle a Sarah que dejara de ver cosas que no eran y mejor fuera a trabajar antes de que alguna de las 2 se ganara algún llamado de atención, cuando la había sacado de su oficina siguió con su trabajo, pero a quien engañaba las palabras de su amiga aun rondaban en su cabeza, ¿será cierto? Ella llevaba poco tiempo aquí, y justo cuando ella se había integrado a la compañía conocía a Thomas por lo tanto no tenia de donde sacar información anterior de su comportamiento, pero era su jefe y sobre todo ella había decidido ya no buscar el "amor" tal vez era algo que no le correspondía o en todo caso, esperaba que llegara de manera inesperada sin haber ella emprendido una búsqueda donde el resultado tendía a ser el fracaso (la mayor parte del tiempo)

 **Storybrooke**

Era jueves, si Zelena había sobrevivido 4 días trabajando en la biblioteca se decía Belle mientras reía mentalmente, había pensado en contarle a sus amigos respecto a su embarazo, pero había algo que rondaba en su cabeza, debía contarle a Rumple, era su hijo, pero vamos había demostrado una y otra vez que no era el mejor ejemplo de padre, como saber si había cambiado, pero si en un futuro su hijo o hija le preguntaban por su padre o había alguna especia de reclamo por parte de ellos gracias a eso, era mucho para pensar, se sentía abrumada, dejo de pensar en ello tendría tiempo luego para hacerlo

Las novedades en el pueblo eran pocas, Mary Margaret estaba al mando de la alcaldía (aunque no era la mejor en ello se esforzaba) tenía el apoyo de todos, killian había comenzado a trabajar en la comisaria, y todo parecía regresar lentamente a la normalidad, Robín se le veía muchas veces triste pero cuando se encontraba con sus hijos su cara se transformaba y se dejaba sonreír para ellos, Archie tenía trabajo, luego del inframundo y todo lo que habían enfrentado algunos habitantes habían decidió ocurrir a él para aliviar el estrés, Henry le había pedido a Emma que tratara de investigar el lugar en donde se encontraba su mama y su abuelo, solo para tener la tranquilidad de que estuvieran bien, Emma le había prometido a Henry intentarlo pero era un poco difícil no sabía en donde se encontraban, pero llamo a algunos amigos y contactos de Boston para que le ayudaran, no sabía si sería una búsqueda fácil o difícil, pero era la Salvadora y sentía que era lo correcto

 **Los Ángeles**

La semana había trascurrido de manera rápida, era viernes y eso significa el último día de trabajo de Regina y el comienzo de su fin de semana

A la hora del almuerzo había decido ir a un restaurante, era uno de los que solían visitar todos se encontraban ya en el lugar, cuando Thomas apareció y se acerco a la mesa en donde Regina y Sarah junto a otros compañeros se encontraban, todos se extrañaron él era una persona amable pero no se acercaba a ellos solo para saludar y pedir acompañarlos en la mesa, pero ante la mirada atónita de todos eso era lo que ocurría, estuvo charlando animadamente con todos pero sin lugar a dudas su atención se posaba en Regina, al final pago la cuenta lo cual hizo que todos se sintieran sumamente apenados, Regina trato de convencerlo de que no era necesario pero él podía ser incluso más terco que ella, así que no le hizo caso, luego todos regresaron a la oficina y Sarah no dejaba de molestar a Regina, ella evadía todo ignorándola pero no era fácil, la hora de salida se acercaba cuando alguien toco la puerta de la oficina de Regina, ella pensaba que era Sarah no había parado de fastidiar y había que admitir que era muy ingeniosa siempre encontraba la manera de ir a su oficina, llamarla, enviarle un correo o un recado con alguien, pero cuando el que se asomo por la puerta fue Thomas la sorpresa fue mayor,

-disculpa que interrumpa, -dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio de ella- pero aun me debes una cita-dijo él mientras se frotaba las palmas de las manos

Ella lo veía, con esos hermosos ojos café profundos que de una manera u otra lograban dejarte hipnotizado

-una cita?-pregunto ella

-claro, y pensaba que si no estabas ocupada mañana yo podría pasar por ti e ir a algún lugar-dijo el

-yo pensé que no era ético que una empleada acepte citas de parte de su jefe-dijo ella mientras parecía seria cuando por dentro estaba muerta de risa, al ver como la cara de Thomas se transformaba y esos ojos azules buscaban alguna salida u explicación

-eh... bueno… tal vez no estén dentro de los parámetros éticos, pero somos amigos y habíamos acordado que seriamos solo "Regina" y "Thomas" por lo tanto en ese aspecto dejo de ser tu jefe –dijo él mientras mostraba esa sonrisa perfecta

Ella sonrió, había sido ingenioso debía admitirlo

-está bien-dijo ella

-entonces, mañana paso por tu casa y prepárate será la mejor cita de tu vida-dijo él con algo de arrogancia

-no lo creo-dijo ella

-ya lo veras-dijo él mientras acomodaba su corbata

-bueno tendrás que probarlo, y en todo caso yo decidiré si es la mejor cita de mi vida o no-dijo ella optando por su porte de Reina Malvada

El se despidió y salió de la oficina de ella, Regina espero a que se cumpliera su hora de salida y guardo todo en su escritorio para luego salir, afortunadamente Sarah no supo de la visita de Thomas si no se habría puesto como loca, bromeaba con que era fangirl y que los shipeaba, pero simplemente se despidió de ella y condujo a su casa, ese viernes no tenía nada planeado y la verdad no quería salir, con el trabajo extra resultaba un poco mas cansada así que había decidido descansar ese día, llego a su casa y el auto de Gold ya se encontraba ahí, lo cual era un poco extraño el siempre llegaba más tarde pero era bueno, así tal vez podrían ver alguna película, ingreso a su casa, la cena ya estaba lista, puede que Gold fuera un oscuro pero preparaba buena comida, subió a su habitación y dejo a un lado su ropa de oficina remplazándola por algo cómodo, de ahí bajo y vio a Gold muy arreglado

-ya te vas? Pregunto ella viendo como estaba muy bien vestido y tomando sus llaves

-si querida-dijo el

-pensé que cenaríamos juntos-dijo ella al recordar que la cena estaba ya lista

-te prepare la cena, porque yo tengo una cita-dijo él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-tu? Tienes una CITA!?-dijo ella

-si, vamos tu sabes lo que son las citas no es como si te fuera a explicar- pero Regina impidió que prosiguiera

-claro que se lo que es una cita, yo tengo una mañana pero vamos eres mi padre y saldrás en una cita, nunca había experimentado algo así, por ello no sé cómo se supone debería reaccionar –dijo ella

-supongo que alguna vez pensaste que Henry tendría alguna cita –dijo el de manera burlona

-bueno, está bien –dijo ya resignada

-me voy-dijo mientras acomodaba su corbata que era perfecta con ese traje a la medida que le quedaba tan bien

-solo una cosa más-dijo ella

-dime-respondió el sin saber que era lo que ella quería decirle

-si piensas hacer,,, bueno ya sabes, podrías ir a casa de ella, la verdad no me sentiría cómoda si despertara en la noche y escuchara esa clase de sonidos –dijo con cara de asco

-Rumple solo soltó una sonora carcajada

-no te preocupes, pero ya que has sacado a relucir el tema, pienso que debería aplicarse a ti también, digamos que escuchar que mi hija está con alguien en la habitación no sería de lo más agradable-dijo el

Regina se reprendía mentalmente ahora había todo tipo de escenarios referente a ese tema en su mente

-está bien, pásala bien en tu cita, aunque no conozca a la afortunada-dijo mientras reía

-su nombre es Elizabeth Edelstein, esa creo que es suficiente información por ahora-dijo él mientras salía de la casa

Al menos preparo la cena, se decía Regina mientras caminaba a la cocina en busca de un plato, sabía que pasaría ese día en su casa, pero no pensó que sería sola mientras su padre tenía una cita.

* * *

…

 **Hola**

¿Cómo están?

Gold & Regina comienzan a ir creando su nueva vida, ambos con citas, pero como van las cosas por Storybrooke

Creen que averigüen donde se encuentran y cuando lo sepan irán a buscarlos?

¿Qué prepara Thomas? Realmente será la mejor cita de Regina xD

Eso y mas descúbralo en el siguiente capitulo

Jajaja

 _Bueno Gracias por los comentarios siempre son muy bien recibidos_

Los Quiere

Aby


	14. Chapter 13

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

-está bien, pásala bien en tu cita, aunque no conozca a la afortunada-dijo mientras reía

-su nombre es Elizabeth Edelstein, esa creo que es suficiente información por ahora-dijo él mientras salía de la casa

Al menos preparo la cena, se decía Regina mientras caminaba a la cocina en busca de un plato, sabía que pasaría ese día en su casa, pero no pensó que sería sola mientras su padre tenía una cita...

Luego de cenar se puso a ver algo en la televisión y luego decidió ir a dormir la verdad no quería quedarse ahí y encontrarse con su padre subiendo a su habitación con alguna chica o cualquier otra escena que la traumara, en cuanto puso su cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormida, no supo si Gold había llegado ese día a dormir a la casa o no

 **Mañana siguiente**

Regina abría los ojos perezosamente luego de su rutina de la mañana, revisó su celular tenia varios mensajes de un número desconocido:

*Hola Regina buenos días, creo que aún es algo temprano pero no eh podido dormir pensando en nuestra cita de hoy ㈴2ㇲ0㈇6

*supongo que aun estas dormida, quería saber si aun seguía en pie la cita espero no te hayas arrepentido ㈶2㈸1

*ayer creo que no te dije la hora de la cita, pasaré por ti a las 4 de la tarde (esperó no sea muy temprano para ti) PD. Viste de manera cómoda ya que iremos en mi motocicleta ㈳8㈴7

*eh dejado muchos mensajes espero no asustarte, espero tu respuesta ㈳5㈴6

Regina había leído todos los mensajes y decidió responderle:

*Buenos días Thomas no respondí antes porque estaba dormida, me preguntó ¿como conseguiste mi número? Y sabes mi dirección comienzo a pensar que no solo eres el dueño de una agencia de bienes raíces seras a caso espía ㈳4... Estaré lista a las 4 y no me parece tan temprano ㈴1

_luego de eso salio de su cuarto realmente tenia hambre pero camino con cautela realmente no quería presenciar alguna escena, luego de ser casi una ninja para poder llegar segura a la planta baja se dirigió a la cocina prepararía el desayuno pero su sorpresa fue encontrar a su padre desayunando ya, y cabe recalcar que se encontraba solo, en cuanto Gold la vio le saludo y la invito a desayunar en efecto el plato de Regina se encontraba ya servido, el desayuno fue tranquilo y Ambos mantuvieron una agradable conversación, el se despidió ya que debía ir a trabajar, Regina luego de cambiarse decidió limpiar un poco la casa, luego de pasar gran parte de la mañana en eso tomo un descanso y revisaba su celular cuando su amiga Keyla la llamó minutos después la divertida chica se encontraba en su casa, prepararon el almuerzo y luego de comer estuvieron viendo televisión, keyla había encontrado una película dramática, y habían partes tristes en la historia por ello Keyla estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras Regina seguía fuerte, la morena decidió ver la hora, y al revisar su celular se dio cuenta de que ya era algo tarde y debía prepararse para si cita

-Keyla- dijo Regina tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga

-Regí, que pasa?- dijo observando a su amiga

-podrías ayudarme a elegir un atuendo - preguntó Regina

-tiene que ser Ahorita, si algo mas malo pasa en esta película llorare toda la noche- dijo Keyla

-bueno, es para una cita... Pero tienes razón sigamos viendo la película y ya después

Regina no pudo seguir hablando ya que en el momento que keyla escuchó la palabra cita apagó la televisión y le exigió a Regina que corrieran hacia la habitación para revisar el armario de la ex alcaldesa

 **En la habitación de Regina**

La morena se encontraba sentada en la cama mientras keyla se sumergía en su armario, verla sin dudas era divertido parecía un pequeño en dulcería pero había que admitir que había buscado buenas prendas, luego de tener posibles conjuntos armados hizo que Regina se midiera toda la ropa lo cual llevo algo de tiempo pero todo el esfuerzo y tiempo habían valido la pena al encontrar el atuendo indicado, Regina extendió la ropa en su cama y bajo a despedir a su amiga, Keyla no quería irse, le intrigaba saber quien era ese extraño misterioso que había invitado a su amiga a salir esa noche ya que ella sólo le había dicho que tenia una cita y cuando ella trato de indagar mas en el asunto Regina siempre lograba cambiar de tema, al final le había dicho que por los momentos era mejor que no lo conociera ya que ni ella estaba segura de cuan lejos llegaría esto, Keyla acepto de mala gana ya que quería saber pero luego le pareció emocionante pensar en hombre de la cita de Regina como un galán de cine o uno de esos hombres que sólo logras encontrar en un buen libro romántico, luego de que Keyla se fuera Regina subió a tomar una ducha aún tenia tiempo para arreglarse y estar lista a tiempo.

 **Storybrooke**

Henry le había pedido a Emma que tratara de investigar el lugar en donde se encontraba su mama y su abuelo, solo para tener la tranquilidad de que estuvieran bien, Emma le había prometido a Henry intentarlo pero era un poco difícil no sabía en donde se encontraban, pero llamo a algunos amigos y contactos de Boston para que le ayudaran, no sabía si sería una búsqueda fácil o difícil, pero era la Salvadora y sentía que era lo correcto ...

Emma se había puesto en contacto con algunos amigos, luego de brindarles datos básicos descriptivos sobre cada uno y algunas imágenes era cuestión de tiempo para ver si la búsqueda daba resultados

Por su parte, Zelena seguía asistiendo a su trabajo en la biblioteca no era tan malo después de todo, y Belle había decidido contarles a sus amigos de su embarazo

..

Los Ángeles California

Regina ya se había duchado y se encontraba dándole un ultimo retoque a su maquillaje, estaba ya cambia, al final el traje ganador consistía en: unos pantalones de cuero ajustados, una camisa de estampado animal, una chaqueta blanca, un pequeño bolso cruzado y unos hermosos botines negros bajos,

Mientras pintaba sus labios de rojo carmín alguien llamó a su puerta para luego ingresar, Gold había llegado ya a casa

\- te ves preciosa- dijo el

-gracias- respondió ella

-venia a preguntarte que querías cenar pero al verte tan arreglada recordé que hoy saldrias, así que mi pregunta es innecesaria -explicó el

Regina quería preguntarle sobre la cita que el había tenido la noche anterior pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar el sonido del timbre, y antes de que Gold bajara ella fue mas rápida, se despido de su padre y le dijo que no era necesario que esperara que regresara para luego técnicamente correr escaleras abajo e ir a su cita, solo logro escuchar que Gold dijo "diviertete pero si el se pasa de listo lo mató"

Regina cerro la puerta de golpe deseando que Thomas no hubiera escuchado las palabras dichas por Gold, Thomas en cuanto la vio se quedo sin aliento Regina es Hermosa luego de saludarse y decirle lo hermosa que se veía, le brindó un casco subieron a la moto Harley Davidson y luego partieron, el día aun brillaba y sentir el suave rose de la brisa en la cara era una increíble sensación, Thomas llevaba conduciendo un buen tiempo, Regina no tenia ni las mas remota idea de donde se dirigían, pero por alguna razón ella se sentía segura con el, aun sin saber exactamente a donde estaban por llegar.

Luego de algunos kilómetros de marcha llegaron a un hermoso viñedo

Bajaron de la motocicleta, mientras ella veía maravillada aquel lugar, el la guió y comenzaron a recorrerlo

Tomaron una copa de vino y estuvieron conversando, era divertido y entretenido, de pronto a Thomas se le ocurrió una idea caminaron alejándose un poco de los viñeron y se dirigieron a unos establos, Thomas no estaba muy convencido de esto ya que no sabia si realmente le agradaría a Regina, pero cuando ella vio los caballos se acerco a ellos y comenzó a acariciarlos, esto era sin duda algo digno de ver, ella le preguntó si podían montar un rato, Thomas respondió que sí solo debía llamar al encargado para que los ensillara pero Regina lo detuvo y le dijo que no era necesario ella tomo las sillas de montar y ensillo ambos caballos, Thomas no podía estar mas admirado, ambos subieron a los caballos y estuvieron recorriendo parte de la gran propiedad

El sol comenzaba a ponerse entonces Thomas le dijo a Regina que era hora de regresar, Regina decidió retarlo a una carrera hacia los establos y el aceptó, ella término ganando y Thomas decía que realmente la había dejado ganar (lo cual no era cierto) pero fue un buen momento para reír, el tomo la mano de ella en un momento y las entrelazó, la guió hacia el lugar donde cenarían, el camino fue en silencio pero una gran sonrisa adornaba el rostro de cada uno.

-ya casi llegamos y como quiero que sea sorpresa vendare tus ojos- dijo el mientras sacaba un trapo y le cubría los ojos

Regina estaba intrigada pero se dejo guiar por el, caminaron un poco mas y el le informo que y habían llegado entonces quitó la venda y Regina miro admirada el lugar donde se encontraba

Estaba sobre la parte de atrás de un gran camión que usaban para transportar las uvas, sobre el había una mesa y sillas y arriba de esto unas luces conectadas al camión para iluminar el lugar era sin dudas algo ingenioso, el camión estaba aparcado en medio del viñedo, ambos tomaron asiento y de pronto llegó un muchacho con sus aperitivos,

-esperó no te moleste en hecho de que yo haya preparado el menú- dijo el

\- no te preocupes, me parece perfecto- dijo ella mientras lo observaba

El sol se ocultaba y ver los viñedos con esa luz baja era mágico, minutos después un plato de pasta Alfredo junto a una copa de vino fueron servidos, Regina se deleito ante el exquisito sabor de la pasta y la conversación no paro, el cielo antes tornado de colores naranja ahora era iluminado por el brillo de las estrellas haciendo de todo esto el escenario romántico perfecto. La comida paso de lo mas increíble, cuando ambos habían terminado de comer Thomas le preguntó a Regina si quería comer postre, ella negó la verdad estaba llena el tampoco tenia ganas de comer algo mas, entonces pidió los postres para llevar

-Estas lista para ir a un último lugar- dijo el

-creí que aquí acababa todo- dijo ella

-aun no, la noche aún es joven- dijo mientras le brindaba su mano para que ella pudiera bajar del lugar donde antes habían cenado

Luego de guardar los postres, subieron de nuevo a la motocicleta dejando atrás el hermoso viñedo, para emprender un nuevo camino ella se aferraba a el, era emocionante seguir en la cita, luego de recorrer algunos kilómetros, Regina creí que era broma ya que no veía nada, bueno se encontraban cerca de unas montañas, pero estaba oscuro.

-si ya llegamos- dijo mientras reía al ver las expresiones de ella

-enserio-pregunto ella

-si- dijo el mientras sacaba unas cosas- vamos- dijo mientras le extendía su mano

Caminaron un poco por una especie de camino olvidado, hasta que llegaron a la cima, estando ahí sentías que todo el trayecto para llegar a ese lugar había valido la pena

Desde ahí parecía que todo se detenía y tenias el poder de controlar toda la ciudad y las luces brillaban haciendo de Todo un espectáculo digno de admirar, estando en ese lugar sentías que podias ver la velocidad con la cual todos se movían mientras tu disfrutaba de la paz y tranquilidad que experimentadas ahí.

-te gusta- le pregunto Thomas a Regina mientras ella no dejaba de observar aquel lugar

\- es precioso- dijo ella- supongo que es un sitio popular para traer a tus conquistas - agregó ella

\- la verdad no es un lugar muy popular, pocas personas saben realmente que se puede subir hasta este punto, yo lo descubrí un día por casualidad, puede que hayas escuchado que no me agrada pasar mucho tiempo en la oficina así que a veces solía salir sin rumbo un día llegue a este lugar y luego de mucho caminar encontré un modo de subir, no había traído a alguien mas aquí por lo que tu eres la primera- dijo el mientras la veía

Ella se había sin palabras, de pronto Thomas comenzó a tomar su mochila (eso es lo que había traído el, ni siquiera lo noto) y buscaron una superficie plana, quito algunas piedras que estorbaban y extendió un mantel de pocnic, la invito a sentarse junto a el, seguían teniendo esa maravillosa vista que propicia ese lugar, luego el saco una botella de champan y 2 copas y sirvió un poco para ambos, de ahí saco los postres que eran pastel de chocolate con fresas, los 2 se deleitaron con el espléndido sabor de todo, cuando terminaron estuvieron conversando un rato mas pero se hacia mas tarde y el viento comenzaba a soplar con mas fuerza, bajaron del lugar donde se encontraban y subieron a la motocicleta, era hora de regresar a casa

Cuando llegaron, Thomas ayudo a Regina a bajar

-Entonces Señorita Goldsmill ah sido esta la mejor cita de su vida? -pregunto el

-la verdad si- dijo ella recordando todos los detalles de la misma, habían reído, el paseo en caballo le había recordado los tiempo en el bosque encantado cuando amaba cabalgar a rocinante, todos los detalles que Thomas había incluido por eso se había ganado el hecho de considerar esa como la mejor de sus citas

-lo sabia- contestó el muy feliz

Regina solo sonrió

-al principio creí que no te gustaría, me arriesgue mucho al salir de lo convencional y no llevarte en mi lujoso auto a un restauraran elegante y no es porque tú no merezcas nada de eso, pero lo que planee para esta velada era mas especial, me alegra que te gustaría la comida porque fui yo quien la preparó, y cada vez que quieras ir al viñedo eres más que bien recibida- dijo el

-fue increíble- dijo ella mientras le abrazaba y daba un beso en la mejilla

Luego de despedirse Regina ingreso a su casa

-hasta que Regresas Querida-dijo Gold quien se encontraba en un sofá

Regina se había llevado un gran susto, ya que las luces se encontraban apagadas y no imaginó que el estuviera ahí

-te dije que no era necesario que me esperaras- dijo ella

-pero quería asegurarme de que regresarías bien- dijo el

-ten- dijo Regina entregándola una bolsa de uvas (que Thomas le había dado)

-uvas?-preguntó el

-si, que las disfrutes ahora si me disculpas me retiro tengo mucho sueño- dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación

...

* * *

Hola

Tiempo sin actualizar de verdad lo lamento pero entre la universidad y problemas personales no había tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir a eso sumemosle que mi pc se arruino :( pero aquí esta este capitulo, espero que les gustara, y en el próximo Regina conocerá a Elizabeth como reaccionara Regina xD

...

Gracias a los que aun siguen esta historia

*comentarios son bien recibidos

Conestando un review:

Cito textualmente "Como puede dudar Belle si le debe decir a Rumple que esta embarazada?! Ya perdio un hijo..no le puede quitar otro! Espero que logre una forma de decirselo magicamente! Quizas Henry se lo puede comunicar a Regina o una postal que llegue a donde el por arte de magia. No sabran ladireccion pero el pajarito sabra encontrarlo.

Espero que nada pase en la cita de rumple." Respondo; bueno cuando leemos la historia rara vez nos ponemos en el lugar del personaje creo que para belle no esta fácil esta situación ella estaba con Will y le había pedido a Gold que ae alejara en parte siente culpa. El bebe si es de Gold y solo diré un bebe no siempre es algo que logre que 2 personas estén juntas...


	15. Chapter 14

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

* * *

 **Capitulo 14**

Luego de despedirse Regina ingreso a su casa  
-hasta que Regresas Querida-dijo Gold quien se encontraba en un sofá  
Regina se había llevado un gran susto, ya que las luces se encontraban apagadas y no imaginó que él estuviera ahí  
-te dije que no era necesario que me esperaras- dijo ella  
-pero quería asegurarme de que regresarías bien- dijo el  
-ten- dijo Regina entregándola una bolsa de uvas (que Thomas le había dado)  
-¿uvas?-preguntó el  
-si que las disfrutes ahora si me disculpas me retiro tengo mucho sueño- dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación ...  
Regina se sentía tan feliz por todo lo que había pasado esa noche había sido sumamente hermoso, si bien al comienzo había tenido sus dudas respecto a cómo saldría todo ahora estaba contenta de haber ido con Thomas, se puso el pijama y luego de su rutina previa a dormir se acostó en su cama y con una sonrisa en su rostro se quedo dormida.

 **Día siguiente**  
Era domingo así que no había nada que hacer, Regina disfruto de poder dormir hasta tarde, pero cuando su estómago decidió que era hora de tomar un delicioso desayuno, realizo su rutina diaria de la mañana y bajo a la cocina para buscar algo de comer aun con su pijama puesto, tomo una taza de su exquisito café, suspirando al sentir el aroma que desprendía su anhelada bebida, se dio el tiempo de deleitarse con el sabor de cada sorbo, tomo unos panecillos y un tazón de fruta y cuando estuvo satisfecha limpio lo que había ensuciado y se encaminó al patio trasero donde Gold se encontraba, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo el periódico, el se encontraba disfrutando de la lectura, pero cuando vio a Regina se alegró y la invitó a sentarse junto a él y comenzaron a conversar:  
\- tienes planes para hoy- dijo Gold luego de dejar su periódico a un lado de la mesa  
\- hoy no tengo nada planeado - dijo ella recordando que ese día no tenía nada que hacer - tú tienes algún plan- dijo ella devolviendo la pregunta a su padre  
\- saldré con Elizabeth- dijo el  
\- ¿cuándo tendré el gusto de conocerla? - preguntó Regina  
\- pronto Querida- fue la respuesta que Gold le proporciono  
-Regina decidió no seguir insistiendo en el tema sabia que él no le diría nada más-  
-cuéntame que fue lo que hiciste ayer en tu cita, con el tipo que aun no conozco- dijo Gold observando a Regina  
\- eso padre es algo privado, y ya que tu -señalándolo- no me cuentas sobre Elizabeth no veo porque yo deba hablar de Thomas- dijo ella sonriendo  
-Touche- dijo Gold  
Siguieron hablando de cualquier otra cosa  
Luego de minutos de charla, Regina subió a su habitación para tomar un baño pero antes decidió revisar su celular, como ya era costumbre habían muchos mensajes del grupo de whatsapp donde estaba junto a Keyla & Rodrigo a veces era sorprendente lo mucho que sus amigos podían hablar, a veces ellos solían molestarse con ella porque no les respondía ya que optaba por simplemente leer los mensajes, ella solo rodaba los ojos ante los reclamos infantiles que sus amigos le hacían, tenia además mensajes de Sarah y Thomas y la verdad sonrió al recordar su cita con Thomas el día anterior, se despojo de su ropa y decidió tomar su relajante y tan merecido baño con sales aromáticas, al estar ahí en la bañera dejando que su cuerpo se relajara, perdió la noción del tiempo salió cuando el agua comenzaba a enfriarse, colocándose su bata de baño y enrollando una toalla en su cabeza, ya debería ser la hora del almuerzo realmente esperaba que su padre hubiera preparado algo para almorzar

Se vistió y bajo esperando encontrar a su padre ahí, pero luego de buscarlo entendió que él no se encontraba en casa, subió a su habitación y busco sus celular se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en "modo silencio" y tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de su padre, así que le llamo:

Un timbre

Dos timbres

-Hola?- dijo Regina

-Querida, veo que al fin respondes, invite a Elizabeth a almorzar y te iba a avisar pero nunca salías del baño así que decidí llamarte luego, aunque como no contestabas me comencé a preocupar un poco- dijo el

-sí creo que estuve un poco más en el baño de lo que debía- dijo ella

-regreso más tarde- dijo el

Se despidieron y Regina entonces fue a la cocina a preparar algo para almorzar de ahí se sentó en el sofá y disfruto de una tarde de películas

…

La noche anterior Gold había llegado muy tarde a casa, y al momento de Regina escuchar la puerta de entrada cerrándose se debatía entre ir y asegurarse de que su padre estuviera sobrio y camino a su habitación pero de ahí recordó que había ido a almorzar con Elizabeth y había altas probabilidades de que regresaran juntos y tal vez el pudo haber olvidado su acuerdo, así que antes de quedar traumada por alguna escena decidió esperar hasta al día siguiente y luego se quedo dormida.

Gold había llegado muy tarde a su casa, luego del almuerzo había ido a dar un paseo por la ciudad con Elizabeth y antes de despedirse fueron a un bar, ambos se habían divertido mucho y quizás el había abusado un poco de la bebida, pero solo un poco por ese motivo Elizabeth tuvo que llevarlo a su casa para cerciorase que llegara bien y luego ella partir a su casa

…

Lunes

La alarma sonó de manera puntual, así que tanto Regina como Gold se despertaron y luego de su rutina de baño bajaron para poder desayunar, Gold se encontraba con algo de resaca definitivamente no volvería a tomar un domingo por la noche ya que apenas comenzaba el día y no aguantaba la cabeza no sabía cómo haría para tolerar todo un día de trabajo, Regina lo observaba de manera divertida, luego Gold le comento lo que había pasado y ella soltó una carcajada, luego de desayuna y que Gold tomara una pastilla para el dolor, cada uno partió a su respectivo trabajo

Regina

No se imagino que el desayuno podía ser tan divertido pero ver a su padre con resaca era algo que no olvidaría tan pronto, condujo hasta su trabajo y luego de estacionarse entro al edificio donde trabaja, saludo a todas las personas que se encontraba en su camino a pocos pasos de entrar a su oficina, fue jalada del brazo por Sarah

-Confiesa Goldsmill- dijo ella observándola

-¿confesar que?- dijo Regina sorprendida por lo que Sarah decía

-vamos, se supone que somos amigas cierto?-dijo ella – prometo no contarle a nadie mas

-realmente no se dé que me hablas –dijo Regina

Pero acto seguido Sarah tomo la mano de Regina y la condujo fuera de su oficina al abrir la puerta de la misma Regina pudo observar un arreglo floral pequeño pero sumamente hermoso, con rosas rojas y un tierno oso de peluche

Regina se había quedado sin palabras

-entonces –dijo Sarah

-te juro que no sé quien dejo esto aquí –dijo Regina señalando el obsequio

-bueno al parecer tienes un pretendiente, y uno detallista por cierto, agradece que las demás (refiriendo a sus demás compañeras de trabajo) no lo han visto porque si no vendrán a hacerte preguntas –dijo Sarah

-voy a mi oficina, pero a la hora del almuerzo tendrás que contarme quien te las envió, de acuerdo? –dijo Sarah a Regina, ella solo se limito a asentir

Luego de que Sarah se había ido, Regina se acerco a observar mejor lo que se posaba sobre su escritorio, se acerco y aspiro el dulce y profundo aroma de las rosas rojas, delicadamente paso sus manos por los pétalos y tomo al pequeño osito en su mano, luego tomo la pequeña tarjeta y leyó su contenido:

"Gracias por acompañarme el sábado, quería darte este pequeño obsequio espero no te moleste" –T.

Regina sonrió era como volver a su adolescencia, ese simple detalle había despertado tantas cosas dentro de ella, Thomas era realmente encantador, así que tomo su celular y decidió enviarle un mensaje

"Gracias por el obsequio, me ah gustado mucho realmente aprecio tan bello detalle, y no tienes porque agradecer que te acompañara el sábado al contrario, Gracias a ti porque me la pase muy bien, espero nos veamos luego"

-Regina

Ella siguió observando el regalo un rato mas, luego lo acomodo cerca de una repisa, era un buen lugar y un poco discreto así podría observarlo, y se dispuso a comenzar con sus papeles, su agenda estaba llena tenía muchas visitas que realizar, pero eso le alegraba salir de la oficina y recorrer las casas era divertido, estaba a punto de salir de su oficina para comenzar con su primera cita, cuando un golpe en la puerta se escucho acto seguido alguien ingresaba a su oficina,

-Hola –dijo Thomas brindándole una sonrisa a Regina

-Hola- respondió ella mientras lo observaba, su sonrisa era hermoso, su barba de pocos días y esos ojos

-Edith me envió, para que te acompañara en tus visitas del día-dijo el

Regina se quedo callada mientras lo observaba

Está bien, vamos –dijo ella mientras se paraba de su asiento y tomaba su bolso

-¿Vienes?-pregunto al ver como Thomas se había quedado simplemente observándola

El logro salir de esa especie de transe en el que se encontraba y siguió a Regina

El día había pasado de lo más productivo, habían atendido a los clientes y muchos se mostraban sumamente interesados por las propiedades que habían visitado, pero había llegado la hora del almuerzo, Thomas invito a Regina a almorzar, ambos fueron a un pequeño lugar que se encontraba cerca, era agradable y Regina no pudo evitar pensar en "Granny's" , luego de ese agradable almuerzo, ambos retomaron el trabajo, Regina no podía negar que realmente se había divertido, ambos subieron al auto y mientras Thomas conducía (ya que había insistido mucho en hacerlo) Regina buscaba algo de música en las estaciones de Radio, de pronto encontró algo:

(Shout Out - Clooney)

La música comenzó a sonar y Regina se movía al ritmo de la canción, Thomas volteaba a verla y realmente le divertía verla, de pronto el también se movía al compas de la música, y el paseo se volvió más ameno, cuando bajaron del auto ambos reían a carcajadas gracias al momento que habían compartido instantes antes

…

Storybrooke

Emma se había puesto en contacto con algunos amigos, luego de brindarles datos básicos descriptivos sobre cada uno y algunas imágenes era cuestión de tiempo para ver si la búsqueda daba resultados, y al parecer había brindado sus frutos, las imágenes coincidían pero los nombre eran distintos le habían enviado documentos con la información de : Robert Goldsmill y Regina Marie Goldsmill y sin lugar a dudas eran ellos, muy listo se dijo Emma para sí misma, ya sabía cuál era su identidad ahora seria mas encontrarlos, Belle les había confesado hace poco que estaba embarazada y el bebe era de Gold, Henry extrañaba a su madre, pero sería lo correcto ir por ellos?

…

Los ángeles california

En cuanto llegaron al edificio, cada uno tomo rumbo a su propia oficina, Regina acababa de entrar a la suya cuando Sarah la llamo, estuvo molestando con que "Thina" (Thomas+Regina) era real, Regina solo reía ante las ocurrencias de su amiga, luego llego la hora de salida y Regina salió de su oficina

"Hogar dulce hogar" se dijo a si misma cuando estaciono su auto frente a su casa, automáticamente se percato que había llamado "Hogar" al lugar donde ahora se encontraba, y realmente lo sintió real, su hogar no estaba definido por una ciudad, hasta lo momentos lo único que había considero parte de su hogar era su amado manzano pero ese preciado árbol no se encontraba ahí, entro a su casa y se recostó en el sofá, Gold aun no llegaba y mientras tanto Regina preparaba la cena, minutos después llego se veía mucho mejor a como había amanecido ese día, al parecer la resaca había pasado, Gold estaba agradecido de ese día haber hecho papeleo eso generalmente le aburría pero hoy no hubiera querido discutir con algún cliente, ambos cenaron a gusto y comenzaron a platicar como había estado su día, lo cual se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual entre ellos, eran una familia, y se tenían el uno al otro

Día siguiente (martes)

El día había pasado de lo más rápido y normal para cada uno, Gold estuvo resolviendo algunos casos, mientras Regina hacia algunos recorridos con clientes ese día solo había visto a Thomas por la mañana y a la hora del almuerzo comió junto a Sarah quien intento (inútilmente) que Regina le contara que pasaba entre ella y Thomas, cuando Sarah dio por hecho de que no le diría nada aprovecho para invitarla el sábado a su casa, Regina rápidamente acepto y ambas siguieron conversando sobre distintos temas, ese día Regina había salido temprano de su trabajo, y al llegar a su casa decidió subir a su habitación se recostó en su cama y minutos después se quedo dormida, despertó estaba un poco desorientada era de noche, tomo su celular y reviso la hora, bueno al parecer había sido una siesta un poco larga ya era hora de la cena y bajo para poder cenar, como se había dormido con la ropa de trabajo, y realmente no quería cambiarse aun, opto por dejar a un lado sus famosos zapatos de tacón y usar sus pantuflas súper cómodas, así con su look bajo, realmente no hizo mucho ruido al bajar, pero cuando llego al ultimo escalón se percato que su padre ya se encontraba en casa y más aun que no estaba solo, observando por la ventana vio la silueta de una mujer

(si aquieres ver la imagen que deberia ir aqui, puedes encontrarla en mi perfil con el titulo "Imagen historia revival 01")

-Querida, al fin bajas –dijo Gold mientras le entregaba una copa a la misteriosa mujer

-si, me quede dormida –dijo ella observando a su padre

-ya que estas aquí, creo que es un buen momento para presentarte a mi novia Elizabeth- dijo el

Regina estiro su mano para saludarla en su mente solo sonaba "mi novia" baia, al parecer su padre no perdía el tiempo se decía mentalmente

…

Hola

Para los que creían que había abandonado la historia, pues no aquí estoy! Tarde,,, bueno sip, pero es que mi computadora se arruino y perdí todos mis archivos (ya tenían varios caps de esta historia escritos que se perdieron) y eso me desanimo un poco, pero Gracias a las personas que me comentaban o enviaban mensajes pidiéndome que actualizara aquí les dejo este capitulo

Recuerden Votos, Comentarios son muy bien recibidos

*Quiero agradecer a SongForRegina por nombra al ship "Thina" ¿ustedes que opinan del nombre? ¿Tienen alguna otra idea?, bueno si es así háganmelo saber en los comentarios

Respondo un review, cito textualmente "Luego de los sucesos GQ de la serie me perturba un poquito la idea de padre he hija, Okay! Me encanta, sigue!" Gracias Iara por tu comentario, bueno para los que vamos al dia con la serie ver lo que paso entre Gold & Regina es algo difícil de digerir en algunos caso, ya sabes todos tenemos una perspectiva diferente de esos 2, me alegra que a pesar de todo quieras que continue y bueno aquí te dejo un nuevo capitulo.


	16. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

* * *

La serie Once upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados No me pertenecen, tan solo han sido mi inspiración al escribir esta historia.

* * *

-Querida, al fin bajas –dijo Gold mientras le entregaba una copa a la misteriosa mujer

-si me quede dormida –dijo ella observando a su padre

-ya que estas aquí, creo que es un buen momento para presentarte a mi novia Elizabeth- dijo el

Regina estiro su mano para saludarla en su mente solo sonaba "mi novia" baia, al parecer su padre no perdía el tiempo se decía mentalmente…

Ella correspondió al saludo

-Elizabeth al fin puedo presentarte a mi hija, Regina- dijo Gold

~Elizabeth le regalo una sonrisa a Regina~

Es un gusto al fin conocerte, tu padre habla mucho de ti-dijo ella

Gold tomo a Elizabeth de la cintura de una manera cariñosa

-momento incomodo- pensaba Regina

-¿les parece si pasamos a la mesa?- pregunto Gold

-si- respondieron ambas mujeres al unisonó-

Las 2 se sentaron en la mesa y rápidamente Gold trajo la comida que el mismo había preparado, al comienzo la cena era un poco silenciosa, pero luego fue surgiendo el tema de conversación

-si yo misma no te hubiera visto mientras cocinabas, puede que no lo hubiera creído-dijo Elizabeth a Gold

-vamos Querida, es un poco decepcionante que dudes de mis capacidades- dijo el haciéndose la victima

-eres una chica con suerte Regina- dijo Elizabeth

La morena al escuchar su nombre automáticamente observo a la persona que lo había pronunciado

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella imaginando muchas posibles respuestas y recreando múltiples listas

-se que no nos conocemos, pero tu padre me ah hablado mucho sobre ti, el domingo que salimos estuvo muy preocupado cuando no contestabas tu celular, y hoy cuando llegamos vio tu auto estacionado a fuera así que comenzó a buscarte, subió a tu habitación, cuando le pregunte si te había encontrado el dijo que si y que te encontrabas durmiendo, pero tenía ese brillo en los ojos de padre orgulloso y créeme yo sé de lo que hablo- dijo ella

Regina realmente no sabía que contestar, todo le había tomado por sorpresa, realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar, Gold verdaderamente se había comportado como un verdadero padre todo este tiempo, pero escuchar esas palabras siendo pronunciadas por la propia Elizabeth habían sido sin lugar a dudas especial

-si realmente soy afortunada –dijo Regina dedicándole una sonrisa a Gold

-sabia que ambas se llevarían bien –dijo el riendo

-Bobby me dijo que eres agente de bienes raíces -dijo Elizabeth

¿Bobby?- dijo Regina a punto de reír

-Liz, te dije que si Regina se enteraba de ese apodo no dejaría de molestarme- dijo el observando a su novia, mientras esta solo reía con picardía

-bueno, Liz (dijo ella empleando el apodo que su padre había usado anteriormente)- si soy agente de bienes raíces, realmente es algo que disfruto, y como al parecer tu sabes mucho de mí, y yo no sé nada –observando a Gold- porque no me cuentas un poco sobre ti- dijo ella

-bueno, no sé si sea muy buena describiéndome- dijo ella un poco insegura

-vamos Liz –dijo Gold en modo de animo

Regina descubrió que Elizabeth era Doctora y trabajaba en uno de los mejores hospitales de los ángeles, tenía una hija de 17 años llamada Kiara, además Elizabeth era una mujer que demostraba carisma, talento y un gran estilo ya que vestía de manera espectacular, Regina estaba contenta de que su padre lograra encontrar a una mujer con esas características, el verlo sonreír le hacía pensar si su padre podría darse una nueva oportunidad tal vez ella también podría hacerlo, extrañaba storybrooke pero en el momento en el que tomó la decisión de cruzar el límite de la ciudad junto a Gold supo que estaba a punto de comenzar algo nuevo.

Miércoles  
Muchos le llaman el ombligo de la semana, pero algunos no le toman la mínima importancia es solo un día más en la semana  
Regina se encontraba trabajando, firmaba unos documentos esto le recordaba a su labor como alcaldesa, era extraño pensar que estaba en este lugar lejos del mundo de cuentos de hadas, sin magia y con su padre, se había acostumbrado a esta nueva vida, realmente la existencia le sonreía.

Gold  
Se encontraba en medio de un caso bastante complicado, sabía que la posibilidades de que su cliente ganara eran las mismas que tenía para perder, pero se sentía optimista la noche anterior había sido muy buena le agradaba que su novia y su hija haya logrado llevarse bien, sus estrategias habían dado frutos su caso estaba cerca de ser resuelto.

…

Jueves

A un día del tan aclamado "viernes", Gold y Regina habían partido cada uno a su respectivo trabajo, Gold festejaba su triunfo pues al final su cliente había ganado, sus compañeros del bufete de abogados celebraran junto a él, Alex & Nicolás no podían estar más contentos, su bufete era muy conocido y mantenía gran prestigio pero este caso ayudaría a elevar su popularidad, la tarde paso algo relajada y festiva

Gold disfrutaba de las bromas de sus amigos, incluso noto que había empleado el término "amigos" era bueno poder reír con los demás y no que se rían de ti por ser "el más cobarde de la aldea".

Regina caminaba hasta la oficina de su jefa, hace unos minutos la había llamado y le había pedido que fuera a verla

Llego a la oficina

-gracias por venir tan pronto- dijo Edith mientras señala la silla que se encontraba enfrente para que Regina tomara asiento-

-bueno, estoy segura de que se preguntara porque le solicite que viniera- dijo Edith

-Regina simplemente asintió

-bueno, las propiedades extras que se le asignaron para que las cubrieras serán removidas de su trabajo, afortunadamente Ámbar se encuentra bien y ya regreso al trabajo- explicaba su jefa

-me parece muy bien – dijo Regina

-realmente gracias por haber apoyado con las casas extras, se que Ámbar está muy agradecida con todos- menciono Edith

-realmente estoy feliz de que regresara, todos la extrañábamos – comentaba Regina con sinceridad

-antes de que se valla, me gustaría comentarle algo mas- dijo Edith observando fijamente a Regina

\- está bien, dígame- dijo Regina con algo de curiosidad

-gracias por lo que hace por mi hermano-dijo ella de pronto

Regina estaba más que sorprendida

-por favor no se asuste- dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de sorpresa de Regina- Thomas es mi hermano y el ha pasado por cosas muy fuertes, antes de que usted llegara el era un hombre totalmente diferente, pasaba más horas fuera de la oficina que dentro de ella, desde que usted está aquí el asiste regularmente, inclusive ahora se ve más interesado en todo, siento que recupere de nuevo a mi hermano – decía Edith tratando de retener las lagrimas-

-yo no sé qué decir –expreso Regina

-no se preocupe, realmente no se cuales sean los sentimientos de ambos, o cual es su relación, pero sea lo que sea, no quiero que se preocupe o se sienta presionada, solo le pediré que el día en que Thomas desee contarle cosas de su pasado le escuche y si llegaran a tener alguna relación o algo no deben preocuparse, la felicidad de mi hermano vale más que cualquier regla o norma- decía ella de manera tranquila

Regina meditaba las palabras que su jefa había dicho

-realmente espero no haberla asustado- dijo ella

-claro que no- respondió la morena

-me gustaría que mantuviéramos discreción con esto, y puede retirarse si gusta, recuerde que yo estoy aquí para cualquier cosa que necesite- menciono Edith sonriendo

Regina se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia su oficina

Estuvo pensando todo la tarde en las palabras de Edith

Al parecer Thomas tenía un "pasado" y claro que eso no le asustaba, realmente le preocupaba más que si un día ella decidiera contarle sobre su vida el no creyera que está loca.

…

Viernes

Luego de una larga jornada de trabajo, Regina regresaba a su casa, estaciono su auto y luego bajo, procedió a abrir la puerta principal ingreso a su casa, su padre estaba sentado en el sofá mientras revisaba su celular, en cuanto la vio dejo su celular a un lado

-Querida tienes 30 minutos para que subas, te cambies y bajes –dijo el observando su reloj

-¿para qué?- pregunto ella

-creí que te gustaban las sorpresas- dijo Gold

-a veces, pero me preocupa que podrías imaginar- dijo ella observándolo

-29 minutos querida, sabes podríamos seguir charlando si quieres, pero tendrás que ir con esa ropa que llevas puesta-dijo el

-está bien –dijo ella mientras subía los escalones camino a su habitación

Regina tomo un ducha rápido, luego salió con su bata de baño y el cabello envuelto en una toalla, ¿Qué debería usar? Gold no le había dicho a dónde irían solo había mencionado que era una "sorpresa" eso no le decía mucho y sabia que si iba y le preguntaba el no le contaría nada, así que busco en su armario, y encontró lo que considero sería ideal

* (si te gustaría ver una imagen de cómo lucia Regina busca en tu navegador: "lana parrilla in Elle's women television 2016")

Era un vestido negro que tenía unos toques de color café rojizo y dorado, era hermoso lo había comprado hace unas semanas y no había podido usarlo, pero esto era el momento indicado, busco unos zapatos a juego y una pequeña cartera, seco su cabello y luego hizo un pequeño recogido, se maquillo y luego termino de vestirse, un poco de perfume y estaba lista y decidió que era hora de bajar, según sus cálculos aun faltaban unos minutos antes de la hora estipulada, cuando se encontraba en la planta baja su padre ya estaba listo y terminaba de acomodar su corbata

-luces hermosa- dijo el

Regina se sonrojo, cuando creces esperas escuchar ciertos halagos por parte de tu padre, digamos que aunque ella ya había pasado por esa etapa no podía negar que era casi inexplicable escuchar esas palabras del oscuro

-eres más bella que tu madre-dijo de pronto

Eso sí que tomo por sorpresa a Regina, su madre había sido una mujer hermosa, habían cientos de cuadros en el castillo que le hacían honor a su belleza, pero Gold solía mencionarla muy poco o mejor dicho jamás lo hacía, sus padres podían haber cometido errores atroces pero había algo que ella jamás podía cambiar y seria el hecho de que le agradara o no era hija de Rumplestiltskin y la Reina de corazones

Gold le extendió su brazo para que ella lo entrelazar con el de él, le había parecido gracioso el gesto, luego ambos salieron de la casa y partieron rumbo a un lugar desconocido para Regina

-Realmente no me dirás hacia dónde vamos –dijo Regina

-sabes el término "sorpresa" se refiere al acto y al resultado de sorprender. Así que es justo lo que hare -dijo él mientras sonreía

Regina ya resignada decidió observar por la ventana, la ciudad era maravillosa pareciera como si no durmiera, todo estaba iluminado

Gold seguía conduciendo de lo más tranquilo sabia que Regina se moría de curiosidad y claro el no estaba dispuesto a revelar el secreto solo esperaba que a ella le gustara

Luego de algunos minutos más de recorrido llegaron a su destino

Gold para el auto frente a un lujoso restaurante

El informo que habían llegado, el lugar tenía por nombre "Bossa Nova", un restaurante bastante elegante, al llegar los llevaron a su mesa (la cual había sido previamente reservada por Gold) el restaurante estaba decorado de una manera hermosa, tomaron asiento y el mesero/camarero les dejo los menú, luego regresaría para tomar sus ordenes

-espero te guste el lugar- dijo Gold sonriendo, está realmente no era una sonrisa sarcástica, era muy real

-es hermoso, pero ¿a qué se debe todo esto?- pregunto Regina

-creo que desde que llegamos y fuimos de compras no habíamos podido tener un verdadero momento padre e hija –dijo él mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino

Regina se rio al recordar ese momento, gran parte de lo que ahora se encontraba en su guardarropas había sido comparado con el dinero de Gold ese día

-ves- dijo Gold señalándola- esa es justo la sonrisa que debes tener siempre, aun no puedo creer que no encontremos en este lugar –dijo el

Lo que previamente habían ordenado ya estaba listo, ambos comenzaron a comer y no dudaron en continuar su platica

-creo que hemos logrado atravesar un largo camino- dijo Gold

-cuando dejamos todo atrás, solo estábamos seguros de una cosa, y era que desde ese momento en adelante todo era incierto, pero realmente considero tomamos una muy buena decisión-expreso ella

-se que no eh sido un buen padre, tampoco sé si pueda serlo, no fui criado como un niño normal, y mi experiencia como padre no fue nada buena, mi hijo tuvo que venir a este mundo y yo no fui capaz de saltar en ese portal tras él, no sé nada sobre amor, y entre todos libros que alguna vez leí ninguno trataba sobre ¿Cómo educar y orientar a una hija? Antes de saber que tú eras mi hija solo había soñado con tener una, luego estabas tú y yo fui una de las personas que te condujo a la oscuridad, una de las personas que más te daño

-Gold hablaba y sentía todo tan real que tuvo que para un momento su relato, Regina poso su mano sobre la de él en señal de apoyo

-no sigas, prometimos dejar eso en el pasado- dijo Regina

-no, realmente debo continuar por favor- dijo el

Regina asintió y el siguió hablando

-muchas veces pensé en cruzar esa frontera, estaba seguro que podría pasar cualquier cosa y aunque dejar mi magia no era algo con lo que soñara, sentía que no había un impulso lo suficientemente fuerte que hiciera que yo cruzara, cuando descubrí que tu planeabas dejar Storybrooke sentí la necesidad de acompañarte, acababa de descubrir que eras mi hija, ya había perdido a Neal así que no estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir sola, me tomo 1 segundo saber que debía seguirte realmente agradezco que me permitieras acompañarte, ahora puedo ver mi reflejo en el espejo ya no hay mas culpas, miedos, rencores, simplemente me veo a mi, quiero que sepas que no importa donde vayas si me necesitas ahí estaré prometo que no estarás sola nunca más, mientras yo viva contaras conmigo-dijo el sintiendo como un peso era liberado

Regina había escuchado todo atentamente ¿Qué podía decir? Era más de lo que alguien podía digerir, se levanto de su silla y lo abrazo, Gold correspondió al abrazo, Regina susurro un "Gracias Papa" que sonó como lo mejor que Gold podía haber escuchado en todo su vida (y eso que había vivido ya muchos años)

Realmente no creo que pueda tener experiencia sobre cómo ser padre y por no puedo juzgarte y realmente te comprendo ¿recuerdas que yo crie a Henry sola?, no hubiera imaginado que tú fueras mi padre todo surgió gracias a Henry pero agradezco que decideras acompañarme creí que estaría aquí sola, no hubiera sabido que hacer pero tu resolviste todo ya tenias una casa lista lograste conseguir trabajo para cada uno y cada día te esforzabas por logra que nuestro lazo familiar se hiciera más fuerte, llegar a casa y escuchar como había sido el día del otro es ahora parte de nuestra rutina, no creí que detrás de todo esa fachada existiera un padre pero te has encargado de demostrarme que estaba equivocada, nuestro futuro tal vez sea incierto pero estoy segura de que ahora no estaremos más solos-dijo ella

Ambos habían terminado de comer, ese día ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado que una cena podía haber hecho que ambos se expresaran y pudieran de alguna manera liberarse, su relación padre e hija podía haber comenzado de manera extraña pero ahora eran como cualquier familia

Luego de hablar sobre su día y degustar de un rico postre, ambos salieron del lugar Gold condujo a casa, al llegar Regina entro de lo más feliz la plática había sido algo de liberación para ambos

-antes de que subas a tu habitación, tengo algo para ti- dijo Gold

Saco una pequeña cajita y se la entrego

Regina la abrió y dentro encontró una pequeña cadena de la cual colgaba un dije tenia la forma de un hermoso caballo

Quise regalarte algo especial así que estuve haciendo memoria sobre algo que fuera un buen recuerdo para ti, quería que tuvieras algo que te hiciera sentir bien con tu pasado amaras el presente y no temieras del futuro, pensé en "Rocinante" recordé que cada vez que salías a pasear con tu caballo te mirabas sumamente feliz, también de cómo disfrutabas de tus clases de equitación a pesar de que tu madre se opusiera, así que cuando vi ese dije pensé que sería ideal para ti

-Muchas Gracias- dijo Regina – realmente es hermoso y acertaste mucho cuando lo elegiste- decía ella mientras admiraba el regalo

Gold le ayudo a ponérselo y luego ambos subieron a su respectiva habitación

Regina se puso el pijama y acomodo su almohada minutos después se quedo dormida.

Sábado

Se despertó temprano, bajo a preparar el desayuno luego Gold bajo y ambos desayunaron realmente parecían una típica familia, Gold se despidió de ella ya que debía ir a su trabajo y Regina subió a cambiarse ya que iría a casa de Sarah

…

En casa de Sarah

Regina no tuvo problemas para llegar su amiga le había enviado la dirección y con ayuda del GPS pudo llegar ahí, la casa de Sarah era hermosa, pequeña pero con una decoración minimalista, tenía un gato llamado "Mancha" que parecía ser el dueño de la casa, pasaron gran parte de la mañana entre risas y conversaciones, Sarah le demostró a Regina que realmente no gozaba de habilidades para cocinar ya que había quemado todo lo que intento preparar, luego de haber apagado el fuego provocado gracias a un filete, Regina busco entre las cosas que habían quedado (que no estaban quemadas) y preparo algo improvisado, mientras comían Austin el esposo de Sarah llego, el se sorprendió al ver comida casera en la mesa (ya que con la nada destrezas culinarias de Sarah acostumbraban a comer comida pre-calentada o comida rápida, de vez en cuando el cocina algo)se sentó a la mesa y alago a Regina por la comida, el era sumamente simpático y rápidamente los 3 encontraron tema de conversación, Regina no podía recordar un almuerzo en el que haya podido reír tanto y con temas tan variados, por la tarde la pareja comenzó a hablarle un poco sobre los mejores destinos en los ángeles y prepararon una lista de lugares que si o si ella debía visitar, también le contaron a Regina su historia; ambos se conocieron en la secundaria, son provenientes de Oregón, muchos pensaban que su amor era "pasajero" o esporádico, y todas esas situación los hacían dudar a veces estaban juntos un tiempo de ahí se separaban pero cuando no estaban juntos ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en el otro, un día tomaron la decisión de casarse y escapar juntos y así lo hicieron estuvieron viajando por diversos estados hasta que se asentaron en los Ángeles, desde ese instante su amor simplemente se fortalecía día a día y no podían estar más que seguros de habían tomado la mejor de las decisiones, para acabar decidieron salir a dar un paseo por el vecindario y admirar el atardecer, Regina se despidió de ambos, pero no sin antes que ellos le hicieran prometer que los volvería a visitar pronto.

...

Regina llego a su casa y su padre ya estaba ahí se encontraba hablando por teléfono, cuando termino la llamada le pregunto a Regina si tenía hambre ella respondió que no, se sentó en el sofá y coloco las noticias, Gold se sentó junto a ella, y le pregunto si al día siguiente le gustaría ir a casa de Elizabeth para almorzar y conocer a Kiara, Regina acepto encantada.

…

Domingo

Gold se había despertado y bajo en busca de su periódico, encendió la cafetera y espero a que su delicioso café estuviera listo, no podía negar que se sentía un poco ansioso, pero sobre todo se sentía contento, Regina bajo minutos después ambos desayunaron, Regina fue a tomar una ducha, luego se vistió, se decidió por un jean/vaquero entallado negro, una camiseta normal de color blanco que tenía una imagen muy divertida sobre puso una camiseta de manga larga que poseía una especie de cuadriculado, zapatos deportivos/tenis negros y un bolso cruzado, mientras Gold usaba una camiseta blanca de manga larga y unos vaqueros (un estilo algo lejos de los famosos y perfectos trajes que suele usar), cuando ambos estuvieron listos era hora de partir.

Casa de Elizabeth

Al llegar a casa de Elizabeth bajaron del auto, tocaron el timbre y minutos después ella abrió la puerta, vestía un vestido color beige entallado que marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo, los hizo pasar Gold se acerco a ella y le beso (Robert Picaron xD), Regina prefirió observar los cuadros con fotografías familiares que se encontraban colgados en la pared, luego de eso se escucharon fuertes pasos de personas bajando las escaleras/gradas una alegre joven corrió a saludar a Gold

-Robert que gusto que vinieras- dijo Kiara mientras abrazaba a Gold

-te dije que vendría- dijo el feliz y con mucha soltura- te presento a mi hija Regina –dijo mientras Regina se acercaba a Kiara-

Ambas se saludaron y todos pasaron a la sala/living

Kiara rápidamente comenzó a conversar con Regina, Elizabeth se excuso ya que debía ir a la cocina a terminar de preparar algunas cosas para el almuerzo Regina había insistido en ayudar pero la dueña de la casa se negó y le dijo que se quedara tranquila y se sintiera como en casa, Gold decidió ir a ayudar a su novio entonces Kiara y Regina quedaran solas

Así que Kiara sintió que era buen momento para conversar

-¿te agrada mi madre?- pregunto como si fuera lo más simple del mundo

A Regina le tomo un poco por sorpresa la pregunta tan directa pero sabiendo que la chica esperaba una respuesta no vacilo en darle una

-claro, es una mujer increíble- dijo ella rápidamente vio como una amplia sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Kiara

Luego de eso la charla fue como algo entre amigas, Kiara se sentía sumamente feliz siempre deseo tener una hermana y si las cosas marchaban bien Regina podía llegar a ser como su hermana mayor, le conto a Regina que ella era la que le insistía a su madre para que saliera a citas ya que desde que su padre Anthony murió, Elizabeth se había centrado en ser madre y en su carrera, Kiara realmente estaba contenta de que su madre encontrara a alguien como Robert (Gold) ya que desde el primer instante en que ella lo conoció le agrado,

El almuerzo estaba listo entonces todos procedieron al comedor

El almuerzo había estado increíble se noto que Elizabeth se esforzó además de que los platillos habían estado exquisitos, todos tenían una copa con helado

Disfrutaban del postre y la conversación fluía, decidieron salir al patio y seguir comiendo su postre y conversar afuera

Había 4 sillas ubicadas bajo la sombra de un hermoso e imponente árbol, podías sentir la suave brisa fresca al estar ahí, Kiara era una chica un poco curiosa por lo que sintió ese era el momento ideal para hacer cierta pregunta

¿Podrían contarnos como se conocieron?

Tanto Elizabeth como Gold se atoraron con Helado al escuchar la pregunta

-pero si yo te conté- dijo Elizabeth

-mama, solo me dijiste un poco pero me gustaría saber que fue todo lo que paso- dijo Kiara

-vamos, déjenos escuchar su historia- dijo Regina mientras apoyaba a Kiara la verdad ella también se había preguntado cómo había surgido todo y vio este momento como la oportunidad de responder a esa incógnita

-bueno- dijo Gold tomando la palabras- un día luego del trabajo, mis jefes me invitaron a un bar para festejar, yo accedí a ir, habíamos tomado algunas tragos y como aun era nuevo en esta ciudad sentía que no encajaba muy bien en todo por lo cual permanecía sentado en la barra tomando tranquilamente mi bebida

-yo por mi parte- dijo Elizabeth- me encontraba celebrando el cumpleaños de una amiga del trabajo, no suelo ir a esos lugares ya que no me agrada estar ahí sola, pero Alice es una gran amiga por eso accedí a ir, mis amigas se estaban pasando de copas, yo preferí ir a la barra y beber una copa

-es tan interesante, pero por favor continúen- pedía Kiara

-bueno, me encontraba tomando mi bebida cuando Alice llego y me pidió que bailara con ella, yo realmente no quería hacerlo ella me tomo desprevenida y deje caer mi copa, el hombre que se encontraba sentado a la par mía (Gold u.u) en la barra se giro y me pregunto si me encontraba bien yo rápidamente respondí que si, los de limpieza fueron a recoger los trozos de vidrio y yo estaba por pagar lo que había roto cuando el caballero que antes se había preocupado por mi dijo "agréguelo a mi cuenta" yo estaba por discutir con él y persuadirlo de que no era necesario pero antes de poder hacerlo contemple su rostro y el sonrió de una manera tan única que olvide lo que tenía que decirle

-en ese instante tanto Elizabeth como Gold se veían tiernamente a los ojos-

Yo en cambio vi l rostro de una de las mujeres más bellas, ella me robo el aliento, vi que su amiga le insistía sobre algo pero se notaba que ella no quería aceptar así que decidí intervenir, le ofrecí una copa ya que la anterior se había caído antes de que la terminara, su amiga al escuchar mi invitación le deseo suerte y se alejo de ahí, Elizabeth acepto, estuvimos conversando un rato sobre temas triviales, ambos observamos la hora ya era tarde así que debíamos ir a casa, ella tomo una servilleta del bar y luego de buscar una pluma/lápiz en su bolso escribió su número de teléfono y la coloco justo debajo de la copa que tomaba, y simplemente dijo "si quieres que nos veamos de nuevo llámame" y se alejo de ahí, yo solo dije "tal vez lo haga"

-tomo mi bolso y Salí de ahí sentía que la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo, nunca había hecho eso antes pero sentía que Robert era especial, así que luego de reunir todo mi valor anote mi teléfono y Salí de ahí escuche claramente cuando él decía "Tal vez lo haga" creí que yo no había causado la impresión suficiente en el, les hice una señal de despedida a mis compañeras desde lejos y abandone el local, justo después de cruzar la puerta mi celular comenzó a sonar, rápidamente lo busque pensando que podía ser Kiara o algo referente a una emergencia en el hospital pero al ver la pantalla aparecía un numero que no se encontraba registrado en mi agenda, decidí contestar

-claro que moría de ganas por llamarla pero quería sonar interesante –decía Gold mientras reía- así que espere al momento preciso, aproveche que ella se despedía de sus amigas para marcar los numero que se encontraban en la servilleta, luego deje a un lado mi asiento en la banca y cuando Elizabeth cruzo la puerta marque, vi como ella buscaba su teléfono, creí por un momento que tal vez ella no atendería el teléfono pero ella si respondió

-"creíste que no te llamaría, realmente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti a pesar de haber disfrutado de tu grata compañía hace unos minutos" esas fueron las palabras de Gold de ahí dijo "voltea hacia la ventana" el se encontraba ahí sosteniendo el teléfono en su oreja y dedicándome una sonrisa que parecía traspasar el cristal del vidrio

"realmente imagine que no llamarías" – dijo ella mientras miraba hacia la ventana y Gold sonreía – pero no sabes cuánto me alegro de que si llamaras" fueron las palabras de Elizabeth

-luego de eso seguimos viéndonos un poco en diferentes lugares, un día tomo el valor de preguntarle si quería ser mi novia, no sabía cómo realmente hacerlo ya que me sentía un poco oxidado en ese tema pero me alegro que dijera que si –dijo Gold

Elizabeth y Gold estaban sentado muy cerca, y ella posaba su cabeza en su hombro, luego de relatar la historia se besaron, mientras Regina y Kiara escaparon hacia dentro de la casa realmente ninguna quería presenciar alguna escena que posiblemente dejara un trauma, Kiara le enseño a Regina su habitación, cuando Gold y Regina tuvieron que irse, se sentía contentos (de diferente manera claro) porque ese había sido un gran día.

Casa Goldsmill

El camino a casa fue de lo más divertido, tanto Regina como Gold reían a carcajadas, habían llegado a su casa, pero se dieron cuenta que había alguien sentado en las gradas de entrada de su casa, Gold caminaba delante de Regina intentando protegerla ya que con la poco luz no se lograda distinguir quien estaba ahí,

-Buenas noches-dijo Gold con cautela

-Regina –dijo Thomas cuando logro divisar a Regina

-Hola Thomas- respondió ella

Automáticamente Gold supo de quien se trataba, al fin conocería a Thomas sería un buen momento para dejar algunas cosas claras se dijo a si mismo mientras reía internamente.

…

¡Hola! Sé que no tengo excusa por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, pero quiero decirles que NO abandonare la historia aunque solo 1 persona la lea esta historia tendrá su final *-*

¿Les gusto el capitulo?

Me habían pedido más momentos padre e hija

Y ¿Qué les parece la relación de Gold? Sé que dirán "este Gold no se parece en nada a la versión de Storybrooke,,, bueno este "Gold" es diferente porque logro dejar su pasado atrás ya no ansia poder y luego de cruzar esa frontera se lleno de esperanza (tal vez fue algún virus Snowing que se le pego al pobre :'v) además de que esta historia es un poco diferente y me agrada escribir esas cosas que usualmente no solemos leer.

Sé que luego de mi ausencia es mucho pedir… pero realmente me gustaría leer sus opiniones respecto al capítulo, a la historia ¿Qué les gustaría agregar?

N/A. Oncer que va al día con la serie también puede dejar su opinión respecto al final de temporada

PD. Muchas personas preguntaban sobre ¿en qué personas me baso para mis personajes? Bueno para los del cast de OUAT ya sabemos quiénes son, pero para los que yo eh agregado les dejo una lista aquí:

Personajes:

Patrick Dempsey como Thomas

Vera Farmiga como Edith

Damien Lauretta como Rodrigo

Haylie Duff como Keyla

Tracee Ellis Ross como Elizabeth

Yara Shahidi como Kiara

Sara Ramírez como Sarah

Realmente yo me base en ellos para personificar a mis personajes (valga la redundancia) pero si tú ya tenias a alguien más en mente o simplemente no te agrada alguno puedes imaginarte a alguien más realmente no habría problema alguno.

Comentario importante el personaje de nuestra querida "Elizabeth" me la imagine como la bella Tracee ya que buscaba a alguien distinto a las bellas mujeres que actúan en OUAT para darle algo más de variedad.

Saludos

Aby.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

*** La serie "Once Upon a Time" y sus personajes aqui mencionados, NO me pertenecen simplemente son la inspiracion para esta historia.***

 **Casa** **Goldsmill**

…El camino a casa fue de lo más divertido, tanto Regina como Gold reían a carcajadas, habían llegado a su casa, pero se dieron cuenta que había alguien sentado en las gradas de entrada de su hogar, Gold caminaba delante de Regina intentando protegerla ya que con la poco luz no se lograda distinguir quien estaba ahí

-Buenas noches-dijo Gold con cautela

-Regina –dijo Thomas cuando logro divisar a Regina

-Hola Thomas- respondió ella

Automáticamente Gold supo de quien se trataba, al fin conocería a Thomas sería un buen momento para dejar algunas cosas claras se dijo a si mismo mientras reía internamente…

Regina había notado como Gold miraba detenidamente a Thomas entonces decidió intervenir

-Thomas él es mi padre Robert Goldsmill- dijo ella

-un gusto- dijo Thomas correspondiendo al saludo

Gold sugirió que ingresaran a la casa

Thomas estaba un poco nervioso, el padre de Regina se veía como un hombre serio, desvió su mirada y sonrió, ahí estaba ella vestida de manera informal pero lucia tan hermosa estaba seguro que ella podía usar cualquier cosa y aun así se vería espectacular, Robert le ofreció un trago y el no dudo en aceptarlo, al principio había algo de incomodidad pero luego la plática se torno más entretenida, Gold había usado su fachada de 'tipo malo' para tratar de intimidar a Thomas, pero cuando comenzaron a hablar se dio cuenta que Thomas era un gran tipo, sabia de leyes así que estuvieron hablando un poco sobre el trabajo de Gold, luego el rumbo de la conversación cambio fue el turno de Gold por preguntar sobre el trabajo del peli negro , Thomas le contaba algunas cosas referentes a su trabajo y también invito a Regina a participar de la plática, al final los 3 reían mientras disfrutaban de un vaso de whisky

 _1 hora después_

Thomas se despedía de los Goldsmill, no sin antes invitarlos a jugar Golf con él en otra ocasión, Regina lo acompaño hasta la puerta y Thomas le dio un pequeño y tímido abrazo antes de irse (Robert había dejado claro algunos puntos) ella espero hasta que él se subió al taxi y ya no se veía nada más que una calle vacía, ingreso a la casa, limpio un poco el relajo que había quedado, guardo la botana que había sobrado cuando hubo terminado decidió que ya había sido suficiente por el día así que iría a su habitación

Gold había dejado que Regina y Thomas se despidieran tranquilamente y el fue al despacho a llamar a Liz, pero cuando él iba hacia su habitación paso frente a la puerta de Regina, toca la puerta y ella ya en pijama le abrió

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto ella

-nada querida, simplemente diré que el tipo este ha resultado ser agradable, solo que no se confié, si daña a mi hija podría pagarlo claro- dijo el de lo más simple

Regina simplemente rodo los ojos, a veces su padre podía ser muy obstinado

Luego de desearle las buenas noches cerró la puerta y se acomodo en su cama y durmió.

….

 _Día siguiente_

Lunes eso significa que debían regresar a la normalidad, cada quien salió de casa y siguió la ruta acostumbrada hacia su trabajo, cuando Regina llego fue directo a su oficina reviso el papeleo habían algunas casas que debía mostrar, a la hora del almuerzo se pudo juntar con Sarah y mientras comían estuvieron conversando un rato, Regina busco disimuladamente con la mirada a Thomas pero no lo vio, decidió concentrarse en su comida y prestar atención a la plática pero no podía negar que le parecía extraño no verlo ahí

.

Gold

Su día de trabajo había estado bastante tranquilo, estaba concentrado leyendo unos documentos sobre un caso que tendría que representar, se mantenía absorto en su lectura en un nivel tan alto que no había notado que tocaban la puerta de su oficina, cuando se percato del sonido dejo sus papeles de lado y fue a abrir, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a ahí a su novia la invito a pasar y le robo un beso

se tomo un momento para recorrerla con la mirada, ella era una mujer sumamente hermosa la camisa blanca que llevaba le quedaba muy bien los vaquero ajustados que se había puesto hacían que Gold tuviera uno que otro pensamiento no adecuado, su maquillaje era muy natural pero se había pintado los labios de rojo eso excitaba en sobre manera a Gold, se percato que había pasado mucho tiempo observándola ella solo le sonrió (de una manera picara) y supo que había descubierto que la estaba mirando, el cerro la puerta, Elizabeth llevaba consigo 2 bolsas de comida pertenecientes a un restaurante de comida italiana, le pidió que se acomodara en el sillón mientras el acercaba la mesita que había ahí para colocar la comida, Liz saco la comida de la bolsa y ambos se dispusieron a comer, el sonrió Elizabeth sabia cuanto amaba la comida de ese lugar, Gold disfruto mucho de ese tiempo amaba pasar tiempo con su novia parecía irónico pensar que esta mujer había llegado a su vida de manera imprevista y ahora era un pilar fundamental en su vida ¿Amor? No podría asegurarlo al cien por ciento pero tampoco podía descartarlo, cuando terminaron de comer estuvieron platicando por un largo rato Gold agradeció haberle pedido a su secretaria que no le pasara llamadas y que informara que no podía recibir a nadie ya que se encontraba ocupado, Gold aprovecho para acortar la distancia entre ellos en aquel sofá y paso la mano de el por detrás de la espalda de Liz con esto logro acercarla más a él y poder estar frente a frente, luego con la otra mano acaricio su mejilla, observo esos labios rojos que se veían apetitosos y la beso, maldecía encontrarse en su oficina o no tener su magia para trasladarse a otro lugar más privado, porque estaba seguro que si estuvieran en su casa en este instante estarían haciendo otras cosas un poco más interesante (Gold Perver On xD)

…

 **Storybrooke**

Emma seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, recordaba la carta que Regina había dejado esto era lo único que la frenaba, no era ciega veía a diario como Henry iba a la mansión y siempre regresaba con esa mirada triste, por las noches el chico abrazaba la fotografía de su madre, Henry era fuerte pero ella podía ver la lucha interna que libraba el joven

-¿Amor que pasa?- dijo Hook mientras le entregaba una taza de café

-nada –dijo ella tratando de sonar convincente aunque era difícil engañar a Killian

-yo creo que deberíamos ir a donde el Cocodrilo y Regina se encuentran, subirlos a tu auto amarillo, regresar a Storybrooke y asunto arreglado- dijo el

-¿suena muy fácil no crees?- dijo ella riendo ante las ocurrencias de su pirata

-bueno Swan dime que sugieres tu –dijo el tomando un sorbo de su café

-si no fuera por el problema de la frontera ya hubiera ido por ellos, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder mis recuerdos, además de que Henry me necesita ahora que Regina no está, se que ella nos pidió que la olvidáramos y no fuéramos en su búsqueda pero… ¡Realmente no se qué hacer!- dijo ella golpeando su cabeza con sus manos

-ya encontraremos la solución- dijo él mientras la abrazaba

 **Los ángeles, california**

Ya era muy tarde, pero Regina seguía en su oficina, realmente no tenía prisa por llegar a su hogar, su padre le había escrito avisándole que hoy no llegaría a casa, seguía revisando unos papeles

Un toque en la puerta

-Adelante – pronuncio ella un tanto, extrañada vio la hora ya era un poco tarde así que probablemente hubieran muy pocas personas aun en la empresa,

La puerta se abrió lentamente y ahí estaba el

Thomas- susurro Regina

-ya es tarde, creía que era el único en la empresa, pero me equivoque- dijo el

-ya estaba por irme, pero quería terminar esto antes – dijo mientras firmaba un papel

Bueno –dijo él mientras verificaba la hora en su reloj- te esperare

Regina emitió una pequeña sonrisa de lado

Termino lo que hacía, bajo la atenta mirada de Thomas, guardo los papeles en su escritorio, apaga su computadora y tomo su bolso,

-¿nos vamos?- dijo ella

-claro- dijo él mientras abría la puerta y la dejaba pasar primero

-¿no te vi durante el almuerzo?- dijo ella recordando que durante la comida no lo había visto

-es que estuve ocupado, pedí que me llevaran la comida a la oficina- dijo él con la voz de un pequeño al que están a punto de regañar

Regina solo emitió una carcajada, Thomas le recordó a Henry y luego borro esa sonrisa de su rostro, extrañaba a su hijo

-oye ¿estás bien?-dijo el al notar que algo había cambiado en ella-

-no te preocupes- dijo ella con delicadeza

Habían llegado a la planta baja del edificio, Regina vio que Thomas se dirigía hacia al lado opuesto del estacionamiento

¿No te irás aun?- pregunto ella

-si, pero hoy no traje mi auto llamare a un taxi-dijo el

-yo podría llevarte- dijo ella

El sonrió y rápidamente se encontraba a la par de ella nuevamente

Thomas le dio la dirección de su casa y todo el camino fue sumamente ameno, ambos conversaban sobre diversas cosas como 2 grandes amigos

-llegamos-dijo él cuando Regina se estaciono frente a su casa

Ella solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa

-¿gustar bajarte?-pregunto Thomas

-mmm,,, no estoy segura- dijo ella

-¡Vamos! Es lo menos que puedo hacer, luego de que me trajeras a casa-dijo el

Regina acepto

Entraron a la casa, realmente era hermosa y todo estaba limpio

-¿te gusta?-pregunto él, al ver como Regina observaba la casa

-si es muy linda- dijo ella

-déjame adivinar, creías que era el típico hombre desordenado, que tendríamos que hacer un pequeño camino entre toda la suciedad para pasar-dijo él mientras reía

-tal vez no tan exagerado, pero realmente diré que me sorprende lo limpio y ordenado que luce todo- dijo ella

-confesare que hubo un tiempo donde pase por un periodo difícil y si fui ese clase de hombre, ahora prefiero tener todo limpio y ordenado, porque así puedo encontrar lo que necesito de manera más rápida

Thomas se quito el saco y le dejo en el perchero

-¿te gustaría cenar Pizza? O bueno prefieres algo mas- dijo él un tanto inseguro

-Pizza esta perfecto- dijo ella

Thomas ordeno la pizza y mientras tanto invito a Regina a que tomaran asiento, sirvió una copa de vino para ambos

-ya que estas aquí, me gustaría pedirte que me ayudaras con algo-

-dime a ver si puedo ayudar- dijo ella colocando la copa de vino en la mesita del centro

-se acerca el cumpleaños de Edith, y quiero organizarle una gran fiesta sorpresa pero aun me faltan muchos detalles, estoy seguro que tu podrías darme una mano con eso –dijo el

Entonces el comenzó a mostrarle a Regina todo lo que había planeado y las cosas que tenía hasta este momento, su charla se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre anunciando que la pizza que habían pedido ya había llegado, hicieron las cosas a un lado y comenzaron a comer

Estaban sentados en la alfombra, ambos comían pizza de queso con pepperoni y lo acompañaban con una gaseosa, habían reído tanto que temían que alguno fuera a ahogarse con algún bocado, cuando terminaron de comer, Regina estuvo dándole algunas ideas a Thomas para la fiesta de Edith, el agradecía los consejos, pero se hacía tarde y Regina considero prudente regresar a casa, Thomas la condujo hacia la salida, y le dio un gran abrazo en ese instante Regina sintió un sinfín de emociones, mientras Thomas se auto frenaba para no besar a Regina en ese instante, había sentido muchas cosas al abrazarla pudo sentir su aroma, y no quería separarse de sus brazos, pero tenía que hacerlo, deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, Regina se disponía a salir de la casa pero Thomas la detuvo

-¿te gustaría una cita conmigo el viernes?- dijo él un poco dudoso

-ella sonrió, era claro que el estaba ansioso por saber la respuesta que ella daría

Claro –dijo ella

-bueno Regina, nos vemos mañana dijo el

Y la acompaño hasta su auto, y estuvo ahí hasta que ya no logra ver el auto de Regina

¿Qué está pasando contigo Thomas Campbell? Se pregunto a si mismo mientras ingresaba a su casa

 **Storybrooke**

Lo tengo, lo tengo, ¡Lo tengo! Gritaba Zelena

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Blue con curiosidad

-creo que tengo una solución que podría funcionar- dijo ella

En ese instante, Zelena comenzó a explicarle a Blue lo que ella creía podría ayudar a cruzar la frontera a una persona y que esta no pierda sus recuerdos

Ambas mujeres estuvieron toda la noche preparando la poción, por la mañana todos habían llegado, se había convocado a una reunión en la biblioteca de la ciudad, todos estaban ahí reunidos

-entonces esta poción podría ayudar-dijo Snow llena de esperanza

-no estamos cien por ciento seguras, pero podría funcionar, nos falta que Emma y Belle nos ayuden con unos pequeños detalles, la pregunta ahora es: ¿Quién iría por ellos?- dijo Blue

Todo el salón quedo en silencio

-creo que es mi deber ir- dijo Emma

-claro que no!- dijo Killian automáticamente – yo iré- dijo él con voz firme

-no es necesario que discutamos, yo no tendría problemas en ir- dijo David

-pero que pasa si la pócima no funciona y pierdes tus recuerdos- dijo Snow

-es un riesgo que debo tomar- dijo David

Zelena interrumpió

La persona que decida ir debe saber que se enfrente a lo incierto, la pócima no ha sido probada y por lo tanto no sabemos cuán certera es, podría cruzar la frontera y que nuestro plan funcione o podría cruzar y perder sus recuerdos o inclusive morir (recordando cuando uno de los enanitos se convertido en árbol) así que se debe pensar en todos los pros y contras y tomar una decisión con la cabeza fría- dijo ella

-Yo iré!- dijo alguien que se encontraba en la parte de atrás y todos se voltearon a verle

…

 _ **¡HOLA!**_

Lamento haberme ausentado, pero he atravesado muchos problemas en diversas aéreas, pero aquí estoy y les dejo este nuevo capítulo *-* espero les gustara, realmente me gustaría que comentaran y me dejaran sus opiniones ;)

Saludos

Aby


	18. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16**

* * *

* La serie "Once Upon a Time" y sus personajes aquí mencionados, NO me pertenecen simplemente son la inspiración para esta historia.

* * *

 **California**

 _Martes_

Regina se veía al espejo, estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando estuvo satisfecha con el resultado tomo su cartera y salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y ahí se encontraba su padre tomando su habitual taza de café, ella se despidió de él y salió de la casa, subió a su auto y condujo hasta su oficina, la radio estaba encendida una emisora local pasaba algunas canciones, cuando llego al edificio saludo a las personas que se encontraba mientras caminaba a su oficina una vez ahí reviso la carpeta de las casas que debía mostrar y así comenzaba su día de trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gold

Había llegado temprano a su casa, había pasado la noche en casa de su novia, subió a su habitación y tomo una relajante ducha, abrió su armario y saco uno de sus trajes y se lo puso, tomo su frasco de loción/perfume y comenzó a aplicarse un poco, pronto la habitación se lleno de la fragancia, tomo su maletín y bajo a la cocina dejo el maletín a un lado y encendió la cafetera, fue a la puerta para recoger el periódico, se sentó sobre el desayunador a leer las noticas mientras el café estaba listo, cuando al fin lo estuvo tomo una taza y se sirvió un poco, no había visto a Regina desde la mañana del día anterior pero esperaría hasta que ella bajara, poco tiempo después ella bajo, ya estaba lista y solo se despidió del él, acto seguido salió de la casa, Gold se quedo solo mientras terminaba su café reviso su correo y después tomo su maletín y sus llaves, condujo hasta el despacho para comenzar así su día de trabajo.

 _Agencia de Inmobiliaria y bienes raíces la Corona_

Regina acababa de llegar a la agencia, había salido a mostrar algunas propiedades, entro a su oficina y llenaba algunos papeles, minutos después alguien tocaba su puerta, ella pronuncio un "Adelante"

Rápidamente su amiga Sarah hacia acto de presencia

-Vamos Regí es hora de almorzar- dijo ella con la característica sonrisa que siempre portaba

Regina sabía que era un caso perdido oponer resistencia, Sarah siempre encontraba la manera de salirse con la suya así que simplemente camino, ambas iban animadamente platicando, llegaron y se sentaron en su habitual mesa, sus compañeros de siempre comenzaron a llegar y se sentaron junto a ellas, ya habían comenzado una camaradería *(1)

Minutos después se apareció Thomas, el pregunto si podía acompañarlos, todos aceptaron contentos y algunos simplemente observaban a Regina, ella se había puesto colorada ante el acto pero trataba de disimularlo, esta vez Thomas también había querido pagar la comida de todos, pero se habían negado así que cada quien termino pagando su propia cuenta, tenerlo ahí había resultado bueno, había comenzado a interactuar con las demás personas de la mesa, pero en cada oportunidad aprovechaba para observar a Regina, cuando el almuerzo finalizo, cada quien se levanto de la mesa y se despido para regresar a sus labores, Thomas acompaño a Sarah y a Regina a sus oficinas y finalmente fue a la suya, Edith no había pasado por alto el detalle de la serenidad que albergaba su hermano, de lo bien que ahora fluía con todo lo relacionado a la empresa, ella había decidió no interferir en sus asuntos sabia que tarde o temprano el terminara contándole lo que fuera que ocurriera.

 **Por la noche**

Regina había llegado primero a casa, subió a su habitación se deshizo de sus tacones y bajo para preparar la cena, una hora después llego Gold, y ambos se sentaron a cenar compartían las diferentes cosas que habían ocurrido en su día, y luego Gold estuvo viendo las noticas mientras Regina subía a su habitación y hablaba por Whatsapp con sus amigos Rodrigo & Keyla.

 **Miércoles**

El día había transcurrido sin ninguna novedad en la vida de Regina & Gold, excepto que Sarah le había pedido a Regina que la llevara a su casa

 _*Hora de salida_

Sarah ya había terminado con su trabajo, así que camino hasta la oficina de su amiga para esperarla, entro a la misma sin tocar esperaba asustar a Regina pero esta se encontraba ocupada leyendo algo en su computadora que ni siquiera había notada la presencia de Sarah

-no vi en qué momento llegaste-dijo Regina

-estabas muy concentrada-dijo Sarah

-así es, pero ya termine ahora si podemos irnos- dijo mientras apagaba su computadora y comenzaba a ordenar sus cosas

Ambas mujeres salían de la oficina, estaba hablando de cosas sin sentido, Thomas se encontraba sentado frente a la recepción y las vio pasar

-que dicha de mis ojos poder apreciar tanta belleza junta-dijo el gesticulando muchos sus actos

Ambas rieron

El se despido de ambas, y las amigas siguieron su camino, Sarah no había sabido nada más de "Thina" y este era el momento ideal para recolectar información

Ambas se encontraban ya en el auto de Regina

-Regina quería preguntarte algo-dijo ella

-claro-dijo Regina sin apartar la vista del camino

-¿Qué pasa entre Thomas y tú?-Regina casi pega un frenazo

-sabes que no pasa nada-dijo ella retomando el camino

-¿acaso no confías en mi?-dijo Sarah

-claro, que lo hago, solo que no pasa nada o bueno es difícil explicarlo-dijo Regina

-¿tienes miedo?-pregunto Sarah

Regina se estaciono frente a la casa de su amiga

Regina meditaba la pregunta no se había atrevido a responder aun

-presiento que has tenido malas experiencias en el amor, sabes que soy muy intuitiva y además que me gusta tomarte el tiempo de analizar a las personas, no creo que debas cerrar las puertas tan pronto, tengo algún tiempo ya de trabajar en la agencia y créeme Thomas a tenido un gran cambio, antes de que llegaras no era ni la sombra del divertido, coqueto, amigable Thomas que veo ahora, yo no puedo decidir por ti pero no temas-termino Sarah

Regina simplemente se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y abrazo a Sarah

-meditare tus palabras –mientras decía esto Sarah sonreía como Cheshire (el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas)-

-vamos, entra-dijo Sarah luego de eso

Regina bajo del auto y siguió a su amiga, entraron a la casa y un feliz Austin las recibió

Se encontraban todos sentaron en la sala tomando un vaso de refresco, Regina ya había percibido que Sarah & Austin se pasaban ciertas miradas (aun mas que las "normales" entre ellos)

-pasa algo-pregunto ella

-bueno, la verdad si y es por eso que insistí tanto en que me acompañaras a casa- dijo Sarah tomando la mano de su esposo

-bueno, entonces díganme que es- pidió ella con curiosidad

-¡seremos padres!- dijeron ambos

-¡Que! – Dijo mientras se levantaba a abrazar a la pareja-Muchas felicidades- decía ella muy contenta

-gracias- respondió un contento Austin

-deberíamos ir a celebrar- dijo Regina y agrego- sin alcohol claro- y todos rieron

Austin & Sarah aceptaron la propuesta de Regina, Austin había sugerido un lugar que habían abierto hace poco, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir ahí

Era un lugar con una fachada muy rustica y sencilla, servían platillos auténticos de california, todos habían ordenado y Regina & Austin habían pedido agua, ya que ahora Sarah no podía beber ellos tampoco querían tomar sin que ella lo hiciera, luego de la comida, todos en la mesa reían, Regina no podía creer lo bien que se la podía pasar con ese par, cuando estaba con ellos jamás se sentía de lado o en una incómoda situación de ser esa persona impar, el lugar además de la comida contaba con karaoke, se habían debatido todo el tiempo que tomo la cena entre sí ir o no, Austin las había retado y ellas habían aceptado con la condición que él fuera primero, Austin camino hasta el escenario y luego de decidir que canción interpretaría y de que el encargado le buscara la pista de la canción, tomo el micrófono y comenzó, estaba cantando "Mirrors" de Justin Timberlake y había que decir que no lo hacía tan mal, claro desafinaba un poco pero para ser una persona que no trabajaba del canto lo había hecho excelente, las personas en el lugar aplaudieron cuando el termino, y el bajo muy contento del escenario

-ahora es su turno-dijo el

-claro- dijeron ambas

Y subieron al escenario, mientras Austin cantaba ellas se habían puesto de acuerdo y al final habían decidió cantar "Stitches" de Shawn Mendes, Sarah amaba esa canción y había hecho que Regina la escuchara un millón de veces por lo tanto ambas sentían la confianza de dominar la canción, subieron al escenario y la pista comenzó a sonar, ambas cantaban y el complemento de ambas voces creaba una dulce melodía, no se podía comparar con la voz de Shawn pero no lo habían hecho nada mal, al igual que Austin ellas habían recibido muchos aplausos y bajaron emocionadas del escenario, Austin beso a su esposa, los 3 se la habían pasado tan bien que no habían reparado en que ya era tarde y todos debían ir a trabajar al día siguiente, con algo de pesar porque hubieran querido seguir con el karaoke, abandonaron el lugar, luego de que Regina los llevara a su casa, partió en dirección a la suya, Gold había llamado a Regina y ella no lo había notada por lo tanto estaba un poco impaciente

Cuando Regina llego a su casa, Gold abrió la puerta y cuando comprobó que era ella y que estaba bien se tranquilizo, ella le comento lo que había pasado y ambos ingresaron a la casa, sonó el teléfono de Gold y este rápidamente atendió la llamada, Regina había ido por un vaso con agua cuando regresaba escucho un poco lo que su padre decía

-si ya está aquí… si yo le digo,,, buenas noches, te mando un beso mas grande, te Amo Liz- y colgó

-así que-dijo ella tratando de molestar a Gold

El se hizo el desentendido

-¿estabas preocupado por mi?- dijo Regina dramatizando un poco

-claro-respondió el serio- te llame y no respondías, tampoco recordaba que me hubieras comentado algo sobre llegar tarde, así que mientras hablaba con Elizabeth se lo comente, acaba de llamarme para desearme buenas noches y me pregunto que si ya habías llegado-dijo el

Ella lo abrazo

-por cierto me pidió que te deseara buenas noches de parte de ella-dijo el

Regina estaba contenta, Gold de verdad estaba actuando como un padre

Ambos de desearon buenas noches y cada uno subió a su respectiva habitación

 **Jueves**

Tanto Gold como Regina se encontraban en su trabajo,

Gold estaba con un caso nuevo y eso le gustaba, realmente era muy placentero pararte frente a un jurado defender tu caso y al final del día ganar el juicio, a veces sentía que el trabajo era muy fácil, nada se comparaba con las cosas que hacía en sus tiempos de rumpelstinkin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regina estaba por asistir a una junta miraba constantemente su reloj, no quería llegar tarde salió de su oficina y llego al salón de juntas, muchos de sus compañeros ya se encontraban ahí, cada quien tomo asiento y la junto comenzó, trataba de prestar atención a lo que ocurría pero realmente se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba Thomas?, la junta finalizo y el nunca apareció, decidió que era mejor no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto

Regreso a su oficina, estuvo recibiendo algunas llamadas de posibles clientes, estuvo tan ocupada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, pero ya no le quedaba tiempo para ir por algo de comer tenía que salir ahora si no llegaría tarde para mostrar una propiedad, salió de la oficina y condujo hasta donde debía ir pero había valido la pena porque vendido una nueva casa, su estomago rugió recordándole que aun no había almorzado, hizo una parada rápida a un cafetería, compro un café y un cupcake, vio la hora una vez mas estaba segura que solo le daría tiempo de ir a archivar los papeles de venta ya que se acercaba la hora de salida, cuando se encontraba en el estacionamiento su teléfono comenzó a sonar, abrió la puerta de su auto, subió al mismo y busco en su carera su teléfono, cuando al fin logro encontrarlo pudo responder

-hola- dijo ella ya que ni siquiera se fijo quien era simplemente contesto

-parece que es más fácil comunicarse con el presidente de los estados unidos de América que con la señorita Regina Goldsmill- dijo el

Regina sonrió, simplemente con escuchar su voz supo de quien se trataba

-dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar-dijo ella con un tono seductor

-estoy dispuesto a esperar toda la vida si es posible-dijo el

Regina no pudo reprimir más su risa y estallo en carcajadas

-me alegra poder sacarle una sonrisa- dijo el

-gracias por eso, de verdad lo necesita-dijo ella- por cierto hoy no te vi en la oficina-

-bueno tal vez porque no me encuentro en la ciudad- dijo el

Ella no respondió

-Edith me envió a resolver algunas cosas, pero no te preocupes me asegurare de estar a tiempo para nuestra cita de mañana-

-eso estaría estupendo-dijo ella

-te dejo, debo ir a una reunión pero realmente quería hablar contigo, te envió un gran saludo-

-me encanto hablar contigo, suerte en esa reunión- dijo ella feliz

La llamada finalizo, Regina seguía sonriendo pero dejo sus pensamientos de lado y encendió el auto, llego a su casa y su padre ya estaba ahí, entro de manera silenciosa a su casa y escucho la voz de su padre estaba en su despacho al parecer hablaba en voz alta, ella dio unos pequeños toques a su puerta para llamar su atención, el levanto la vista y le brindo una sonrisa

Ella lo dejo que el siguiera con su trabajo, fue a la cocina y puso algo de música en su teléfono hace poco había creado una lista de reproducción en spotify con algunas canciones que sus amigos le habían sugerido, estaba entretenida cantando, bailando y cocinando que no noto que Gold la estaba observando y no solo eso el estaba grabándola con su teléfono mientras trataba de no llorar de la risa, cuando Regina escucho ruido rápidamente volteo y se molesto con Gold por lo que tomo una naranja que había cerca y se la arrojo con la intención de que esta impactara con el pero fue más rápido y logro esquivarla

-no te enojes, no puedes negar que todo era muy divertido-dijo él mientras dejaba el teléfono junto a la mesa

Ella se unió a la risa de Gold realmente si lo pensaba había sido gracioso, luego de eso ambos se encontraban cenando

-¿realmente ya olvidaste a Belle?-pregunto ella de repente provocando que Gold por poco se ahogara con el bocado que estaba a punto de probar

-comenzaron las preguntas difícil querida- dijo él mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta

-es que te veo junto a Elizabeth y se nota que hay mucho amor entre ambos tu dejaste a Belle para seguirme hasta aquí y no pensé que lograrías superarla, crees que yo también podría abrirme al amor- dijo mientras dejaba caer su cubierto en el plato

-Querida- dijo él mientras se acercaba a Regina- se que tus experiencias en el ámbito amoroso no han sido las mejores pero prometimos dejar el pasado atrás, si ves que puedes tener una nueva oportunidad en el amor deberías de tomar el riesgo, y sé que no soy el mejor ejemplo en cuestiones de amor, pero sé que ese bailecito que hacías mientras cocinabas no era casualidad, tal vez había un responsable de tanta alegría… ¿Tal vez un Tomas?- dijo el sonriendo

Ella tomo su servilleta y golpeo suavemente a Gold en la cabeza

El regreso a su lugar y termino de comer, ella decidió que ya no tenía apetito así que salió al patio estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la piscina observando el cielo, hacia cuando tiempo no podía hacer esto con tanta tranquilidad 'Arriesgarse' esa misma palabra sonaba en su mente una y otra vez, estaba decidido mañana estaría dispuesta a aceptar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar en su cita con Thomas, llevo las manos a su rostro estaba actuando como una jovencita enamorada que iría a su primera cita, siguió con la mirada fija en el cielo y con sus pensamientos algunos minutos más después subió a su habitación tomo un baño se puso el pijama y se durmió.

 **Viernes**

Regina había despertado de la mejor manera con un mensaje de Thomas recordándole su cita de esta noche, le escribió que pasaría por ella a las 7:30, realizo su rutina diaria y se fue a su trabajo, a pesar de ser viernes había sido un día tranquilo, en el almuerzo había salido de la agencia junto a Sarah ya que a su amiga se le había antojado pasta Alfredo y no cualquier pasta insistía que debía ser del restaurante al que habían ido la semana pasada, Regina no quiso oponer resistencia Sarah había sido firme en su decisión y con las hormonas del embarazo estaba más sensible de lo normal, cuando llegaron al lugar fue muy divertida verla mientras comía, realmente que deseaba comer aquella pasta, regresaron a la agencia y la tarde siguió su curso normal, Regina había estado recibiendo mensajes de Thomas y eso la había mantenido entretenida y contenta . El día iba de bueno a mejor, las habían despachado antes Regina estaba hablando con unas chicas que trabajan en su mismo piso, esperaba que Sarah saliera de su oficina cuando su amiga salió ella se despidió de las personas con las que hablaba y rápidamente camino hasta donde ella se encontraba, Regina se encontraba sentada junto a Sarah en la entrada Austin iba a ir por ella y Regina le hacía compañía por mientras el llegaba, Sarah había recibido una llamada de su esposo se encontraba atorado en el trafico y ella se estaba poniendo histérica, Regina se compadecía del pobre Austin xD Regina tuvo que decirle a Sarah que ella la llevaría al hospital, ella vacilo en aceptar pero debía llegar a tiempo no quería perder la cita con el ginecólogo le emocionaba ver a su bebe, mientras iban en camino Sarah llamo a Austin para comentarle que Regina la llevaría hasta el hospital así que el solo debía de preocuparse de llegar ahí a tiempo

 _En el hospital_

Regina y Sarah se encontraban sentadas en la sala de espera, de pronto Austin había llegado muy sudado, se notaba que le costaba respirar, la escena era muy graciosa se notaba que él había corrido desde el estacionamiento para llegar a tiempo, Regina se despidió de la pareja aunque ellos habían insistido en que podía entrar a la consulta médica con ellos, ella no quería afortunadamente había visto a Elizabeth a lo lejos esa había sido la excusa perfecta para despedirse, camino hasta donde había visto a la novia de su padre

Ahí se encontraba vestida con su uniforme de doctora,

-Hola- dijo Regina

-Regina, mucho gusto- dijo ella- pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Regina estaba a punto de responder pero Elizabeth siguió hablando

-¿te ocurre algo? ¿Robert está bien?-decía ella preocupada

-calma- dijo Regina tomándole el brazo- estoy aquí porque acompañe a una amiga

-disculpa soné muy paranoica- dijo ella un tanto apenada

-no te preocupes- dijo Regina restándole importancia- si estas ocupada no te detengo mas- agrego

-la verdad es que hasta ahorita he podido tomar un respiro, y debo aprovecharlo me toca doblar turno hoy- dijo ella

-realmente te admiro, no creo que ser doctora sea fácil- dijo ella (aunque claro el Dr. Whale no contaba)

-sí pero realmente amo lo que hago, aunque a veces se deben hacer sacrificios, mañana debía acompañara a Kiara a elegir su vestido de graduación pero no podre ir- dijo ella triste

-si no te molesta yo podría acompañarla- dijo Regina

-¿enserio lo harías?-dijo Elizabeth

-claro, sería un placer acompañarla- dijo Regina

-realmente te agradecería mucho que lo hicieras, llamare a Kiara y le contare pero estoy segura que aceptara- dijo ella feliz

-está bien, dile que me escriba ahora te dejo se me hace tarde y debo hacer algunas cosas-dijo ella recordando su cita

-me ha encantado verte Regina- dijo Liz mientras la abrazaba

Ambas mujeres se despidieron y cada una tomo su rumbo

 _Casa Goldsmill_

Aun faltaba 1 hora para que Thomas llegara por ella y se fueran a su cita

Subió a su habitación tomo un baño, busco el atuendo ideal y comenzó a prepararse, había escogido un mono/entero color negro era de hombros caídos, y le encantaba como se le veía comenzó a arreglar su cabello se hizo unas pequeñas ondas, miro el reloj aun quedaba tiempo, se maquillo y cuando estuvo satisfecha con el resultado decidió vestirse se coloco el mono busco unas zapatos de tacón alto de color dorado metálico, se coloco una pequeña fajita dorada para acentuar su cintura, unos aretes a juego

Luego busco un bolso de mano y agrego las cosas que necesitaría, su estomago estaba revuelto era como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago, era ridículo pero así era como se sentía, su teléfono sonó

-estoy por llegar- Thomas

Así que ella se vio al espejo una vez más, cuando escucho el timbre de la casa todos sus sentidos se alteraron, era el momento así que bajo las escaleras y camino hacia la puerta y justo ahí se encontraba el

Se veía sumamente guapo

-buenas noches- dijo mientras le dedicaba una de sus características sonrisas

-buenas noches- dijo ella

-vamos- dijo el

-claro- dijo Regina

Ambos ingresaron al auto

-espero que no te moleste pero preferí que nos llevara mi chofer así podíamos platicar tranquilamente- dijo el

-no te preocupes dijo ella

-te ves hermosa- dijo él mientras la observa

-gracias, tú no estás nada mal- dijo ella

-puede que esto suene loco pero estoy muy nervioso- dijo Thomas

-relájate- dijo ella mientras pasaba su mano delicadamente sobre la de ella

Habían llegado al restaurante el chofer les había abierto la puerta, ambos bajaron del coche, llegaron a la recepción y Thomas pidió la mesa que previamente había reservado, era un lugar muy exclusivo

El encargado los llevo a su mesa, ambos observaban la carta tratando de decidir que comerían, muchos miradas se posaban en ellos, algunas mujeres no reparaban en disimular al ver a Thomas, Regina lo había notado pero el definitivamente no tenia ojos para nadie más la veia a ella y solo a ella, la cena iba de maravilla ambos se sentían relajados en ese punto, habían compartido algunas anécdotas, habían brindado, cuando te encuentras con personas especiales sientes que ¿el tiempo transcurre de manera lenta y rápida a la vez? Eso era justo lo que pasaba con Regina y Thomas, ahora se encontraban comiendo el postre, Thomas juraba que el suyo era el más exquisito que había probado,mientras Regina solo reía sabia que esa era una de sus jugadas y no estaba dispuesta a caer tan fácilmente, luego de mucha insistencia Thomas tomo un bocado con su cuchara y se acerco hasta Regina para que ella pudiera degustarlo, había quedado un poco del postre en la comisura de los labios de Regina, Thomas se acerco hacia ella para limpiarla, sus ojos se encontraban frente a frente, sus respiraciones chocaban, ya no podía resistirlo mas, esos labios eran una invitación abierta y consistente para besarla y así lo hizo, Regina había correspondido al beso, todo se detuvo, eran ellos solos, solos los 2.….

* * *

*(1) Relación amistosa y cordial propia de buenos camaradas

 _ **Bueno Personitas hermosas**_

Esta vez tarde menos :'v

se ¡Besaron! Dios no lo puedo creer estoy llorando

Realmente quiero agradecerles por su apoyo, y por sus comentarios de verdad Gracias *-*

Les envía un gran Abrazo

Aby.


	19. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

* * *

* La serie "Once Upon a Time" y sus personajes aquí mencionados, NO me pertenecen simplemente son la inspiración para esta historia.

* * *

… Regina había correspondido al beso, todo se detuvo, eran ellos solos, solos los 2…

Cuando finalizaron el beso, ambos sonreían se sentían como dos jóvenes que se habían besado por primera vez, decidieron terminar de comer su postre y luego salieron del lugar Thomas tomo la mano de Regina

-me gustaría llevarte a un último lugar-dijo el

Ella asintió y juntos subieron al auto, el conductor los llevo hasta el lugar que Thomas previamente le había indicado

 _Llegaron a un parque_

Era hermoso habían algunas personas en el lugar pero no muchas, estuvieron caminando por ahí mientras Thomas le contaba algún dato históricos sobre estatuas y edificios que se apreciaban cerca de ahí tratando de impresionar a Regina, a veces decía alguna cosa graciosa para hacerle reír, a lo lejos se escuchaba música así que ambos caminaron siguiendo el sonido, habían algunas personas concentradas alrededor de lo que parecía una banda callejera/improvisada que tocaba muy bien

-¿me concedes esta pieza?- pregunto Thomas muy galante

-¿aquí en medio del parque?-dijo ella

-claro y porque no-dijo el

Ella tomo la mano que Thomas le ofrecía y ahí en medio del parque y un poco lejos de todas las personas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de Careless Whisper original de George Michael

Ambos bailaban felices e inclusive habían logrado que otras parejas que se encontraban en el lugar también bailaran, ambos se movían y hacían muchos pasos distintos se reían y sobre todo amaban la tranquilidad de estar en los brazos del otro, cuando los músicos terminaron de tocar Regina & Thomas se separaron y ambos aplaudieron al grupo por tan bella melodía que habían interpretado, Thomas deposito algo de dinero en el sombrero que los músicos tenían predispuesto luego ambos avanzaron un poco alejándose de los músicos, el viento soplaba con algo de fuerza y la noche se estaba volviendo mas fría Thomas se quito el saco y lo puso en los hombros a Regina, decidieron que ya era hora de regresar así que caminaron hasta donde el auto se encontraba estacionado.

El conductor los llevo hasta la casa de Regina, Thomas se bajo del auto y acompaño a Regina hasta la puerta de su casa, cuando estuvieron ahí el la abrazo y deposito un beso en su frente, luego en la punta de su nariz y al final beso sus labios, ninguno de los dos quería realmente despedirse pero ya era tarde, Thomas susurro un "Adiós" Regina se quito el saco y se lo devolvió el lo tomo y subió al auto antes de dejar de escuchar a su lado racional y seguir a sus instintos los cuales le indicaban no alejarse de Regina se aferraba al saco este había quedado impregnado con el aroma de ella, mientras la morena buscaba las llaves de la casa en su cartera cuando las encontró abrió la puerta e ingreso a su casa, subió a su habitación tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y se tiro en la cama, todo lo que había ocurrido no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza reía como una chiquilla, así como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, Gold había escuchado el ruido de la puerta de la casa, así que simplemente asomo un poco su cabeza por la puerta comprobando que Regina había llegado y al fin pudo dormir.

 **Día siguiente**

 _9:00 am_

Gold se había ido a su trabajo y Regina seguía durmiendo la noche anterior le había costado un poco conciliar el sueño porque no podía dejar sus pensamientos tranquilos, su celular sonó indicándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo y como siempre lo dejaba en su mesa de noche simplemente extendió su brazo para alcanzarlo, era un mensaje de Kiara ella rápidamente se incorporo en su cama, recordó que se había ofrecido a acompañar a la joven a comprar su vestido de graduación

Regina respondió el mensaje informándole que pasaría por ella dentro de 1 hora, la morena se levanto de la cama con toda su fuerza de voluntad ya que aun tenia sueño, tomo un baño y luego bajo por su habitual taza de café, subió a su recamara para cambiarse optando por algo simple unos jeans rasgados, una camisa negra que tenía un gato muy gracioso, zapatillas bajas estampadas, se maquillo un poco y opto por usar unas gafas de sol, tomo un bolso que se podía cruzar y sus llaves

 _Condujo hasta la casa de Elizabeth_

Cuando estuvo ahí llamo a la puerta y una sonriente Kiara la recibió

La joven tomo su cartera y ambas salieron de ahí, habían acordado ir al centro comercial ya que ahí había gran variedad de tiendas que podrían visitar y tal vez encontrar el vestido ideal, Kiara había colocado un poco de música ambas mujeres cantaban y reían.

 **Centro comercial**

Una vez ahí ambas caminaron hacia una de las tiendas más famosas del lugar, cuando ingresaron a la tienda rápidamente fueron a la área de vestidos y estuvieron observando las diferentes opciones, una encargada les ayudaba para poder encontrar el 'ideal'.

Kiara iba camino al vestidor llevando una gran cantidad de vestidos que previamente habían seleccionado mientras Regina esperaba a fuera para poder verla lucir cada atuendo, la joven salió luciendo el primer vestido el cual consistía en:

~Un vestido negro largo tipo sirena con transparencias en los hombros en todo el vestido habían muchas flores rosadas, ella caminaba como en una pasarela y Regina aplaudía

~Luego salió nuevamente ahora lucía un traje sastre que consistía en una camisa/saco y un pantalón de tela color negro con un estampado en rojo

~El tercer vestido era uno azul cielo con negro no tan largo con detalles en blonda que lo hacían ver muy delicado y elegante

Y así siguieron la joven se probaba un vestido tras otro, cuando sus ánimos comenzaban a decaer Regina le llevo un vestido que parecía ser el ideal ella se lo probo y al verse en el espejo supo que era el correcto

Tenía muchas cosas que le fascinaban estaba lleno de color pero no de una manera cargada, era largo y elegante, amaba el estilo y se sentía cómoda con él, así que ese vestido resultó siendo el ganador ambas mujeres salían de la tienda con las manos llenas de bolsas de compras.

Decidieron parar en el _área de comida_ y como ninguna de las 2 había decido que quería comer acordaron que cada una iría a dar una vuelta por los diferentes locales y compraría comida pero no para ella misma sino para la otra.

Minutos después ambas se encontraban sentadas la una frente a la otra, Kiara había comprado comida mexicana para Regina, mientras la morena había comprado comida italiana para la Kiara.

Ambas se sorprendieron de la elección que la otra había hecho pero se dedicaron a comer

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora que estas a punto de graduarte?- pregunto Regina

-pues la verdad muy emocionada, pero a la vez triste creo que extrañare a mis amigos-dijo ella

-pero estoy segura que en la universidad harás nuevos amigos- decía Regina dedicándole una sonrisa

-¿tu como te sentiste al graduarte, estabas lista para ingresar a la universidad?-pregunto Kiara

Regina se tomo un momento para meditar las palabras de kiara, estaba claro que no podía decirle la verdad, no podía simplemente contarle que a su edad ella no estaba por ingresar a la universidad en cambio estaba por casarse con un hombre que podría triplicarle la edad así que decidió omitir eso.

-claro que estaba nerviosa pero a la vez sentía que era solo un escalón mas para alcanzar eso que quería- dijo ella

Siguieron conversando al final habían disfrutado mucho la comida.

Ahora irían a comprar zapatos entraron a varias tiendas buscando los perfectos para complementar el vestido, algunas horas después los habían encontrado pero ambas se encontraban cansadas de tanto caminar por las diferentes tiendas hicieron una pequeña parada en una tienda de postres, ingresaron al local y ordenaron una deliciosa taza de café lo acompañaron con un pastelillo

-te hubiera gustado que tu madre te acompañara- pregunto Regina mientras comía de su pastelillo

-la verdad sí, pero me alegro que te ofrecieras a acompañarme eh podido darme cuenta de lo increíble que eres y sobre todo me emociona la idea de que si las cosas siguen bien entre nuestros padres podremos ser hermanas- dijo ella feliz

-sin importar que pase entre ellos, tu puedes ser mi hermana- le dijo con cariño

-Gracias- dijo Kiara mientras le sonreía

-estoy segura de que tu madre hubiera deseado acompañarnos- dijo Regina

-sí pero al menos le hemos enviado fotos de todo lo que compramos, la verdad yo realmente admiro a mi mama, ella trabaja en lo que ama y siempre encuentra la manera de pasar tiempo conmigo, yo siempre quise tener hermanos pero mis padres me dijeron que era casi imposible cuando mi madre me tuvo sufrió de muchas complicaciones y es casi un milagro que ambas saliéramos con vida- dijo Kiara

-puedo preguntarte por tu padre- dijo Regina

-claro, el murió cuando tenía 8 años fue difícil al principio lo extrañaba mucho pero mi mama se esforzó porque ambas saliéramos adelante, ella sufrió mucho ya que lo amaba y por eso se reusaba a salir a citas yo era quien prácticamente la obligaba, pero me alegro que haya encontrado a Robert es un buen tipo- dijo

-siento lo de tu padre (ella sabía lo que era sufrir la pérdida de un padre) y siempre he sentido curiosidad por saber cómo ambos lograron entenderse tan bien- dijo ella

-Robert llego a casa un día y yo le hice un pequeño interrogatorio él supo responder bien a cada pregunta que le lance, luego en la cena estuve observándolo todo el tiempo y el siempre era muy cariñoso con mama y también trataba de ser amigable conmigo, el comenzó a contarnos sobre ti y ahí descubrí que si él podía ser un buen padre tal vez mi madre y el llegarían a tener un buen futuro- dijo ella sin mas

Ambas sonreían, agradecían que el local fuera pequeño y también al hecho de que había pocas personas lo que les brindaba la oportunidad de hablar con mucha tranquilidad

-¿Por qué no me cuentas algo sobre ti?- dijo Kiara con curiosidad

-no creo que tenga mucho que contar, realmente creo ser una persona aburrida- contesto ella

-vamos, por favor- dijo Kiara mientras hacia un último intento de convencerla

-está bien- dijo Regina- pero no se que podría contarte

Kiara tomaba de su café mientras Regina pensaba

-Yo tengo un hijo al cual amo muchísimo- dijo la morena

-y ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuándo podre conocerlo?- dijo ella muy animada

-bueno el está con su madre yo lo adopte cuando era un bebe, pero cuando el tenia 10 años busco a su madre biológica al parecer yo no era lo suficientemente buena madre, Henry logro encontrarla y aunque al principio fue difícil termine aceptando que el también debía compartir con la mujer que le había dado la vida, cuando mi padre y yo nos mudamos a esta ciudad yo solo quería escapar de todo y desafortunadamente tuve que dejarlo, fue difícil y la verdad aun lo es lo extraño y me duele estar lejos de él, pero al menos tengo la tranquilidad de que Emma lo cuidara y el estará bien- dijo ella

-lo siento, yo no quería tocar un tema difícil para ti-dijo Kiara al ver como la mirada de Regina ahora parecía triste

-está bien- dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la de ella- tal vez contártelo me ayude a procesar todo y sentirme mejor, pero te prometo que lo conocerás estoy segura de que se llevaran muy bien – dijo ella retomando su habitual sonrisa

Luego de eso ambas siguieron conversando de otras cosas, Kiara le contaba a Regina muchas de las que cosas que había hecho o le habían pasado en la secundaria

Ahora solo faltaba comprar los accesorios realmente este había sido un largo y divertido día.

Cuando al fin habían comprado todo lo que necesitaban ambas fueron al estacionamiento, se veían muy graciosas ya que cargaban muchas bolsas, Regina condujo hasta la casa de Liz

 **Entrada de la casa de Elizabeth**

-Gracias por este día tan maravilloso- dijo Kiara mientras abrazaba a Regina

El abrazo la tomo desprevenida pero rápidamente lo correspondió, claro que ella también sentía que había sido un día maravilloso siempre soñó con tener hermanos y cuando Zelena apareció en su vida ella solo buscaba vengarse de ella, le hubiera gustado compartir lo que en pocas horas había logrado con Kiara.

-Gracias a ti por dejarme acompañarme pero sobre todo por dejarme ser tu hermana- dijo ella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-eres la mejor hermana mayor- dijo ella

Elizabeth abrió la puerta, al parecer ya había llegado sonrió al verla juntas e invito a Regina a pasar, Kiara subió las compras a su habitación mientras Regina y su madre caminaban hacia la sala para tomar asiento cuando la joven regreso las tres estaban sentadas y listas para contar todo lo que había ocurrido

-chicas que tal estuvo su día- pregunto Elizabeth

-fue muy divertido- dijo Kiara

Y así paso aproximadamente una hora mientras las chicas le contaban lo que habían hecho ese día, Elizabeth había invitado a Regina a cenar pero antes de que ella aceptara había recibió un mensaje de Thomas, el estaba invitándola a cenar, se disculpo con Liz por no poder aceptar su invitación aunque la novia de su padre no se había molestado logro que Regina prometiera cenar con ellas otra noche, la morena subió a su auto y condujo hasta su casa, no sabía porque pero estaba decidida a cambiar su ropa por otro atuendo el había dicho que solo "cenarían" pero Regina quería lucir bien ¿para impresionar a Thomas? Tal vez

Estaciono su auto fuera de su casa, Gold estaba sentado en el sofá mientras escuchaba una emisora local, ella lo vio y simplemente dijo 'hola' mientras literalmente corría a su habitación tomo una ducha muy rápida y busco en su armario se decidió por un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, tenía unas tiras de color azul y blanco contaba con una tira de color rojo por los hombros le encantaba como le quedaba, no quería parecer tan formal así que opto por usar una simples zapatillas con un look retro para complementar retoco un poco su maquillaje aplico perfume y bajo de nuevo, Gold solo la miraba curioso ella le guiño un ojo y le dijo 'adiós' y se fue Gold se había quedado un poco perplejo Regina solía ser muy tranquila pero hoy se había comportado como "Flash" recordaba haber visto un capitulo de esa serie hace unos días y fue la mejor comparación que encontró, apago la radio y llamo a su novia ella le comento que Regina había estado en su casa, luego ordeno algo para cenar realmente no le apetecía cocinar para él solo, y se dispuso a ver algo en la televisión.

 **Casa de Thomas**

Regina había llegado, bajo del auto y toco la puerta el abrió la puerta brindándole esa sonrisa que a Regina le encantaba lucia una camisa azul simple y unos vaqueros, la invito a pasar dentro de la casa se percibía un rico aroma

-me alegro que pudieras venir- dijo el

-gracias a ti por la invitación- dijo ella

Caminaron hacia la cocina el sirvió 2 copas y le ofreció una ella rápidamente la acepto, ella daba un vistazo y cuando devolvió su vista hacia el lugar donde antes estaba Thomas el ya no se encontraba ahí segundos después el apareció detrás de ella sacándole un susto

-siento asustarte, pero estas son para ti- dijo él mientras le entregaba un ramo de hermosos tulipanes

-son hermosas- dijo ella mientras las tomaba las llevo cerca de su nariz para deleitarse con su aroma y delicadamente pasaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus pétalos eran realmente preciosas

-me alegra que te gustaran mi padre siempre me dijo que las flores se regalan a mujer hermosas pero sobre todo se dan en vida – dijo el de manera dulce

Regina se acerco a él y lo abrazo realmente no supo en qué momento le llego ese arrebato pero se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos

Cuando se separaron de su abrazo Thomas le pidió que fueran al comedor, ella tomo asiento segundos después el regresaba con la comida, sirvió los 2 platos junto a una copa de vino blanco

La cena paso de manera fabulosa ambos conversaban y reían

Habían pasado a la sala/living para seguir platicando y comer ahí su postre el cual consistía en helado de chocolate

-¿Cómo vas con la fiesta?- pregunto ella mientras tomaba una cucharada de su helado

-bien- dijo mientras la miraba jamás se imagino que ver a alguien comiendo helado resultara tan sexy decidió seguir hablando - aunque aun me faltan algunos detalles- dijo él mientras probaba su helado

.

Las horas parecen volar cuando estás en compañía de alguien interesante, Regina vio la hora y se asusto de que ya fuera tan tarde

-creo que ya debería irme- dijo ella mientras se levantaba del sofá

-espera- dijo él mientras también se levantaba del sofá

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo ella

-toda la noche me eh estado debatiendo en cómo debo hacerlo, creía tener más tiempo pero ya estas a punto de irte así que hablare- decía él un tanto nervioso

-que tienes- dijo ella con curiosidad

El se aproximo mas a ella quedando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro y tomo sus manos, respiro profundo y hablo

-cada vez que estoy contigo siento a mi corazón latir de manera descontrolada, siento que el tiempo se detiene y desde que probé tus labios se han vuelto una adicción para mí pero realmente quiero hacer las cosas bien, así que ¿Regina quisieras ser mi novia?- pregunto el

Regina no sabía que decir, claro que le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, también era cierto que ella deseaba besarlo nuevamente pero se preguntaba si este era el momento indicado para comenzar una nueva relación, decidió dejar sus dudas de lado cuando dejo Storybrooke atrás pensó en una futuro nuevo y diferente y Thomas tal vez le brindaba esa oportunidad, el la observaba atento y ella decidió seguir a su corazón así que lo beso, lo beso como tantas veces había deseado con pasión y dulzura una mezcla de ambas

-¿eso es un sí?- dijo él cuando dejaron de besarse para recuperar el aliento

-claro que si- dijo ella

El acerco a Regina nuevamente para plantarle un beso, pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella, dejo sus labios para besar su cuello, mordió levemente su lóbulo y de nuevo regreso a sus labios, parecía que sus bocas jamás se saciarían pero el sonido del teléfono los hizo parar, Thomas tomo el teléfono mientras Regina lo observaba

-lo siento hermosa era mi hermana- decía mientras la acariciaba

-ahora que estamos en una relación ¿Qué pasara en el trabajo?- pregunto ella

-podríamos ser un poco discretos, aunque creo que no le sorprendería a muchos que ambos estuviéramos en una relación –dijo él

Mientras ella asentía dándole la razón

Regina se despidió de él aunque no quería, Thomas la beso una vez más y le pidió que lo llamara cuando llegara a su casa.

 **Casa Goldsmill**

Regina bajo de su auto tomo las flores que Thomas le había dado e ingreso a su casa, Gold se encontraba en la sala ya con su pijama puesto y observo como ella entro a la cocina y saco un florero para colocar ahí sus flores, dejo su cartera en la mesa y se acerco a él para abrazarlo, el pobre ya no sabía que pensar de la actitud de su hija

-pareces muy contenta- dijo el

-es porque lo estoy- dijo ella rebosante de alegría

-¿podría saber cuál es el motivo?- pregunto el

-bueno querido padre lo que pasa es que ya tienes nuevo yerno- dijo ella riendo a carcajadas mientras su padre digería lo que ella le acababa de decir

-¿Thomas & tu?- pregunto el

-así es- dijo ella mientras le quitaba el vaso de whisky que el tenia en sus manos y lo rellenaba nuevamente

-el muchacho tiene buen gusto- dijo él mientras aceptaba el whisky

Regina reía Gold solía ser muy ocurrente

-deberías invitarlo a comer, será divertido asustarlo- dijo mientras se ganaba una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Regina

-¿Qué te parece si mañana viene a almorzar?- dijo ella luego de haber meditado la idea

-me parece bien y crees que podemos invitar a Liz y Kiara ya que ellas técnicamente son ya parte de nuestra familia- dijo el

-claro mañana tendremos un almuerzo familiar- dijo ella contenta

Ambos se desearon las buenas noches y cada uno partió a su recamara, Regina subió para contarle a su novio (aun no se acostumbraba del todo a llamarlo así) para informarle que había llegado bien y también para invitarlo a almorzar con su familia al día siguiente, el acepto y siguieron conversando por aproximadamente 20 minutos, luego de eso se dispusieron a dormir, les esperaba un gran día.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma realmente no estoy muy convencida de que esta sea una buena idea- decía azul

-tenemos que confiar en que funcionara- dijo Emma

Zelena traía la poción en la cual habían estad trabajando, todo el pueblo estaba reunido todos querían mostrar su apoyo

-¿estás listo?- pregunto Killian

El solo asintió

-toma- dijo Emma mientras le entregaba algunos papeles con las instrucciones de lo que debía hacer y algo de dinero

-¿tú crees que este bien?- preguntaba Mary Margaret a su esposo

-debemos confiar en que lo lograra- respondió David

-pero la última vez que alguien intento cruzar se convirtió en árbol- dijo ella mientras veía como él estaba por cruzar la línea

…

 _ **¡Hola!**_

Bueno lectores eh regresado ;) espero les guste

* * *

Pd. En el capítulo 16 'Gus' me dejo un comentario y me había olvidado de responderle el dijo [citare textualmente] "me gusta mucho que Gold esté en una relación nueva después de la traición de Belle pero espero que Belle vaya por él y luche por su relación. Espero que terminen juntos."

R/ bueno Gus gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer & comentar, esta historia es diferente a la serie por lo cual toma rumbos muy distintos, un tiempo estuve indecisa sobre lo que pasaría con Gold y con Rumbelle hoy lo tengo más que claro, no puedo decirte que si estarán juntos o que no lo estarán porque aun no llegamos a esa parte, pero espero que al final comprendas el porqué ocurre o no ocurre algo.

* * *

Saludos ;)

Aby.


	20. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

* * *

* La serie "Once Upon a Time" y sus personajes aquí mencionados, NO me pertenecen simplemente son la inspiración para esta historia.

* * *

 **Domingo**

Regina se había levantado temprano, ese día seria el almuerzo y realmente estaba ansiosa, Gold había llamado a Elizabeth y por suerte ese día no tenia turno en el hospital ambas mujeres habían aceptado llegar para el almuerzo, ninguna de las dos sabia que estaría presente el novio de Regina así como Thomas creía que el almuerzo solo seria entre ellos tres sería muy divertido ver como resultaba todo.

Regina decidió preparar su famosa lasaña, había enviado a Gold con una lista de compras al supermercado y ella limpiaba un poco la casa por mientras, cuando su padre regreso con las cosas que le había encargado se puso 'manos a la obra' para preparar el almuerzo, Gold "ayudaba" leyendo el periódico en el patio frente a la piscina para no molestar, cuando la lasaña ya estaba en el horno, Regina subió para darse una ducha dejo la ropa que usaría sobre la cama y entro al baño, salió y se vistió

Opto por ponerse un vestido rojo tipo coctel que le quedaba estupendo un poco de maquillaje y bajo a la cocina para revisar la lasaña, luego comenzó a poner la mesa, dejo las flores que Thomas le había dado como decoración en el centro de la mesa, la comida estaba lista y la hora del almuerzo se acercaba

Gold ya estaba listo se había puesto una camisa con mangas largas de color blanco con un estampado azul, estaba preparando unos cocteles

El timbre sonó

Regina fue a abrir, era Liz & Kiara, ambas saludaron a Regina e ingresaron a la casa, Elizabeth fue a saludar a Gold mientras Kiara se quedo con Regina para platicar ambas chicas reían, el timbre sonó una vez mas y mientras Regina iba a abrir la puerta Kiara se acerco para charlar con Gold.

Era Thomas

-hola hermosa- dijo el al verla y aprovecho para acercarse a ella y besarla

-hola- dijo ella

Escucharon como Gold hacia un ruido con su garganta _un pequeño carraspeo_

\- ambos nos harían el honor de entrar por favor- dijo el

Regina soltó una risita cómplice luego tomo la mano de él y ambos ingresaron a la casa

-Sr. Goldsmill – dijo Thomas de manera educada mientras le ofrecía un apretón de mano

-creo que debemos dejar los formalismos ahora que sales con mi hija, llámame Robert- dijo el

-está bien- respondió Thomas

-amor- dijo Regina captando la atención de Thomas- mira ellas son Elizabeth la novia de mi papa y Kiara mi hermana- dijo ella presentándolas

Luego de eso todos conversaban y Regina les pidió que pasaran al comedor, todos tomaron asiento mientras Regina iba a la cocina para traer la comida

-¿te ayudo con algo?- pregunto Kiara quien acababa de ingresar a la cocina

-claro podrías llevar esto- dijo mientras le entregaba un recipiente que contenía la ensalada

-está bien, pero antes- dijo ella con picardía en su voz

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Regina

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tenias un novio tan guapo?- pregunto Kiara

Regina soltó una carcajada

-de verdad quería contártelo, ayer nos hicimos novios por eso no te lo dije antes, y pensaba hablarlo contigo antes de que el llegara pero parece que nos distrajimos hablando de otra cosa- dijo Regina

Al parecer eso había bastado para saciar la curiosidad de la joven, así que tomo el recipiente y lo llevo a la mesa, segundos después Regina llego con la lasaña, Gold serbia el vino y le ofrecía un refresco de Cola a Kiara, el almuerzo paso de lo mejor, todos habían disfrutado tanto de la comida y ninguno podía dejar de elogiar a Regina por lo que había preparado, parecían una verdadera familia todos juntos, luego del almuerzo pasaron a la sala y comenzaron a jugar 'Monopoly'

Gold & Elizabeth habían resultado ser muy competitivos, pero sin lugar a dudas todos se habían divertido mucho, era ya de noche por lo que Elizabeth y Kiara se despidieron, habían llamado a Liz porque surgió una emergencia en el hospital y Kiara se quedaría en casa de unas amigas, Gold decidió subir a su oficina y dejar las 'tortolitos' un momento a solas, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá y seguían riéndose por las cosas que habían pasado mientras jugaban, el teléfono de Regina sonó, ella lo tomo y descubrió que era un mensaje de Keyla la estaba invitando a bailar

-amor tú conoces el antro (agreguen un nombre) – pregunto ella

-claro amor, porque ¿te gustaría ir?- dijo el

-una amiga nos está invitando, ¿te gustaría ir?- dijo ella

-claro, aunque no soy muy bueno bailando- dijo el

-no importa- dijo ella mientras lo besaba

Le confirmo a Keyla que iría pero que llevaría a alguien con mas con ella, Keyla respondió contenta y dijo que entre más personas más diversión había, Regina subió por una chaqueta y un pequeño bolso de mano y se despidió de Gold, la pareja partió hacia la disco/antro

El ambiente era muy movido, había muchas bailando, bebiendo y la música estaba buena

Thomas había tomado la mano de Regina ambos caminaban en medio de la multitud, de pronto vio a su amiga cerca de la barra

Rápidamente se acercaron, Regina presento a Thomas y Keyla, segundos después llegaba Rodrigo

Luego de que Regina presentara a Thomas con Rodrigo todos decidieron ordenar una bebida

Keyla había ido a bailar un chico la había invitado, Rodrigo estaba ordenando una bebida mas, Thomas tomo a Regina por la cintura y le hablo al oído

-¿estás segura que tus amigos no están en una relación juntos?-dijo el

Ella se volteo para quedar frente a él y hablo

-creía que era la única que podía ver la tensión que surgía entre ellos- dijo mientras observaba en dirección a ellos

-¿cuánto tiempo más crees que les tome darse cuenta de lo que sienten?- pregunto el

-no lo sé, pero tal vez nosotros podremos ayudarlos- dijo ella

-¿ahora tomaras el papel de Cupido?- dijo Thomas

Regina solo le brindo una sonrisa coqueta antes de alejarse de el, Thomas se preguntaba que haría la morena, Regina camino hasta estar cerca de sus amigos y les dijo ¿Qué les parece si vamos a bailar? Los dos aceptaron así que ella camino hasta donde su novio se encontraba y le tomo la mano, los cuatro caminaban hasta la pista sonaba una canción muy buena y comenzaron a bailar, Thomas & Regina reían ya que ambos 'bailaban de manera espontanea'

Mientras que Rodrigo y Keyla eran verdaderamente buenos, la canción termino y ambas parejas seguían bailando, una canción más, para cuando la cuarta canción estaba por sonar Thomas & Regina salían de la pista había sido suficiente baile para ellos, así que estaban sentados tomando una bebida, habían pasado aproximadamente 2 canciones más para cuando sus amigos se acercaron a donde ellos se encontraban ambos tenían una bebida en sus manos la cual habían tomado muy rápido como si de agua se tratase, se encontraban pidiendo más alcohol ambos estaban que se caían de borrachos se reían por todo pero no se habían separado, todo este tiempo habían permanecido juntos, creo que es hora de irnos les había dicho Regina pero sus amigos la habían ignorado estaba claro que ninguno de los dos se encontraba en capacidad de manejar hasta su casa y ella tampoco podía dejarlos ahí abandonados así que le pidió ayuda a Thomas y entre los dos lograron subirlos al auto de la morena, habían decidido que ella los llevaría hasta su casa (era una suerte que fueran sus vecinos) pero Thomas iba conduciendo detrás de ella por si ocurría algo, habían llegado y Regina tenía que admitir que no había sido un trayecto nada fácil, ambos reían sin control trataban de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y amenazaban con que estaban a punto de vomitar a cada momento, cuando al fin llego a la casa de Rodrigo había agradecido al cielo, bajo del auto y segundos después Thomas estaba estacionado a la par le ayudo a llevar a Rodrigo dentro de su casa, luego fueron por Keyla pero ella insistía en que quería quedarse en casa de Rodrigo, ninguno de los dos puso objeción alguna por lo que la llevaron a dentro también, Regina había bajado por una jarra de agua y busco algunas pastillas para la migraña las dejo cerca de la mesa de noche junto a una nota y luego ambos abandonaron la casa.

-resulto ser una noche bastante entretenida- dijo Thomas recordando todo lo que había pasado esa noche

-si- dijo ella riéndose- al menos nosotros solo tomamos un poco

-bueno yo no hubiera tenido problemas de cuidar de ti si te hubieras emborrachado- dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella

-es bueno saberlo- dijo ella mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de él, Thomas no resistió mas y beso a Regina sus manos curiosas viajaban por su cintura, luego la pego contra el auto y este emitió el característico sonido de la alarma de seguridad siendo activada, por lo que ambos tuvieron que parar Thomas apago la alarma y se acerco nuevamente a Regina

-¿en que estábamos?- pregunto el mordiendo levemente su lóbulo

-en que ya te ibas, porque mañana debemos ir a trabajar- dijo mientras mordía su labio inferior de una manera extremadamente sexy

-vamos bonita- dijo el besándola nuevamente

-¿no creo que sea apropiado hacerlo afuera? sabes podría ser considerado un delito por realizar actos indebidos en la vía publica – dijo ella

-podríamos entrar a tu casa entonces- sugirió el

-podríamos ciertamente, pero mejor continuamos otro día- dijo ella antes de darle un beso en los labios y correr a su casa

Thomas se había quedado estático en su lugar, cuando reacciono Regina ya había entrado en su casa así que tomo su teléfono y le escribió un mensaje

-"esto no se va a quedar así Regina me las pagaras"-

-"será divertido ver lo que planeas, te veo mañana buenas noches"-

Regina seguía riéndose, sabía que había sido un poco mala con el pero estaba segura de que si seguían con ese juego ninguno de los dos hubiera podido para y no estaba dispuesta a darle un espectáculo de esas proporciones a sus vecinos e incluso contemplo la posibilidad de que entraran a su casa pero ahí estaba su padre y recordó la regla que ella misma había sugerido, estaba segura que podrían continuar con eso en otro momento además quería descansar ese había sido un día muy largo y mañana tendría muchas cosas que hacer en su oficina.

 **Lunes**

Regina se levanto y bajo para tomar su desayuno su padre ya estaba listo y se veía muy concentrado leyendo unos papeles

-buenos días- dijo ella

-buenos días- respondió Gold

Regina tomo una taza y se sirvió café

-¿Por qué tu auto está estacionado en casa del vecino?- dijo el de manera curiosa

-larga historia- dijo mientras se ruborizaba y prefirió tomar de su taza de café para tratar de calmarse

-está bien- dijo el ya que no quería seguir preguntando sobre eso

-que tengas buen día- dijo Gold mientas guardaba los papeles que antes leía y se acomodaba la corbata

-espero que tu también tengas un buen día- respondió Regina, Gold simplemente le sonrió y luego salió de la casa

Regina subió a cambiarse, cuando estuvo lista partió rumbo a su trabajo

Llego a la agencia y como siempre saludaba a las personas que se encontraba en el camino, llego a su oficina encendió su ordenador y comenzó a trabajar tenía algunas visitas agendadas, escucho unos pequeños toques en su puerta pronuncio un 'adelante'

Era Rose (la asistente de Thomas) Regina la había visto algunas veces pero no había cruzado palabra con ella

-buenos días- dijo ella

-buenos días- expreso Regina

-lamento molestarla Srita. Goldsmill pero el Sr. Thomas me pidió que le entregara esto- dijo mientras le entrega una caja blanca

-está bien Rose y muchas Gracias- dijo ella

La joven salió de la oficina de Regina

Ella tomo la caja y al abrirla descubrió unas pequeñas manzanas con caramelo, había una nota que decía: "hermosa espero te gusten las manzanas con caramelo" –Thomas

Regina tomo una probo un poco del caramelo y no estaba tan dulce, luego decidió darles una pequeña mordida y segundos después la escupió, aquello no era una manzana era una cebolla, abrió uno de sus cajones ahí siempre mantenía un paquete de chicles de menta rápidamente comenzó a masticar uno para quitar así el mal sabor de boca, al levantar las otras manzanas descubrió que tomas había escrito "Jajaja espero hayas disfrutado de mi venganza" Regina se molesto pero decidió hacer algo mejor, metió las manzanas de nuevo en la caja, salió de su oficina y camino hasta la oficina de Thomas, agradecía que "Rose" no estuviera ahí no sabía en que momento la chica había comenzado a caerle mal pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado, abrió la puerta de la oficina de su novio e ingreso a la misma

-buenos días amor- dijo ella sonriéndole

-buen día preciosa, veo que ya recibiste mi regalo ¿no lo has abierto aun?- dijo el

-no estuve revisando unos papeles, pero decidí venir y abrirlo contigo

Ella abrió la caja y se hizo la sorprendida, pero no me parece justo que yo me las coma sola, toma una dijo ella mientras le daba una manzana

-no Regí que tal si me la como mas tarde- dijo el

-solo una mordidita- dijo ella

Thomas sabía que no podía negarse

-pero solo le daré una mordida pequeña y luego tú te comes la tuya- dijo el

-si amor- respondió ella

Thomas tomo una bocana de aire y luego le pego una mordida trato de 'actuar normal' y se lo trago

\- ahora tu turno- dijo el

Un sonido en la puerta los hizo detenerse, Regina coloco la manzana en la caja mientras la puerta se abría

-buenos días- dijo Edith mientras entraba a la oficina

-buenos días- respondieron ambos

-¿esas son manzanas con caramelo?- dijo al ver que Thomas mantenía la de él en su mano

-si Thomas estaba por convidarme una, pero acabo de desayunar así que porque mejor no la toma usted- dijo ella amablemente

-¡No!- dijo Thomas

-¿Por qué? preguntaron Regina y Edith a la vez

-no están tan buenas, la próxima vez no comprare en esa tienda- dijo el

Pero Edith ya había tomado una y le había pegado una gran mordida

Segundos después escupió todo

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- dijo Edith mirando seriamente a Thomas

Regina fue por un vaso de agua para dárselo a Edith ella le agradeció

-es tu culpa por andar de curiosa- dijo Thomas a su hermana

-Edith se acerco a Thomas y le golpeo la mano con un lápiz (el tenia la mano apoyada en el escritorio)

Thomas rápidamente dio un grito de dolor

-creo que encontré a la nueva persona que me remplazara en las juntas con los nuevos socios- dijo mientras sonreía

-no, eso no es justo Edith tu sabes que odio esas juntas- dijo Thomas

-lo siento hermanito- dijo ella sonriendo victoriosa

Regina aprovechaba la oportunidad para tratar de escapar de ahí

-¿A dónde vas Regina?- dijo Thomas

-a mi oficina, solo estaba aquí para que acordamos la hora de la muestra de casa, quedamos de acuerdo que por la tarde estaba bien así que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que con su permiso –dijo ella mientras salía de la oficina

En cuanto estuvo afuera soltó una carcajada todo había salido mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar

.

 _Por la tarde_

Regina estaba tomando su carpeta, camino hasta el estacionamiento y subió a su auto, miro la hora una vez más ¿Por qué Thomas aun no había llegado? Se preguntaba, minutos después el llego, simplemente abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió, después abrocho sus cinturón de seguridad sin decir una sola palabra, Regina decidió ignorarlo y simplemente arranco el auto, antes de llegar a la propiedad Regina se orillo un poco y en seguida pego un frenazo, Thomas la miro asustado

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo el

-la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué te pasa a ti?- dijo ella mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y se giraba un poco para verlo

-yo no fui el que freno de un solo- dijo el actuando inocente

-sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo ella perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-realmente no entiendo a que te refieres- dijo el

-es tan bien cariño – dijo con voz sarcástica- te lo explico, a la hora del almuerzo te escribí para que comiéramos juntos y que paso tu no respondiste, llame a tu oficina y la 'amable' de tu asistente –rodo los ojos al recordar a la tal Rose- me dijo que tu no podías recibir llamadas de nadie porque estabas ocupado, sabias a qué hora debías estar en el estacionamiento para ir a ver la casa y llegas tarde, subes al auto y me ignoras pero sobre todas las cosas tienes el descaro de hacerte el desentendido, créeme que realmente no te entiendo- dijo ella mientras golpeaba su cabeza con las palmas de sus manos debido a la frustración que sentía

-no creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso, debemos ir a mostrar esa casa- dijo el

Ella solo lo vio con cara de incredulidad, se coloco el cinturón nuevamente y condujo hasta el lugar

.

Habían vendido la casa, Thomas & ella habían logrado dejar sus diferencias personales fuera de los asuntos del trabajo, Regina guardaba el contrato dentro de sus papeles Thomas aprovecho que ella estaba distraída para tomar sus llaves, luego subió al auto y se sentó en el asiento de conductor, cuando Regina lo vio quería ir y bajarlo pero decidió no luchar contra la corriente, subió al asiento de copiloto y Thomas arranco el auto, tomo una ruta diferente a la que ella habia tomado, Regina no le tomo importancia simplemente mantenía la mirada fija en la ventanilla prefería ir observando todo, de pronto el auto se detuvo acto seguido Thomas bajo del auto y camino a la puerta de Regina para abrirla y ayudarle a bajar

Regina lo vio y se rehusaba a bajar

-Vamos amor no eras tú la que insistía en que habláramos- dijo el

Ella acepto y entraron a un pequeño bar

-este lugar es de un amigo y me hizo el favor de dejarnos pasar para que hablemos- dijo el

El lugar estaba desierto y era un poco obvio el local abría hasta más tarde

Thomas fue por un par de bebidas y le entrego una a ella

-¿ahora me dirás que te pasa?- pregunto Regina mientras tomaba un trago

-la verdad temí haberme sobrepasado con la broma y que estuvieras molesta- dijo el

-debo admitir que cuando recibí el paquete no imagine que fuera una broma pero fue una buena jugada- dijo ella riendo

-¿tendré que prepararme para recibir tu venganza?- dijo el

-creo que ya tuviste suficiente con lo de Edith- dijo mientras reía

-ni me lo recuerdes, espero que con la sorpresa de la fiesta logre olvidar esa idea- dijo e tomando de su bebida

Thomas termino su bebida y camino se puso detrás de Regina y la abrazo

-entonces eh recibido el perdón de mi hermosa novia- dijo el

-si- dijo ella mientras lo besaba- con el tiempo eh aprendido que no se debe discutir por cosas sin sentido (su tiempo como Reina Malvada había dejado una que otra enseñanza)

-¿creo que deberíamos regresar a la empresa?- dijo el

-lastimosamente si- dijo ella mientras mantenía su cabeza en su pecho, ambos seguían unidos en un tierno abrazo

.

Llegaron a la empresa y todo siguió su curso normal hasta la hora de la salida, Thomas fue a la oficina de Regina, amaba verla, la forma en la que arrugaba su nariz cuando leía, como mordía un lápiz cuando se encontraba pensativa, como se relamía los labios cuando trataba de decir algo importante, el sonido que las unas de ella creaban al chocar con el escritorio cuando se sentía nerviosa, realmente era muy afortunado al tener a una mujer como ella siendo su novia, Regina había sentido la presencia de alguien invadiendo su espacio personal lentamente levanto la vista y pudo ver a Thomas observándola, amaba la forma en que el la miraba como tratando de descifrarla aunque a veces le asustaba ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando ella le cuente sobre su pasado? Habría creído que eso ya había quedado atrás pero de nuevo la atormentaba.

.

Thomas había insistido mucho en que el la llevaría no habría problema en que su auto se quedara en a agencia, Regina aun se preguntaba cómo este hombre lograba influirla tanto, ahora se encontraba sentada en su auto, Thomas había parado en un lugar de comida rápida y ahora conducía hacia un lugar, no quiso decirle nada mas a Regina ella decidió no hacer más preguntas y simplemente disfrutar de eso, cuando llegaron reconoció el lugar había sido ese 'lugar secreto' al que él la había traído hace un tiempo, Thomas tomo las bolsas de comida saco una manta de la parte de atrás del auto y luego tomo la mano de Regina ambos comenzaron a caminar y minutos después se encontraban en ese lindo lugar, Regina estaba convencida de que jamás se cansaría de esa vista, era simplemente espectacular, Thomas extendió la manta y luego la invito a que se sentara junto a él, ambos observaban la ciudad se sentían como un par de espectadores viendo hacia ahí, comenzaron a comer y Thomas hacia ciertas bromas lo que provoco que en más de una ocasión Regina estuviera a punto de ahogarse, luego se recostaron Regina estaba recostada en el pecho de Thomas y podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, observaban las estrellas, ella había recordado como amaba tirarse en el suelo y observar el cielo, amaba ver las estrellas en el bosque encantado aunque siempre se ganara un regano por parte de su madre y un recordatorio de que eso no era digno de una princesa, Thomas disfrutaba de tener a Regina en sus brazos, de poder disfrutar del aroma de su cabello, de esa paz que ella lograba transmitirle, las respiraciones de ambos se habían sincronizado, eran ellos solos en aquel lugar.

Poco a poco ambos fueron cerrando los ojos y cuando menos lo esperaron se habían quedado dormidos.

Thomas sentía un gran peso en su brazo y su cama se sentía muy dura, abrió un poco los ojos y estaba muy oscuro, luego recordó que no se encontraba en su cama y el peso que sentía se debía a que Regina estaba dormida sobre el

Trato de moverse con cuidado y no despertara pero fallo, ella abrió sus ojos y se asusto luego recordó donde se encontraba, Thomas saco su teléfono para revisar la hora eran las 2:00 am

-creo que tomamos una siesta un poco larga- dijo el

-si- dijo Regina mientras se estiraba un poco

Ambos se levantaron y sacudieran el polvo que había en sus ropas

-creo que deberíamos ir a casa- dijo Thomas

-me parece bien- dijo Regina

Ambos levantaron las cosas y caminaron hasta el auto

-puedes quedarte en mi casa ya es un poco tarde- decía el vacilando un poco- o puedo llevarte a tu casa si quiere

-creo que mi padre ya está dormido no quisiera molestarlo y si no es mucha molestia podría quedarme en tu casa- dijo ella

.

 **Casa de Thomas**

Ambos bajaron del auto, Thomas abrió la puerta e ingresaron, ninguno de los dos paraba de reía realmente había sido una noche muy divertida y es increíble que se hubieran quedado dormidos

-oye hermosa- dijo Thomas mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba mas y mas a el

-que paso- dijo ella mientras pasaba sus manos por los brazos de el

-pensé que podíamos

Hacer algo más divertido- dijo él mientras la besaba con pasión

-suena interesante- dijo ella mientras le besaba el cuello, luego desabotonaba lentamente uno a uno de los botones de la camisa de él, acto seguido pasaba las manos por su bien marcado pecho

Thomas no se quedaba atrás y sus manos masajeaban las piernas de ella, luego se detenían en un lugar de su cuerpo que podría ser su nuevo favorito su trasero, Thomas la subió a la encimera de la cocina el aprovecho y le quito el vestido, ahora ella se encontraba en ropa interior, Regina sentía que no era justo que el aun mantuviera mucha ropa, así que le quito el cinturón y luego hizo que se quitara los pantalones, sus cuerpos ardían, se necesitaban, Thomas la tomo y subieron a su habitación, retomaron lo que habían pausado, y así paso la noche entre ellos, se amaron y gozaron del cuerpo del otro una y otra vez hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos.

 **Martes**

La alarma sonó provocando que ambos abrieran los ojos

-buenos días mi reina- dijo Thomas sonriendo

-Buenos días- dijo ella

Ambos seguían desnudos y realmente ninguno de los deseaba levantarse pero debían hacerlo

-¿te gustaría tomar una ducha conmigo?- dijo Thomas mientras se levantaba

Regina sentía que su garganta se había quedado seca, Thomas tenía un cuerpo de infarto

No era necesario hablar ella solo se levanto de la cama y ambos ingresaron a la ducha, luego de tomar un baño y hacer algo mas (xD) ambos salieron del baño, Thomas se cambio y Regina lo observaba, ella se había puesto la ropa del día anterior pero Thomas la llevaría a su casa para que se cambiara y luego irían al trabajo

.

 **Casa Goldsmill**

Regina abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron, Gold estaba desayunando

-buenos días- dijo él mientras comía sus hot cakes

-buen día- dijo Regina mientras lo abrazaba

Luego corrió a su cuarto para cambiarse

Gold y Thomas se quedaron solos, Gold invito a Thomas a desayunar con él, cuando Regina bajo ambos se encontraban muy contentos comiendo, Gold le dijo que se sentara con ellos, cuando todos terminaron de comer se despidieron y tomaron rumbo hacia su trabajo.

.

-Que tengas un buen día amor- dijo Thomas mientas la besaba

-tu igual- dijo ella sonriéndole

Luego Regina bajo del auto, minutos después Thomas hacia lo mismo habían acordado no entrar juntos para no levantar sospechas

A la hora del almuerzo Thomas se unió a Regina y Sarah para comer juntos, ambos reían con las cosas que Sarah les contaba

-y a media noche desperté a Austin porque tenía el deseo loco de comer helado de menta, como no había en casa el fue a una tienda de 24/7 a buscarlo cuando regreso yo ya me había dormido, el pobre termino comiéndose el helado ya que 'no quería que se desperdiciara' – contaba Sarah a sus amigos

-pobre Austin- dijo Thomas ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de Regina

Cuando termino la hora de la comida, todos regresaron a sus oficinas.

 _Por la tarde_

Regina recibió una llamada de Rose, la chica le dijo que Thomas le pedía que fuera a su oficina, ella se alegro mucho a pesar de que se habían visto en el almuerzo ya sentía que lo extrañaba, cuando entro a la oficina de él, este la recibió con un beso

-te extrañe- dijo el

-yo igual-dijo ella mientras limpiaba los restos de labial que habían quedado en los labios de Thomas

-escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta

-¿esperabas a alguien más?- pregunto ella

-si ya verás de quien se trata- dijo mientras iba a abrir la puerta

-hola Tommy- dijo Edith

-Regina- dijo ella muy feliz al verla

Ambas se saludaron

-tomen asiento dijo el muy galante

-no nos ofrecerás manzanas acarameladas de nuevo- dijo Edith con cierto fastidio

-claro que no-dijo el

-¿entonces?- pregunto Regina realmente le daba curiosidad saber que tenía planeado Thomas esta vez

Bueno hermanita- dijo mientras miraba a Edith- quería comentarte algo muy importante

Edith solo lo observaba

Thomas tomo la mano de Regina

-tus predicciones eran ciertas, Regina y yo estamos en una reacción- dijo el

Regina lo miraba asombrada

-Felicidades- dijo ella mientras se levantaba y los abrazaba

Minutos después Rose entraba a la oficina con unos cafés y una caja de cupcakes

Los 3 disfrutaron de postre y conversaban tranquilamente, Edith se sentía tan feliz de ver a su hermano sonriendo de nuevo, ella sabía desde el momento que los vio juntos por primera vez que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, se despido de ambos ya que tenía trabajo que realizar pero les aseguro que estaba contenta de que Regina fuera la novia de su hermano y que no debían preocuparse [por mantener una relación en el trabajo] Regina le dio un beso mas a Thomas antes de irse, realmente amaba pasar tiempo con el per ciertamente debía trabajar, Thomas se sentía dichoso Edith podía actuar como una verdadera bruja y hacerlo enojar pero era la única familia que tenia y realmente que ella aprobara a Regina valía mucho para él.

* * *

Hola espero les gustara el capitulo, Gracias por sus comentarios realmente me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

Aby.

* * *

PD. La broma que Thomas le hizo a Regina consiste en tomar cebollas, pelarlas se les agrega un palito/palilla (como las de las paletas/helados) y luego se pintan como si fueran una manzana y para hacerlo mas creíble pueden agregársele caramelo y convertirlas en manzanas con caramelo o manzanas acarameladas.


	21. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

* * *

* La serie "Once Upon a Time" y sus personajes aquí mencionados, NO me pertenecen simplemente son la inspiración para esta historia.

* * *

Cuando Regina salió de su trabajo condujo hasta su casa, su padre aun no había llegado pero ella preparo la cena, minutos después el llego y ambos se sentaron para disfrutar de la comida, conversaban sobre su día

-me alegro poder compartir la cena contigo de nuevo- dijo Gold

-estas exagerando – dijo ella ya que eran pocos días los que ella se había ausentado (por diversas cosas que en su mayoría implicaba a Thomas)

Regina tomaba de su copa

-¿ustedes ya se acostaron?- pregunto Gold

En ese instante Regina escupió toda su bebida

-¿Qué dices?- dijo ella mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta

-porque te sorprendes, ambos somos adultos y no creo que necesites la charla sobre las 'Flores y las abejas' solo quiero que ambos se protejan- dijo él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- al menos tu novio reacciono mejor cuando lo interrogue- dijo el

Flashback

Cuando Regina subió a cambiarse Thomas y Gold quedaron solos

-recuerdas la plática que tuvimos cuando nos conocimos- dijo Gold

-claro- respondió Thomas

-Sé que mi hija y tu se quieren y es obvio que hacen las cosas que las parejas normales hacen- dijo él mientras Thomas se ponía nervioso

-solo quiero que la protejas y que ambos se cuiden- dijo el disfrutando ponerlo incomodo

-así será- dijo Thomas

Luego Gold invito a Thomas a desayunar con él, cuando Regina bajo ambos se encontraban muy contentos comiendo, Gold le dijo que se sentara con ellos, cuando todos terminaron de comer se despidieron y tomaron rumbo hacia su trabajo.

Fin de Flashback

Gold subió a su oficina y no paraba de reír, Regina limpio el desastre que había hecho y luego subió a su habitación.

 **Miércoles**

Gold y Regina habían partido a sus respectivos trabajos, la mañana paso de manera tranquila.

Hora del almuerzo

Thomas paso por Regina & Sarah y las llevo hacia un lugar de banquetes

-necesito que me ayuden a elegir la comida, el postre, bebidas y todo para el cumple de Edith- dijo Thomas

Diferentes platos fueron puesto sobre la mesa, les hablaban un poco sobre que ingredientes llevaban y como estaban preparados, así paso con las bebidas y con los diferentes postres, los tres habían quedado completamente llenos y aseguraban que por los momentos ninguno quería ver más comida, pero todo había valido la pena ya tenían listo el menú que servirían en la fiesta, regresaron a la oficina.

Gold.

Aprovecho la hora de su almuerzo para ir a visitar a su hermosa novia, condujo hasta el hospital y como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento ella venia caminando hacia donde él se encontraba, ella no lo había visto ya que estaba muy concentrada en unas hojas probablemente eran algunos análisis

-y ahí está la doctora más hermosa de este hospital- dijo Gold con tono de galantería

Elizabeth levanto la mirada y se encontró con Robert

-el uniforme te queda muy bien- dijo él mientras la besaba

-no mientas- dijo ella mientras reía porque Bobby le hacía cosquillas en el cuello

-¿tienes tiempo para que vayamos a almorzar?- pregunto el

-algunos minutos – dijo ella

Ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería del hospital

Se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada, ya tenían su comida ahí

-Gracias por venir- dijo Liz

-sabes que amo compartir tiempo contigo- dijo Gold mientras la veía a los ojos

Ella se sonrojo

-¿Cómo ha estado tu día?- pregunto el

-muy ocupado, cuando llegaste venia saliendo del quirófano, realmente me alegro de que llegaras necesitaba un respiro- dijo Elizabeth y agrego- ¿cuéntame sobre tu día?

-pase la mañana leyendo papeles y arreglando detalles para un caso, mañana iremos a juicio así que debo prepararme y quería relajarme un poco por eso vine a verte, me alegro que hayamos podido almorzar juntos- dijo el

Siguieron comiendo y conversando de cosas sin sentido la hora del almuerzo estaba por terminar así que ambos se despidieron

Se fundieron en un abrazo, Gold realmente sentía algo muy especial por su novia, ninguno quería separarse de los brazos del otro pero debían hacerlo

Un beso de despedida y luego cada quien tomo su propio rumbo

.

 **Noche**

Sarah estaba en la oficina de Regina, ya que Thomas las había 'citado' para habar sobre un asunto importante

-chicas que bueno que están aquí- dijo Thomas

-y que es eso tan importante- dijo Sarah

-necesito que me ayuden a escoger el regalo de Edith- dijo el

-¿creí que ya lo tenias listo?- pregunto ella

-tenía algunas ideas pero sigo sin poder decidirme- dijo el claramente frustrado

Luego de que Thomas le explicara sus opciones, los tres habían podido escoger el regalo ideal para Edith.

 **Jueves**

La mañana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Regina y muy satisfactoria para Gold porque sumaba un caso ganado más a su lista.

 **Tarde**

Thomas fue a la oficina de Regina ya que irían a mostrar una propiedad, pero Thomas no condujo hasta la dirección de la residencia a la que debían dirigirse, al contrario manejo hasta su lugar especial.

-Realmente me gusta este sitio pero creí que teníamos una casa que mostrar- dijo ella

-no te preocupes por eso- dijo Thomas mientras buscaba en su auto unos papeles

Acto seguido le mostro las hojas de venta del sitio que mostrarían

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo ella sorprendida

-un amigo estaba interesado en la propiedad dijo que no había necesidad de que se la mostraron ya que el simplemente la compraría, pero le pedí que pidiera la cita para que ambos pudiéramos salir y escapar un poco de la oficina- dijo él mientras le hacía cosquillas

Regina trataba de librarse pero él era más fuerte, Thomas reamente disfrutaba de la risa de ella

Ambos siguieron el camino hasta llegar a la cima, la vista a esta hora de la tarde era distinta pero no quitaba lo espectacular que resultaba

Los dos se sentaron sobre unas rocas

-sabes que Edith se molestara si descubre esto- dijo ella riendo

-no lo descubrirá, y si lo hace yo asumiré la responsabilidad así que no tienes que preocuparte- afirmo Thomas

-tal vez no te tenga tanto tiempo de conocerte, pero sé que quieres hablar sobre algo- dijo ella de manera apacible y tierna

Thomas jugaba con sus manos

-tienes razón, no es solamente por salir de la oficina que te traje aquí, la verdad es que cada día a tu lado me hace darme cuenta de lo afortunado que soy y luego de sufrir algunas tragedias en mi vida me prometí tratar de hacer bien las cosas- explico

Luego se acerco a ella, le tomo las manos, se relamió los labios y tomo aire

-tú eres demasiado especial para mí, por eso necesito contarte mi historia- dijo el

Regina simplemente pasó su mano por la mejilla de él tratando de brindarle confianza para que hablara, Thomas metió su mano a su saco y de ahí saco una fotografía y se la dio a ella

Regina la tomo, en ella se podía apreciar a Thomas con una hermosa sonrisa a su lado una bella mujer vestida de blanco, poco a poco fue procesando la imagen era una fotografía de boda, no cualquier boda sino la de Thomas y esa mujer

Ella levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Thomas

-ella era Kathleen y fue mi esposa- dijo Thomas

-y ¿Qué paso?- dijo Regina con mucha curiosidad

-murió- dijo Thomas en un susurro

Su rostro cambio luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Regina entendía el dolor que representaba para Thomas contarle aquello, ella sabía lo que era perder a alguien que amas, se acerco a él y lo abrazo no pronuncio palabra sabía que era difícil hablar sobre eso

El se aferro más a ella y hablo:

\- Kathleen era una mujer increíble, nos conocimos en la secundaria y fuimos novios por mucho tiempo cuando ambos nos graduamos de la universidad decidimos casarnos, teníamos una vida normal y tranquila, nos mudamos a Oregón y ahí comenzamos a establecernos, decidimos formar una familia y luego de algunos intentos nos llego la noticia que tanto ansiábamos- decía él con lagrimas en los ojos- ella estaba embarazada, la ilusión crecía día a día, una noche mientras Kathleen regresaba a casa tuvo un accidente, un conductor en estado de ebriedad envistió el auto- Thomas lloraba-

-no es necesario que sigas- dijo ella mientras acariciaba su cabello

-no, realmente quiero que escuches todo por favor- dijo el

Regina asintió

-ni Kathleen ni mi hija, porque tendríamos una niña, resistió el impacto, las perdí a ambas, ese día desee con todas mis fuerzas morir, ellas eran lo mejor de mi vida y un conductor irresponsable me las había arrebatado, mis padres habían muerto un año antes por lo tanto solo tenía a Edith, ella no lo dudo y fue a Oregón para consolarme, yo no quería saber nada de nadie solo quería consumirme en mi miseria, comencé a beber, a fumar y hacer toda clase de cosas malas, los que decía llamar amigos poco a poco se fueron apartando, solo mi hermana quedo a mi lado, cuando un día estuve a punto de quitarme la vida, todo me cayó como un balde de agua y empecé a recapacitar, abandone Oregón ya que ahí no me quedaban más que malos recuerdos y me mude aquí con mi hermana, meses después ella me ofreció trabajo y yo acepte aunque realmente no estaba convencido sabia que me ayudara a despejar mi mente, pero me sentía claustrofóbico en mi oficina por lo que salía de ahí por las tardes, algunas veces pasaba todo el día afuera, se que oíste rumores de eso en la empresa, al principio Edith se molestaba pero luego entendió que yo prefería trabajar cuando ya no había nadie en la empresa, siempre le entregaba los informes y mis trabajos al tiempo asignado por eso ella dejo de reclamarme, mi oficina se había convertido en mi casa, yo salía de ahí solo para llegar a casa y tomar una ducha, dormía pocas horas, un día mientras conducía mi auto me detuve cerca de aquí y comencé a caminar y así encontré este lugar, me encantaba la paz que sentía así que se convirtió en mi favorito, cuando tu llegaste a la oficina algo dentro de mí se encendió, realmente no lo entendía hasta ahora- dijo mientras limpiaba una lagrima de la mejilla de Regina

Regina no sabía cómo sentirse, Thomas y ella compartían una historia triste, ella entendía lo que era sentirse así

-amor lamento que hayas pasado por todo eso- dijo con voz suave

-no lo sientas, ahora que eh podido superarlo, agradezco haber conocido a Kathleen, pero no puedo sufrir siempre por su muerte, ahora tu estas a mi lado y me siento afortunado de tenerte aquí conmigo- dijo el

Ambos permanecieron abrazados sentados en aquel lugar lejos de todo y todos, Regina quería contarle su historia pero sabía que sería difícil explicar, Thomas le dijo que no había prisa, el estaría dispuesto a escucharla cuando estuviera lista.

Ambos habían regresado a la oficina

Nadie se había dado cuenta de su escape, por lo que ellos siguieron con sus actividades normales.

A la hora de salida, ambos se despidieron, Thomas le había sugerido a Regina que fueran a su casa, pero lastimosamente ella ya tenía planes por lo cual tuvo que negarse a aceptar la oferta.

 **Casa Goldsmill**

Regina llego a su casa, su padre ya estaba ahí, ese día habían acordado que sería "Jueves de película" así que esperaban que Elizabeth y Kiara llegaran, habían ordenado pizza y se acomodaban en el sofá para disfrutar de una película, las chicas llegaron y se acomodaron, parecían una típica familia no se habían puesto de acuerdo respecto a que película verían por lo que Kiara sugirió que vieran 'The Next Three Days' protagonizada por Russell Crowe y Elizabeth Banks, ninguno había hecho objeción alguna en contra de verla así que la puso, todos estaban reunidos y se mantenían atentos a lo que ocurría, comían palomitas y de vez en cuando discutían alguna situación.

Cuando la película termino, Kiara estaba sentada en el suelo, Regina se había acomodado en un sofá individual, mientras Gold & Eizabeth estaban juntos en el otro sofá

-yo hubiera podido sacarla de la cárcel- comento Gold quien estaba acurrucado al lado de su novia

-yo pensé que irían a Canadá- dijo Kiara mientras tomaba de su soda

-me gusto mucho la película- dijo Regina mientras recogía un poco el desastre que había quedado

Todos se habían divertido mucho y habían acordado hacer eso más seguido, como ya era tarde cuando la película termino, las chicas se habían quedado a dormir, Kiara se acomodo en la habitación de Regina, Gold había estado haciendo algunos comentarios con doble sentido para molestar a Regina, pero siempre lograba ganarse un regaño de parte de su novia.

Regina y Kiara habían conversado hasta altas horas de la madrugada y cerraron los ojos cuando el sueño logro vencerlas, por su parte Elizabeth dormía sobre el pecho de su novio, Gold había estado molestándola con el hecho de que no tendrían problema alguno si querían divertirse, pero ella había sido muy clara al decirle que no, por lo que él tuvo que conformarse con las caricias y besos que ella le proporciono, realmente amaba sentirla entre sus brazos, sentir el aroma de su piel, dormir abrazados era la mejor de las sensaciones y pronto el sueño al igual que a su novia lo venció.

 **Viernes**

Regina se levanto a su hora habitual, recordó la noche divertida que había tenido junto a su hermana Kiara y sonrió, entro a la ducha, se alisto y cuando estaba por bajar despertó a Kiara.

Un rico olor inundaba toda la cocina, Liz estaba terminando de servir la comida

-llegan justo a tiempo- dijo ella luego de saludarlas y desearles buenos días

-huele delicioso- dijeron ambas chicas mientras tomaban asiento

Gold entro a la cocina les deseo buenos días y comenzó a servir el café, todos se sentaron para poder desayunar

Frente a ellos había un gran desayuno que consistía en panqueques, huevos, tocino y fruta

Cuando Regina termino de comer se tuve que despedir, debía ir al trabajo pero les recordó que hoy seria la fiesta de Edith (todos estaban invitados).

.

Edith se había levantado temprano y hacia su rutina matinal, su teléfono sonó y sonrió al ver el numero de su hermano, Thomas le deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños ella ni siquiera se había percatado de la fecha, a veces solía ser un poco olvidada, se vistió y cuando estaba terminando su desayuno el timbre de su casa sonó, era un mensajero y le entrego un bello ramo de Orquídeas, ella las amaba también le entrego un paquete, luego de firmar el recibido, fue hasta la sala y coloco las bellas flores en un florero, luego procedió a leer la tarjeta del regalo.

-"¡ _Feliz cumpleaños Hermanita! Estuve todo este tiempo pensando en que podría ser la mejor opción para regalarte hasta que escogí esto [con algo de ayuda] espero te guste"_ con amor Thomas. Xoxo

Edith tomo la caja de regalo y la abrió dentro encontró uno de sus libros favoritos "Orgullo y Prejuicio" era una edición especial, la conmemorativa sonrió ya que Thomas la conocía a la perfección y sabia cuanto amaba ella esos detalles, al tomar el libro entre sus manos noto que bajo este había una foto y no era cualquier foto, era de las ultimas que se había tomado con sus padres, siempre se decía a si misma que le diría a Thomas que sacara una copia y se la diera pero lo olvidaba, tomo la foto con delicadeza y una sonrisa melancolía se poso en su rostro, apretó la foto contra su pecho y agradeció a la vida porque le brindo unos padres maravillosos que aunque ya no se encontraban en su vida siempre estarían en su corazón, tomo la foto para llevara a la oficina y ahí buscarle un buen lugar para verla siempre.

.

Thomas se había levantado temprano, llamo a su hermanita para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, le habían confirmado que el regalo ya había sido entregado, llamo a su novia para desearle un lindo día y condujo hasta la oficina.

.

Edith llego a la agencia

Comenzó a recibir muchas felicitaciones conforme iba caminando se sumaban más personas a felicitarla, todos le tenían mucho cariño ella amaba la calidez que todos en la empresa le brindaban, su oficina estaba llena de globos y había un cartel que decía feliz cumpleaños, su hermano la abrazo , ella le agradeció por el regalo, después llego Regina y ambas se saludaron la morena le deseo un feliz cumpleaños y le aseguro que su regalo llegaría más tarde, la mañana paso de manera tranquila para la mayoría excepto para Thomas ya que el corría de un lado para otro, esa noche seria la fiesta sorpresa de su hermana y aun habían algunas cosas que organizar, sus familiares estaban llegando y algunos se alojarían en casa de Edith (ya que ella vivía en la que había sido la casa familiar de los Campbell), a la hora del almuerzo salió con su hermana y ambos fueron a el restaurante favorito de ella, regresaron y Thomas trato de enfocarse un poco en su trabajo.

 **Hora de salida**

Regina llego hasta la oficina de Edith, ella se alegro al ver a la morena, Regina le pidió que por favor la acompañará tenía una sorpresa para ella, Edith no quería ir ya que debía terminar un trabajo, Regina hizo uso de todas sus armas y logro convencerla, ambas caminaron hasta el estacionamiento y Regina condujo hasta una peluquería muy famosa, en cuanto ambas entraron fueron atendidas, Regina había hecho una reservación previa y había dado instrucciones sobre lo que debían hacer, Edith había estado insistiéndole a Regina para que le contara de que trataba todo esto pero ella había sido fuerte y no estaba dispuesta a arruinar la sorpresa, Edith era como una niña pequeña a Regina le recordaba a Kiara, tuvieron manicure, pedicura, peinado y maquillaje, cuando estuvieron listas abandonaron el local, Regina condujo hasta la casa de Edith, ambas mujeres bajaron y al llegar Thomas les abrió la puerta de la casa

Edith observaba a Thomas

El solo ponía su sonrisa de niño bueno, Edith realmente quería averiguar que pasaba pero ninguno de los dos colaboraba

-espero que te guste- dijo Regina mientras le entregaba su regalo

Edith abrió la gran caja y dentro se encontró un hermoso vestido negro

-¿Qué esperas para probártelo?- dijo Thomas

Edith corrió con el vestido, al llegar a su habitación noto que sobre su cama habían algunas joyas y zapatos a juego con el vestido

Cuando termino se miro al espejo amaba el vestido, era de color negro y se acentuaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, de abajo era tipo sirena, tenia mangas largas y unos pequeños detalles de transparencia dorada, tomo su bolso de mano y bajo

Solo se encontró con su hermano

Luces hermosa- dijo él mientras la tomaba de las manos y la hacía girar

Ahora vamos- dijo mientras abría la puerta

-y ¿Regina?- pregunto ella ya que ambas habían ido a la peluquería pensó que los acompañaría pero cuando bajo ya no la encontró ahí

No te preocupes- fue todo lo que él dijo

Ambos subieron al auto

Antes de llegar Thomas para el auto

-necesito vendar tus ojos y será más fácil si cooperas- dijo el

Edith acepto, siguieron un poco más y ella sintió como el auto dejo de estar en marcha, luego la puerta de Thomas se cerró, la puerta de su lado fue abierta, Thomas le ayudo a bajar ya que no podía ver, decidió que sería más fácil cargarla

-¿Qué haces?- dijo ella

-creo que es obvio hermanita- dijo el- o prefieres que te guie

-no- dijo ella, ya que lo conocía y sabía que era capaz de darle alguna información falsa o confundir la izquierda con derecha y ella se caería

-era más fácil cuando éramos niños- dijo el

Edith solo le pego un golpe en el hombro

-escucha bien, estamos a punto de llegar, te pondré en el suelo quitare la venda y hasta que te diga podrás abrir los ojos, entendiste- dijo él con voz autoritaria

-si- dijo ella mientras se ponía nerviosa ya quería ver cuál sería la sorpresa que le tenía preparada

Edith sintió como Thomas la deposito suavemente en el suelo, luego sintió como el quito la venda

-a la cuenta de tres podrás abrir los ojos- dijo el

Y comenzó a contar

1

2

3

Edith abrió los ojos y en ese instante todos gritaron:

¡Sorpresa!

Ella no lo podía creer, había muchas personas reunidas, se sentía como una pequeña al ver tantas caras familiares sonriéndole, tomando fotografías, deseaba poder congelar el tiempo, quería grabar cada detalle, no podía expresar la cantidad de emociones que experimentaba en ese instante, algunas personas comenzaron a acercarse para poder felicitarla y abrazarla, ella los recibía a todos con una gran sonrisa, intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con algunos invitados y al instante habían nuevas personas charlando con ella.

Comenzó a caminar y llego hasta donde Thomas se encontraba, a su lado estaba Regina quien lucía muy hermosa con un vestido largo, la parte superior era negra y la inferior era larga y tenía un estampado floral sumamente hermoso

-Tienes que probar esto- dijo Thomas mientras llevaba uno de los bocadillos a su boca

En eso Sarah & Austin se acercaron

Edith estuvo conversando con ambos, Sarah llevaba algunos años trabajando en la agencia y Edith le tenía mucho aprecio

En la fiesta se encontraban muchos de sus familiares, compañeros de trabajo y amigos

Ella quería llorar, sentía que era demasiado, Thomas se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-¿te gusto el lugar?- dijo él mientras bebida de su copa

-si es hermoso- dijo ella dándole una vista más a todo el salón, la decoración era sumamente exquisita, todo parecía estar en su lugar

Thomas llamo a Edith para poder presentarle a la familia de su novia, ella se acerco a donde todos se encontraban y Regina comenzó a presentarlos conversaron un poco, pero como Edith era el centro de atención siempre había alguien más que pedía hablar con ella

Había muchos bocadillos, postres y bebidas para todos los invitados

Edith se sentía en las nubes

-ven- le dijo Thomas

Edith solo lo siguió, el tomo un micrófono y comenzó a hablar

-Gracias a todos por venir, pero estoy seguro que se preguntaran ¿si esta es una fiesta porque no hay música?- dijo el

Muchos le respondieron con un si

Él le pidió a Edith que se diera la vuelta, ambos quedaron frente a un escenario que tenía unas cortinas enfrente así que no podían ver a las personas que habían detrás, minutos después las cortinas comenzaron a correrse y Edith pudo apreciar ahí a los New Kids on the Block o NKOTB, su boy band favorita de todos los tiempos

Ellos comenzaron a tocar: _**Remix (I Like The)**_

Edith gritaba de la emoción y Thomas le brindo su mano para que fueran a bailar, las luces habían cambiado y el ambiente era una fiesta

La pista comenzó a llenarse, Regina y Kiara se habían animado a bailar, la música era muy buena, cuando la canción termino, los chicos de NKOTB le desearon un feliz cumpleaños a Edith y le preguntaron qué canción deseaba que tocaran por lo que ella pidió su favorita 'Step By Step', Thomas & Regina bailaban juntos, mientras Edith se divertía bailando con varios de sus amigos

.

Pararon para que todos pudieran sentarse en sus mesas y disfrutaran del banquete

Luego siguieron la fiesta, canciones como: ' _Dirty Dancing', '_ Never Let You Go' y muchas más. Habían hecho bailar a más de alguno

.

Había llegado la hora de partir la torta/pastel

Edith no podía creer lo que veía, era un pastel hermoso, color aqua tenía una decoración parecía al encaje y sobre el habían algunas flores que parecían muy reales, también habían muchos cupcakes

.

Thomas estaba comiendo un cupcake, la cobertura era su parte favorita

-realmente no sé cómo agradecerte- dijo Edith

-sabes que haría todo esto y mucho mas por ti hermana- dijo el

Ella lo abrazo

-aunque debo de reconocer que recibí algo de ayuda- dijo el señalando a Regina & Sarah que estaban conversando en una mesa frente a ellos

Ambos caminaron hacia ellas

-gracias por ayudar con esto- dijo Edith

-no tienes porque agradecer- dijo Regina

-la verdad fue un gusto poder ayudar- dijo Sarah

Thomas tenia a Regina abrazada por la cintura, le dio un beso en la mejilla

-creo que iré por otra copa- dijo Edith mientras caminaba hacia la barra

.

Ya era un poco entrada la madrugada

Edith se había tomado muchas fotos con su banda favorita, algunas personas comenzaban a despedirse de Edith, Gold también se despidió y se fue junto a Liz & Kiara, Regina se quedaría en casa de Thomas.

Algunas horas después la fiesta continuaba aunque en la pista había menos personas cada vez, Edith estaba un poco pasada de copas, Thomas decidió que ya había tenido mucha diversión por esa noche, así que los 3 partieron, Edith no había estado muy contenta con esa decisión pero en cuanto subió al auto se quedo dormida.

 **Casa de Thomas**

Thomas subió a su hermana al cuarto de invitados, no quiso llevarla a su casa porque algunos de sus familiares se habían instalado ahí y no le pareció prudente llegar a esas horas y mas con Edith borracha, Regina subió un jarra de agua y dejo algunas pastillas para cuando ella despertara

Le quitaron los zapatos y las joyas para que pudiera descansar mejor

.

Fue una noche increíble- dijo Thomas mientras se despojaba de su ropa y se ponía la pijama

-si- respondió ella quien se encontraba desmaquillándose, se había puesto una camisa de el cómo ropa de dormir

Thomas entro al baño, cuando salió estaba hablando con Regina pero noto que ella no respondía, se acerco y noto que se había quedado dormida, le pareció tan tierno, decidió acostarse a su lado, seguía sin descubrir como esa mujer había logrado poner su mundo de cabeza.

 **Sábado**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, Thomas había olvidado colocar bien las cortinas y eso había logrado que se despertaran, reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad posible Regina salió de la cama, bajo a la cocina y preparo café, subió a la habitación con dos tazas de café

-buen día- dijo mientras se acercaba a Thomas y lo besaba, luego le ofreció una taza de café, ambos estaban sentados en la cama disfrutando de su bebida.

.

Regina ya se encontraba lista

-quisiera que me acompañaras a la graduación de Kiara- dijo ella

-sabes que me gustaría ir, pero debo asistir a un almuerzo en Oakland al que Edith me obligo a ir- dijo el

Se dieron un beso de despedida y Thomas le pidió a Regina que le enviara fotografías de la graduación.

.

 **Casa Goldsmill**

Regina llego a su casa, su padre estaba en su oficina, ella lo saludo y subió a su habitación, tomo una ducha rápida, retoco un poco su cabello y se maquillo, hace algunos días había comprado un vestido y le parecía el perfecto, ahora solo faltaba que encontrara los accesorios perfectos, estuvo intercambiando algunos mensajes con su hermana, la chica estaba un poco nerviosa y ella trataba de tranquilizarla

-¿Qué pasa si tropiezo?- k

-no creo que eso paso, así que no pienses en ello, estoy segura que todo saldrá perfecto- R

Regina sonreía, intercambiar mensajes con Kiara era divertido

Unos toques en su puerta la hicieron reaccionar

-¿estás lista?- pregunto Gold

Ella asintió, solo le faltaba ponerse los zapatos

Amaba el vestido era de un color fucsia, era corto y le quedada de maravilla

Lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la Graduación

Gold & Regina caminaban, cuando estaban por ingresar al auditórium vieron a Elizabeth, ella sonrió al verlos, Gold se acerco a ella y la beso

-luces hermosa- dijo él mientras la veía nuevamente, ese vestido marcaba cada curva

-tu luces muy guapo- dijo ella

Los 3 ingresaron al salón, la ceremonia comenzó y dieron inicio a los actos protocolarios, los estudiantes ingresaron, Elizabeth se emociono mucho al ver a su hija, Robert no había soltado la mano de ella en ningún momento, ambos intercambiaban miradas, cuando la graduación termino todos los ahora graduados lanzaron sus birretes al aire, seguidamente abandonaron el lugar donde habían permanecido y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde sus familiares y amigos se encontraban

Cuando Kiara llego, su madre corrió a abrazarla, Gold & Regina se unieron al abrazo, salieron del salón y Kiara estaba despidiéndose de algunos de sus amigos y ahora ex compañeros

Regina aprovecho para sacarle una fotografía

Kiara estaba muy orgullosa de haber podido culminar sus estudios de manera exitosa.

.

Luego fueron al restaurante favorito de Kiara a celebrar

Ella se sentía feliz, Gold había insistido mucho en ser él quien pagaría la cuenta, Liz termino dándose por vencida, cuando terminaron de comer fueron a casa de Elizabeth

.

-esto es para ti- dijo Gold mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita que había guardado en su saco

Kiara le agradeció y procedió a abrir el obsequio ahí se encontró con una cadena que portaba la letra 'K'

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras le dada un abrazo

 _Kiara una chica brillante, con mucha imaginación, soñadora que está llena de energía y tiene una gran inteligencia_. – dijo Gold recordando las palabras que ella le había dicho

RECUERDO

Cuando Kiara conoció a Robert

-me gusta mucho tu nombre sabes que significa- dijo el

-si mi papa siempre me decía el significado- hizo una pausa- Kiara una persona brillante, con mucha imaginación, soñadora que está llena de energía y tiene una gran inteligencia- dijo ella

-encaja a la perfección contigo- dijo el

Luego llego Elizabeth y siguieron conversando de otras cosas

FIN DEL RECUERDO

La tarde paso de manera tranquila, estuvieron conversando de muchas cosas, Kiara estaba contándoles algunas anécdotas de la secundaria

-¿ya decidiste a que universidad asistirás?- pregunto Regina

-si- dijo ella

Mientras subía a su habitación, todos habían quedado sorprendidos, minutos después bajo y traía puesta una sudadera

Que decía 'Harvard'

-no puedo creerlo mi bebe ira a Harvard- dijo Elizabeth

Todos se alegraron porque Kiara al fin había decidido a que universidad quería asistir estaba cada vez más cerca de cumplir su sueño de ser Arquitecta

.

Luego de eso estuvieron viendo una película, Regina y Elizabeth habían preparado la cena y todos se sentaron a la mesa

.

Regina se había quedado dormida mientras abrazaba un cojín, mientras Kiara estaba dormida en la alfombra

-¿deberíamos despertarlas?- le susurro Gold a Elizabeth

-no mejor dejemos que sigan durmiendo- dijo ella

-estoy seguro que en algún momento se cansaran por dormir de esa manera y despertaran entonces subirán a la habitación- dijo él mientras aguantaba la risa, saco su teléfono y les tomo una fotografía estaba seguro que sería divertido molestarlas al día siguiente, luego ambos subieron a la habitación, el entro por ultimo y se aseguro de poner el cerrojo

-creo que me falto comer postre- dijo él mientras veía a su novia

-puedes bajar, en la nevera quedo helado- dijo ella

-no me apetece eso- dijo mientras la recostaba en la cama y la besaba con pasión

 **Domingo**

Gold estaba preparando el desayuno, cuando estuvo listo subió a la habitación con una bandeja, quería sorprender a Elizabeth

-buenos días- dijo mientras le dada un beso

-buenos días- dijo ella mientras dejaba que el delicioso aroma del desayuno inundara sus fosas nasales

-feliz aniversario- dijo él mientras le besaba el cuello

-feliz aniversario- respondió ella mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

Gold se sentó a la par de ella y ambos comenzaron a comer

Un toque en la puerta

Gold pronuncio un 'adelante'

De pronto, Regina & Kiara ingresaban a la habitación, ambas se sentaron en la cama

-buenos días- dijeron ambas

Gold & Elizabeth reían, ambas parecían dos niñas pequeñas

Las chicas se robaron el desayuno de sus padres

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a la playa?- dijo Regina

-esa es una increíble idea- dijo Elizabeth

.

 **Playa**

Era un día estupendo para ir a la playa, el sol brillaba con fuerza, todos estaban muy emocionados de disfrutar su domingo en la playa, Gold condujo hasta la playa y cuando llegaron todos bajaron del auto, estuvieron disfrutado de pasear por la arena, Regina y Kiara estaban disfrutando de las olas, mientras Gold y Elizabeth disfrutaban de una piña colado en el bar que había cerca de la playa, a la hora de almuerzo fueron a un restaurante que les habían recomendado la comida era exquisita, todos habían disfrutado de los diferentes mariscos, luego de eso habían ido a dar un paseo por el muelle y a sacarse unas cuantas fotografías

-es el momento- le dijo Regina a Kiara

Así que pusieron su plan en acción

Elizabeth miro su teléfono, era un mensaje del hospital le solicitaban que se presentara por la tarde, ella le conto a Gold y tuvieron que regresar a casa

Cuando llegaron las chicas ingresaron a la casa y sabían que era momento de la fase 2

Gold llevo a Elizabeth al hospital, pero cuando ambos se encontraban ahí, le notificaron a ella que había ocurrido un error, y no solicitaban su presencia, si no la de la doctora Elizabeth Jones la pediatra, ella les dijo que no había problema alguna y regresaron a la casa, Gold había recibido una llamada así que salió a patio un momento

-como nuestro día de playa término muy pronto, podríamos hacer algo- dijo Regina

-yo tengo una idea, porque no nos acompañas mama- dijo ella

Elizabeth no puso objeción, las chicas subieron a la habitación de Kiara y estuvieron pintando sus uñas, ya estaba por anochecer, por lo que convencieron a Elizabeth que la dejaran maquillarla, arreglaron su cabello y la hicieron que se probara un vestido negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, tenia algo de escote

-luces muy sexy mama- dijo Kiara

-de verdad que a mi padre podría darle un infarto- dijo Regina

.

Un mensaje en su teléfono por parte de Thomas daba inicio a la fase 3

-ya que luces tan hermosa, sería un desperdicio que nos quedemos aquí, así que porque no salimos- dijo Regina mientras Kiara buscaba las llaves del auto

Las chicas bajaron y al llegar a la planta baja se dieron cuenta de que Gold ya no estaba

-¿saben donde esta Robert?- pregunto ella con curiosidad

-el nos alcanzara haya, no te preocupes- le dijo Regina

Subieron al auto mientras Regina conducía

-¿Por qué siento que me ocultan algo?- dijo Elizabeth

Ninguna respondió solo trataban de reprimir la risa

-llegamos -anuncio Regina

Se encontraban fuera de uno de los restaurantes mas lujosos y exclusivos de los Ángeles

Obligaron a Liz a bajar del auto, y en ese instante Gold y Thomas venían caminando

Gold tuvo que detenerse, se había quedado sin palabras al ver a Elizabeth

-realmente soy el hombre mas afortunado de toda la tierra- dijo el

-bobo- le respondió Elizabeth mientras lo observaba

-Feliz Aniversario- dijeron los 3

-¿tú planeaste esto?- dijo Elizabeth a Gold

-quisiera poder llevarme el crédito, pero estoy tan sorprendido como tu querida- dijo el

-creo que luego habrá tiempo para que hablemos sobre eso, ahora entren y no se preocupen la reservación está hecha, disfruten de su noche- dijo Regina- por cierto Kiara se quedara a dormir conmigo así ustedes podrán disfrutar solos de la casa

Thomas le entrego las llaves a Gold, ellos se despidieron de las chicas e ingresaron al lugar

Thomas & Regina se besaron, no se habían visto en todo el día hasta ese momento

-¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir una reservación en este lugar?- dijo él, ya que había tratado de traerla a cenar ahí muchas veces y el lugar siempre estaba lleno

-hace unos días le vendí una propiedad al dueño, y él me dijo que cuando deseara venir a este restaurante le avisara y él me ayudaría con la reservación – dijo ella

-vamos- dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el auto

-no es justo yo quería conducir- decía Thomas mientras se sentaba en la parte de atrás, ya que Kiara le había ganado el asiento del copiloto

-yo tenía las llaves, yo iba a conducir- dijo Regina mientras reía

-al menos puedes decirme hacia donde nos dirigimos- dijo el

-pronto lo sabrás, no comas ansias- dijo ella

Kiara había puesto música

Regina condujo hasta **Belmont Park**

Un parque de diversiones en la playa, todos bajaron muy contentos, Thomas tomo de la mano a Regina, Kiara caminaban unos pasos adelante, se disfrutaba de una gran atmósfera festiva, decidieron subirse a la montaña rusa, Thomas no estaba muy convencido pero termino aceptando, después subieron a los carros chocones, estuvieron caminando por todos los alrededores, hasta que fueron a los puestos de comida, cada quien decidió que quería comer, cuando habían terminado pasaron por un puesto que vendía manzanas con caramelo, Thomas le pregunto a Regina si quería una y ella automáticamente dijo que no, se subieron a unas cuantas atracciones mas y tuvieron que regresar a casa ya era un poco tarde, esta vez Thomas condujo, Regina iba en el asiento del copiloto y Kiara se recostó en el asiento trasero, Regina y Thomas iban conversando animadamente, fue un camino largo pero al fin habían llegado a casa, Thomas se despidió de las chicas y se fue a su casa.

.

Gold & Elizabeth habían disfrutado de una cena exquisita, habían aprovechado el tiempo para conversar, Regina les había enviado unas cuantas fotos de su pequeña aventura, luego de terminar su postre, ambos decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa, Gold había tomado la mano de su novia, se sentía muy orgulloso, les trajeron su auto y partieron.

Al llegar ambos comenzaron a besarse, lento sin prisa pero sin pausa, tenían toda la noche para ellos

Subieron a la habitación, Gold había traído una botella de champan y dos copas

Elizabeth se sentó a la orilla de la cama, mientras sostenía la copa para que la llena, ambos brindaron y decidieron retomar lo que había quedado pendiente.

.

Las chicas se pusieron el pijama, Kiara buscaba algo entretenido en la televisión, ambas estaban acostadas en la cama, seguían hablando de todas las cosas que habían hecho ese día, hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

 **Lunes**

La alarma de Elizabeth comenzó a sonar, ella se reprendía mentalmente por no haber recordado apagarla, pero ya era muy tarde su despertador sonó y logro despertarlos a ambos

-buenos días- dijo Gold mientras besaba el hombro descubierto de su novia

-buen día- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba, luego paso su mano por el pecho de él provocando una serie de escalofríos

-esto es para ti- dijo él mientras le entregaba una rosa rosada hermosa

-gracias- dijo ella mientras tomaba la flor delicadamente, al observarla noto algo distinto

-¿Qué significa esto Robert?- dijo ella

El saco el anillo con cuidado [este estaba en medio de los petalos de la rosa]

-esto solo significa una cosa mi amor –dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos- ¿te casarías conmigo?-pregunto el

Ella se había quedado sin palabras

-claro que si- dijo mientras lo besaba, Gold le coloco el anillo

Elizabeth lo admiraba era muy hermoso.

.

 **En la casa Goldsmil** l

Las chicas ya se habían levantado, ambas estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno, luego de comer subieron a cambiarse, Kiara acompañaría a Regina al trabajo.

Agencia

Todas las personas habían saludado a Kiara ella solo les sonreía

Estuvieron en la oficina de ella, Kiara le hacía algunas preguntas a Regina y ella le respondía, Sarah había llegado y estuvo conversando con Kiara, Thomas llego para saludar a su novia y se alegro de ver a su cuñada ahí, así paso la mañana Kiara era el centro de atención, Thomas le había dado un pequeño recorrido por el lugar, Regina reía cuando los dos estaban juntos era un poco difícil saber ¿Cuál de los dos era el adolecente?, a la hora del almuerzo Edith se había unido a ellos y todos habían compartido un momento muy divertido.

 **Hora de salida**

Kiara había disfrutado mucho de haber podido acompañar a su hermana al trabajo, en ese poco tiempo había podido hablar con muchas personas de la agencia, mas de alguno había tratado de persuadirla para que fuera una agente de bienes raíces, pero ella estaba muy decidida a seguir sus sueños, habían hecho una parada rápida antes de llegar a casa para comprar pretzel, cuando Regina estaba por subir a su auto pero escucho como alguien la llamo "Regina Mills" creyó escuchar mal, pero luego oyó 'su majestad la reina malvada', sintió como la bolsa de pretzel caía de sus manos, Kiara se asunto y bajo del auto ¿Qué le ocurría a su hermana? Regina volteo y creyó soñar cuando vio frente a ella a Archie

-¿Archie realmente eres tú?- dijo ella

-si Regina soy yo- dijo él mientras se acercaba y le tomaba el brazo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella

-vine por ustedes, para que regresemos a Storybrooke- explico Archie

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ sé que a muchos/as les sorprenderá que sea Archibald "Archie" Hopper quien se haya ofrecido para ir en busca de nuestros amados protagonistas alguien me había dicho que pensaba que la persona que se había ofrecido seria 'Robín' alguien mas dijo 'Killian' pero realmente fue Archie, se podrán preguntar ¿Por qué él? Bueno es simple, Archie es una persona buena, pero no es precisamente un héroe así que el pudo ver esta oportunidad como el momento de hacer algo heroico, además que antes de que Regina  & Gold abandonaran Storybrooke nuestro querido Jiminy Cricket había podido conversar mucho con Regina así que ambos habían comenzado una amistad, el sentía que tenía el deber moral de ir por ellos, sabíamos también que las personas del pueblo se encontraban expuestas a perder sus recuerdos si cruzaban la línea, este fue un factor más que lo motivo, pensaba que a diferencia de la mayoría el tenia poco que perder si al cruzar la frontera perdía la memoria por eso el se sentía confiado al tomar el riesgo.

.

Actualmente hay mucha conmoción en el Fandom por lo que acontecerá con la serie ¿Qué opinas al respecto? Puedes dejar tu opinión si quieres

Aby.


	22. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

* * *

* La serie "Once Upon a Time" y sus personajes aquí mencionados, NO me pertenecen simplemente son la inspiración para esta historia.

* * *

…-¿Archie realmente eres tú?- dijo ella

-si Regina soy yo- dijo él mientras se acercaba y le tomaba el brazo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella

-vine por ustedes, para que regresemos a Storybrooke – dijo Archie…

.

-¿Regina estas bien?- pregunto Kiara mientras caminaba hasta donde ella se encontraba

-si Kiara, regresa al auto por favor- dijo Regina

-¿estás segura?- dijo la chica dudando, ya que un hombre extraño estaba muy cerca de su hermana

-si- dijo ella

La joven hizo caso a su hermana aunque no con muchas ganas de obedecerla

Regina seguía viendo de manera escéptica a Archie, tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta

.

Cuando Regina y Kiara abandonaron el local, el camino hasta el auto donde Sam y George (amigos de Emma) lo esperaban

-Hey Archie ¿estás bien?- pregunto Sam

-la encontré- dijo el

-¿a quién encontraste?- dijo George mientras comía su pretzel

-a quien más George- dijo Sam con cinismo

-espera- dijo él mientras se acomodaba- encontraste a las personas que buscabas- dijo el sorprendido

-si- dijo Archie

-estupendo amigo- dijo Sam

.

Regina conducía hasta su casa, había sido un trayecto en silencio, estaciono el auto y le pidió a Kiara que ingresara a su casa, ella iría en un momento.

Regina tomo el volante con fuerza, cerro sus ojos y posiciono su cabeza sobre el mismo, sus nudillos habían empezado a cambiar de color, sentía como todo le daba vueltas

.

Dentro de la casa

-buenas noches- dijo Gold feliz cuando vio a Kiara

-Hija ¿Cómo la pasaste con Regina?- dijo Elizabeth muy contenta

Cuando Elizabeth nombro a 'Regina' Gold comenzó a preguntarse ¿Dónde estaba?

-Kiara y ¿Regina?- pregunto el

-está en el auto- dijo ella con un tono de voz diferente

-¿Paso algo?- dijo Elizabeth ya que ella conocía perfectamente a su hija

-bueno, hicimos una parada antes de llegar, yo quería comer Pretzel así que fuimos a comprarlos, Regina bajo del auto y yo me quede, cuando ella estaba por ingresar al auto, un hombre se acerco y hablo con ella, no escuche nada de lo que decían pero ella estaba muy sorprendida, en todo el camino se comporto raro y cuando llegamos me pidió que ingresara a la casa ella lo haría luego- dijo la chica

Gold no bien termino de escuchar lo que Kiara relataba cuando ya estaba corriendo al auto

.

Regina escucho un ruido, alguien estaba golpeando el vidrio de su puerta, levanto la vista y se encontró con Gold pidiéndole que bajara la ventanilla

Regina abrió la puerta del auto

-¿estás bien?- dijo él con cierta preocupación

-si- dijo ella con pocos ánimos

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo el

-Archie- pronuncio ella

-¿Qué tiene que ver el grillo?- dijo Gold

-está aquí- explico Regina

-estas bromeando- dijo el dudoso

-claro que no, lo vi cuando fuimos a comprar Pretzel, yo estaba por regresar al auto cuando él se acerco- dijo ella

-¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo Gold curioso

-dijo que venía por nosotros- explico ella

Gold no dijo nada

-entremos- dijo el

Ambos comenzaron a caminar

Elizabeth recibió a Regina con un efusivo abrazo, Regina agradeció ese hecho ya que un abrazo era justo lo que necesita en esos momentos

.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a cenar

Mientras hablaban, las chicas se percataron del anillo que portaba Elizabeth, ambas dieron un grito y se acercaron a felicitarlos, luego empezaron a hacer algunas preguntas, parecía como si todo había regresado a la normalidad y ellos eran la típica familia.

Después de cenar pasaron a la sala/living para conversar, mientras hablaban un toque en la puerta los interrumpió

Gold fue a abrir

Sus ojos eran un reflejo de su sorpresa

Él lo tomo del cuello, sentía unas ganas enormes de golpearlo, ¿Qué hacia el ahí?, ¿Por qué creía que ellos regresarían a Storybrooke?, ¿por qué llegaba justo en el momento en que su vida parecía ir de manera perfecta? por su mente pasaban una y mil maneras de tortúralo, Archie estaba comenzando a quedar sin aire y juntando todas sus fuerzas logro susurrar un 'necesito decirte algo' Gold no quería escucharlo, simplemente quería darle su merecido, pero decidió dejarlo, Archie se tomo unos minutos para dejar que sus pulmones se llenaran nuevamente de aire y Gold de mala gana lo hizo pasar a la casa, cuando llego a la sala todos los presentes se voltearon a verlo

-el fue la persona que vimos- le susurro Kiara a Liz

Regina lo miraba sin decir una sola palabra

-seré breve- dijo Gold observándolo- necesito que me expliques qué demonios haces tú aquí y si no me dices un motivo verdaderamente bueno te rompo la cara-

-todos en el pueblo están muy preocupados por ustedes- dijo el

Gold soltó una risita

-¿Preocupados?- dijo el

-si, sé que es difícil de creer pero su partida dejo un gran vacío en Storybrooke- explico Archie

Regina se mantenía atenta

-se está agotando mi paciencia zanahoria- dijo Gold molesto

-necesito decirte algo sumamente importante- dijo Archie

-sorpréndeme- fueron las palabras de Gold

-Belle está embarazada- hizo una pausa- y el bebe es tuyo- termino diciendo

Gold casi se cae por la impresión, afortunadamente cerca había un sofá y el pudo dejar que su cuerpo cayera sobre él, sentía que sus fuerzas habían desfallecido luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, el llevo su mano a su frente ¿Cómo era posible?- se decía

Archie extrajo de su saco una hoja y se la entrego

Rumple las tomo y comenzó a leer, eran unos análisis clínicos y solo era necesario sacar cuentas para que saber que lo que Archie acababa de decir era cierto, aun no lograba salir de su asombro, sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro y al levantar la vista se encontró a Elizabeth, realmente no tenía el valor de verla a los ojos, ella simplemente le extendió un vaso con agua, el agradeció y lo tomo

-antes de que preguntes- dijo Archie imaginando lo que Gold podría decir- Belle no sabía del embarazo antes de que tú te marcharas, cuando lo supo quiso contártelo pero no había manera de comunicarse con ustedes, ella dará a luz dentro de poco y expreso que si deseabas estar presente en la vida de tu hijo tenias todo el derecho de hacerlo- dijo el

Gold no se movía, de pronto apretó el vaso con fuerza y este se rompió su mano comenzó a sangrar, Elizabeth rápidamente busco un maletín de primeros auxilios e hizo que Robert la acompañara al estudio.

Gold caminaba de manera mecánica, simplemente seguía a Elizabeth, se sentía como un vil desgraciado, sabía que todo esto lastimaría a su reciente prometida

Elizabeth le pidió que se sentara y comenzó a retirar algunos trozos de vidrio, luego limpio el área, y le vendo la mano.

-creo que necesitamos hablar- dijo ella muy seria

Robert no respondió, ella permaneció sentada un momento pero era como estar sola en aquella habitación así que decidió irse, cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta Gold la tomo del brazo y la beso, la pego mas a él, quería tenerla cerca, Elizabeth correspondió al beso pero sabía que ambos debían hablar, ella conocía de la existencia de Belle, ella había sido su ex esposa Robert le había contado eso antes y por la reacción que tuvo al enterarse de que ella estaba embarazada podía afirmar que él no sabía, pero esta actitud que mostraba la confundía.

-por favor no te vayas- dijo el

Ella no respondió solo lo veía

El pasó su mano por el rostro de ella, beso su frente

-hablaremos- dijo señalando el sofá donde ambos habían estado sentados antes

Ella tomo asiento

Estaban frente a frente y el tomaba sus manos

-te juro que no sabía nada del embarazo- dijo él con sinceridad

-observe tus reacciones, estoy segura de que realmente no lo sabías- dijo Liz con serenidad

-reamente eh sido un mal padre, ahora que tendré un bebe no sé cómo sentirme, simplemente espero no cometer el mismo error una vez más- dijo él con frustración

-se que debes ir para estar cerca de tu hijo y ten la seguridad de que yo no pienso detenerte- dijo ella triste

-de verdad deseo ir pero me gustaría que me acompañaras- dijo el

Ella lo miraba, Gold trataba de descifrar su mirada pero era un poema

-¿de verdad?- dijo ella

-claro- dijo el sonriendo- aunque antes debo contarte algunas cosas

-está bien- dijo ella

-antes de comenzar, por favor escucha aunque parezca demasiado difícil de creer- dijo el sabiendo que ella podía creer que el simplemente bromeaba

Ella asintió

-¿Alguna vez habías escuchado de un pueblo llamado 'Storybrooke'?- dijo el

Elizabeth escucho atenta la pregunta y llego a la conclusión que jamás había escuchado ese nombre

-estoy seguro de que tu respuesta es no- dijo Gold

-así es- dijo ella

-Storybrooke es un pueblo ubicado cerca de Maine, pero no es como cualquier otro, este es un pueblo especial y es de ahí donde Regina, Archie y yo venimos, se que te has de preguntar ¿Qué de particular tiene este lugar?, es simple en este lugar hay magia

En ese instante Elizabeth lo vio como si él hubiera comenzado a hablar en otro idioma

-estoy seguro que por tu mente pasan cientos de preguntas, y estoy dispuesto a darte pruebas de todas las cosas que te eh contado, estoy consciente de que pedirte que nos acompañes es una completa locura, pero te amo y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti- dijo Gold

Elizabeth no sabía cómo sentirse, su mente repetía las palabras que su novio le había dicho una y otra vez, seguía procesando la información, creyó estar en un sueño, se levanto de manera abrupta y esto provoco que tropezara y un jarrón cayera al suelo

.

Regina había estado conversando un poco con Archie, Kiara se mantenía muy cerca de ella y miraba con recelo a Archie, aun no confiaba en el del todo.

Archie le hablo de Henry y el corazón de Regina se hincho de alegría al escuchar las maravillas de su hijo, de pronto escucharon un ruido muy fuerte en el estudio de Gold, ella no lo pensó mas y corrió hasta ahí, sabía que su padre intentaría contarle a Elizabeth lo que ocurría y ella podría reaccionar de cualquier forma, ella temía por ambos, llego a la puerta y pidió que abrieran la misma

.

En cuanto el jarrón cayo, Gold se acerco para detener a Elizabeth, su corazón latía desesperado no quería perderla

Regina hablaba tras de la puerta pidiendo que la abrieran, el sabia que ellos podrían estar pensando cualquier cosa, así que abrió la puerta y les confirmo que ambos estaban bien, el ruido había provenido de un jarrón que se cayó, entonces les pidió que regresaran a la sala ellos aun no terminaban de hablar

Los hermosos ojos de Elizabeth ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas, Robert sentía que su corazón se partía, ella tomo la mano de él, luego la beso y deposito el anillo que él le había dado

-por favor no hagas esto- dijo él con un nudo en la garganta

El tomo la mano de ella y la llevo a su pecho, la ubico cerca del corazón y hablo

-tú eres doctora, así que sabes que ubique tu mano sobre mi corazón, sientes como late, estoy seguro de que podrás decir que el Corazón es el órgano principal del aparato circulatorio, que también es un músculo que funciona como una bomba aspirante e impelente que impulsa la sangre a través de las arterias para distribuirla por todo el cuerpo, podrías decirme que el corazón no tiene conexión alguna con los sentimientos ya que se generan en el cerebro y el corazón se dedica principalmente a mantenernos vivos, pero en estos momentos mi corazón late por ti y estoy seguro de que si te vas de mi lado te llevarías una parte de mi vida- dijo el

Elizabeth pasó sus manos por el cuello de él, estaba segura de que se había enamorado de Robert, pero le asustaba caer en alguna locura

Robert camino hasta uno de los cajones de su escritorio, saco una pequeña cadena y regreso hasta donde ella se encontraba, luego metió el anillo en la cadena

-en este instante mis cartas se han acabado, ya no puedo decir nada mas, se que todo suena completamente extraño pero es cierto, ahora solo esto puedo ofrecerte- dijo mientras le colocaba la cadena con el anillo en su cuello- dentro de pocos días nos iremos, permaneceré lejos de ti y te escribiré confirmándote el día en que partiremos, si decides acompañarnos te veré ahí portando esto –señalando la cadena- si no aceptas, espero que algún día logres olvidarme y puedas encontrar la felicidad- dijo el decaído

Elizabeth sentía que no era capaz de pronunciar palabra, así que solo se acerco a él y lo beso, se dieron un fuerte abrazo y ella salió de la habitación

Robert simplemente la siguió

-¿Qué paso? ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto Kiara a ambos

Elizabeth no pronunciaba palabra

Regina se sentía mal por presenciar aquella escena

Robert abrazo a Kiara

-¿esto es una despedida?- dijo ella triste

-lo siento- dijo Robert

-lo prometiste- dijo ella mientras deshacía el abrazo

Gold iba a hablar pero Kiara se adelanto

-tú me diste tu palabra Robert, dijiste amar a mi madre, prometiste que no la lastimarías- dijo ella con dolor

-se que falle y me disculpo- dijo el triste

-no me hables- grito ella acercándose a su madre

-Kiara quiero que sepas que todo fue mi culpa, de verdad lo siento espero que ambas estén bien- dijo Gold

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la salida

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse fue todo lo que se escucho

En la sala había quedado un ambiente de mucha tensión, nadie hablaba, Gold tomo un vaso y se sirvió whisky

Archie procesaba todo, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a pensar, recordó el momento en el que cruzo la frontera, en como viajo hasta california, desde el día que llego había comenzado su búsqueda y cuando pensó que no estaba cerca de encontrarlos, vio a Regina en aquel lugar, si no hubiera sido porque Sam y George lo habían casi obligado a acompañarlos no la hubiera visto, al principio creyó estar soñando pero luego descubrió que era real, la llamo por su nombre había escuchado su propia voz como un susurro pero eso había provocado que ella buscara el responsable de eso, temía que ella se fuera pero a la vez sentía como si las palabras hubieran desaparecido, en su mente sonó el nombre de 'Reina Malvada' y acto seguido las palabras salían de su boca sin que él pudiera controlarlo, se reprendió mentalmente por ese descuido sabia que aquello era muy extraño en aquel lugar pero ya no podía hacer nada, afortunadamente no habían personas cerca así que creía que nadie había sido testigo de su metida de pata, cuando estuvo frente a ella sintió sus piernas temblar como gelatina, luego observo como una joven se acerco para hablar con Regina, ella le pidió que regresara al auto, y luego de darle la dirección de su casa Regina se había marchado, esa noche no pudo probar bocado se sentía ansioso así que tomo un taxi, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta respiro profundo y toco, luego del incidente con Gold había podido cumplir su propósito, había descubierto también que ambos habían comenzado a restablecer sus vidas y no solo eso, también habían personas con las cuales se habían involucrado sabia que sería difícil pero confiaba en que ambos regresarían a Storybrooke.

.

Archie se levanto del sofá y se despido de Regina prefirió no acercarse a Gold, llamo un taxi y regreso al lugar donde se quedaba.

Regina se acerco a su padre, este tiempo lo había dejado solo, sabía que el tenia mucho en que pensar, Gold seguía tomando de su botella

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- dijo ella mientras se servía una copa

-si no fuera por el hecho de que Belle está embarazada- dijo el frustrado

-debes ir, la vida te regala una oportunidad más para ser un buen padre- dijo ella

-tendré un nuevo hijo, pero prometí no abandonarte así que por favor acompáñame- dijo el

-¿no sé si quiera regresar?- dijo ella fijando su vista en el contenido de su vaso

-¿hablaras con Thomas?- dijo el

-tengo miedo- expreso ella al recordar lo que había pasado con la prometida de su padre hace unas horas

Gold no dijo nada ¿Qué consejo podía darle él? Acababa de romper el corazón de la mujer que había demostrado amarlo, pero sin importar que sucediera él estaría ahí para Regina

.

Regina recibió un mensaje de texto de parte de Thomas

Ella le pregunto si podía ir a su casa, el respondió casi de inmediato con un si

Se despidió de su padre, luego condujo hasta la casa de novio y respiro profundo no sabía que ocurriría pero debía tomar una decisión y si Thomas no quería escucharla, su teoría de que sin importar el lugar donde se encontrara ella seria infeliz seria comprobada.

Thomas la recibió con una gran sonrisa, luego de algunos besos ambos ingresaron a la casa, el había preparado una cena rápida, pero Regina no tenía ganas de probar bocado alguno, Thomas la noto un poco distante

-¿ocurre algo?- dijo el

-necesito hablar contigo- dijo ella

Thomas se asusto ¿Qué tendría que decirle ella que la tuviera en aquel estado?

-habla por favor- dijo el

-recuerdas el día que me contaste tu historia- dijo ella

Thomas asintió

-bueno creo que ya me siento lista para contarte la mía- dijo ella

Thomas le invito a que prosiguiera

-un amigo ah venido a visitarnos y nos trajo algunas noticias, necesitamos regresar a nuestro hogar, mi padre me pidió que lo acompañara - decía ella

Thomas jugueteaba con sus manos

\- eh vivido una montaña rusa de emociones en menos de 24 horas, ahora necesito que por favor me escuches te contare mi historia-hizo una larga pausa- yo vengo de un lugar llamado Storybrooke, este es un pueblo escondido y mágico lleno de personajes de cuentos de hadas - dijo la morena

Thomas levanto una ceja en señal de asombro

-se que podría sonar como lo más loco que alguien puede contarte, pero es la verdad- dijo ella

-no estoy entendiendo- dijo el

\- la verdad es que no estoy completamente segura de si quiero regresar, pero tengo que acompañar a mi padre, creo que será poco tiempo por eso vine a contártelo- dijo ella

-¿esto es una broma?- dijo el

-claro que no- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de el- se que suena como una historia demasiado fantasiosa pero puedo asegurarte de que es completamente real- dijo ella

-te conté mi historia porque confié en ti, no te mentí porque sentía que merecías saber la verdad ahora tu me pagas inventando un cuento, no sé si es una especie ficción como la de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero no quiero escucharte- dijo el molesto

Regina solo lo miraba, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar

-sé lo que haces- dijo el

-¿de qué hablas?- dijo Regina confundida

-no sé si alguien te pago para que hicieras esto o si estoy pagando algo que hice, pero ya para con todo esto- dijo él mientras fruncía el seño

-no estoy bromeando- dijo ella pero no pudo terminar porque Thomas la tomo fuertemente del brazo

-no sé si dices la verdad o no, tampoco sé quién eres realmente pero no me interesa, quiero que te largues de mi casa y de mi vida para siempre- dijo mientras la empujaba

Regina estuvo a punto de caer

-Thomas- dijo ella

-por favor no me hagas cometer una locura, ya no quiero oírte solo desaparece de mi vida y vete de mi casa- dijo él con lagrimas en los ojos

Ella abandono la casa, sentía como su corazón se partía, era una estúpida ¿Cómo podía creer que el amor estaba diseñado para ella? Bien lo decía su madre el amor es debilidad, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener su magia en estos momentos podría arrancar su corazón y dejar de sentir todo ese dolor, ¿cómo pudo ser tan ingenua y pensar que Thomas creería lo que ella le iba a contar?, estaba conduciendo y no supo en qué momento había aumentado tanto la velocidad, tampoco sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, no podía ver bien el camino, realmente no quería tener un accidente por lo que paro el auto, limpio sus lagrimas y se odio a si misma por ser tan débil, por derramar lagrimas por él, bajo del auto y tiro la puerta del mismo necesita descargar su furia, luego dio un grito se encontraba en medio de la nada así que no importaba, cayó de rodillas al suelo, se abrazo a sí misma, estuvo un rato así hasta que decidió subir al auto, antes de marcharse arrojo su teléfono al suelo con fuerza deseaba destruirlo, después condujo a su casa, cuando llego su padre estaba con la mirada perdida en algún lado, pero cuando escucho sus pasos se volteo a verla

.

Cuando Regina se fue de su casa, Thomas comenzó a tirar todas las cosas, descargo su furia, se sentía como un miserable, no podía reconocerse a sí mismo, estuvo a punto de agredir a una mujer, sentía su corazón roto, no imagino nunca encontrarse en esa situación, quería creer las palabras que ella le había dicho pero era una historia demasiada fantasiosa, preferiría que ella hubiera dicho que tenía otro hombre o que ya no lo amaba, fue a la cocina y tomo una botella necesitaba ahogar sus penas.

.

Regina se había quedado dormida, Gold se encontraba velando su sueño, cuando ella llego se veía muy triste el no tuvo que preguntar nada al verla, Regina solo se acomodo en el sofá cerca de él, ambos comenzaron a tomar y ella mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto, de pronto ella se acomodo cerca de él, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y se quedo dormida, Rumple la observaba tenía algo de tierra en sus rodillas, su maquillaje estaba corrido, en ese instante su dolor dejo de importar, la ira estuvo a punto de apoderarse de él de nuevo al ver una marca cerca de su brazo (de cuando Thomas la tomo con fuerza) jamás hubiera imaginado encontrarse en esta situación pero justo ahora entendía porque las personas decían que eran capaz de todo por sus hijos, el sueño termino por vencerlo.

.

 **Día siguiente**

Regina despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, se levanto y su espalda también le pasaba factura haberse quedado dormida en esa posición tan incómoda no había sido la mejor de las ideas, al girar observo que su padre estaba dormido a su lado, subió a su habitación vio su imagen frente al espejo parecía sacada de una película de terror, tomo una ducha y se puso ropa cómoda luego bajo para desayunar, su padre estaba sentado con una taza de café y cuando ella entro a la cocina le ofreció una, ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Regina termino su café y luego subió a su habitación busco las llaves de su auto y salió de su casa, condujo hasta su trabajo, entro a su oficina término el trabajo que tenía pendiente, luego camino hasta la oficina de su jefa.

-buenos días- dijo ella

-buen día- dijo Edith brindándole una sonrisa

Regina le entrego los trabajos

-aun faltan algunos días para la fecha de entrega- dijo Edith asombrada

-lo sé, pero necesita terminarlos no quería dejar pendientes- dijo ella

-está bien- dijo Edith sin terminar de entender

-la verdad yo estoy aquí por otro motivo- explico Regina

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Edith

-esto no es fácil de decir, pero quiero renunciar- dijo ella de golpe

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Edith sin creer las palabras que la morena había dicho

-lo que escuchaste, estoy aquí para renunciar a mi trabajo, la verdad estoy muy agradecida por haber trabajado todo este tiempo en la empresa, también quiero darte las gracias por brindarme la oportunidad de laborar aquí, pero ya no puedo seguir trabajando en la agencia- expuso Regina

Edith se había quedado sin palabras, Regina era una de las mejores empleadas, no se imaginaba que podría ocurrirle para que ella tomara esa decisión, muy a su pesar tuvo que aceptar que ella ya no deseaba seguir trabajando en su empresa, por lo que acepto su renuncia y ordeno que se le entregara su pago.

Regina fue a su oficina y guardo sus pertenencias, luego fue a la oficina de su amiga a despedirse, Sarah tampoco creía lo que estaba escuchando ¿Cómo era posible?, Regina estaba llevando sus cosas a su auto, Edith estaba por salir y se despido de ella, Regina no aguanto más y le pidió perdón por lastimar a su hermano, acto seguido subió a su coche y condujo a su casa, al llegar bajo la caja donde estaban las cosas que había traído de la oficina, subió a su habitación y las acomodo en un rincón, decidió que debía preparar su maleta.

Gold llego a su trabajo, su ánimo estaba por los suelos, tuvo una reunión que no salió para nada bien, luego de hablar con sus jefes había abandonado el despacho.

.

Gold & Regina estaban cenando ya habían decidió que viajarían al día siguiente, Rumple se encargaría de comprar los pasajes de avión, ya habían hablado también con Archie y Gold le envió el mensaje a Elizabeth comentándole sobre esa decisión, Regina habían salido a comprar unas cosas esa tarde para llevarle a Henry, ¿Tal vez jamás debieron haber abandonado a Storybroke?

.

 **Aeropuerto de los Ángeles**

El día había llegado, estaban por regresar a Storybrooke Gold & Regina se encontraban ya en el aeropuerto, minutos después Archie llego, había completo silencio. Gold prefería estar en el extremo opuesto al insecto porque aun sentía la sangre hervir porque la noticia que el había traído logro desbalancear su vida.

Archie había hablado con Emma la noche anterior todos se sentían muy emocionados porque Regina & Gold estaban por regresar

Regina estaba sentada mientras Archie leía algunas revistas

-solo falta esperar a que llamen nuestro vuelo- dijo Gold, el mantenía una pequeña esperanza en que Elizabeth apareciera por ese pasillo, pero nadie le daba certeza de que eso ocurriera.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ ¿esperaban las reacciones de Elizabeth  & Thomas?

Ahora que nuestros personajes regresen a SB ¿Cómo creen que serán recibidos?

¡Gracias por el apoyo que me brindan!

Aby.


	23. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

* * *

* La serie "Once Upon a Time" y sus personajes aquí mencionados, NO me pertenecen simplemente son la inspiración para esta historia.

* * *

 **Aeropuerto de los Ángeles**

…Estaban por regresar a Storybrooke Gold & Regina se encontraban ya en el aeropuerto, minutos después Archie llego, había completo silencio. Gold prefería estar en el extremo opuesto al insecto porque aun sentía la sangre hervir ya que la noticia que él había traído logro desbalancear su vida. Regina estaba sentada mientras Archie leía algunas revistas

-solo falta esperar a que llamen nuestro vuelo- dijo Gold, el mantenía una pequeña esperanza en que Elizabeth apareciera por ese pasillo, pero nadie le daba certeza de que eso ocurriera…

.

Thomas se encontraba en el aeropuerto era su última opción pero no se rendiría, ¿Dónde comenzar a buscar? No sabía, así que simplemente caminaba por los diferentes pasillos, era un completo tonto, no debía de haber reaccionado de esa manera, tal vez hubiera sido mejor pedir alguna explicación, escuchar mas sobre lo que ella tenía que contarle, estos días sin Regina habían sido un verdadero infierno, al día siguiente de lo ocurrido no había querido ir al trabajo, pero cuando llego a la agencia se encontró con la noticia de que ella había renunciado, estuvo llamándola pero siempre lo enviaba a la casilla de mensajes, le pregunto a Sarah y ella le dijo que no sabía nada de Regina, él intuía que mentía pero era consciente de que siendo su amiga no le diría nada a él, esa mañana fue a su casa pero nadie había abierto la puerta, Keyla & Rodrigo le dijeron que Regina se había ido, el no podía permitirlo así que corrió al aeropuerto, algunos minutos después en medio de la multitud logro verla

Trato de acercarse pero Regina al verlo dio a unos pasos atrás, Gold se percato de esto y busco el causante de aquella reacción ahí lo vio, le pidió a Archie que se quedara cerca de Regina ,mientras el tomaba de la chaqueta a Thomas y comenzaron a caminar a un lugar un poco alejado, cuando Gold sintió que se encontraban en un lugar un poco apartado y donde no podrían llamar tanto la atención le proporciono un buen golpe en la nariz que tomo completamente desprevenido a Thomas, el no se imagino que Robert pudiera golpear tan fuerte, saco un pañuelo de su saco y se lo puso en su nariz ya que esta había comenzado a sangrar

-quiero que te alejes- dijo el furioso

-necesito hablar con Regina- comentó Thomas

-ella no quiere hablar contigo, intento explicarte y no quisiste escucharla- dijo mientras se acercaba de manera amenazante nuevamente- y te diré algo muy importante es mejor que ya no la molestes porque si no estoy dispuesto a denunciarte, ¿crees que no me fije en la marca de su brazo? No me importa quién seas si te metes con mi hija y yo hare todo lo posible para refundirte en la cárcel-

-ten por seguro que no me rendiré tan fácil- grito el

Robert lo dejo ahí y camino hasta donde Regina & Archie se encontraban

.

Sintió como alguien puso sus manos sobre sus ojos, ¿acaso estaba soñando? O Thomas lo había golpeado en algún momento y ahora se encontraba inconsciente, paso sus manos sobre aquellas que obstaculizaban su vista, luego las tomo y estas descendieron poco a poco por su pecho, podía sentir su aroma, después el se volteo y sus ojos pudieron contemplarla, ahí se encontraba ella

-¿creí que no vendrías?- dijo él con sorpresa

-seguí tu consejo y estuve meditando todo- dijo ella

El la abrazo, extraño sentirla entre sus brazos

-vi lo que hiciste hace un momento- comento Elizabeth

Robert no sabía que decir

-ese fue uno de los motivos que me impulsaron a aventurarme en esta locura- explico ella

-¿Qué le rompiera la nariz a Thomas?- dijo el

-no, tu pasión y entrega, estoy segura de que el tipo tuvo que haber hecho algo que mereciera eso- dijo ella

-tienes razón, nadie se mete con mi hija y sigue como si nada- expuso Robert

-cuando me escribiste confirmándome sobre tu fecha de partida y sobre todo enviaste un mensaje a Kiara, lo comprendí, tu eres distinto Robert y sé que estas dispuesto a todo por tu familia-

Gold tomo la mano de Elizabeth, no sabía en qué punto se encontraban pero el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí para viajar a su lado era una muy buena señal

Kiara estaba conversando con Regina

La presencia de esa chica había podido mejorar notablemente el estado de ánimo de la morena, cuando Regina vio a Elizabeth se alegro mucho por su padre, al menos uno de los dos había podido encontrar un amor correspondido

-¿crees que aun podamos comprar nuestros boletos?- dijo Elizabeth

-no tienes por qué preocuparte- explico Gold mientras le mostraba los 5 boletos

-¿Cómo sabias que aceptaría venir?-

-no lo sabía, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr- dijo el sonriendo

.

El vuelo transcurrió de manera tranquila, cada vez se encontraban más cerca de llegar a Storybrooke, cuando aterrizaron hicieron una parada para comer, luego siguieron el camino en un auto que Robert había alquilado.

Los cinco subieron al auto, Gold conduciría y Elizabeth iba en el asiento del copiloto, Regina se acomodo cerca de una ventana así podía distraerse con el paisaje, Kiara iba a su lado la chica admiraba todo y de vez en cuanto hacia una que otra pregunta y Archie o Gold respondían, tantos pensamientos, no se podía negar que había mucha ansiedad ¿Qué ocurriría?, Regina estaba feliz porque vería a Henry pero tendría una plática seria con los Encantadores.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la frontera, cuando Gold & Regina tomaron la decisión de irse de SB jamás imaginaron que regresarían, se encontraban en el punto exacto que delimitaba la ciudad de Maine con Storybrooke

-Cuando te conté la verdad te asegure que si decidías acompañarme estaría dispuesto a darte prueba sobre mis palabras, así que prepárate para ver la primera- le dijo Gold a Elizabeth

El se bajo del auto y camino hasta el lugar donde intuyo se encontraba la frontera, tomo de su saco un frasco y dejo caer unas gotas de la poción que había llevado cuando se fueron, al instante pudieron ver la ciudad, Liz & Kiara no podían salir de su asombro, Rumple regreso al auto

Ingresaron a _Storybrooke_ y en el momento en que el auto cruzo la línea, Gold tuvo que parar, sus cuerpos comenzaban a llenarse de magia, Kiara se asusto cuando vio a Regina retorcerse pero ella le aseguro que estaba bien, dejaron que la magia fluyera y minutos después retomaron la marcha

-creo que has cumplido con tu propósito- le dijo Gold a Archie antes de teletransportarlo a su casa

Las chicas seguían maravilladas

Gold condujo hasta la casa de Regina, al llegar todos bajaron del auto y Regina se tomo un momento para dar un buen respiro, los aires en Storybrooke eran completamente diferentes

-Hemos regresado Querida- dijo Gold

Ella solo asintió

Regina busco las llaves e ingresaron a la casa

Con magia encendió todas las luces- extrañe tanto hacer esto dijo ella

-estoy segura de que un poco de magia en mi vida me hubiera ahorrado mucho trabajo- dijo Elizabeth

Luego Regina hizo que las sabanas que cubrían los sofás desaparecían y que todo brillara de limpio, se dejo caer sobre un sofá

-por favor siéntanse como en casa- les dijo ella

Robert las guio a la parte superior, antes de llegar habían acordado que se hospedarían en casa de Regina (por obvias razones) y ella le había dicho que se alojaran en la habitación que desearan, una vez dejaron las maletas en sus respectivos lugares decidieron bajar, notaron que Regina no se encontraba, Gold dio un vistazo por toda la casa y descubrió que ella estaba en el patio admirando su manzano

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo él, realmente quería que ella estuviera bien pero sabía que habían sido muchas cosas en poco tiempo

-trato de sobrellevar todo- dijo ella mientras tomaba una manzana

-¿crees que fue buena idea contarle la verdad a Thomas? Tal vez fue mi culpa por pedirte que vinieras- dijo el

Regina se volteo

-fue mejor contarle y que me rechazara a vivir una mentira toda la vida- dijo ella mientras le daba un mordisco a su manzana

Gold se quedo en silencio, decidió entrar a la casa quería que Regina tuviera su espacio

-¿encontraste a Regina?- dijo Elizabeth

-si está afuera- dijo el brindándole una sonrisa

-los padres no podemos resolver todos los problemas de nuestros hijos- le dijo ella

-lo sé, pero me siento impotente al verla en ese estado- dijo Gold

Ella solo le dio una palmada en el hombro

-¿podríamos mañana ir a recorrer el pueblo?- pregunto Kiara

-claro- dijo Gold

Regina llego hasta donde ellos se encontraban con una canasta llena de manzanas

Estuvieron sentados comiendo

Habían traído algunas cosas con las cuales prepararon la cena, después decidieron ir a descansar el vuelo había sido largo y mañana seria otro día.

 **Día siguiente**

El sol brillaba con fuerza en Storybrooke, Regina bajo para preparar el desayuno

-Que madrugador- dijo Regina al ver a su padre en la cocina

-realmente no necesito dormir- dijo el

-¿me ayudaras a preparar el desayuno entonces?- dijo ella

-claro- dijo él mientras hacía aparecer un gran banquete frente a ellos

-creí que lo harías a la manera antigua- dijo ella

-¿para qué? Resulta más divertido usar magia- dijo el

Regina solo reía, mientras se servía una taza de café

-iré a despertar a las chicas- dijo el

Subió las escaleras, toco la puerta de la habitación donde Elizabeth dormía

-adelante- dijo ella

Gold ingreso

-buenos días- dijo mientras hacía aparecer un tulipán y se lo entregaba

-buen día- dijo ella mientras aceptaba la flor

Gold trago saliva ella lucia un camisón de seda bordado color negro que le quedaba estupendo

Fue acercándose lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba y la beso

-Robert- dijo ella

-mmm- fue todo lo que el logro gesticular

-tienes que parar- dijo ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo

-no me pidas eso- dijo el

-recuerdas lo que te dijo antes de partir- dijo ella

-claro- respondió

-bueno, tienes que ir a hablar con Belle y si realmente me amas continuaremos con esto si no Kiara y yo nos marcharemos, fui muy sincera porque quiero que tengas claros tus sentimientos no te obligare a estar conmigo si aun amas a tu ex esposa, esto nos ahorrara mucho sufrimiento- dijo mientras le daba un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, tomo su bata y fue a la habitación contigua a despertar a su hija

.

Todos se encontraban desayunando cuando la puerta principal fue abierta, Gold dejo su taza de café para ver quién era, cuando un sonriente Henry corría a donde su madre se encontraba

-mama, te extrañe tanto- dijo el joven

-yo más cariño- dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo

Luego de eso Regina los presento, Henry estaba contento de conocer nuevas personas

-iré a hablar con Belle, regresare a la hora del almuerzo para que vayamos a Grannys- dijo antes de irse

.

Henry estaba contándoles sobre Storybrooke, todos mantenían una charla entretenida, tocaron la puerta y cuando Regina abrió se llevo la sorpresa de encontrarse con Emma & Snow

-me alegro tanto de que regresaras- dijo Snow mientras abrazaba a Regina

-parece que me eh perdido de algunas cosas- dijo ella al ver el abultado vientre de Emma

Las hizo pasar y se asombraron al ver ahí a Elizabeth & Kiara, Archie les había comentado que Gold & Regina no habían regresado solos pero no se imaginaron que Gold se hubiera comprometido, pero decidieron no entrometerse [Snow tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para lograrlo], Regina aprovecho y les reclamo por no hacer lo que ella les había pedido, aunque no podía ser tan mala entendía que su padre no imaginaba que Belle estuviera embarazada, ella se disculparon, luego de eso estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas, Emma estuvo contándole de su embarazo y Snow no podía estar más feliz por convertirse en abuela nuevamente.

.

 **Con Belle & Rumple**

Belle escucho unos golpes en la puerta, con cuidado y algo de esfuerzo [porque su embarazo estaba ya avanzando y les costaba un poco de energía], cuando abrió la puerta creyó estar soñando, no podía salir de su asombro al ver a Rumple ahí

-Hola- dijo el

-Rumple- logro pronunciar ella

Ambos ingresaron a la casa

-¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Cómo está el bebe?- preguntó el

-bien y el bebe creciendo- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su vientre

-yo podría tocar- dijo el tímido

-claro- dijo ella

Gold puso sus manos sobre el vientre de belle, de pronto sintió como el bebe comenzó a moverse, era una experiencia extraordinaria, se sentía emocionado, contento y ansioso, ya quería conocerlo y saber cómo sería su rostro, amarlo, cuidarlo y enseñarle muchas cosas

Belle le enseño algunas de las ecografías y le conto algunas de las cosas que le habían dicho en el chequeo medico

Rumple escuchaba todo

Belle poso su mano sobre la de él, pero él la aparto, en su mente solo sonaban las palabras que Elizabeth le había dicho, el siempre creyó que Belle era su amor verdadero pero ahora que había conocido a Elizabeth no sabía que pensar

Estuvieron conversando de algunas cosas más hasta que él se tuvo que ir

Belle seguía confundida no había entendido la actitud de el, había sido muy tierno y estaba muy interesado en todo lo relacionado al bebe pero con ella había sido muy distante.

.

Gold regreso a la hora que habían acordado, Emma & Snow ya se habían ido pero Henry pasaría algunos días en casa de Regina, las chicas se encontraban ya listas

Gold se acerco a Liz

-luces hermosa- dijo provocando que ella se sonrojara

-Gracias- dijo ella

Salieron de la mansión

Subieron al mercedes de Regina, cuando llegaron a Grannys todos en el lugar se quedaron sorprendidos, susurraban entre si y no dejaban de observarlos

Se sentaron un una mesa un poco alejada, de pronto la propia viuda Lucas estaba tomando las ordenes, había escuchado los rumores y quería asegurarse por sí misma de que eran reales

Cuando cada quien decidió que quería comer Granny se fue y les aseguro que dentro de poco sus ordenes estarían listas

Tenían una vista muy linda de la ciudad, Gold les relataba algunas cosas

David & Killian llegaron a Grannys para recoger su almuerzo y notaron que había mucho alboroto

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto David a Leroy

-Gold & Regina regresaron- dijo el

Killian al escuchar eso noto que en una mesa lejana se encontraban los antes mencionados

-¿Quiénes serán esas mujeres que los acompañan?- pregunto el

-una de ellas es la prometida de Gold- dijo Leroy

-¿Qué?- dijo David asombrado

-lo que han escuchado- dijo Leroy- realmente Rumple tienen el don de atraer a mujeres hermosas (Milah, Belle, Cora, Elizabeth)

Sus almuerzos estaban ya listos por lo David & Killian regresaron a la comisaria

.

Ya habían abandonado Grannys, las chicas habían quedado satisfechas por lo que decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por el parque, Gold aprovecho y tomo la mano de Liz,

-esto es hermoso- le dijo ella, en California había mucho sol, playa y calles llenas de personas, pero aquí había un bosque hermoso, un pueblo pequeño y algunas personas agradables

Compraron un helado y decidieron regresar a casa

.

 **Mansión Mills**

-no puedo creer que hayas sido la alcaldesa- decía Kiara con Admiración

-es la mejor en eso, mi abuela actualmente trabaja en la alcaldía y estoy seguro que lograra convencer a mama de que regrese al puesto- dijo Henry

Seguían conversando, parecía que siempre había algo nuevo de que hablar.

Después todos estuvieron viendo una película

Día siguiente

Gold había acompañado a Belle a un chequeo médico, luego la llevo a su casa

-si quieres mañana podemos ir por las cosas para la habitación del bebe- dijo el

-me parece bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Luego se acerco a él y lo beso, Rumple se sorprendió de ese impulso por parte de ella

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Belle al notar que no había correspondido al beso

-lo siento Belle- dijo el ya que no sabía cómo explicarle lo que ocurría sin lastimarla

-es cierto lo que dicen en el pueblo- dijo ella triste

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo el

-que has traído a tu prometida- dijo con dolor

-es verdad- dijo él y segundos después Belle le pego una cachetada

-me la merezco- dijo el

No se percato de que ella le había quitado la daga

-¿Qué haces?- dijo el

-cállate y escucha muy bien- dijo furiosa- iras por tu prometida esa, la llevaras al bosque y le mostraras quien realmente es rumpelstiltskin, le revelaras imágenes de todos los hechos atroces que has cometido, no tendrás piedad y tampoco le dirás que yo te e obligado- dijo Belle

-por favor no me obligues a hacer esto- dijo el

-lo siento pero es una orden Rumple- dijo ella

Gold tuvo que ir a casa no quería hacerlo pero debía

Llego y se encontró a todos reunidos en la cocina esta olía delicioso ya que Regina había preparado pastel de manzana

-Liz ¿podrías venir conmigo?- dijo el

-claro- respondió ella

Regina le dijo que ellos irían al barco de Killian por si querían llegar luego

Rumple siguió las órdenes de Belle, realmente quería ser fuerte y oponerse pero Belle seguía repitiendo lo que tenía que hacer a la daga

Llegaron a una parte un tanto alejada del bosque

-te eh contado muchas cosas sobre mí, pero aun hay una muy importante que debes saber- dijo el

Elizabeth no comprendía, de pronto Rumple se transformo, su aspecto de oscuro estaba de regreso mientras sus escamas brillaban

El tomo las mano de Elizabeth y mágicamente comenzaron a aparecer en diversos escenarios, ella estaba presenciando muchas de las cosas terribles que había cometido, a veces las imágenes eran tan fuertes que cerraba los ojos, Gold quería parar, sabia que todo esto era demasiado, pero siguió le mostro masacres, muertes y actos terribles, de pronto todo desapareció y regresaron al lugar donde todo había iniciado, Elizabeth estaba abrazada a su pecho y el no tenía fuerzas para decir nada

Susurro un 'lo siento'

-¿Por qué me has mostrado todo esto?- expreso Liz quien aun no salía del estado de shock

-quería que vieres quien soy en realidad, este es mi verdadero yo –señalándose- rumpelstiltskin, el señor oscuro, cocodrilo o como quieran llamarme

Ella pasaba sus manos por el rostro, sus ojos tenían un aspecto diferente

-porque te empeñas en el pasado

-porque es parte de mi

-yo se que aquí dentro- tocando su corazón- se encuentra ese hombre del cual me enamore, Robert, o Rumpelstiltskin son la misma persona, no importa tu físico, ni las cosas tan horribles que hayas cometido- dijo ella

-deberías alejarte de mí, no valgo la pena- dijo triste

-claro que no- dijo mientras lo besaba,

Robert no lo podía creer, ella había visto muchas cosas horribles, el había hablado con ella y aun así demostraba cuanto lo amaba, el correspondió al beso

-te amo- le dijo

Una luz blanca apareció en medio de ellos

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo ella

Rumpelstiltskin se había transformado en Gold nuevamente

-amor verdadero- dijo él mientras la suspendía en el aire

De pronto escucharon un ruido

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo ella

Vamos- dijo él mientras caminaban

-¡Belle!- grito el al verla en el suelo

-¿estás bien?- dijo Elizabeth

Belle tenía el rostro cubierto de lagrimas había presenciado todo lo que había ocurrido, cuando obligo a Rumple a hacer aquello creyó que eso seria suficiente para alejar a esa mujer, pero se ocurría que se equivoco ella realmente lo amaba, su teoría fallo por completo ya no quería seguir presenciando aquella escena, pero cuando estaba por irse había tropezado

-llévame a casa- le pidió a Gold

El los teletrasnporto a su casa

-deberíamos ir al hospital a que revisen que todo está bien- dijo el preocupado

-estoy segura de que no me paso nada, simplemente tropecé- dijo ella

-si me permites puedo revisarte, soy doctora- dijo Elizabeth interrumpiendo

-podría hacerte un chequeo rápido con magia también- dijo Gold

-no quiero nada de magia- dijo Belle

-entonces dejas que Liz te revise o vamos al hospital, tú decides- dijo él con voz autoritaria

Belle accedió a que Elizabeth la revisara, por suerte no había sido nada grave simplemente el susto, cuando termino su chequeo Elizabeth decidió alejarse, era incomodo estar ahí

Belle la observaba, era una mujer hermosa, era noble y estaba enamorada de Gold, gozaba de muchas cualidades y claramente ella no podía compararse con Liz

-¿estás segura de que estarás bien?- Pregunto Gold quien seguía preocupado

-fue mi culpa- dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas

-un tropiezo puede ocurrirle a cualquiera, no debes culparte- dijo Gold

-no me refiero a eso- dijo ella mientras le devolvía la daga

-¿entonces a que te refieres?- dijo con curiosidad

-yo utilice las tijeras en nosotros- dijo arrepentida

-¿tijeras?, ¿cuales tijeras?- dijo sin comprender

-las tijeras del destino- dijo

Todo comenzó a encajar para Gold

-pero ¿Cómo?- dijo el

-con ayuda de Blue, yo estaba cansada de todo Rumple creí que jamás llegarías a ser ese hombre del que me enamore, estabas obsesionado con el poder, un día agregue una pócima para dormir en tu comida y le pedí a Blue que me ayudara, ella no estaba convencida de esto pero lo hizo, entonces yo corte nuestro destino, cuando lo hice no imagine que estuviera embarazada

Rumple se sentó en una silla que había cerca

¿Podría ser eso cierto? Que Belle hubiera cortada su destino logro que el al llegar a los Ángeles encontrara el amor sin siquiera buscarlo, eso explicaba porque en ese beso que había compartido con Elizabeth minutos antes había sido amor verdadero, soltó una carcajada ya que todo parecía ser muy irónico

-de verdad lo siento, yo en ese instante no pensé las consecuencias- dijo ella

-no te preocupes- dijo el

-cuando los vi lo supe, Rumple yo te perdí, tu estas enamorado de ella y ella de ti y como bien sabemos el amor es la fuerza más poderosa de todas, debo aceptar que perdí- dijo ella mientras observaba el suelo

Rumple llamo a Regina, cuando ella llego a casa le explico un poco lo que ocurrió ella estaba estupefacta ante la noticia, Gold le pidió que se quedara con Belle esa noche por si surgía algo, él quería pensar, necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas, Regina acepto y se despidió de Gold & Elizabeth

 **Mansión Mills**

Cuando llegaron los chicos aun no habían regresado, como Regina se tuvo que venir antes ellos quedaron en el barco con el pirata, Killian había asegurado que más tarde los llevaría a casa, Rumple estaba abrazando a Elizabeth, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada

-me explicas que ocurrió- dijo ella

-solo tienes que saber que te amo- dijo él mientras la besaba

Luego el comenzó a relatarle las cosas y ella lo escuchaba atenta

.

Regina se había quedado con Belle, la ex esposa de su padre no había pronunciado palabra alguna, la morena había preparado la cena y le sirvió un poco

-no es necesario que estés aquí- dijo Belle

-lo sé, pero no solo mi padre se siente más seguro de que yo esté aquí acompañándote, yo igual quiero estar contigo- dijo ella

Los ojos de Belle se llenaron de lágrimas

-fui egoísta- dijo ella mientras comía

-no pienses en eso- dijo Regina

-yo quería transformarlo en algo que no era, no entiendo como ella luego de ver todas esas atrocidades lo acepto-

-ya no te martirices- decía Regina tratando de calmarla

-tienes razón, ahora debo estar bien ya no solo por mí, sino también por el bebe- dijo ella acariciando su vientre

Regina estuvo hablando con ella, ese bebe seria su hermanito.

.

Al día siguiente Rumple había acompañado a Belle a comprar muchas cosas para la habitación de su futuro hijo, aun era difícil per debían al menos tratar de llevarse bien de ahora en adelante ese pequeño uniría sus vidas para siempre y era mejor mantener una relación cordial por el bien de ellos y del bebe

Las chicas junto a Henry decidieron ir al spa

Había sido una tarde muy relajante, al salir de ahí se habían encontrado con Robín, Roland, Mulan y Natalia

-Gina- había dicho Roland mientras corría hasta donde Regina se encontraba

La mujer se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño, ese niño le había robado el corazón

Luego estuvo un rato haciéndole caricias a su sobrina, la niña era hermosa parecía una combinación perfecta de Robín & Zelena

Pudo notar que Mulan & Robín compartían ciertas miradas y esto logro alegrarla un poco, cuando se separaron Robín salió muy lastimado pero si había podido encontrar el amor esperaba que fuera muy feliz.

Se despidieron de ambos y Regina les invito a venir a su casa en otra ocasión.

Esa noche cenarían en casa de los encantadores

Gold no quería aceptar la invitación pero Elizabeth insistió en que sería muy descortés negarse, por eso en estos momentos se encontraban frente a la casa de los encantadores dispuestos a pasar una cena 'agradable'

.

2 semanas habían pasado desde que Gold & Regina habían regresado, la fecha de parte de Belle se acercaba, Blue se quedada con ella, Robert había estado ordenando su tienda en compañía de Kiara y Henry quienes eran sus 'ayudantes', las cosas con Elizabeth iban de maravilla, incluso Gold trataba de convencerla de que podía trabajar en el hospital de Storybrooke si ella así lo deseaba, Regina se había comunicado con Sarah ella le mostraba algunas fotos de su ultima ecografía y Regina sonreía al ver a su futuro ahijado/a , también había hablado con sus amigos Keyla & Rodrigo les estaría muy agradecida siempre porque ellos le brindaron sus amistad

Habían noches en las que pensaba en Thomas pero se reprendía a si misma

.

Gold recibió una llamada de parte de Thomas, el chico había conseguido su numero

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con fastidio

-te dijo que no estoy dispuesto a rendirme, realmente quiero hablar con Regina me encuentro cerca de Maine hasta aquí hay registro de sus pasos, por favor dime donde se encuentran- Gold simplemente escuchaba aunque debía admitir que el chico era persistente

-siento que no debería entrometerme en esto- dijo el

-por favor- dijo Thomas, Gold logro escuchar la suplica y el desespero en aquellas palabras

-escucha muy bien, tendrás una sola oportunidad así que espero no la desaproveches- dijo Gold

.

Gold se encontraba en la frontera, observaba a Thomas de nuevo y se cuestionaba ¿estaba bien que el interfiriera? Pero ya no había marcha atrás, quito el campo de invisibilidad y Thomas pudo verlo, el aun seguía sorprendido

-¿te quedaras ahí parado para siempre?- dijo él con ironía

Thomas reacciono y subió a su auto condujo hasta quedar cerca de Gold

Bajo del auto de nuevo

-fui muy claro cuando accedí a esto, ya tuviste la primer prueba de que las palabras que mi hija te dijo eran ciertas- expreso él con carácter autoritario- pero dime ¿Qué más te dijo cuando fue a contarte la verdad?

-dijo que venía de un pueblo llamado 'Storybrooke' –dijo el recordando

Gold señalo el cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"

-dijo que este era un pueblo donde habitaban las personas de cuentos de hadas-

Gold le mostro el libro de Henry

-y también dijo que había magia-

Gold hizo una bola de fuego en sus manos

-sabes muchacho a veces es difícil creer cosas que parecen estar lejos de lo concretamente aceptable, es como tratar de explicar algo que es completamente inexplicable, nuestro cerebro busca encontrarle sentido y aferrarse a creer o no creer ante lo que intenta definir y entender ¿cómo podemos afirmar verdadero sin prueba alguna?, palabras expresadas o escitas siendo la garantía única aunque eso no sea evidencia de verdad. Lo que no tiene explicación, se demuestra muchas veces con la misma vida, debe pasar por muchas pruebas, debilitarse, agotarse, derrumbarse y hasta quizás sentirse perdida si todo tuviera una explicación, no existiría la posibilidad creer en aquello que a simple vista no se ve, a lo que nuestro corazón y principios dictan como real- dijo Gold a Thomas

Thomas solo lo escucho atento como un niño oyendo las palabras de su padre

-solo tendrás una oportunidad y está en tus manos saberla aprovechar, si Regina dice que ya no quiere verte, tu abandonaras este lugar y no la veras nunca más, espero que te haya quedado claro- dijo Rumple

-claro- afirmo con firmeza Thomas

*El teléfono de Gold sonó

Se alejo un poco para poder conversar

-¿Qué quieres Swan estoy ocupado?- dijo el

-es Regina- dijo ella

-¿Qué paso con mi hija?- dijo el alarmado

-debes venir y rápido- dijo Emma

* * *

 _ **N/A**_. sé que muchos/as se sorprendieron de la reacción que tuvo Thomas en el capitulo pasado, pudo haber sido fuerte [la verdad si] pero considero que todas las personas reaccionan distinto a diversas situaciones, estoy tratando de justificarlo claro que no, pero tampoco creo que sea prudente señalarlo y de plano sentenciarlo, como humano [persona normal aunque sea producto de mi imaginación] creo que tiene el derecho de equivocarse porque somos imperfectos, realmente dependerá única y exclusivamente de el hacer lo que correcto y lograr que Regina lo perdone [si es que logra perdonarlo].

Respecto a Rumbelle por lo que leímos en el capitulo puedo asegurarles de que Belle & Rumple no tendrán una relación más haya de ser padres de Gideon, y respecto al OQ ya no habrá nada más porque Robín & Mulan están bien. (Recuerden que esta es una historia AU).

 _RESPONDO A LOS REVIEWS ANONIMOS:_

* * *

* _Evaz_

Lamento haberte hecho llorar y espero que pronto dejes mi odio hacia mi de lado xD el Thomas se ha ganado toda clase de insultos (pobrecito) y Elizabeth llego! Gracias por leer :D lamento dejarte con el corazón en la mano pero al menos actualize rápido *-*

* * *

* _Guatie_

Si nuestros protagnistas tiene mucho que resolver, ya respondi sobre RB y si Belle logro darse cuenta de que fue injusta pero ya era un poco tarde, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios

Saludos ;)

* * *

 _ **Aby.**_


	24. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23 - capitulo final-**

* * *

* La serie "Once Upon a Time" y sus personajes aquí mencionados, NO me pertenecen simplemente son la inspiración para esta historia.

* * *

...Se alejo un poco para poder conversar

-¿Qué quieres Swan estoy ocupado?- dijo el

-es Regina- dijo ella

-¿Qué paso con mi hija?- dijo el alarmado

-debes venir y rápido- dijo Emma...

.

Regina y Henry se conducían por la calles de Storybrooke eran los encargados de comprar las cosas necesarias para el almuerzo, estaban por pagar las compras en la caja registradora, en la tienda habían pocas personas ya solo faltaba una persona más para que ellos fueran atendidos, frente a ellos había una señora con una bebe muy linda que les brindaba una tierna sonrisa

Regina la observaba y de pronto le hablo a su hijo

-¿estás listo para convertirte en hermano mayor?- le pregunto a Henry

-la verdad estoy emocionado por conocer a mi nuevo hermanito/a- dijo el joven

Regina solo reía, ambos estaban por convertirse en hermanos mayores, ella sabía que Gideon tendría todo su apoyo y al igual que Henry ella también estaba emocionada y ansiosa por conocer a su hermanito

Ya habían salido de la tienda, estaban guardando las bolsas de compras en el auto cuando Zelena se acerco hasta donde ellos se encontraban

-que gusto verte hermanita- dijo ella

-lo mismo digo- dijo ella

-sobrino a caso tu madre no te enseño modales- dijo Zelena a Henry

Henry le dio un pequeño saludo a su tía

-¿por qué presiento que esta no es una simple charla?- dijo Regina

-presientes bien- dijo Zelena mientras soltaba una carcajada, se acerco a Regina ambas quedaron frente a frente

-estoy cansada de esto- dijo molesta

-¿Cansada de qué?- dijo la morena sin entender

-de siempre ser la segunda en todo- dijo con rabia

-mira Zelena no quiero perder mi tiempo con esto- dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta del auto

-alto ahí- dijo Zelena

Regina se detuvo y en cuanto volteo Zelena le lanzo unos polvos mágicos

Henry estaba ya en el auto pero se bajo rápidamente cuando vio por la ventanilla como su madre caía desmayada, Zelena le había hecho algo

-¿Qué le has hecho?- grito el joven mientras se acercaba a su madre

-por lo momentos nada, pero creo que es hora de saldar viejas deudas- dijo Zelena, mientras desaparecía junto a Regina

Henry se había quedado ahí y no sabía qué hacer, estaba en estado de shock al reaccionar comenzó a correr hacia la comisaria, su madre Emma podría ayudarle, iba tan rápido como podía, al entrar en la jefatura su madre lo miraba con curiosidad

-¿Qué ocurre Henry?- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia el chico

Henry intentaba que su respiración se normalizara

-¿no se supone que estabas con Regina?- pregunto Emma con extrañeza al notar como Henry intentaba recuperar el aliento

-debes ayudarla- dijo Henry

-¿a quién?- dijo Hook quien acababa de ingresar a la oficina

-a mi madre, Zelena se la ha llevado- explico el chico

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo David

-Zelena se llevo a Regina, debemos averiguar que trama- dijo Emma

-alto ahí Swan- dijo Hook- tu no iras a ningún lado, David & yo podremos resolverlo

Emma rodo lo ojos, Killian podría ser demasiado sobreprotector y ahora que estaba embarazada el pirata se comportaba peor

David & Killian habían salido en la patrulla en busca de Regina

-¿podrías llevarme a casa de Mama?- pregunto Henry a Emma ya que quería asegurarse de que Liz y Kiara estuvieran bien

Emma no puso objeción alguna por lo que ahora se encontraba conduciendo hasta la mansión Mills

Mientras Henry ingresaba a la casa ella aprovecho para hablarle a Gold, estaba segura de que el podría ayudar a buscar

.

Cuando Emma finalizo su llamada con Gold, Elizabeth, Kiara y Henry salían de la mansión querían saber en que podían ayudar

Emma estaba por hablar cuando una nube de humo apareció en medio de ellos, era Gold & venia con Thomas

-¿Qué ocurre con mi hija?- dijo preocupado

-Zelena se la llevo- dijo Henry

Gold torció el rostro, esa bruja solo buscaba problemas

-más le vale a verde que no le haga daño a mi hija porque si no se las verá conmigo- dijo antes de desaparecer

Thomas se había quedado ahí en medio, sin hablar y sin entender muy bien que ocurría

.

Hasta que al fin despierta su majestad- dijo Zel con tono burlesco mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-¿Qué demonios quieres Zelena?- dijo Regina molesta

-es fácil hermanita- dijo Zelena mientras se acercaba a ella

Regina trataba de moverse pero parecía estar pegada al suelo

-ni lo intentes- dijo Zelena al ver como su hermana luchaba- esto te ayudara a prestar completa atención a mis palabras

-disfrutas mucho esto-dijo Regina

Zelena solo saco la lengua en modo infantil

-ahora porque no hablo de lo realmente importante- dijo Zelena mientras se paseaba con superioridad

-me pregunto en qué momento te pondrás verde de envidia- dijo Regina esto provoco que Zelena le diera una cacheta

-no entiendo como lograste que ese hombre cayera rendido a tus pies- dijo Zelena

-¿de qué hablas?- dijo Regina sin comprender

-había olvidado que tu procesabas todo de manera lenta- dijo Zelena- como el momento en que te dije la verdad sobre tu padre, pero no te preocupes hermanita explicare todo más despacio – dijo ella

Regina la observaba

-el hombre del cual hablo es tu querido Thomas- dijo

-no te atrevas a acercarte a él- dijo furiosa

-tranquila, yo no tengo que hacer nada, espero que esta vez el destino juegue a mi favor- dijo Zelena mientras se alejaba un poco de su hermana

Regina no sabía porque, pero había comenzado a sentir un mal presentimiento

-Cuándo estabas por regresar a Storybrooke y te despediste de él ¿notaste algo raro?- dijo Zelena mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella

Regina comenzó a pensar

-recuerdas cuando Henry se comunico contigo a través de un sueño, la mente es fácil de manipular, el pequeño logro demostrarme que mi hechizo era eficiente, así que estuve adentrándome a algunos de los sueños de tu novio, cuando llegaste a decirle la verdad parecía como si hubieras leído mi mente, llegaste justo en el momento correcto porque ese día mi plan funciono- dijo ella

Regina solo escuchaba, de pronto todo parecía tener sentido, Thomas jamás se había comportado de esa manera, no había demostrado ser agresivo y al pensar en la mirada que portaba esa noche parecía distinto

-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo ella furiosa

-lo mejor que puedo hacer- dijo ella riendo- arruinar tu vida, porque no es justo que tú seas feliz mientras yo me quedo sola, mientras nuestra madre me abandono tu creciste a su lado rodeada de lujos, mientras a ti te crio un hombre que ni siquiera era tu padre lograste recibiste amor y apoyo de parte de él, mientras mi padre me veía como un mostro y me recordaba constantemente que yo era diferente, cuando logre engañar a Robín debo admitir que disfrute mucho hacerte sufrir yo pensé que el tonto del bosque podría apreciar mi belleza y olvidarte pero no fue así, cuando te conté la verdad sobre tu padre espere que pasara algo pero jamás imagine que Gold resultara tan 'buen padre' al punto de abandonar esta ciudad solo para acompañarte, la pequeña Nat es un dulce pero realmente no tengo madera de madre, así que ¿Por qué permitir que tú fueras feliz? Mientras yo sigo sola- dijo con agresividad

El efecto había pasado Regina podía moverse nuevamente

-¿Qué propones entonces?-dijo Regina

-terminar con esto de una vez- dijo mientras le lanzaba un rayo potente que la había hecho caer

.

David y Killian habían recorrido algunos lugares, pero aun no daban con el paradero de Regina, habían recibido una llamada de parte de Emma avisándoles que Gold se había unido también, esperaban que el oscuro tuviera mayor suerte

.

Gold las había encontrado, estaban en una de las partes más profundas del bosque, rápidamente le aviso a Emma

Se acerco de manera sigilosa, Zelena podía ser una loca pero no bromeaba cuando de amenazas se trataba

Vio como Zelena hablaba con Regina, esperaba el momento preciso para atacar

En ese instante Zelena le lanzo un rayo a Regina, Gold vio como este la había agarrado desprevenida su hija y ahora se encontraba en el suelo

Se acerco más a la bruja y le lanzo una bola de fuego

Zelena se volteo molesta

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo

.

Emma condujo hasta el lugar que Gold les había indicado, ignorando completamente las palabras de su padre y de su novio, Regina era su amiga y ella debía ayudar

.

-sabes bien que esto no es una visita cordial Zelena, así que deja de fingir- dijo Gold molesto

-sabes que es lo más gracioso de todo esto- dijo Zelena

-me tentaría a responder que la verdad no me interesa, pero sorpréndeme- dijo el

-estoy segura de que tu no harás nada para detenerme, no podrías aunque quisieras, recuerdas el elixir del corazón herido, si me lastimas te lastimas a ti mismo- dijo ella riendo como si de un chiste se tratara

.

Todos se encontraban ya reunidos ahí

-¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo David mientras tomaba su espada

-antes de empezar con esto, podrían aclararme quien es el- dijo Killian mientras señalaba a Thomas

-el novio de mi hermana- dijo Kiara

Un estruendo los hizo salir de su charla

.

Creo que no deberías cantar victoria tan pronto- dijo Gold con malicia

-¿Qué pretendes oscuro?- dijo Zelena mientras trataba de atacar a Regina, la morena no le daba tregua, escucharon gran alboroto y a lo lejos vieron como un grupo de personas se acercaban

Por primera vez lo héroes podrán ser de utilidad se dijo asimismo Gold

Zelena tomo a Regina y le coloco el brazalete de pan

-demasiado bajo incluso para ti- dijo Regina

-seria una jugada astuta si fueras una bruja que mantuviera su magia estable- dijo Gold

-no hables- dijo mientras veía a Gold

-deberías escucharme querida, ya que la inestabilidad de tu magia podría ser tu mayor enemigo- dijo el

-bueno pero eso no me detendrá para hacer esto- dijo mientras sacaba el cristal del Olimpo, en cuanto los ojos de Gold se posaron en aquel objeto supo de que trataba

-maldita ladrona- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

-deberías dar unos cuantos pasos atrás Rumple, a no sé ser que desees que use esto en tu adorada hija- dijo mientras balanceaba el cristal

Gold debía hacer algo y hacerlo pronto, si Zelena usaba el cristal con Regina este podría condenarla, ya que una vez herido por el cristal del Olimpo la persona deberá despedirse del mundo de los mortales sin un pase hacia el Inframundo y sin derecho a una vida en el más allá, era un destino demasiado cruel para Regina, Zelena se acerco a ella de manera amenazante dispuesta a lanzar el rayo, todos se habían quedado expectantes ¿Qué sucedería? Gold estaba pensando miles de teorías se aglomeraban en su mente, debía usar algo efectivo, entonces le lanzo una bola de fuego a Zelena, esta cayó al suelo por el dolor pero este efecto era en espejo Gold también se encontraba en el suelo, el rayo había logrado rozar a Regina, la morena se encontraba en el suelo, Gold sabía que un roce tenia consecuencias, temía por la vida de su hija, saco sus fuerzas para levantarse, estaba por alcanzar el cristal del Olimpo pero Zelena lo lanzo aun mas lejos

David se acercaba no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzado, Emma corrió hasta donde Regina se encontraba, su pulso era débil, tenía una herida en el brazo (de cuando el rayo la roso)

Zelena se levanto del suelo, los tontos héroes estaban tratando de arruinar su plan hizo que las ramas de los arboles los aprisionaran a todos, dejando simplemente a Regina ahí, fue divertido ver como trataban en vano de escapar

-debemos terminar con esto- dijo Zelena mientras caminaba hasta donde Regina se encontraba, le pego una patada cerca de las costillas, después tomo el rayo esta vez estaba decidida a atravesarle el corazón con el mismo

.

-si de verdad la quieres tienes que protégela quédate junto a ella- le dijo Gold a Thomas mientras terminaba de desatarlo de las ramas del árbol

-es hora de terminar con este Zelena- dijo Gold mientras creaba un hechizo y se lo lanzaba a Zelena, esta cayó pero de nuevo Gold sufrió con las acciones cometidas

-hagamos esto interesante- dijo el

Una especie de domo tranparente se interpuso dejándolos a ambos junto en el centro

-¿Qué pretendes?- dijo Zelena

-acabar contigo- dijo el

-no eres lo suficientemente capaz como para lastimarme sabiendo que podrías morir- dijo ella con soberbia

-bueno si estas tan convencida de ello, no veo problema alguno- dijo mientras lanzaba sus rayos, Zelena contraatacaba

Ambos trataban de vencer al otro, era una lucha constante a pesar de que se lastimaban así mismos cuando atacaban al otro, ninguno se daba por vencido

.

Los demás observaban la escena, trataban de escapar de las ramas que los aprisionaban pero era imposible, Regina se encontrada demasiado débil (el rayo la había debilitado) así que no podía ayudar, debían esperar a que uno de los 2 saliera del domo, Thomas se encontraba abrazando a Regina, se sentía culpable ¿si él no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera aquel día ella podría encontrarse bien? No lo sabía pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella

.

Dentro del domo había una gran concentración de magia, Rumple & Zel comenzaban a agotarse

-te daré una última oportunidad de que te rindas y acabemos con todo esto- dijo Gold

-¿acaso tienes miedo Oscuro y ya quieres rendirte?- dijo ella

-te equivocas, simplemente quería darte una oportunidad para que vivieras, pero veo que no te interesa- dijo el

Gold se concentro, sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era una completa locura pero debía hacerlo, ataco a Zelena con toda su magia empleando toda su fuerza, en cuanto el impacto cayó en ella, el domo exploto y ambos cayeron al suelo

Los héroes podían acercarse, la magia que los mantenía aprisionados en el árbol había desaparecido, Elizabeth corrió hasta donde el cuerpo de Robert se encontraba, Regina escucho el estruendo y le pidió a Thomas que la llevare cerca

-Robert- dijo Elizabeth en un susurro, había corrido hasta donde él se encontraba, cayó de rodillas y tomo su mano, estaba fría, no podía perderlo, quería hacer algo pero parecía como todos sus conocimientos en medicina habían desaparecido

-padre- dijo Regina mientras se acercaba a Robert por su mente solo pasaban las palabras "muerte" no quería escuchar, tenía que ser mentira, el debía estar bien

.

Rumple se encontraba acostado en el suelo

-¿piensas levantarte?- dijo una voz que jamás había escuchado

El abrió de a poco los ojos ¿Dónde se encontraba? Todo parecía distinto, todo en ese lugar brillaba, habían inmensas montañas, aguas cristalinas de diversos colores, incluso el cielo parecía distinto, estaba seguro de que ya no se encontraba en Storybrooke

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el

-Infinity o mejor conocida como la guardiana- dijo la chica

Gold se levanto, observo mejor a la chica parecía ser una joven de aproximadamente 16 años, tenía unos ojos café, el cabello largo y estaba sentada sobre una piedra

-debía haber venido antes, pero me encontraba resolviendo algunos asuntos de importancia cósmica- dijo ella mientras caminaba con la ligereza de una pluma

-¿deberías de haber venido antes para qué?- pregunto con curiosidad Rumple mientras se levantaba

-para liberarte de esto- dijo ella mientras hacía aparecer en sus manos la daga del oscuro- Sé que todo esto te sorprende, pero tú rompiste la maldición, recuerdas el beso de amor verdadero-

Gold solo asintió

-Por generaciones se relataba la predicción de que uno de los Dark One lograría romper la maldición, yo escuche muchas veces ese relato, lo sabía antes de ser elegida guardiana pero no creí que un día se hiciera realidad, pero hoy luego de tantos siglos lo veo cumplido- dijo ella

-entonces realmente me desharé de eso- dijo señalando la daga

-claro- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la daga y el veía como el nombre de Rumpelstinkin desaparecía- ahora eres libre- dijo ella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo él con curiosidad

-este es el habitad de los guardianes, desde la creación hemos vivido en este lugar tan fantástico, a lo lejos se puede observar la villa de los dioses- dijo la chica

Gold solo observaba todo, la mayoría de las personas en ese lugar gozaban de una apariencia juvenil, La guardiana le comento que ella tenía muchos años, más de los que él era capaz de contar

Infinity toco una de las aguas, esta le mostro una imagen de lo que ocurría en storybrooke

Se veía a Gold en el suelo, a Elizabeth recostada en su pecho, Regina también estaba a su lado

-podre regresar con mi familia- dijo el

-así es- dijo ella

-¿Qué pasara con mi magia y mi inmortalidad?- dijo el

-conservaras tu magia y se te ah concebido el derecho de seguir siendo inmortal- explico la guardiana

-podría pedirte algo- dijo él mientras seguía observando la imagen de las aguas

-no tienes que decir nada, yo lo sé todo y por haber roto la maldición bajo mi mandato como guardiana dándome el derecho de alardear, será cumplido tu deseo- dijo ella

Gold sonrió

-Gracias- dijo el

-de nada- dijo Infinity

.

Gold sintió como si su alma fuera colocada en su cuerpo nuevamente, respiro profundo y abrió sus ojos

-Bobby- dijo Liz con lágrimas en los ojos

-amor- dijo él mientras se acercaba y la besaba

Regina no podía creerlo, hace unos instantes pensaban que él había muerto y ahora se encontraba hablando con Elizabeth

Ella lo abrazo, Robert paso su mano por la herida que le había hecho Zelena y un destello dorado emano de el pronto la herida sano y todos los efectos secundarios que habían ocurrido en ella habían desaparecido, Robert pudo ver a lo lejos a Infinity ella sostenía en sus manos el cristal del Olimpo, le había dicho antes de regresar que debía llevárselo era demasiado poderoso como para seguir en este mundo, le guiño un ojo y dijo adiós con sus mano segundos después ella desapareció, había cumplido su palabra.

.

Se encontraban en el funeral de Zelena

Regina estaba triste, sin importar lo que había pasado la pelirroja era su hermana, hubiera deseado que tomara mejores decisiones pero ella escogió ese camino

Rumple se acerco hasta el lugar donde su hija se encontraba y ella apoyo su cabeza en su hombro

-sabes que no fue tu culpa- decía con voz dulce

-eso no quita el dolor que siento en mi corazón- dijo ella

-Zelena tomo sus propias decisiones, no puedes culparte por algo que no provocaste- dijo el

Todos en el pueblo habían acudido a darle el ultimo adiós a Zelena, Robín se encontraba ahí con la pequeña Natalia, Regina le sugiero que ella podía cuidar de la bebe si él así lo quería, pero Robín se negó automáticamente la niña era su hija y era su deber cuidarla, ella podría visitarla y quedarse con ella algunos días al final de cuentas era tía de la pequeña, Thomas había permanecido a su lado todo este tiempo, no habían tenido tiempo de hablar y ella aun no sabía como él había llegado a Storybrooke pero agradecía inmensamente tenerlo a su lado y más aun en este momento tan difícil.

.

Al llegar a casa Regina simplemente subió a su habitación no tenia ánimos de nada, todos habían decidido darle espacio sabían que para ella todo esto era difícil.

.

 **Día siguiente**

Unos toques en su puerta la habían sacado de sus pensamientos

-adelante- pronuncio ella

Thomas entro a la habitación, tomo asiento a la par de ella

-se que preguntar ¿Cómo estás? Es poco prudente, pero realmente quiero saber cómo te encuentras- dijo él mientras la veía directamente a los ojos

-mejor- dijo ella en un susurro

-¿me acompañarías?- pregunto el

-¿Qué?-dijo ella sin terminar de comprender

-acompáñame no iremos muy lejos, ven conmigo por favor- dijo el

Regina no pudo resistirse, así que acepto la mano que le ofrecía y se levanto de la cama

El la guio hasta el patio

¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-tendremos un picnic- dijo el sonriendo

Regina pudo observar que bajo su hermoso manzano Thomas había colocado una manta de picnic, había una cesta y unos cuantos faroles que iluminaban el lugar

-esto es hermoso- fue todo lo que Regina logro expresar

Ambos se sentaron bajo el árbol

-recuerdo que una vez me comentaste que había un árbol de manzanas que era muy especial para ti, ahora nos encontramos aquí mismo compartiendo una deliciosa cena- dijo el

Thomas saco la comida de la canasta, la acomodo un poco y ambos comenzaron a comer, era una noche fresca, ambos comían en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo sino un silencio tranquilizador, uno que transmitía paz, solían compartir pequeñas sonrisas furtivas de vez en cuando

-¿Dónde has estado quedándote?- pregunto ella con curiosidad

-En Granny's tu padre me ayudo a hospedarme ahí- dijo el

Thomas le relato como había llegado a Storybrooke, como Gold le había ayudado y sobre todo la ansiedad y miedo que sintió el día que Zelena intento matarla

Regina simplemente lo escuchaba atenta, no imagino que él sería capaz de ir a buscarla pero él se encontraba ahí frente a ella

-pareciera como si en este lugar las estrellas brillaran con más intensidad- dijo Thomas mientras observaba el cielo

Regina asintió, ambos habían terminado de comer y ahora se encontraban recostados observando las estrellas

-¿Dónde está mi familia?- le pregunto a Thomas

-han salido, no estaban muy convencidos pero les prometí que todo estaría bien- dijo mientras rozaba su mano con la de ella

Regina estaba agradecía con su familia, todos habían estado pendientes de ella, además que solían darle espacio para que ella sanara, todo lo que había ocurrido en estos días era difícil de superar, muchos podrían creer que luego de todo lo que ella ha vivido en su vida se había acostumbrado al dolor o podía simplemente obviar las cosas, pero no era así, estaba segura de que sin el apoyo de sus seres queridos hubiera tardo aun mas en salir de ese estado.

Habían estado mucho tiempo afuera, decidieron entrar

-buenas noches- dijo Gold cuando los vio entrar

-que bueno verlos- dijo Regina con gran emoción

Estuvieron conversando un rato hasta que Regina decidió que ya quería dormir, todos le desearon buenas noches y Thomas se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su habitación

Ambos subían las escaleras

-te dije que ella estaría bien- dijo Elizabeth mientras reposaba en el pecho de el

Gold solo la acerco más a él rodeándola con sus brazos, y le dio un beso

.

Bueno su alteza hemos llegado a sus aposentos- dijo él con galantería

-no puede ser quien te lo dijo- dijo ella sonrojándose

-fue Henry- dijo él mientras reía

Regina también soltó una risita, recordó cuando Liz & Kiara se habían enterado de que ella era la Reina Malvada, habían pasado haciéndole algunas bromas, le comentaban sobre la 'manzana envenenada' incluso un día le habían preguntado si realmente ella sentía envida por la belleza de Snow (estaba claro que no se podían comparar) Regina rodo los ojos pero después ella se unió a la risa junto a su familia, pero dejando a un lado eso jamás la habían juzgado por su pasado por eso estaba tan contenta de tener a esta nueva familia que habían formado.

-puedes recostarte un rato junto a mi- dijo ella

Thomas asintió

Ambos caminaron hasta la cama y se acomodaron en la misma, Regina estaba sobre el pecho de Thomas

Thomas la tenia abrazada se sentía completo al tenerla entre sus brazos, amaba la calidez que le brindaba, no hablaban pero sus corazones parecían latir sincronizados

Regina alzo la cabeza y Thomas se asusto ¿será que le ocurría algo? Pero no pasaba nada, ella simplemente paso sus dedos por el rostro de él, dándole pequeñas caricias luego beso sus labios y susurro un 'buenas noches'

Minutos después ambos se habían quedado dormidos en los brazos de otro.

 **Día siguiente**

Thomas no sabía qué hora era pero sentía que ya debía despertar sentía pesadez en sus ojos pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para abrirlos, cuando lo hizo observo a su al redor ¿Dónde se encontraba? No parecía ser la habitación donde se había hospedado estos días, luego recordó que se había quedado dormido en la habitación de Regina junto a ella, observo el lugar donde ella se supone debía estar pero no se encontraba a su lado, giro su rostro y ahí se encontraba ella, estaba sentada en su tocador peinando su cabello

-buenos días- dijo ella con un tono de voz muy alegre

-buen día- dijo él mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, después se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el tocador, le dio un gran abrazo y un beso de buenos días

.

Cuando los dos bajaron a la cocina se encontraban todos reunidos, estos días Regina no había tenido animo de bajar y comer junto a ellos por lo que solían llevarle las diferentes comidas a su habitación, verla ahí tan animada y sobre todo dispuesta a compartir un momento junto a ellos había animado a toda la familia, rápidamente agregaron dos platos más a la mesa y todos disfrutaron de un buen desayuno.

Después de eso habían decidido ir a dar un paseo, ya que Thomas no conocía mucho de Storybrooke Regina había regresado a ser la misma de siempre, aun le dolía la muerte de su hermana pero claramente no podría seguir sufriendo por siempre, parecían una típica familia gozando de una tarde encantadora, Thomas hacia algunas preguntas y a veces Elizabeth & Kiara lograban responderles era gracioso porque algunas semanas atrás eran ellas las que hacían preguntas similares y ahora parecían expertas en la materia.

Kiara sugirió que fueran por un helado, Gold les había dado dinero suficiente pero les dijo que Elizabeth y el debían hablar de algunas cosas, los chicos se fueron mientras Gold tomo la mano de su novia y fueron envueltos en una nube de humo que los llevo hasta una hermosa pradera

-este lugar es hermoso dijo Elizabeth mientras contemplaba todo

-nada es más hermoso que tu- dijo el coqueto

Esto provoco que ella sonriera

Gold se acerco hasta ella y la tomo de la cintura, beso esos tentadores labios, luego descendió hasta su cuello podía sentir su aroma

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Bobby?-pregunto ella

-pasar tiempo juntos cariño- dijo el

-¿enserio?- dijo ella mientras enarbolaba una ceja

-está bien, tengo algo para ti y por eso quería que viniéramos a este lugar- dijo el

Vio como el rostro de su novia se iluminaba ante sus palabras

-debes cerrar los ojos y los abres cuando te diga 'ya'- dijo el

Elizabeth asintió, luego cerró los ojos y unos segundos después escucho las palabras de su novio pendiéndole que abriera los ojos

Frente a ella se encontraba Rumple arrodillado y sosteniendo el anillo de compromiso, Liz llevo su mano a su cuello de manera instintiva y en efecto ya no portaba la cadena

El tomo la mano de su novia y comenzó a hablar:

-recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que te di este anillo, esta joya te pertenece y creo que ya es tiempo de que regrese al sitio del que nunca debió de ser quitado, sé que cuando aceptaste venir aquí tenias muchas dudas pero con esto te demuestro que mi corazón te pertenece- dijo el

Ella no decía nada simplemente lo miraba

-Elizabeth Edelstein ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto Gold

-claro que quiero- dijo ella

Gold le coloco el anillo y ambos se besaron, el tropezó y ambos cayeron al suelo, estaban recostados en el pasto riendo por lo que acababa de ocurrir, estuvieron así unos minutos más hasta que decidieron regresar a casa.

.

Las cosas entre Regina & Thomas se habían solucionado ambos se amaban, Gold les mostro por medio de un atrapa sueños las cosas que Zelena había estado agregando a su mente, el se sentía culpable por la actitud que tomo en aquella ocasión pero luego de ver eso comprendió que no había sido el realmente, Gold les animo a dejar el pasado atrás y simplemente seguir lo que su corazón dictara.

.

 **Hospital de Storybrooke**

Se encontraban en el hospital ya que Belle había sido ingresada hace unos instantes

-Robert debes relajarte- dijo Elizabeth

Gold caminaba de un lado a otro

-es que estoy ansioso- dijo el

-todo saldrá bien- aseguro su novia

-¿no podrías tu asistir el parto?, la verdad no confió en Whale-dijo Gold

-no creo que sea prudente, pero si te hace sentir mejor estaré preparada por si algo ocurre- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello

Habían llamado a Gold para que ingresara

Se sentía nervioso, a pesar de tener ya 2 hijos se había perdido cosas muy importantes, cuando Bae nació el no estuvo presente, tampoco lo hizo con Regina, le asustaba que algo resultara mal con Gideon, se puso la ropa especial que antes le habían dado e ingreso a la sala, Belle estaba recostada en la camilla y por su rostro él podía notar cuánto dolor estaba experimentando, le brindo su mano para darle apoyo, ella ejerció mucha presión al punto de sentir que podía destrozarle los huesos pero él no se quejo, sabía que ella estaba a punto de darle uno de los mejores regalos en su vida, escuchaba como le pedían que pujara con más fuerza, que ya faltaba poco, de pronto toda la habitación fue inundada por el llanto de un bebe, ambos pudieron apreciar al niño y en el instante que lo vieron ambos lo amaron

.

Rumple había salido de la habitación, Belle estaba cansada y él quería darle espacio

Camino hacia la sala de espera

Vio a su hermosa prometida sentada mientras conversaba con Emma

-Rumple ¿Cómo esta Belle & el bebe?- pregunto Liz

-ambos están bien- dijo él con una gran sonrisa

Emma se despidió de ambos ya que entraría a la habitación de Belle un rato

-tienes que verlo Liz es un niño hermoso y muy fuerte- decía él con entusiasmo que contagiaba

Caminaron hasta los cuneros y el señalo al pequeño Gideon, Elizabeth notaba lo orgulloso que él se mostraba y eso solo hacía que ella lo amara mas

Después todos estuvieron felicitando a los nuevos padres y dándole la bienvenida a este mundo al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Días después

-no quisiera que fueras sola- decía Gold a Elizabeth

-amor ya habíamos hablado de esto, debo regresar a terminar con tramites de mi traslado, resolver asuntos de mi casa y ayudarle a Kiara a que empaque las cosas que llevara a la universidad, tú debes quedarte aquí y cuidar de Gideon- decía ella

-me gustaría acompañarte así me sentiría más tranquilo- decía él como un niño pequeño

-solo serán unos días, además nos veremos en Massachusetts para acompañar a Kiara al campus-

Gold no tuvo más opción que resignarse, Thomas termino de subir las maletas al auto

-creo que ya estamos listos para partir- dijo el

-debes cuidarlas muy bien- dijo Gold con tono autoritario

Thomas le aseguro de que estarían bien y no debía preocuparse de nada

Gold vio como su prometida y sus hijas partían, confiaba en que todo saldría bien además de que se reunirá con ellos dentro de algunos días

.

 **Los ángeles california**

Se sentía tan bien regresar hasta la zona que había sido su hogar durante un tiempo, Regina apreciaba todo había extrañado ciertas cosas de este lugar, Thomas la había acompañado hasta ahí luego tuvo que partir para resolver algunos asuntos pero le había dejado claro que ese noche tendrían una cita, la morena aprovecho para visitar la casa de sus vecinos Rodrigo & Keyla estaban contentos de verla de nuevo y no desistieron hasta que ella les contara todo lo que había ocurrido, el tiempo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando ella rectifico la hora noto que ya casi era la hora de su cita con Thomas, se despidió de sus amigos y fue a su casa, en instantes así extrañaba mucho no tener magia.

La cena había pasado de manera magnifica, ambos habían disfrutado de un elegante restaurante, buena música y algo de baile.

.

Regina despertó y sintió el cuerpo desnudo de Thomas sobre ella, sonrió con picardía él era muy sexy y eso le encantaba trato de ser cuidadosa para no despertarlo, tomo la camisa de él y se la puso para luego bajar y preparar el desayuno, estaba concentrada preparando Hot cakes que no escucho los pasos de su novio, el la beso y después de desayunar ambos subieron a la habitación debían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

.

Regina le hizo una visita sorpresa a Sarah, su amiga no podía estar más feliz de verla pasaron la tarde juntas, aunque no había sido mucho tiempo el que habían tenido que mantener comunicación vía internet pasaron la tarde poniéndose a día.

En la noche habían cenado en casa de Edith, ella parecía muy contenta de verlos juntos de nuevo.

.

Elizabeth ya se había despedido de sus compañeros habían sido muchos años los que compartió junto a ellos, pero ya era momento de un cambio y ella estaba dispuesta a mudarse a SB para vivir al lado de Rumple.

Kiara había estado empacando sus cosas se sentía ansiosa por que estaba a punto de mudarse hasta Cambridge Massachusetts para estudiar en la universidad Harvard, el último año de secundaria había estada preocupada porque llegara este momento no quería que su madre se quedara sola, ahora se sentía tranquila porque ella estaría al lado de Robert, miraba las cajas donde tenía empacada sus cosas se sentía nostálgica pero a la vez emocionada había soñado mucho con este momento y ahora estaba a pocas horas de cumplirlo.

 **.**

 **Campus de la universidad de Harvard**

Gold, Regina, Thomas y Elizabeth estaban ahí para despedirse de Kiara, la joven estaba emocionada y a la vez triste porque tendría que estar lejos de su familia

-todo estará bien- le decía Elizabeth a su hija mientras la abrazaba

-yo estaré ahí para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites- le dijo Rumple con un tono de voz muy paternal

La chica trataba de contener las lágrimas

-ve ahí y se la mejor estudiante de esa universidad- le dijo Regina

-mucha suerte- pronunció Thomas

Kiara se armo de valor y tomo su maleta, rectifico el número de su habitación una vez más, les dio un gran abrazo a todos y camino hasta su departamento.

.

Habían regresado a **Storybrooke**

-ya la extraño- decía Liz con tristeza

-Kiara prometió que se comunicaría con nosotros y si no yo mismo iré hasta allá para ver que todo esté bien-le dijo Rumple

-mama cuando vayas a visitar a Kiara crees que pueda ir ¿me gustaría visitar la universidad para tener listas mis opciones?- dijo Henry

-tienes que parar de crecer siento que todo va muy de prisa- dijo ella angustiada

-tienes que acostúmbrate, cuando te des cuenta el chico ya estará despidiéndose de ti- dijo Gold

-mejor ya no pienses en eso, simplemente disfruta del tiempo que pasa mientras pasa no trates de adelantar ni atrasar las cosas- le dijo Thomas a su novia

-¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?- pregunto Gold a Thomas y a Regina

-me dedicare a mi viñedo, ahora quiero concentrarme en eso- decía él mientras veía a Regina- todo este me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas y ya no quiero seguir sintiendo que estoy atrapado en una oficina, amo a mi hermana pero estoy seguro de que ella podrá con la inmobiliaria-

-quisiera estar un tiempo en california- dijo Regina de repente

-pensé que regresarías a la alcaldía- dijo Henry

-tal vez mas adelante- dijo ella

-ya se fue Kiara, Regina piensa regresar a California, solo falta que Gideon también quiera irse- decía Gold en tono dramático

-no exageres- decía Elizabeth

-no exagero, pero sin importar que pase ahora te tendré a ti a mi lado- dijo el

.

 **Semanas después**

-buen día – dijo Robert mientras abrazaba a Elizabeth

-buen día- dijo ella mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz

-¿Cómo pasaste tu primera noche en nuestra casa?- pregunto el

-estupenda- dijo ella muy feliz

Días atrás habían estado buscando una casa y cuando estaban por darse por vencidos en encontrar la casa ideal llegaron al lugar que hoy era su casa, se habían mudado el día anterior y esta era su primera mañana ahí.

Ambos prepararon el desayuno, Rumple había ayudado a acomodar todo en su lugar (con magia lo cual hizo que todo fuera muy rápido)

-¿ya estas lista?- le pregunto él a Liz

-si vámonos- dijo ella

.

 **Casa de Belle**

Rumple toco la puerta y segundos después Belle apareció levando al pequeño Gideon en brazos

Era sábado y Gold lo cuidada los fines de semana, le entrego al bebe junto a la pañalera

-si ocurre algo no dudes en llamarme- dijo ella

-Belle todo estará bien, no debes preocuparte pero recuerda que si ocurriera algo Elizabeth es doctora y yo tengo magia- el vio como Belle estaba a punto de regañarlo por esas palabras- pero claramente te llamaría primero- dijo el

Se despidió de ella y camino hasta el auto

-qué guapo luce Sr. Gold- dijo Elizabeth

-sé que soy irresistible-dijo el

Ambos rieron, Liz acomodo a Gideon en el asiento de bebe, Gold guardo la pañalera y cuando estuvieron listos partieron

Parque de Storybrooke

Habían colocado al bebe en su carriola, mientras buscaban un lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol para tomar asiento, era normal ya para los habitantes del pueblo verlos juntos, o verlos cuidando al bebe, pero que ninguno tentara su suerte al tratar de molestar a Gold, podrían preguntarle a Gruñón quien había sufrido las consecuencias hace unos días, el pobre no paro de recibir burlas por la nariz roja que portaba gracias a un golpe proporcionado por el cocodrilo.

Horas después regresaban a su casa

Gold pensó que sería mucho pedirle a su prometida que cuidaran de su hijo, pero ella había aceptado encantada, ella era muy dulce y siempre se preocupaba porque el bebe estuviera bien

Gold no podía soportar la ternura de verlos juntos

-tendré que hablar seriamente con Gideon, el está tratando de robarse a mi prometida- dijo el ya que el pequeño disfrutaba mucho de permanecer en los brazos de Liz

Elizabeth soltó una sonora carcajada Gold solía ser muy ocurrente.

 **Día siguiente**

-buenos días- dijo Gold mientras estaba sentado en la mecedora alimentando a su hijo

-buen día mis amores- dijo ella mientras besaba la frente de cada uno

Liz bajo a preparar el desayuno, minutos después Gold bajo con Gideon en brazos y lo acomodo en su sillita de bebe

-amor ¿Cuándo te gustaría que nos casemos?- pregunto Rumple

-sabes que cualquier fecha estará bien Bobby- dijo ella

-si por mí fuera nos casaríamos hoy mismo- dijo el de repente

-esa idea aunque descabellada suena bien- dijo ella pensando que era una broma mas de parte de el

-Liz sube a cambiarte me gustaría que fuéramos a un lugar y no te preocupes por Gideon yo me encargo de el- dijo Rumple

Liz sabia que Robert era fan de las cosas improvisadas por ello no se detuvo a preguntar de que se trataban simplemente fue a cambiarse ya que no podía ir en pijama, busco un vestido muy cómodo unos zapatos bajos y un poco de maquillaje minutos después bajo

-luces hermosa- dijo el

Ella se sonrojo a pesar de que el solía repetírselo a diario para ella siempre era especial escucharlo de sus labios

Subieron al auto y Gold condujo un rato, después paro se encontraban en el bosque, ayudo a su prometida a bajar del auto (como todo un buen caballero) y después tomo a su hijo en brazos

-vamos- dijo él mientras caminaban

Llegaron a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, algunos rayos de sol se filtraban entre las ramas de los imponentes arboles, dando un aspecto mágico a ese lugar

-es hermoso- dijo ella mientras daba vueltas contemplando el lugar

Cuando regreso su vista hacia Robert noto que ahí estaba kiara, Regina, Thomas Y Henry

Ella corrió a abrazarlos

-esto es increíble- dijo ella

-aun no has visto todo- dijo Robert el transformo el traje negro que portaba por un traje blanco

-ahora es tu turno- dijo Regina de pronto el vestido floreado que Elizabeth usaba desapareció y en cambio ahora ella lucía un vestido blanco largo muy hermoso que se acentuaba a su figura

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo ella

-los tienes- le pregunto Gold a Kiara ella asintió y se acerco a ellos de su cartera saco una cajita que contenida 2 anillos

-estamos en nuestra boda cariño- dijo el

Elizabeth no lo podía creer

El tomo la mano de ella

-aun falta algo- dijo mientras hacía que una corona se posara en su cabeza y le entregaba un ramo de flores de colores

Kiara cargaba al pequeño Gideon, Regina camino hasta quedar frente a ellos

-por el poder que se me confirió en el tiempo que fungí como alcaldesa de este pueblo y el titulo de juez de paz que obtuve vía internet, estoy autorizada para llevar a cabo esta boda

Ambos estaban frente a ella

\- 'El amor es paciente, es servicial, no es envidioso, no hace alarde, no se envanece, no procede con bajeza, no busca su propio interés, no se irrita, no tiene en cuenta el mal recibido, no se alegra de la injusticia, sino que se regocija con la verdad. El amor todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor no pasará. Nos encontramos hoy reunidos para presenciar la unión de esta hermosa pareja Robert & Elizabeth me siento contenta de poder ser parte de esto, les pido a los novios que por favor digan sus votos.

Comenzamos con Robert:

- _Liz se que todo esto te sorprende pero realmente no quería esperar más para que fueras mi esposa, cada vez que hablábamos de los detalles de la boda trataba de tomar ciertas ideas, se que querías casarte en un ambiente natural y rodeada de tus seres queridos, todo esto es para ti sabes que te amo y que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa solo por ti, tu lograste romper mi maldición y hacerme la persona más feliz al aceptar que la bestia y el hombre eran uno solo, tu pudiste ver en mi eso que nadie más vio, estuviste dispuesta a enfrentarte a lo desconocido solo para acompañarme, cada día a tu lado es una nueva oportunidad, amo abrir los ojos y verte a mi lado, ahora quiero que sepas que esto será para siempre, eres mi todo Elizabeth, gracias por formar parte de nuestra familia, tuyo por siempre- decía mientras colocaba el anillo que Kiara le había dado en el dedo de su esposa_

Turno de Elizabeth

- _tú no paras de sorprenderme, pero esa es una de las muchas cualidades que hay en ti, te amo y ciertamente nuestro amor crece día con día, llegaste a mi vida un día sin esperarlo pero desde ese instante no logro sacarte de mi mente y corazón, tal vez no planee nada de esto pero ahora me doy cuenta que es mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, gracias por todo, tu eres el hombre de mi vida y yo soy tuya desde ahora y para siempre, te amo Gold-dijo mientras le colocaba el anillo_

-ahora puedes besar a la novia- dijo Regina

Ambos se unieron en un beso

Thomas, Henry, Kiara & Regina aplaudían

Luego pequeñas flores comenzaron a caer (como copos de nieve sobre ellos), pasaron a firmar el acta de matrimonio.

La fiesta debe comenzar – dijo Gold antes de que los envolviera en una nube de humo y los llevara hasta su casa, el patio estaba decorado, había una mesa con mucha comida y música de fondo

-espero que le guste lo que prepare para usted Sra. Gold- dijo el

La familia estaba reunida celebrando la unión, habían comido, charlado y ahora aprovechaban en bailar

-esto es para ti- dijo Elizabeth mientras le entregaba el ramo a Regina

-tú sabes que hacer amigo- le dijo Robert a Thomas

La pareja solo reía, Thomas se acerco a Regina y la beso

.

 **Ya en la noche**

-nosotros llevaremos a Gideon a casa no tienen por qué preocuparse- decía Thomas

Kiara abrazaba a sus padres una vez más, debía volver al campus solo le habían permitido salir ese día per debía regresar a clases.

Thomas condujo el auto hasta la casa de Belle, Regina bajo con Gideon en brazos mientras Henry y Kiara conversaban animadamente en el auto, la chica le contaba cosas de la universidad, Thomas toco la puerta y segundos después Belle abrió

-buenas noches- dijo ella mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa

-buenas noches- respondieron ellos

Regina le entrego al pequeño Gideon

-adiós hermanito- dijo ella en tono dulce

-gracias por traerlo- dijo Belle

-no fue nada- respondió Thomas

Estaban por irse cuando Regina retrocedió

-solo quiero decirte algo- dijo ella antes de que Belle cerrara la puerta

-claro- dijo Belle

-no temas tomar riesgos, muchas veces el amor llega a nuestras vidas de manera inesperada- dijo mientras dirigía su vista a August quien se encontraba estacionando su motocicleta en su casa que quedaba frente a la casa de ella y cuando desvió su mirada hacia ellas y les sonrió

-no inventes- dijo Belle avergonzada

-solo recuerda mis palabras- dijo ella antes de irse

.

-tienes que pórtate bien hijo y realizar tus deberes, recuerda que en vacaciones iras conmigo a California- decía Regina a su hijo al dejarlo en la casa de Emma & Hook

-saludo a tu madre y al pirata de nuestra parte- dijo ella y luego partieron

.

Al llegar a la universidad se despidieron de Kiara

Luego retomaron el camino

-solo quedamos tu y yo-dijo Thomas mientras tomaba la mano de ella, coloco algo de música y condujo tenían algunas horas en carretera por delante.

A esto nos enfrentamos los padres a tener una gran casa, estamos expuesto a que se sienta vacía mientras nuestros hijos están lejos- decía Robert mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de su bella esposa

-al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro- dijo ella

Un sonido en la computadora los alerto, era Kiara quien estaba llamando

-hola cariño- dijo Liz al ver a su pequeña tras la pantalla

-¿Cómo estas pequeña?- pregunto Gold

A Kiara le gustaba que Robert (a quien ahora consideraba su padre) la llamara así

De pronto escucharon un sonido, era Regina quien se quería agregar a la conversación

-¿Cómo están familia?- dijo ella muy feliz

-encantados de verte- dijo Gold

-hola- dijo Thomas mientras se acercaba

-nos da gusto verlos tan contestos- dijo ella

-¿Cómo no estar feliz si la mujer que amo acepto casarme conmigo?- dijo él mientras tomaba la mano de ella y la colocaba frente a la cámara para que todos vieran

-felicidades- dijo Kiara muy contenta

-me alegro mucho por ustedes- dijo Liz

-hasta que te animaste muchacho- dijo Gold

Todos reían

-vendrán este fin de semana para el cumpleaños de Gideon cierto- dijo el

-claro ahí estaremos- respondieron Thomas & Regina

-recuerda venir temprano por mí para pasar más tiempo por ustedes- le decía Kiara a Gold

…

Gold había quitado el hechizo de protección a la ciudad y ahora los habitantes podían salir de la misma sin perder sus recuerdos, había estad hablando con sus antiguos jefes y estaba por colocar un bufete de abogas en Storybrooke, Elizabeth tenía un muy buen puesto en el hospital de Storybrooke, Thomas estaba dedicado a su viñedo, Regina había regresado a trabajar a la agencia junto a su cuñada y Kiara estaba muy concentrada en la universidad.

.

 _Algunas veces creemos que todo está perdido, nos sentimos sin esperanza, ¿tomar riesgos? A veces es difícil de cumplir ¿Cuánto estoy dispuesto a perder o ganar? Pero no todo es malo a veces decidimos dejar todas las dudas y simplemente continuar, se puede sacar lo bueno de lo malo ciertamente Gold & Regina eran fieles testigos de que esto podía tener resultados positivos, aun cuando nos sentimos completamente rotos podemos tomar fuerzas y **Resurgir** , logrando así rodearnos de nuestros familiares y amigos para poder disfrutar de la felicidad que nosotros mismos construimos._

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

¡Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia!

Respondo al review de' Evaz' hermosa ¡Gracias por leer! Y si Gold es un sobreprotector, y ¿Qué opinas ahora de Thomas? Me alegro que te agrede Liz yo amo al escribir sobre su personaje, y si Belle pudo sorprender a mas de alguno, ya supimos que le ocurría a Regina espero que te gustara el capitulo. Saludos ;)

* * *

 **Aby.**


	25. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

* * *

 _"Me sumerjo en el futuro, Pero estoy cegada por el sol  
Estoy renaciendo en cada momento, Entonces, ¿quién sabe lo que me convertiré?..._

 _….Me siento como si hubiera despertado muy tarde Las cadenas que me rodean se_

 _Están finalmente rompiendo He estado agachada, descansando paciente_  
 _Me estoy convirtiendo en mi propia salvación Lo que he aprendido es tan vital_  
 _Más que la supervivencia Este es mi renacimiento."…_

-Letra Traducida en Español de la canción Revival de Selena Gómez

* * *

Las risas resonaban por todo el lugar, Regina se asomo por la ventana al encontrarse en el segundo piso de su casa tenía una vista magnifica del patio, su esposo jugaba con Henry junto a Lola la perrita que habían rescatado del refugio de animales hace unas semanas, se alejo un poco de la ventana, camino hasta el tocador, estaba peinando su cabello

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana y al girar la mano provoco un lindo destello (gracias a que la luz había impactado en la joya de su anillo de compromiso) sonrió al recordar como Thomas le había propuesto matrimonio.

 **RECUERDO**

Thomas había llevado a Regina a su sitio especial, estaban sentados sobre una manta observando el paisaje maravilloso que ese lugar les ofrecía, ya habían comido por lo que Thomas sugirió que bailaran, Regina lo vio extrañada pero decidió dejarse llevar, no había música solo eran ellos dos, se movían de manera lenta y Thomas aprovechaba para hacerle cosquillas a Regina de vez en cuando.

-cierra los ojos- dijo el

Regina no muy convencida obedeció a las palabras de Thomas

-quiero que te relajes y escuches mis palabras

Ella asintió

-hemos atravesado muchas cosas, podría decir que pasamos por muchos eventos algunos tan mágicos que parecen difíciles de creer, pero estoy completamente seguro de que estar a tu lado es lo que más deseo, no podría imaginar que sería de mi sin tu presencia en mi vida, estoy seguro de que juntos podremos crear nuevos recuerdos, pero antes necesito preguntarte algo- dijo el

Mientras Thomas hablaba miles de imágenes llenas de recuerdos cruzaban por la mente de Regina

-abre los ojos- dijo el

Ella así lo hizo

El se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella sosteniendo un anillo

-Regina ¿te casarías conmigo?- pregunto el

Ella simplemente asintió, sentía una gran alegría en su corazón que pareciera como si las palabras se hubieran acabado

Thomas deslizo el anillo por el dedo de ella, luego la beso, ambos se sentían contentos, el la tomo en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras la cargaba

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

El bello recuerdo se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un llanto proveniente del monitor de bebes, Regina sabia que eso solo significa una cosa, solo tenía que esperar un poco, 3, 2,1, entonces un segundo llanto acompaño al primero, ella se levanto y camino hasta la habitación de sus mellizos, al estar frente a la cuna de sus pequeños tomo al pequeño Milos en brazos

Y este automáticamente dejo de llorar, luego con mucho cuidado cargo también a Aledis y el silencio volvió a reinar en la casa, camino hacia su habitación, sus bebes habían llegado a complementar su felicidad y cada vez que los veía agradecía a la vida por permitirle tener a estos dos seres como sus hijos.

Se recostó en la cama junto a los pequeños, ellos eran bebes muy activos, Milos chupaba su piecito mientras Aledis estaba jugando con una mariposa de juguete, Regina los observaba embelesada

-parece que nuestros 2 traviesos ya despertaron de su siesta- dijo Thomas a Regina

Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento el había ingresado a la habitación

Ambos se dieron un beso

-por favor no hagan eso frente a mis hermanitos, aun están muy pequeños y pueden quedar traumados- dijo Henry

Ambos rieron Henry solía ser muy ocurrente

-amor ¿ya estas lista?- le pregunto Thomas cariñosamente

-solo me falta guardar unas cuantas cosas- dijo ella

-¿tu ya tienes todo listo amigo?- le pregunto Thomas a Henry

-solo me falta guardar los comics que compramos ayer- dijo el

-que te parece si nosotros bajamos por algo de comer y tu terminas de empacar- dijo Thomas a Regina

Ella asintió

Thomas se acerco hasta la cama y tomo con mucho cuidado a los mellizos, todos salieron de la habitación para ir a la cocina dejando a Regina sola para que terminara de empacar

Regina ya tenía todas las cosas de la mudanza listas, solo falta guardar unas pequeñas cosas pero estas debían ir empacadas con cuidado ya que algunas eran frágiles, estaba por terminar cuando tomo el marco donde tenía la foto de su boda

(Imagínenla como la imagen de la boda de Lana con Fred)

Paso sus manos por el mismo y rápidamente los recuerdos de ese día aparecieron

 **RECUERDO**

La fecha de la boda ya había sido fijada, los preparativos para la misma habían comenzado, hace unas semanas Regina junto a Elizabeth, Kiara, Sarah, Keyla & Edith visitaron muchas tiendas hasta encontrar el vestido ideal, Gold había corrido con los gastos ya que insistía en que era el deber del padre de la novia, Thomas & Regina habían acordado que querían casarse en la playa, contrataron a una persona organizadora de bodas para que todo fuera más fácil.

Día de la boda

Regina estaba frente a un gran espejo, veía su reflejo en el mismo usando un vestido que le fascino desde el momento en que lo vio, sentía una sensación de mariposas en el estomago (lo cual era ridículo) fijo su vista en la ventana desde ahí podía observarse la playa y las olas golpeando la orilla.

-luces hermosa- dijo Liz mientras entraba al cuarto

Regina se sonrojo

Ambas mujeres se fundieron en un abrazo

-¿estás nerviosa?- dijo ella con un tono maternal

-un poco- respondió Regina mientras entrelazaba sus dedos

-mama- dijo Henry mientras entraba a la habitación

Regina lo abrazo y no podía creer lo guapo que su hijo se veía, realmente el estaba creciendo de manera rápida

La presencia de sus amigas ahí hizo que Regina se relajara, si bien ella ya había estado casada esta vez lo haría por voluntad propia, en esta ocasión ella diría acepto frente a una persona que amaba y no frente a un hombre que le triplicaba la edad, Keyla había hecho algunas bromas, mientras Sarah le realizaba un pequeño masaje en los hombros para eliminar la tensión, se acercaba la hora parecía que había sido en un parpadeo, Emma quien sostenía en brazos a la pequeña Alice había salido de la habitación al igual que Snow para ir a sus respectivos asientos a esperar el enlace, Edith estaba repartiendo los ramos para las chicas del cortejo, Regina comenzó a sentir el tic tac en sus oídos, su padre entro y traía en brazos a su hermanito, ella le sonrió al pequeño, Elizabeth tomo a Gideon en brazos y salió de ahí, mientras Kiara, Keyla, Sarah & Edith esperaban a afuera ya estaban listas, la boda estaba por comenzar.

-luces preciosa- dijo Gold viéndola como un padre orgulloso

-gracias- dijo ella sonriendo

-no es de extrañar ya que lo llevas en la sangre, tu padre es muy guapo (señalándose) y ni hablar de tu madre, Cora era una mujer bellísima- dijo el

Eso provoco que Regina soltara una sonora carcajada

-¿estás lista?- pregunto él mientras le bridaba su brazo

-por supuesto- dijo ella con firmeza, ya había dejado sus temores de lado, estaba por casarse con Thomas y eso era lo que ella más deseaba

Salieron de la habitación, el cortejo comenzó, cuando llego su turno se aferro al brazo de Gold y ambos comenzaron a caminar por la alfombra de flores que habían formado sobre la arena, a lo lejos pudo ver a Thomas sonriendo, el ya estaba ahí esperándola, pudo ver como todas las personas especiales para ella estaban ahí reunidos compartiendo su felicidad, cuando al fin estuvo frente a él todo lo demás pareció desaparecer y se fundieron en un espacio donde solo existían los dos, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y sus miradas parecían decir más de lo que sus labios podrían expresar.

Luego de pronunciar sus votos al fin pudieron escuchar las palabras que tanto querían, los declaraban marido y mujer, luego de un beso que sellaba su unión se tomaron de la mano y por primera vez ambos caminaron siendo ahora el Sr. Y la Sra. Campbell.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Regina cerro la caja con cinta y la puso junto a las otras, bajo al comedor y su corazón se derritió al ver como Thomas había puesto a sus bebes en su sillita y les daba papilla, los niños habían comenzado a comerla y al parecer les gustaba mucho

-miren quien viene ahí- dijo Thomas a los pequeños

Ellos solo movían sus manitos y sonreían al ver a su madre

-los de la mudanza llegaron- anuncio Henry

Los encargados de la mudanza comenzaron a llevar las cosas al camión, mientras la familia Campbell-Mills se preparaba para partir.

Los mellizos estaban ya listos para subir al auto, las cosas ya estaban en el camión

-los vamos a extrañar- dijo Keyla mientras le brindaba un cálido abrazo a todos

-nosotros también- dijo Regina

-tienen que venir a visitarnos- dijo Thomas

-claro- dijo Thomas

Sus vecinos se despidieron una vez más y luego se fueron, los niños y Lola ya estaban en la camioneta

-es hora de irnos- le dijo Thomas a Regina

Ella observo esa casa por última vez, habían vivido ahí desde que se casaron y esta había sido la casa de sus hijos desde su nacimiento pero entendía que era mejor regresar a Storybrooke, entrelazo las manos con la de su esposo y subieron al auto.

Sería un largo trayecto pero era mejor que ir en avión ya que la ultima vez no había salido nada bien, los mellizos estuvieron muy insoportables en todo el vuelo así que era mejor no arriesgarse, Regina se dedico a observar por la ventana como poco a poco se alejaban de la esplendida ciudad de los ángeles, observo atrás para ver que hacían sus hijos, Henry parecía muy concentrado escuchando música con sus audífonos, incluso era gracioso verlo haciendo gestos y moviendo la cabeza al compas de la música, los pequeños dormían muy cómodamente, aun no podía creer que esas dos personitas habían llegado hace 6 meses a sus vidas para complementar a su familia, regreso la vista al frente, Thomas tomo su mano y le dedico una linda sonrisa, escuchaban música a un nivel muy bajo para no despertar a los pequeños, el camino continuo y luego de algunas paradas por alimentos, cambio de pañales y algún otro imprevisto estaban por llegar a Maine

.

 _"Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_

Ese cartel les daba la bienvenida al pueblo, Regina se sentía contenta de poder regresar, con Thomas habían estado teniendo muchas conversaciones y al final habían decido que podían mudarse aquí para criar a sus hijos en este lugar, habían venido tantas veces que Thomas ya conocía la ruta, estaban frente a la mansión Mills el lugar que ahora seria su casa, Henry bajo del auto y dejo que Lola recorriera el lugar, Thomas tomo a Aledis mientras Regina cargo a Milos y todos ingresaron a la casa, con un movimiento de sus manos Regina había dejado la casa completamente impecable, los de la mudanza ya habían llegado también y estaban bajando las cosas, Henry subió a su habitación mientras Regina preparaba los biberones, minutos después la casa se comenzó a llenar de personas, su padre y Liz estaban ahí jugando con los bebes

Regina al verlos recordó cuando ella se entero de su embarazo

 **RECUERDO**

Luego de su compromiso Regina le había confesado a Thomas que ella había tomado una poción y era imposible para ella concebir, Thomas había tomado la noticia de la mejor manera y le dijo que no se preocupara, el la amaba y eso no importaba, tal vez mas adelante podrían adoptar algún niño si así lo deseaban.

Luego de su boda, ellos solían pasar algunos fines de semana en Storybrooke, en uno de esos viajes tuvo que unir sus fuerzas junto a su padre y los héroes para derrotar al hada negra, quien había resultado siendo su abuela pero ella no estaba ahí con ninguna buena intención y para vencerla habían tenido que matarla, Thomas había estado muy preocupado por Regina pero pudo sentir alivio cuando todo termino, ellos regresaron a California, Thomas estaba concentrado en su negocio de elaboración y venta de vinos, Regina había comenzado a sentirse mal, Thomas preocupado por su bienestar le sugirió que fueran al doctor, ambos se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al enterarse de que serian padres, Regina no lo podía creer, cuando les contaron la buena nueva a sus familiares noto que su padre sonreía satisfecho eso le hizo pensar que tal vez el sabía algo que ella ignoraba, cuando lo confronto el confeso que luego de matar al hada negra reviso sus cosas para protegerlas porque era muy peligro dejarlas simplemente ahí, en medio de todo encontró algo muy particular una hoja extraña y muy particular era muy arriesgado pero esa hoja tal vez podía ser la cura para la poción que había tomado no le había querido decir nada porque no quería que ella se desilusionara si eso no daba resultados, así que el había mezclado la hojas y se las dio en su bebida sin que ella se diera cuenta, y al parecer había resultado porque ahora estaba embarazada, ella le dio un gran abrazo realmente Gold había cambiado y ahora se comportaba como un verdadero padre.

 **FINAL DEL RECUERDO**

Emma y Hook hablaban con Thomas y la pequeña Alice jugaba con Lola, por la tarde Kiara había llegado pasaría las vacaciones junto a ellos, habían hablado con Edith ella se había sentido triste cuando supo la decisión que habían tomado pero sabía que sería lo mejor para los bebes, la noche había llegado, había sido un día muy largo y el silencio al fin reinaba en la casa

Thomas & Regina estaban sentados en una banca en el patio disfrutando la suave brisa que la noche les proporcionaba

Ellos muchas veces no tenían que hablar, al estar en los brazos del otro era más que suficiente, Thomas la acerco a él y la rodeo con sus brazos dejo un beso en la punta de su cabeza

-ha sido un día largo- dijo el

-si- dijo ella mientras reía al pensar en todas las cosas que habían hecho

-¿Cuándo comenzaras tu trabajo en la alcaldía?- dijo él con curiosidad

-mañana iré para ver como están las cosas- dijo ella

-soy un hombre realmente afortunado- dijo el

Regina levanto la vista, Thomas entendió que aquellas palabras habían causado curiosidad en su esposa

-mi esposa es la mujer más bella de todas, una reina, la alcaldesa de este pueblo, la madre de mis hijos, mi amiga, mi confidente y mi todo- luego de pronunciar esas bella palabras la beso

-te amo- dijo ella

-te amo cariño- respondió el

.

 **Días después**

Sábado

Regina dormía tranquilamente estos días había estado trabajando en la alcaldía, Snow no era la persona más organizada y por la tanto ella tuvo que hacer muchas cosas, al menos había condicionado su oficina y ahí podía tener a sus hijos, así que ese día había decidido que se levantaría tarde, sintió unas caricias y luego muchos besos sobre su rostro

-buenos días- dijo ella aun adormilada

-buenos días amor- dijo el

Ella se sentó en la cama

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo él mientras la abrazaba

Regina había olvidado por completo que hoy era su cumpleaños, al parecer el tener tanto trabajo había provocado eso.

Thomas le entrego un obsequio

Ella lo abrió y dentro encontró una hermosa pulsera que tenía muchos dijes en ella, había un corazón, 2 bebes, 1 niño, las letras LA, una corona, una manzana

Ella sonrió ya que queda cosa que tenia la pulsera tenia referencia a algo en su vida, amaba a Thomas el solía ser muy detallista, estuvo tan concentrada viendo la pulsera que no se dio cuenta que su esposo había salido la de habitación, minutos después el ingresaba a la misma traía consigo a sus hijos

-díganle feliz cumpleaños a mami- decía él con ternura

De la manito de Aledis había amarrado un globo que decía Feliz Cumpleaños, mientras que Milos hacia un intento por coger el ramo de flores que Thomas sostenía junto a el

Henry venia tras ellos y sostenía un regalo para su madre

Regina no podía estar más feliz, ahora tenía todo lo que una vez pudo haber deseado y más.

.

Por la noche había una gran fiesta de cumpleaños en honor a Regina, todos se habían reunido para poder compartir junto a la morena, la última vez que todos habían estado reunidos fue cuando Thomas & Regina revelaron el sexo de los bebes

 **RECUERDO**

El baby Shower había sido organizado por Snow, sería una fiesta mixta además de que hasta ese instante los futuros padres revelarían el sexo de su bebe, las apuestan corrían por todo Storybrooke, todo estaba decorado con Rosado & Azul cada invitado debía ir vestido según el color que consideraran seria el sexo del bebe, Thomas & Regina vestían de blanco, habían muchas personas que se acercaban a felicitarlos y una pila de regalos (todo escogidos de colores neutros al no saber si seria niño o niña) luego de algunas actividades había llegado la hora de revelar el gran secreto, Thomas tomo a Regina de la mano ambos caminaron hasta quedar al centro de todos, Regina haría aparecer confeti del color correspondiente al sexo del bebe, todo estaban expectantes y cuando cayó el confeti todo parecían extrañados algunos pensaban que se trataba de una broma era confeti rosado y azul, pero después Thomas & Regina les explicaron que tendrían un niño y una niña estaba embarazada de mellizos (ellos habían querido mantenerlo en secreto para que fuera una sorpresa) ahora comprendo dijo Gold quien vestida de rosado ya que creía que seria niña, por eso se me hizo tan difícil ver al bebe, y sus latidos era un poco irregulares no era uno sino dos, Liz quien vestía de azul se acerco a felicitarlos y luego todos celebraban la futura llegado de los bebes.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Todo se acercaban a desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Regina

Regina no podía creer todo lo que habían hecho, la decoración era increíble aparte ahí se encontraban Keyla & Rodrigo quienes aparte de acompañarla en su cumpleaños le habían dado la noticia de que se casarían pronto.

-¿Cómo va el negocio?- le pregunto Rodrigo a Thomas

-de maravilla, realmente me alegro de haber tomado la decisión de mudarnos aquí- dijo el

-¿no fue problema conseguir los papeles que necesitabas?- dijo Keyla

-no, afortunadamente mi suegro es el mejor de los abogados, aparte de que tengo mis tácticas para convencer a la alcaldesa, pero no le digan nada a mi esposa que se pone celosa- dijo Thomas

Regina había llegado para escuchar todo y solo rio y le susurro un bobo

A la fiesta también había venido Sarah & Austin con el pequeño Nicolás el ahijado de Regina y el niño que después de sus hijos se había robado su corazón, su cuñada estaba ahí también disfrutando de la fiesta.

-Gina- dijo una voz muy conocida

Regina giro su rostro y se encontró con Roland, el niño la abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le entrego su regalo

-yo mismo lo hice- dijo el muy orgulloso

-gracias- dijo ella mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

-tía- dijo Nat con alegría

Regina alzo a su sobrina y le dio un fuerte abrazo, la niña le entrego un dulce y Regina lo aceptó gustosa, tras ellos estaban Robín & Mulan ambos le desearon un feliz cumpleaños a Regina, ella se sentía contenta de que Robín haya podido rehacer su vida y que mejor que al lado de Mulan ella había resultado ser una muy buena madre para los niños y estaban por darle la bienvenida a un nuevo Hood ya que ella estaba embarazada, después camino hasta donde Henry se encontraba el sostenía a Gideon mientras el niño trataba de alcanzar un globo

En cuanto el niño vio a Regina se alegro y dijo 'feliz cumpleaños' ella le dio un besito en el cachete, el pequeño se estaba quedando con Gold & Elizabeth ya que Belle se encontraba de luna de miel junto a su esposo August, aunque ella al principio dudo en dejar a su hijo, después de hablar con Gold y que este le animara alegando que mientras estuvieron casados ella siempre deseo que ambos viajaran y el no pudo complacerla ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo con August, el cuidaría muy bien de su hijo y Belle sabia que esto era cierto así que acepto.

Kiara estaba sentada junto a un chico

-si sigues viéndolos así se darán cuenta- dijo Regina asustando a Gold

-es que están muy cerca- dijo el serio

-por favor, no creíste que ella seria tu pequeña por siempre- dijo ella tratando de contener la risa, ver a Gold en su modo papa celoso era muy divertido

-veremos si piensas lo mismo- dijo Gold mientras hacía que Regina girara, ella observo como Henry platicaba entretenidamente con una joven

-cierra la boca querida que pueden entrar moscas- dijo el

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- pregunto Elizabeth

-este… nosotros- decía Regina buscando algo creíble para decirle a Liz

-simplemente observábamos la fiesta- dijo Gold aparentando tranquilidad

-¿entonces no estaban observando a Kiara & Trevor? Ni tampoco a ¿Henry & Violet?- dijo ella

-tal vez- dijo Regina

Gold se encogió de hombros e hizo cara de inocencia

Elizabeth solo rio esos dos eran todo un caso decido dejarlos ahí y fue por una copa

-debemos ser más cuidadosos- dijo el

Regina asintió

La fiesta continúo y la música invitaba a bailar

-¿me concede esta pieza?- pregunto Thomas

-claro- dijo ella mientras aceptaba la mano que su esposo le daba

Ambos caminaron hasta la pista de baile

 _One and Only_ de **Adele** comenzó a sonar

Ambos bailaban, Regina sonreía esa era una de sus canciones favoritas y estaba segura que Thomas había planeado que esa canción sonora en ese momento para que ellos bailaran

-¿Dónde están los niños?- dijo ella

-están con Granny & David- no te preocupes dijo el

El la atrajo más hacia él, ambos seguían ahí moviéndose, disfrutando de la fiesta pero sobre todo la calidez que uno al otro se brindaban

-este sin lugar a dudas ha sido uno de mis mejores cumpleaños- dijo ella antes de besarlo

* * *

La fiesta transcurrió de manera excelente todos comían, bebían, bailaban y conversaban, en Storybrooke reinaba la paz y si algo ocurría todos estaban dispuestos a hacerle frente.

A veces la vida nos sorprende de muchas maneras, podemos crear nuestro propio _renacimiento_ sin importar las adversidades que debamos atravesar, llegan personas a nuestras vidas para llenarnos de alegría, es decisión nuestra seguir buscando hasta encontrar nuestra felicidad o simplemente rendirnos.


	26. Nota de la Autora

_**Agradecimientos.**_

¡Muchas gracias a todos / as por leer esta historia!

Cuando tuve esta idea pensé que simplemente era una idea más de lo que había llegado al final del capítulo, estoy contenta de haberlo hecho porque hoy al final ha llegado a su final.

Realmente les agradezco el apoyo que eso es probable que haya dejado la historia.

Sé que para algunos pudo haber sido difícil aceptar que Gold & Regina encontraron el amor lejos de Storybrooke, otros lograron que estos personajes salieran de mi imaginación.

No tengo palabras para describir mis sentimientos, me alegra y enorgullece al final haber culminado la historia pero a la vez me siento triste y que es una de mis favoritas, puede pasarse por mi perfil más encontraran más historias.

Puedes enviar un mensaje o dejar un comentario si gustas hablar conmigo.

No importa si tu estuviste allí desde que esta historia comenzó, te fuiste agregando en el camino o llegaste hasta que estuviste completa, Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades**_

Esta historia está basada en "Revival" el segundo álbum de estudio como solista y quinto material discográfico de la cantante Selena Gómez.

La escena GQ del 4 × 11 'Heroes and Villains' también sirvió como inspiración para esta historia.

* * *

 ** _Otros datos_**

Este es el significado de los nombres de los mellizos:

 **Aledis** : nombre con connotaciones místicas que describen a una mujer progresista, pionera e innovadora, que ama la aventura y que es rebelde.

 **Milos** : nombre de origen eslovaco que se relaciona con la felicidad, la alegría y la diversión.

* * *

¿Han visto el video Drake "Nice For What"? bueno si no ha visto el video a lo largo de este video: Tracee Ellis Ross [quien interpreta a Elizabeth en esta historia] y Yara Shahidi [quien interpreta a Kiara]

* * *

Quiero aclarar que esta historia fue planeada en la temporada 5 y hasta ese momento yo siempre creí que el GQ podía ser una realidad, la posibilidad de que Oro resultara el padre de Regina era muy alta por Jamás Imagínese lo que Adam Horowitz y Eddy Kitsis habían planeado para ellos en la temporada 6 realmente me quedaron en shock cuando vi eso. XD

* * *

...

Aby.


End file.
